


Trophy

by Beelzeneth



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Corporal Punishment, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom Henry, Dom/sub, F/M, Figging, Kidnapping, Little Space, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsession, Subspace, Yandere Henry, daddy dom, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 108,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: Henry is the new Mobster in town. Money .Power and women are easy to come by, he has them all, everything you could wish for, everything apart from his own precious little sub. Being a dark daddy dom it's been hard finding an innocent corruptible woman to suit his sadistic tendencies. Until he met you. Henry has secretly watched and obsessed over you for a few months. He has fallen in love and finally he has captured the woman; the sub of his dreams. You. Now if only he can make you see just how much he loves you and how far he is willing to go to keep you.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Kal-El (Henry Cavill's Dog), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter One

You heaved deep breathes in 1 2 3 out 1 2 3 then back in somehow maintaining a grip on your nerves, sitting your tender knees one armed guard either side of the door hands cuffed behind you chain of the hand cuffs looped around the leg of the heavy wooden desk that dominated the office.you’d already kicked clawed and twisted out of the grunts grasp as they brought you in to the house apparently tho you can’t run to save your life… literally you'd only made it a quarter of the way down the gravel drive before being jumped grazing your knees and hands.

You spun your head around taking in the office simple and refined a large ox blood chesterfield sofa along the wall to the left of the door ,matching dark wood polished side board unit with predictable crystal decanter set half full of amber liquid two matching ox blood club chairs directly in front of you and a window on the other side of the desk behind you somewhere. On the right of the room was another door solid wood ;you wouldn’t be breaking through that anytime soon and a floor to ceiling book shelf full of hard back and leather bound books. You closed your eyes trying to clam your nerves the last thing you needed was a panic attack ‘tho this is a perfectly acceptable time to panic’ you thought to yourself.  
Suddenly the main door into the room adjacent to you opened heavy foot steps accompanied by a deep chuckle as a man made his way into the room. You leaned to the left lightly trying to look around the club chair in front of you breath hitching in your throat as you laid your eyes on the the golieth of a man before you 'fuck whats going on?'   
Henry you knew of him hell everyone in town did ,he owned it. He was tall ,broad very well built he had a strong jaw line with a few days stubble dark curly hair tamed away from his face and the bright blues that he was well known for he was a stunning alpha male and he knew it .Looking up gifted you with a smile that shook you to your core his eyes held a strange glint that made you uneasy her leaned back against the arm of the chair and crossed his arms across his chest 

“Good afternoon Y/N I heard from my men you’ve been a naughty girl trying to run?" He said directing the question to the men behind his at the door who nodded in affirmation. He pinned you with a look and you shrunk into your self

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?” biting back your retorts in favour of asking 

“What do you want? Why am i-” his eyebrows furrowed and he gutted holding up a hand at you coming to stand face on before you 

“Ah ah that young lady was not an answer now I will ask again what do you have to say for yourself? Hm how far did you think you’d get pet?" you faltered his gaze darkened causing you to shiver as he started smirking showing off his perfect teeth and letting out a low gravely chuckle as his impossibly blue gaze stared at your doe like hazels 

"Not going to answer? well it looks like my pet needs a little discipline then.”

Quicker then you could register he grasped your face angling it up towards him ,whimpering his hand engulfed your whole lower jaw fingers resting near your ear ,you trembled again unsure this time if it was fear or arousal this man was huge gorgeous and dangerous you all but hissed at Him leaning back as far as your bonds would allow twisting and tugged your head fight or flight kicking in trying to get him to release you. 

“One thing you will learn is that I have no qualms with swiftly dealing with naughty little girls and there bad behavior" His hand followed your movements shushing you like trying to calm a wild animal then with a twist his wrist his fingers rested below your chin and thumb was placed on your lips and with seemingly practiced ease he push his thumb was in between them your reaction was instinctive instinctive instant latching your teeth onto it trying desperately to ignore the clean and manly taste of his skin shifting you dug your blunt teeth into his knuckle biting hard, intent on snapping it off growling at Him glaring at his unwavering gaze ,you trembled at the small bubbles of heat in your lower tummy caused a damp patch on your panties hating how unfairly handsome this man was.He hissed through his teeth and frowned tilting his head forward leaned down slightly crowding you and then scolded You lightly 

"Now now don't do that pet let go” he was calm his voice was deep and seemed to wash over you warmth spread through you and your insides churned.

“Aww come on pet let go” He swayed his hand back and forth and lightly pulled backwards testing to see if you’d let go he tried again firmer 

“Pet let go of daddy, if not you won’t like the consequences” you did not like how your pussy clenched at his words trying to bite harder you locked your jaw in response trying desperately to gain some semblance of control you felt yourself getting hotter as your thighs rubbed together as you still tried to get his hand away from your mouth. He sighed and looked at you in mock disappointment then straightened to his full height tutting at you the smug glint in his eye was the only warning before he somehow slipped his thumb into your mouth a little more then harshly pressed down pinning your tongue to the bottom of your mouth then curled his fingers under your chin. You yelped out around his invading digit in pain his grip was tight unrelenting thrashing around. You panicked this time rising on your stinging knees twisting your body and clenched your smarting hands behind you tugging on the cuffs he followed your movements patiently taking a step towards you and unbeknownst to you slipped a foot under your body 

“That's enough little one.settle.down. you did this, if you had listened then daddy and answered him like a good girl i wouldn’t have to be so mean now. sit.back.down and daddy will stop” his voice was hard and commanding but you continued to wiggle fruitlessly for a few moments trying to get his painful grip off of your jaw tears flowed freely down your face as you sobbed . Realizing that this man could subdue you with one hand was a bitter pill to swallow until finally whining you sniffled and lowered yourself to the ground squeaking you jolted up snapping your head up to look at him as you felt his shoe against your mound he pointed his finger down and lifted an eye brow you lowered yourself carefully fully aware of the heat building in between your thighs finally with you seated on his foot he released your jaw slipping his other hand to the top of your head you looked down red face you felt him wiping your spit onto his expensive looking trousers. 

“Good girl shush don't cry little one ,see you can be a good girl, you will be a good girl wont you? Be daddy’s good girl?” He said mockingly as he smoothed down your hair placing one hand at the back of your neck pinning you to his foot then began slowly rubbing his foot across your mound he shushed you again as you stiffened gasping trying to move off of him as he bared his weight on his hand pushing you down .Closing your eyes you whimpered before letting out a tiny single moan as he found a tight rhythm on your throbbing clit you cried out as he began moving faster your walls clenched taught as you fought the urge to rock onto him moaning as waves of pleasure vibrated through you from your core as you soaked through your panties your face grew hot as you absentmindedly tugged on your cuffs again.

“Good girl see its not so bad is it?” He leaned forward slightly murmuring soft praises to you. you found yourself rocking against the hard leather squeezing your eyes tighter, flushed and panting as your clothed felt far to tight against your skin grinding trying to chase the impending orgasm as your clit rubbed against the seam of your leggings 

“ah-oh fuck ple-PLEASE” you moaned resting your forehead onto his thigh grunting quietly caught between your thoughts denying yet craving that finale so close. So close gasping as your body began to tense and the first tremors of your orgasm approached you moved faster throwing your head back moaning breathlessly as he pointed his foot up caressing your heat just as 

“YES, n-no I don't oh GOD" . Raising your head seeing his burning gaze through your tears he took control forcing you to come undone sobbing as your body succumbed to the intense toe curling end thrown over the edge into bliss, weightless as you come down from your high he leaned down kissing your forehead.Falling back into reality you were mortified as you felt your wetness that had soaked through your leggings onto his shoe and rug below you crying in small sobs as he released you stepping back "oh sweet girl look at this mess you made. you’ve even left a puddle on the rug” he shook his head and motioned the men at the door to leave lifting your head at the sound of the door brought another onslaught of tears as you realized there had been an audience to your humiliation he run his fingers through your H/C hair hushing you whispering praises calming you down to trembled gasps eventually in a small voice you asked 

“Why are you doing this?” he smiled you flinched slightly he crouched down to cupping your face gently between his hands stroking the apples of your cheeks 

“Why what? Why i had to punish you? To teach you...Lesson one is listen to daddy as for why your here? well you are mine, you always have been but I am done waiting for you to find your way home”. He stood and made his way behind the desk you heard the distinct sound of leather as he sat “now you can stay down there while daddy does some work, if your good i will think about not restraining you tonight”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take some drastic measures to try and escape Daddy Henry who swiftly take you to hand.

Your unsure how long you sat there on the damp rug after he began his “work” but it must have been a few hours as the room was growing darker.Every now and then he would slid a foot across your lower back not sure if it was to remind you where you are or to reassure him you were really here.each time he sighed quietly to himself.There was no way that you could forget it’s not everyday you get dragged to a mobsters house and forced to cum on their shoe, you flushed every time you thought about it not sure how you will ever manage to look him in the eye after that.

'Not that I want to’ your mind began racing all the possible reasons to how you could have become tangled up with him.you came up blank you, who at 26 had only just started your first real relationship, who literally only left the house for work or shopping even then make sure to be home by dark. there was absolutely no reason for him to acknowledgment your existence let alone go and have you kidnapped. you’d read stories of him how this businesses man had moved to your town and owned it within a few short months papers stopped printing about him after a few journalists had disappeared once their articles began speculating on his dirty dealings. The police miraculously dropped all of the investigations pretty quick posting some bullshit text book statements about how the trails went cold, your guess was that the police didn't like what they found or were threated to back off. yes this man was very dangerous. Rumors say he has the court house in his back pocket apparently he could get anything done for a price.A cold twisting began in your stomach coiling up into your chest heavy and swollen you recognized the first twinge of anxiety concentrating on the tapping of the keys as he typed you tilted your head to and fro slightly anything to drown out the 

'focus three things you can hear .typing.muffled voices in the hall.leaves blowing on the tree outside the window’ you thought to yourself useing this method had helped your anxiety in recent weeks but fuck knows how effective it’d be here and now probably a long shot but you had to stay calm trying not to think of how what was to come your chest tightened at the thought. you felt him move in his chair brushing against your back again, he was doing it on purpose.you swear he was.

‘now three things i can feel’ you turned your hands to the wood of the table leg the small peels of skin from your grazes caught lightly on the grain 

'wood.metal.wet-no no no stop’ you shook the thought from your head 

'right three thing you can see chair.glass. door…. door’ your eyes swiped across the room lingering on the only escape route.Snapped out of your longing stare as his voice broke though the almost silent room 

“i can hear you thinking from here little one any thing you’d like to share?” the words dominated the room as his typing ceased.

You couldn't help feeling it was a test a silent dare 'ignore me again’ maybe that’s what he wanted so he could touch you again discipline he called it but he seemed to have enjoyed his torment earlier. 

“I-i just don’t know what you meant earlier is all ” your reply was spare of the moment just so you said something,test or not you weren’t giving him an excuse to touch you again no matter how pleasurable it was.

“What part? I was pretty clear." 

"bout coming home" 

"Well this is your home now. i love you and I want to care for and protect you pet… you forced my hand…throwing yourself at that boy.you think he wanted you.no. He just wanted to get between your thighs.yes I know all about Stephan iv seen you grow close. but enough was enough .He was becoming a problem for us love.we were made for each other soon you’ll see that” you quiver at the way the possessive words were spoke with an edge of desperation his reply sunk in with a terrifying finality. Recounting all the times you’d felt prickling at the back of your neck as if you were being watched.shook it off as anxiety paranoia when you couldn’t pin point where it was coming from.

your home.work.the club.the restaurant having dinner with Stephan your date for the past few weeks.

you swallowed your bile down as it dawned on you. you were right ,you had been right. grimanceing as you shifted onto your bottom with a soft thump on the floor hissing as you stretched your legs out knees protesting all the way.

“Are you hurt pet?” The question sounded genuinely concernd

“N-no I just ,well I’m just uncomfortable is all” you all but whispered some how he heard it a hm in reply then a laptop snapped closed he made his way around the desk a small key in hand making a point of tossing and catching it with a cocky grin his eyes lite up as they drunk in your weary form.

“Well it’s a good thing daddy is finished, you took your first time out very well im proud of you pet.” leaning over you unlocking the cuffs leaving them on the desk befor helping you up off the floor supporting you with ease he was gentle as his hands engulfed each bicep ,you pulled away from him launching yourself to the door, two steps and your legs gave way dropping like a lead balloon moaning as your injured knees and palms took the brunt of the fall.

'Dont cry dont cry fuck that stung’

“You silly girl.here let me see” your hands were enclosed in his warmth as he considered them tsked 

“see this is what happens when your left to your own devices.” You studied him to frightened to cuss this arrogant bastard out but somehow wanting to be coddled by him. 

“So clumsy, i will have to be vigilant with you.come on up we go” he hoisted you into his arms securing you against his chest your arms held his shirt as he jostled you slightly. you tried catching your bearings looking around to gauge how many doors looked like they lead outside as well as trying to count how many people you passed.you really did.

But it was hard to concentrate as this imposing man held you tightly enough so that you felt his muscles clearly through his button up shirt ,his heat melting into your side and the way his grip had you tucking your head below his chin almost protectively it was strangely comforting.He navigated the large house quickly scaling the stairs with ease as if you weighed nothing halting in front a set of double doors with a stoic guard standing by it.Turning he began barking out orders in a voice that had you shrinking into yourself.

“have a medic kit brought up here,she is injured I want to know who caused it.then have someone replace the rug in the office. some one has made a bit of a mess, haven’t they pet?” he directed the last sentence at you kissing your head ,flushing red you tried to dodge his kiss unsuccessfully.His reprimand was a squeeze above your knee .The other man nodded then briskly walked off

“Come now no pouting you were doing so good” Once through the doors you were in a spacious modern bedroom of black and white gloss, dark wood furniture.

Deposited on the ridiculously large bed then left alone as he dissapeared through a door on his right leaving it ajar. bathroom you guessed. 

'Iv got to get out of here’ steadying yourself you cautiously made a beeline for the exit, locked not surprising 

'Ok plan b' glanceing around looking for somewhere to hide under the bed ,the wardrobe or beside the chest of drawers you weighed up your options not having long as you heard foot falls in coming your direction. your dive under the massive bed would have been comical had anyone seen it. you hid up near the head board your side covered by the bedside table.you felt as he sat on the bed he silently kicked off his shoes you bristled as he placed them beside where you were hiding you could see your essence on one taunting you. after a you listened few moments waiting his next move he sighed.

“I suppose i cant blame you for hiding little one but im not going to hurt you.i promise.come on out now”

The words hung in the air you stilled barely breathing not believing him for a second.

“fine i will give you a moment to yourself” he relented leaving you to cower under the bed it was hearing a wardrobe door open and close accompanied by the rustle of fabric that you realized he had moved then flicked on the lights be for returning to the bed stretching out above you.you assumed he was trying to give you a sense of security hopeful it would coax you out. fat chance any distance between you wouldn’t be enough as far as your concerned it was a while be for he finally run out of patience.

“Thats enough now.you cant sleep under there im giving you until the count of ten young lady and you haven’t come out you will be sorry.one.two” You slid to the other side of the bed looking out for another spot as he counted then something caught your eye attached to the wood by your side sprawling out you faced it.one tug later and you realised what it was. The gun was small but felt powerfull you quickly tossed it around in your hands trying to see if it was loaded but unsure how to check. you’d never seen one in real life let alone held one. screaming you were caught off guard as you were tugged from under the bed by and ankle reacting quicker than you could think you rolled on your back and pointed the weapon at him as he dragged you out.Watching as his eyes went wide shock then raced through hurt,worry, anger he schooled his face into a cock sure grin.

“What have you found there then?” He uttered still holding your ankle you glared at him feeling more confident as you now had the means to defend yourself your confidence grew as he didn’t make anymore movements towards you.

“Get the fuck off me or I swear I’ll do it” he scoffed slowly releasing your leg and raising both hands . Using the bed behind you to get up off the floor gun clutched between your sweaty palms your aim wandered somewhat but remained fixed around his chest and head. He calmly began talking exasperated. 

“Put that down.now. befor you hurt yourself” you hesitated at his frightening demeanor calm and fierce demanding your instant compliance.no.this could be it the only chance out of what ever fucked up thing he had going on. you couldn't pass this up. you spoke loud and clear mustering what energy you had.

“Let me go right now or I’ll shot you I swear to-”

“I will NOT tell you again young lady put that down now and I will overlook your behaviour if not well."the interruption was sharp his voice held no mirth he was not playing, starring up at him shaking you steeled yourself. you could do it. You think it’s just a trigger, a tiny squeeze you probably wouldn’t make it far from this room be for being put down yourself.but at least you wouldn't be held prisoner 

He caught you by suprise moving swiftly catching one wrist in a bruising grip wrenching the gun out of your hands with seemingly practiced ease. your sliver of courage dissipated with the gun gone.terror took hold when he sat on the bed hauling you over his thigh by your wrist. Efficiently pinning your legs between his own you cried out as his hard thigh dug into your soft tummy

"NO LET ME GO NOOO!” as you scrabbled at the covers then attempting to pry his hand off of you. Only to be silenced by a sharp stinging smack on your bottom followed by three more burning spanks in quick succession. He pulled your face up and waved the gun in front of you furiously

“You never touch these ever and you certainly don’t point them at me, you’re a naughty girl” he threw the gun up the bed gathering both you hands pinning them to your lower back

“Y-YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME!” you shrieked trying desperately to free yourself

“That was be for you held me at gunpoint not that anything would have happened the safety was on you silly child!” kicking out with what little movment you had you wailed

“YOU PROMISED!”

“Im not hurting you; im spanking you there is a difference you will quickly find that in this household naughty girls get spankings” you shouted in protest as he began spanking you lifting his palm high landing it against you bottom and crease of your thighs with a decent amount of force behind them he littered your behind randomly alternating his tempo .The whole area was hot and stung as you laid sprawled across his lap. howling both in pain and confusion as your womanhood tingled at the chastisement growing warm feeling neglected you groaned as each smack rocked you forward over his knee nearly brushing your clit on him yet not quite close enough a punishment in itself the large palm fell relentlessly leaving none of your bottom untouched all the while he spoke in his deep voice lecturing you. overwhelmed you gave in brawling like a child across his lap feeling helpless and small. Pausing he shimmied your leggings and panties down below the curve of your bottom causing you to protest louder between your sobs.

“WAITWAIT NOT BARE PLEASE PLEASE” he resumed his assault on your upturned rear 

“Yes bare. you dare behave like that your lucky its your first spanking or you really would have something to cry about.anything happens like this again and you will be” you cried out in pain humiliated as he spanked your bottom to a dark red hue as your pussy weeped onto his thigh. eventualy his hand came to a slow stop and rested on your back drawing slow circles hushing you as you sobbed mortified at what just happened. he released your hands deciding instead to run his fingers through your H/C hair.Shame washed over you knowing you had been aroused at his rough chastisement he must have noticed, his hand returned to your glowing bottom griping it every so often reminding you of your nakedness .Gaining controling your self you managed to stop your crying bar from small hicupping sniffles wiping your eyes you waited. 

“I don’t like having to punish you but you left me no choice” If you could have you would have scoffed feeling his displeasure tenting his trousers at your side.

“now I want an apology then this can all be behind us” you shook your head still taking deep shuddering breaths wreaked your whole body wiping away the involuntarily tears that escaped

“Oh come now just one apology and we can clean up and sleep im sure your very tired now”

You let out a a whispered sorry that wasn’t good enough apparently.

“Im sorry for being a brat daddy now you try”

You cringed as he rubbed your bottom harder taking a deep breath you muttered

“ i-im sor-sorry for being a b-brat" 

"Daddy”

“D-daddy” he gave a 1000 watt smile standing you up between his legs you shielded you mound as he held your hips leaning in to give you a sweet kiss on your cheek his eyes looked on adoringly.

“Thats ok little one we all make mistakes now get these off and we can get ready for bed” he tugged at your leggings still hanging onto your thighs. Manoeuvring around you retrieving a compact med kit that had seemingly appeared on a side table by the door.shivering you at the realization that someone had witnessed at least part of your spanking as they popped in to leave it there. Turning henry looked at you expectantly.stuttering you peeled your leggings down over your scraped knees it was uncomfortable but you managed with a few winces be for stepping out of them he raised an eyebrow nodding to your panties ignoring your pleading look .The burning ache in your backside was all the encouragement you needed be for kicking them off as well .you found youself being plopped on the soft bed with a whimper as he began tending to the small wounds. You watch mind reeling as the man who had wailed on your ass moments ago was replaced by a almost loving counterpart not wanting to cause harm he cleaned your knees dabbing lightly with cotton balls drying them befor repeating the same process on your palms. Then snatched up the forgotten weapon befor shuffling off to the side of the bathroom door placing it on a high shelf that you had no hope of reaching.you suspect it will be removed from the room by tomorrow. Sitting on the bed watching him.

“What is wrong with You?” It slipped out befor you could stop it he looked at you with furrowed brows.

“ What do you mean?”

“One moment your threatening and beating me the next your looking at me like that then taking care of me” he frowned at that looking confused

“I did not beat you. I spanked you there is a difference and I love you one day you will see that, I will always take care of you some times that means spanking you when your naughty, you will only get spankings if you are naughty.” The way he said it so matter of fact. Like you were discussing the weather. He truly belived he loved you.you couldnt wrap your head around it.Next he slid a small pile of clothes across the bed he must have got out earlier handing them to you.

“its late we’ll clean you up quickly then got to bed" He retreated to the bathroom coming back with a soft wash cloth wiping your face quickly then pushed you flat on the bed tapping your knees

"open” was the command as he folded the cloth over in his hand you became rigid shaking your head covering yourself he huffed then overpowered you spreading your legs situating himself between your knee hanging off the bed you squeaked indignantly trying to close them only trapping him there ,he quickly brought the warm cloth between your thighs light strokes across your clit made you arch both hands gripped his wrist unsure if it was to push him away or not as he kept pace skimming your hardened bud swiping across it a fluid movements, jolts of pleasure wracked your body as you quivered throwing your head back in Ecstasy gyrating your hips as he focused his onslaught on the underside of your clit where you had found it was most sensitive. he chuckled tilting his head this way and that pupils blown wide as he watched you shake and tremble under his hand curling his finger up dragging your clit with it then flicking back down from the top sent you racing towards a mind blowing orgasm reading your body he watched waiting until you were close. you shook your head crying out as his hand left you hanging.He moved swiped over your opening collecting your arousal on the cloth be for folding it again and repeating until it was all gone one final wipe front to back and he was satisfied he patted your hip stepping back you quickly snapped your legs closed and sat up he discarded the cloth then made his way to the other side of the bed undressing You watched as he revealed the pale plains of his back looking at the garments for a few seconds be for changing quickly the t shirt fell to just above your knees you pulled up the boxers hissing as they slipped over your tender rump and hung onto your hips. Henry had also finished sporting a comfy looking t shirt and loose grey Pajama bottoms he smiled wolfishly seeing his clothes drowning .you were the cutest thing he'd ever seen.he was so glad to finally have you here with him and couldn’t wait until you started to love him in return. he knew you would eventualy. you’d have no choice.He ushered you back up onto his bed.

“Right time for bed we have a busy day tomorrow” befor you could dwell on his words he gathered you into his arms pulling you under the sheets befor kissing your head once more switching out the lights. You found yourself lulled in to and exhausted sleep by his heartbeat. This has to be the most confusing and mentaly taxing day of your life and somehow you knew it was going to be the first of many.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out who it was who handed you over to Henry

Waking up the next morning was slow, absolutely exhausted you laid under the soft covers relaxing with your eyes closed ignorant to the world. Turning over trying to get comfy enough to fall asleep again.Frowning as your ears picked up an irritating tapping that moved back and forth. Groggily you identified it as a dog excitedly pacing on a wooden floor.Something that you hadn’t heard since your childhood ,with out a thought -still not fully awake- you poked your hand out of the covers and over the side of the mattress to placate the animal,immediately being nudged into stroking a fluffy face and lathered with dog kisses.

“Amy ,stop, go lie down” Your eyes snapped open as the words left your mouth Amy -your German Shepherd from childhood- has been long gone and you haven’t had a dog since. You snatched your hand back sitting up groaning as the pain in your ass forced you to flop face first back onto your side. There was a large snout in front of you, literally inches from your nose as the dog has rested its chin on the mattress in front of you letting out an impatient whine.You slowly inched back apprehensive of the large dog.

“H-hey there erm where did you come from boy? girl?” You spoke quietly the dog snorted in response then in one swoop jumped up onto the bed over you landing on the other side. Rolling on your back ignoring the ache in your ass more concerned with the very large canine beside you. Your not scared of dogs not in the slightest, but you didn’t know this one.It laid down on the other side of the bed tail thumping away as it looked at you expectantly. Sitting up slowly you pulled yourself to the head board resting against it.Only now really recollecting yesterdays events and just where you were. The dog huffed again and slumping to lie on its side pawing at you.Pet me. The dog didn't seem aggressive actually the opposite, smiling lightly you began giving a belly rub.Male. You looked up as the bathroom door opened revealing a towel clad Henry fresh from the shower rubbing a smaller hand towel on his hair before letting the damp cloth drape around his neck. He smiled knowingly as your eyes trailed down from the towel at his neck drinking in his toned chest that had a complementarity dusting of dark curls across it.You sucked in a deep breath. It really wasn’t fair, he knew very well how attractive he was, under different circemstances you might have flirted with him a little after drinking a few glasses of liquid courage. Not that you’d have thought you would have a chance. 

‘To bad he’s a nut job’ you though wistfully. Just your luck that the only man to look your way was a fucking psychopath. You directed you attention to the fingers that were still absentmindedly scratching through the dogs thick fur. Henry approached the bed nodding his head at the dog.

“See you’ve met Kal” The dog twitched his ears at his name enjoying his belly rub to much to move.

“Kal. It suites him Akita right?” He grinned nodding as he sat on the edge of the bed patting the dogs barreled chest.

“Yep my boy, yours to now” You paused then pulled your hand off kal (to his disappointment) tucking them in your lap as it clicked who you were speaking to. Henry continued looking at you lovingly for a few seconds then his face fell sighing as he watched you pull back into yourself then looked towards the bathroom.

“Go get cleaned up, I have a visitor to take care of after breakfast shouldnt take long then we can spend the day together” He finished his sentence leaning in with a kiss on your cheek before lifting himself up to get ready for the day. You got up holding the bed momentarily to stabilize yourself before taking slow steps towards the bathroom wincing as you movements aggravated your sore backside.

“Theres some comfry cream on the sink bring that out when your finished” For some reason You could hear his grin swallowing Uneasy you nodded before shutting the Bathroom door behind you unsure why you heard him laugh through the heavy wood. Shuffling forward you relished in the warmth of the steam filled room. His bathroom was stylish and sleek, the type of room you’d expect in a five star hotel not that you’d ever stayed in one .Expensive looking black gold veined marble steps leading to a large sunken tub at the far end of the room, before that matching marble splash back on the 'his and hers’ sink with a mirror hung above them. The large shower to your left was glass on one side it was big enough to fit four or five people comfortably and had a built in bench seat. The shelves either side of the mirror were fully stocked one side obviously had been pre-prepared for you with hair and make up products all in your preferred brands and colours.

'That cannot be a coincidence’ you summarized as you pulled the foundation down inspecting the seal.Brand new as suspected.So he must have planned for your arrival. You shook the thoughts out of your head not wanting to think of how he knew so much about you. After using the loo and brushing your teeth with the new pink toothbrush that’d graciously been provided for you.The power shower was welcome easing your muscles your tension melted away under the powerful spray and also giving you time to think of where you went from here.

'Don’t think he’s gonna give me a chance to run anytime soon. Gotta find out why he’s taken me .Its lot of trouble to go through for no reason, unless he’s done it before. Maybe i could be nice to him, play along until his guard drops then scarper. Question was, what then?’ If what they say is true it’d be useless going to the police you'd be back here in no time dread to think what he’d do to you then. If you left you’d have to leave town asap. Wouldn’t be able to go home and pack a bag it’d be to obvious-or maybe soo obvious they wouldn’t even look.’ The door opened pulling you from your musings, it was only open enough for kal to slip in who dutifully sat by the shower door Henry didn't follow calling from behind it.

“Are you ok? you’ve been in here a while” You hadn't realized but he was right as you looked at your pruned fingers.

“Im fine” you heard a sigh of relief as you answered him 

“Good when you didn’t answer my calls i was worried that you’d tried something very stupid” He paused contemplating his next words

“Time to get out now i think” You faltered at that stepping from under the spray towards the shower door. 

“But i haven’t washed yet”

“Well who’s fault is that little one? Besides the amount of time you’ve been in there the waters probably taken care of any dirt.Next time don’t waste so much time.” He scolded half hartedly

“Sorry i wasn’t aware you were on a water meter” you snapped back at him in temper.

“Excuse me? would you like to try again?” His tone was so ominous you took a step back curseing silently.

“Sorry. I’ll be right out”

“Sorry Who?” you didn’t reply immediately

“…Sorry daddy" 

"Good don’t let it happen again” Calling kal out of the room he shut the door.Defeated you hang your head deciding to try and pacify him at least until you could come up with a plan of action.Twisting off the water and exiting the shower wrapping a large bath sheet around your body uesing a smaller one to wring out your wet hair. Scurrying out of the bathroom finding him sitting up on the bed laptop in hand Kal was nowhere to be seen. Your captor was dressed in a caramel two piece suit with white shirt. He looked over the screen at you.

“Your clothes are here. Did you grab the cream?”

“I forgot, give me a sec.” You quickly grabbed the small pot of cream handing it to him then preceded around the bed unfolding the clothes left out for you.

“Y/n come here” He said closing his laptop stopping sliding it off his lap peeking over at him you blinked holding up the sweater that was left out for you. 

“Cant i get dressed first?” A pleading look not trusting his expression or him in general really.

“Not until this has soaked in”

“What?” Nervously twiddling the soft knit fabric already dreading what ever he had in store for you now.Chuckling he waved the pot in the air.

“This is to ease your cute little bottom now come over here” Opening the pot and paced it within reach on the beside table. Fully expecting you to do as your told you covered your back side with one hand.

“M-my bottom is fine really i don’t need it”

“Now you and i both know that if i turned you over my knee right now id find a sore red little bottom. Im going to take care of you now could you please come here.”

“Please i can do it myself” Ignoring you he dipped his fingers into the thick balm smoothing it between his palms. You took a deep breath deciding that your best option was to grin and bear it. Dragging your feet until you stood in front of the amused man.

“Theres no need to sulk.” Lifting you effortlessly to lie on the bed tugging the towel from around you he whistled low 

“ Thats a well punished bottom if iv ever seen one” he anounced before running his lathered hands across it massaging in the pain reliefe thoughrly in smooth circles, you tensed under his hands, they felt cool in comparison to your heated flesh.

“Dosnt look like youll bruise which is good.Allmost done now”

You fhuffed letting him get on with it trying to imagine you were anywhere but here as his palms moved lower to graze over your thighs and back up again leaving behind a trail of tingles then he pulled away.

“Just lie there and let it work its magic ,you’ve been a very good girl.” You hated feeling a twinge of pride at his praise quickly beating it down .He left you there for five mineuts or so then signaled to get dressed. Once down stairs you were greeted with an enthusiastic kal whilst being served a light breakfast of toast and juice. Not long after that you found yourself beside him watching the news on a sofa kal chilling out at your feet with an indestructible looking chew A large man clad in all black strolled in stating

“Got a visitor boss said he called last night?” Henry left instructing you to stay put. You strained your ears as you heard his foot steps stopping a few feet behind the door. Hearing a familiar voice from the other side. Getting up you tip toed across the room pressing your ear against it listening to the conversation.

“-Caught on cctv, thats evidence that could implicate me. What am i supposed to tell them? The others were already asking questions last night i told them it was a rota mistake not sure how long i can keep them quiet its out of character, You said it would be subtle.” It was henry who spoke next his voice was deep authoritative and menacing.

“Calm down I have it all taken care of, not my first rodeo.Trust me no one is going to go looking to deep, the paper trails already sorted out application ,travel, accommodation the lot. All you have to do is keep your mouth shut and we’re squared up.As agreed”

“I dont know how i feel about it now? I think i made a mistake” The other male frantically replied.

“ Your mistake was not keeping up your end I told you to keep an eye on him. I told you what would happen if you cocked it up.Now I have to be the bad guy. You think I wanted to do it this way? Besides its already done you cant go back on your word now. If your having second thoughts thats tough fucking luck I dont do refunds. Now get the fuck out of my house and you best keep that mouth shut cos I can make you dissapear just as easy as her. Lads show Mr Fletcher out” You gasped stepping back quickly mind racing as you sat back down where you were originally. You sat in shock as you realized who it was Henry had been talking to and why theyd sounded familiar. Kyle fletcher owner of the small cafe you worked in your boss of four years.Putting two and two together ,that chat was about you. You felt sick it was kyle who’d asked you close later than usual to deep clean the coffee machine and recount the float , causing you to close up in the dark which was where youd been taken. For some reason he knew what was going to happen he’d been in on it a overcome by a wave of anger you decided come hell or high water you were going to find out exactly what your exboss had done.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your escape doesn’t go as planned as Henry reveals just how much power he truly has

You were just over a week into your ‘stay’ at Henry’s manor and had just about had enough. Youd spent the last few days in a constant fit of frustration. I had become very clear in the first few days that you were nothing more than a toy, a doll for him to coo over and manipulate. Or maybe a better way to discribe it was the girl in a childs music box being made to dance when ever the owner decided to open the lid. Either way you felt trapped used and helpless, at first he made sure you spent as much time as possible together taking you to the office when he had to work, sitting you on the sofa with a book or parade you around the house.

After that he would put you in what became your daily cell tho never alone if he wasnt with you kal was. Day after day you were left in here a freshly decorated room that youd heard the guards refer to as the play room, it was like a large airy living room like somthing from pintrest a plush looking corner sofa around a light coffee table,large tv on the wall above the fireplace with games consoles neatly tucked away,two floor to ceiling book cases either side ,there was a cabinet full of dvds and games behind the sofa opposite there was a sideboard filled with sketch books, pens and pencils ect and a two seat small dining table sat between the two cabinets. The room was a mix of soft pale pinks and blues and was chock full of soft furnishings pillows and various blankets draped here and there and huge faux fur rug . The window was locked being ground level ,that was the first thing you checked when left alone ,not that you’d get far across the gravel drive he had made a point not to give you shoes. The saying bare foot in the kitchen sprung to mind.

He would visit you when you were in here at lunch forcing you to eat with threats of spanking sometimes worse. Being treated like a child was wearing thin and to be quiet honest you were becoming scared,finding it easier to go along with his insanity, you called him daddy without a thought somewhere in the back of your mind you knew it was wrong but after just over a week he had managed to drum it into you. It was frighteing just how quickly you could be conditioned you had to get out soon. He was overbearing always helping himself to you, kissing ,touching and generally trying to act as if you were a couple until you did something he didnt like then it was back to threats and reality hit.

Today was slightly different you woke up curled on your side his henry lazily running his finger through your hair you squinted rubbing your eyes as he leant over kissing your shoulder before running hi hand across your tummy spreading out his fingers and pulling you back against his crotch, he rocked against your bottom groaning quietly into your hair as you felt his cock springing to life he grinded harder against you before shuffling pinning you flat on your back straddling you pulling your legs to rest either side of his hips you whined in protest trying to shuffle from under him when he pulled you down tight against him he just tilted his head raising and eyebrow. The warning was clear behave. He rubbed against your mound sliding his cock along the seam pf your pussy. You closed your eyes tight already feeling the arousal build inside of you dreading what was to come, you couldnt help how your body reacted you tried to just let him get on with it but each morning he managed to coax you into participating a little more, not letting you distance yourself any longer. He grunted low i his throat as he pumped himself against you resting his weight on his hips one hand cuped the top of his cock squeezing it against you as he pushed it against your clit. You gasped as you felt his throbbing cock against you pulling high pitched moans and whines as you bit your lip trying to keep quiet. He chuckled

“Oh fuck… thats it baby girl …come on let daddy hear you.” You shook your head back and forth as your pussy weeped onto him soaking both of you you found your self panting hard when he groaned grabbing one of your hands replacing his over his cock you tried pulling away and he growled at you.

“Stay still baby…. fuck thats it good girl.. your so good for daddy” he groaed deep as he sped up before leaving wet open mouthed kisses on your collar bone then kissed up to your lips trying to pry your mouth open you turned your head away. He sighed moving his hand into the boxers that you wore finding your swollen clit flicking and pinching harshly causing you to buck and cry out, he quickly took the opportunity to invade your mouth tasting your tongue sucking you into a passionate kiss he let go of your hand placing his hand pressing your knee up to your torso spreading you out for him rubbing his cock faster with jerky thrusts skimming your opening with every movement you gripped the sheets twisting them as you felt your walls trying to clench onto him desperate for him to fill you you rocked back against him looseing yourself in him as he smothered you he released your mouth biting down on your neck leaving a mark alongside yesterdays. You became hot, to hot as you flushed under him chasing your own end grinding up against him

“Oh! oh god please! Please i cant” you babbled incoherently as he repositioned his hand thumbing your clit and thrusting into you harshly with his fingers bouncing your body across the bed you let out a load moan as his hand worked furiously rubbing amd curling his finding your soft spot befor zeroing in and running his fingers harshly across it you cired bucking out at him unsure of you wanted hi to go faster or get off your climax built and he chuckled as your clamped down on his fingers to the point of pain

“Aww baby you want to cum dont you? Thats it good girl so good is it to much?” he didnt relent still masaging that spot you nodded and cried tears falling down your face you couldnt breath it was to much

“Then cum, its ok you can cum, cum for daddy ,all over daddies fingers” you hated how his wods pushed you over the edge and even then he didnt stop he seemed to double his efforts when you arched violently with a silent scream gushing over his fingers he continued moving draggin out your orgasm he moved higher running the underside of his cock across your mound with stuttering hips.

“Oh..OH shit YES YES fuck! OH GOD Little one fuck” he let out a long gruntle moan as he finished spraying cum up your front you both laid there panting. Shame washed over you like it had done every morning he did this. You felt dirty and used he rolled on his side tucking you in his arms kissing your head praising you for how good you were and telling you how much he loved you as you curled ijto him wetting his tinto him overwhelmed. After a few moments the saddness past and you laid stock still against him as he pulled you to lie across him head on his chest stroking your hair once again.

“Iv got to go out today pet. I trust youll be good whne im gone and if your lucky I’ll get you a treat” you froze at his words gojng out… that meant youd be alone the thlught filled you with dread and anticipation.

“If your naughty you will regret it when i get back."you both laid there for what felt like hours he wouldnt let you move. Tho he finally let out a breath and ushered you to the bath room showering with you. After getting dressed and having breakfast he left and you noticed he didnt put you any where. You dread to think what he was doing. But you were left the run of the house. So here you sat in the kitchen alone in the huge house apart from the security he kept on site. 'This was it.. or was it a test?..’ you raced to the living room window and watched an expensive car leave the gates at the bottom of the drive as it dissapeared behinde the wall that clossed off the property. You debated in your head if he was just waiting to see if you were going to try and run or not. You had to try, somthing was happening to you here ,you didnt like how complacent you were getting with him. It was cruel really the only person that was aloud to interact with you was him, you find yourself almost craving him, you enjoyed his praise lapping it up liike a love sick school girl.

Deciding that this may be the last time you could escape before it was to late you walked into the kitchen slowly as not to alert anyone to your plan even tho your heart was racing ten to the dozen. Quickly and quietly you pulled a small packet of plasters from one of the draws. Throught out your stay you learnt a few things all the doors leading outside and your 'play room’ had pressure alarms built in you’d set one off on your forth day trying to get out into the garden resulting in another painfull and very embarassing spanking in the kitchen then experienced your first corner time, the other thing you learnt were all the guards had shifts and patrol routes the house ran like clockwork youd freighed interest in him and he’d waffled on about how it wasnt all bad and he’d take you out when you’d acclimated to your new life then boasted about the cars he had in the basment garage but you’d 'never get to drive one as driving these fast cars is to dangerous for his baby girl’. Tho you hadnt made a thing of it you kept the information locked away youd been behaving hopeing he would let down his gaurd. Once you got the plasters you put them in the pocket of your cardigan and grabbed a butter knife hooking it in the back of your jeans wedging it just under the tight waist band.

"What are you still doing in here? Get to the playroom” you screamed in suprize as the voice came out of no where you spun round faceing the man and nodded walking past him quickly.

“Wait. What have you been doing in here?” He said grabbing your arm pulling you to a stop you huffed tugging your arm.

“Let go i havent done anything” you twisted around as he patted you down you froze mouth going dry as you thought he was going to find the knife in your jeans he didnt instead his hands found the packet of plasters the cocked an eyebrow

“Im doing some crafts today these are incase i get a paper cut…im clumsy and tthought i should take a pack the keep in there just incase” he eyed you for a few seconds befor smirking at you

“So the princess was sneaking about for some plasters, im suprised you werent trying to sneak candy, would be more fitting for his baby girl.” He laughed as you glared at him venomously

“Fuck you ,you cunt” you spat in his face he growled before grabbing your arm in a bruising grip dragging you out of the kitchen down the hall as you screamed at him, a few others poked their heads around to watch asking what was wrong as you were dragged down the hall once outside your day room he stopped pressing a card to the reader next to the handle disarming the door and answered their qeustioning stares.

“Nothing just a temper tantrum im sure she will regret later when Boss finds out.” He turned back to you.

“He might even make a show of it, i wouldnt mind seeing her bent over” you growled as he opend the door throwing you in , grunting as you landed hard on the floor he whistled for kal and let the dog enter behind you befor shutting the door arming the device again. Shaking away tears in your eyes as you heard then others laugh about how theyd love to see 'a piece of that ass’ kal sat beside you nudging you for a cuddle you hugged him breathing deep nuzzling his thick fur, he was the only company you enjoyed here after snuggling with him a few minuets you pulled away putting your plan into action you got out suome supplies fro the art cupborads scattering them hear and there to make it look like you had been drawing, hopefully if anyone came in and found you missing they would assume that you had asked one of the others to let you use the bathroom as the ensuite to this room wasnt finished. You aproached the door pulling out the knife and lowered it to the door handle, the worst thing about this system was that you werent technically locked in, the door opend but set off an alarm that was indicated by a small red flashing light on the card reading panel. Breathing deep you pulled out a plaster removing the tabs on it sticking oneside to your finger. Gentle you pulled down on the handle until you couldnt anymore easing the knife alongside the door pushing on the plate you pivoted your body opeing the door enough to get your hand in the gap and stuck the plaster over the bottom of the pressure plate securing it down. Holding your breath you waited a few moments before summerizing that it had worked when noone came rushing down the hall you quickly slipped thrpugh the door catching kal befor he could make his way out and shut the door fully. You blinked then jumped for joy you could bearly see the edge of plaster on the frame. Quickly you jogged to the end of the hall ducking low realising that not having shoes might be a god send as you were almost silent as you moved you got another plaster ready on your hand as you ducked and dived behind the counters in the kitchen making your way around to the door Henry had left through.'it must have been to the garage’ you though you made quick work of the door not waiting to see if the alarm had set off as you heard foot steps coming your way you slipped through the door closing it behinde you and ran down the stairs into a large garage on the left there was lots of hooks with keys on them you toke shaky breaths scanning them befor looking over the cars there must have been about eleven in total ranging from massive range rovers to calssy two seater sports cars. 'I need on that can blend in, a hatch back or somthing, maybe a saloon’ you thought running down the line of cars the most normal looking one was a Jag you quickly ran to the keys looking for a set with the same logo as the car finding two you grabbed them both pushing unlock on one set seing another car across light up you threw them on the floor using the other one to unlock the car getting in quickly you felt your tummy tie itself in knots turning on the ignition and pulled the seat forward you put on your seatbelt out of habbit then dojng a small cheer when you saw it was an automatic you put it in drive wincing as it growled to life louder then it needed to be you pulled it up to the garage door and it opend you pulled it forward going up the bank once at the top you saw a gaurd stopping staring befor shouting out to the others.

“Dont let the gate open!!” You panicked and floored it the car took off down the drive skidding you a stop near the gate the instantly began rolling open. On gaurd was sprinting down the drive behinde you. You looked down for a button to look the doors finding it by the window controls you flicked it on and heard the click at all four doors locked lokking up you saw the gate had stopped half way you spun the wheel throwing the scar around squeezing the car throuh the gate clipping the wing mirror off in the process putting your foot down you gave a triumphant shout as you tore down the road away from that house. Leaning back into the seat relaxing as you made yourway towards the town, it was the only way to get to the motorway that would lead out of the area. You wiped tears from your eyes as as relief flooded you sobs wracked your body the drive to the town took longer than you thought it would and you were suspicious as no one had chased you from the house and had spent the whole drive flinching at every car that pulled up behind you. Pulling up to a round about you stopped recognising the area deciding to take a less busy route pulling off to the outskirts of town you parked up into a superstore looking threw the car for money finding a few £20 notes a tap at the window you screamed turning it was a police officer you gulped looking in the rearveiw mirror seeing a squad car pulled up behind you blocking you in, he indicated for you to roll down the window.

“Yes can i help you?” You asked trying to sound normal

“Miss did you realise your missing a wing mirror?” You followed his gaze and smiled meekly. Getting a bad feeling in your gut.

“Yes, its my boyfreids car i borrowed it and hit a sign back there im going to book it in now hopefully get it done and he wont find out i hurt his baby” you ended with a chuckle patting the steering wheel he didn’t look convinced and motioned for his colleague to join him

“Uh huh, so are you insured to drive this car? Sure you didnt hit another car?” You shook your head

“ Well i hope im insured he said hed made me a name driver and no i didnt hit anyone, the car caught me by suprize i hadnt realised how much oommf it had and still getting used to the size its a bit wider then mine.” You explained hoping you were convincing enough he smiled the held out his hand to you.

“Can i see your licence?” You froze then pretended to look around the car for it

“Oh shit i dont have my bag on me sorry can i give you my name instead and you can look it up on the system?” You pleaded hoping that he would let this one go

“So you dont have your purse on you? When your taking his car to the garage to get it fixed?…. yeah im gonna have to ask you to step out of the car now.” He said moving back from the door you looked behind you panicking there was no way to pull out.

“Wh-what? Why?” You cried out as he put his hand in the car opeing the door

“No! No you cant do this you dont understand please!” You shouted at him as he undid your seatbelt pulling you out of the car cuffing your hands behind your back reading you your rights.

“Your under arrest for car theft,careless driving and driving with out insurance , you have the right to remain silent anything you do say can harm your defence and used in court ,Call it in we found Mr cavills car” you froze, hed called in that his car had been stolen. He used the police to track you. You wailed twisting against him as you realised why no one had chased you, he was using the police to bring you back to him.you cried as he dragged you to the squad car.

“NO! You dont understand he kidnapped me! Please you have to let me go! He’s mad he locked me up please you have to help me.” You kicked out as he forced you into the back seat on the car slamming the door you sobbed in the back seat as they locked up the jag and got in the front of the car.

“Please do make me go back i dont know what he’ll do” you cried pitifully they sighed looking at you threw the plexiglass.

“Im sorry love there’s nothing we can do for you… i wish there was but its our asses on the line” then he started the car driving towards the station. It wasnt long befor you found yourself in a cell heavy metal door between you and your escape laying on the bed crying and terrified of whats to come. Panicking everytime you heard foot steps down the hall thinking it was him. It was over an hour later when you jumped as the heavy lock on your door opened with a loud bang revealing a calm looking Henry standing beside a sympathetic looking officer he shooed them away.

“Give us a minute” he didnt take his eyes off you as he stepped into the room seemed to take over the small space you shuddered backing away from him sending a pleading look to the officer who ingored you and left.

“Well pet have you got that out of your system now?” He said crossing the cell in large strides his suit jacket hung over one arm that was in his pocket. You shook your head crying

“Pl-please im sorry i-i had to” you flinched as he brought his hand to your face. Smoothing back your hair

“Sshhh shh its ok now everything is going to be fine” he calmed you pulling his outher hand up wiping your tears away before for twisting his fist in your hair you yelped clawing at his hand trying to relieve the pain in your scalp.

“You’ve been a very very naughty girl havent you?” He tugged your hair back forcing you to look at him still wiping your face with his other. It summed him up caring and kind yet brutal and cruel. He grinned a sadistic grin

“I should let you know that im not pressing charges, what kind of boyfreind would i be if i did?” He teased you letting you know he was told your cover story you cried in pain as he dragged you the few steps towards him forcing you onto your tip toes

“STOP! Please Henry your hurting me!” He tutted at you looking at his watch

“Three hours away from the house and were back to Henry? What happened to Daddy? Well it doesnt matter i hope now you realise that there is no escape. You cannot run or hide from me love i have eyes everywhere.” He lowerd you back down releasing your hair clutching you to his chest trapping you in a strong grip as you sobbed shaking like a leaf more out of anxiety then anything else.

“Shh shh. its ok little one… i know its been a scary day getting out , nearly crashing into the gate and then being arrested? its all going to be ok, now that you’ve got this out of your system you can finally settle at home. Ihave been waiting for this little blow up from you i was beginning to think the gun fiasco was it” His words filled you with dread as you began to sink in this was it for you, that there was no way out, he would find you at some point. Rocking you backwards and forwards with your arms trapped at your side he tucked his nose into your hair kissing it every so often.

“Tho this is probably my fault it was enavitable for you to try and run again, i havent trained you properly yet, not givin you the attention you truly need, but dont worry we will start once we get home. I want you to know daddies not angry, no no he’s just dissapointed” he pulled back draping his jacket over your shoulders.

“I hope you know that your still in serious trouble when we get home young lady i warned you this morning that youd regret playing up” he murmmerd into your ear as he walked you out of the cell down to the reception he didnt hold you because he didnt need to there was nowhere you could go.

“Mr cavill would you sign these ,I assume your not pressing charges?” Henry looked up winking at you

“No no my girlfriend couldnt help herself, she’s like a child in that respect no self restraint. Never thinks of her consequences” You shuddered catching the his unspoken threat looking down as tears of humiliation the officer chuckled as Henry said this sighing his name

“Well she does look distraught, dont be to hard on the little thing I’d jump at the chance to drive one of those myself.”

Henry laughed out loud drawing some attention from the others in the waiting room

“Oh dont you worry about her, she’ll find a way to make it up to me somehow wont you babygirl” he said winding an arm around your waist pulling you against him squeezing his hand painfully tight. You looked down nodding hearing a few snickers and scoffs from women in seats behind you.

“Now apologize to the officer for wasting his time baby.” You scowled up at him being met with a shit eating grin opening your mouth to tell him to fuck off thankfully you were interupted.

“Oh now thats not nessasary saving a tiny thing like her from herself isn’t wasting time ..I’m glad I could help” Henry smiled at you kissing your cheek feeling please with himself.

“Now isnt that nice sweety. He’s happy to help us” you gave a jerky nod as Henry finished the paperwork.

“I will have someone collect the car today” he called over his shoulder as he forced you along side him stopping before he got out of the door.

“Oh baby Wheres your shoes?” He asked smirking at you knowing damn well that he hasnt got you any, you felt the eyes of the other people on you as he shook his head picking you up cradling you recieveing a few awws and judgmental stares from the women. Unable to take it anymore you tucked your face into his neck crying.

“Im sorry please im so sorry i wont do anything like this again”. He sighed pushing throught the doors and made his way to the car park climbing into the back or a range rover holding you in his lap as the car began moving.

“Its a little to late for sorry baby, daddy has to punish you for being an extremly naughty little girl. Stealing and damaging daddies car running away and getting arrested lying to the police? What kind of daddy would let you get away with all that?” You shuddered mind wandering what he had instore for you, not just for punishment but the training he mentioned in the cell you squirmed in his lap as you mulled it all over feeling sick to your stomach.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You endure Your unusual Punishment as he asserts himself as your Daddy.

Henry held you in his lap the whole way home a tight grip not letting you move to much you saw the long country road that you knew lead to the manor. You began hyperventilating your anxiety coming to its peak you bucked against him as you saw the walls of your prison come into view leaning over throwing your hands to the door handle. In your panicked state you’d decided that you’d rather fling yourself out of the moving car than go back. Henry anticipating this outburst twisted you to sit on his lap back against his pulling your wrists tight crossing your arms over your abdomen.

“sshh…shhh come on….. its ok pet” you cried trying to head but him with the back of your head placing your feet on the seats in front of you pushing somehow thinking it would help. He dodged the hit aimed for his nose tutting holding firm through your struggles , you panted rearing up again as you tired quickly

“nonononono….please I don’t-” you cut yourself off with a desperate high pitched sob cowering as the car pulled past the gates of the huge house , you were frightened when he clenched his jaw noticing the damage his car had caused on the gate. You panicked turning your head back past him trying to keep the gate in your sight as it gate closed behind you. You shook your head crying terrified of what ever he had planned. That was it. This was it you had no idea what was in store but you knew that now escape was impossible. Your mind was reeling hundreds of panicked thoughts making you dizzy some trying to think of a decent hiding spot in the house, others passing so fast you couldn’t make sense of them. The driver pulled to a stop in front of the entrance turning the ignition off and getting out walking round to your door. Henry climbed out of the car taking you with him. You wailed kicking out as he began to make his way to the house, you ducked twisting around underneath your arms leaving them stretched out in front of you crossed as you tried digging your feet into the ground wincing as the gravel dug into them like hundreds of pinpricks ,Henry was still holding your wrist but was facing you his back to the house.

“NOO! NO PLEASE HENRY DON’T!” you screamed out at him between cries and bone quaking shudders every nerve was alive your breathing erratic as your eyes roamed around you so fast that you couldn’t focus on anything. Henry stopped the other men from approaching with one fierce look, a single sharp tug was all it took for your feet to skid across the gravel tumbling against his broad chest he righted you. Capturing your neck you gulped gripping his wrist with both hands trying to loosen his hold as he forced you to tilt back ,his fingers dug into the soft flesh he met your gaze his blue eyes blazing with something you couldn’t pinpoint almost manic yet calm and smug. You froze feeling as if you’d been thrown into ice water shivering as his eyes were daggers, cutting through all the panic and terror that had consumed you. His voice was worse flat, you’d expect anger or irritation at least but it was simply chilling.

“THAT is quite enough…look at me..come on kitten look at daddy….LOOK AT ME!” he shook you growling out the last bit you cried your face red tear stained and hot you tried to hold back the sobs but couldn’t shaking from head to toe.

“Oh baby girl, you shouldn’t be crying you don’t have a reason yet” he said smoothing your hair out of your face you shook your head with the little movement he allowed you.

“Nonono please please I’m sorry I…I couldn’t help it I was scared please…..please daddy” he chuckled a little at you.

“You had no need to be afraid little one, but now well… you’ve earned yourself a punishment. If you carry on its just going to be worse.” he said spinning you around pushing you forward in front of him. He turned around catching the back of your neck in a strong grip directing you into the house. You trembled as you stood in the middle of the foyer hearing as the large heavy door closed with a loud echoing bang a sense of finality washed over you. You flinched when he directed you towards the stairs pushing you down to his bed room once inside you spied an ominous looking leather chest placed neatly at the side of the bed ,you couldn’t take your eyes off of it your stomach tied in knots as he shut the door behind you. He walked past you taking a seat on the foot of the bed observing you for a few moments making you shift from one foot to the other hissing as your feet throbbed. Then grinned crooking a finger at you.come here. You shook your head whining taking half a step back wanting to hide from him. He blinked slow tilting his head.

“Come here little one….come one away from that door….. come on don’t keep daddy waiting you wont like it if I have to come and get you….” you contemplated for a second before taking baby steps towards him slowly crossing the room taking shaky breaths as you went looking as the floor moving forward unti you saw he thigh below your face.

“That’s it….. come on…. good girl.” He praised you as you stopped beside him head still down quivering in fear he placed a hand on your side moving around one knee so you would stand in front of him between his spread legs. Rubbing his hand along your ribs lightly before removing it from you. Crossing his arms over his chest his biceps bulging straining against his shirt.

“Now come one enough I wont be to harsh on you… it is your first time after all… what are we going to do with you hm?…… you defiantly in need of a spanking for a start….” you winced your bottom clenching at the word you started trying to plead with him.

“No pl-please please I I’m sorry I’m sorry please-"He sighed giving a fast stinging swat on the back of your thigh interrupting your pleas with a yelp.

”… Ah ah what did i just say?enough…. you hear me pet? enough is enough…..you think that spanking is the worse I can do then you are about to have a rude awakening. I have many ways to punish a naughty little girls which is exactly what you are isn’t it?“ He struck your thigh again when you didn’t

"Isn’t it little girl?” You nodded keeping your head down he tutted

“Use your words or I will keep you silent with a gag what have you been today?” His voice took a stern deep tone that shook your insides

“I-I was a n-naughty little girl”

“I was a naughty little girl? Who? Address me properly its time for you to learn your place in this house. you are my baby girl, my pet, my kitten and I am your daddy I expect you to address me properly form now on is that clear.” You sobbed embarrassed

“ye-yes daddy”

“Now what was you today?”

“I-I wAs a naughty little girl daddy.” This time you managed to get the words out quicker. He smiled condescendingly.

“Yes you were, a very naughty and you are lucky that I’m going easy on you today and its time to be corrected….. Daddy doesn’t like punishing his baby… No but I will because I love you, I will always give you what you need… Now take off all this you wont need it.” He said motioning to your clothes. You hesitated but not for long stripping slowly with trembling hands. Henry leaned back on his hands watching intently as you revealed your body to him slowly

“All of it” he commented as to stopped when you reached your underwear you weeped as you continued until you stood before him bare you shivered at his stare. He pulled your arms down at you sides when you tried covering up you whined a little at him.

“So beautiful princess….. its a shame that I cant enjoy you tonight…” he stood up moving to the side

“Up you go little one” he said patting the bed you slowly crawled up on the the high bed as he placed a quick spank on your upturned bottom yelping you scrabbled away up the bed. Henry gripped both ankles and yanked your knees from under you forcing you to lie flat on your stomach in the covers.

“Stay right there baby” you nodded to yourself more than anything steeling yourself for whats to come. you heard him moving across the room to the chest you froze as you heard it open and the sound of metal rung in your ears trying to look over your shoulder he met your worried gaze with a grin.

“Eyes front baby girl you’ll know what your naughty bottoms getting in a moment” you shuddered as your body betrayed you your pussy twitching at the threat, you faced forward pressing your hot cheek against the cover in defeat. It didn’t take long for him to choose his weapons of choice you flinched as he lifted you by your hips placing two firm cushion’s below them raising your bottom by a good ten inches or so, patting your rump before running one hand down the length of your leg ,then you felt it a cuff thick but lined in a soft material it was placed securely around your right ankle then the left before you knew it you found your legs spread wide by something you cried out when you realize what ever it was must have been attached to the bed frame somehow as you couldn’t raise your legs off the bed to far, maybe an inch.

“Henr-Daddy?” you caught yourself he calmed you running a hand across your back moving up along side you coming into view. ruffling your hair a little.

“ A spreader bar love don’t worry its just to keep you in position so we don’t have any accidents….. Soon you will be able to hold position on your own but its to early for that yet…. Now your arms…. Wrists please” he said holding out his hands. You looked at him warily he waited patiently as you shifted slowly once they were within grabbing distance he snapped a pair of pink leather wrist cuffs that were lined with black velvet and had small diamante’s on them a five inch chain connecting them once on he smiled taking in the sight of you bound on his bed. he groaned low liking his lips as you tested the cuffs tugging them. you quickly realized he wasn’t going to attach them to the headboard as he didn’t need to, you couldn’t reach back you shield yourself from him, you could only stretch your arms out or tuck them against your chest. He left your sight then returned placing a few objects beside you on the bed. your mouth went dry when you saw what he had chose there was a pink leather crop, a vicious looking slim cane the last objects confused you, there was a switch blade and a stalk of ginger. He caught your confused eyes and smirked. You panicked not understanding what the knife and ginger could be used for instantly your mind was jumping to conclusions.

“Please don’t cut me….please please I’m sorry but don’t cut me!” you wriggled realizing just how vulnerable you were he quickly began calming you.

“shush ssshhh I would never ever cut you…I promise baby girl that’s not why that’s there” you listened intently still eyeing the knife.

“Wh-whats it for?” you asked gulping then wetting your lips.

“Well figging has been used on naughty bottoms for centuries and for good reason to its extremely unconformable and leaves a lasting impression. It is a very effective punishment.” you frowned not understanding what he was going to do he chuckled.

“You will see soon enough now lets get you warmed up shall we?” he said rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. You felt him kneel on the bed by your hips smoothing his large hands across your bottom before lifting one and bringing it to connect with your cheeks the sound was sharp echoing across the room as the pain blossomed across your rear before landing another and another. You whimpered as the uncomfortable warmth become a deep sting it was less then five minutes when you were crying already begging him to stop as your bottom was stinging each slap was harder then the last forcing you to clench your bottom trying to curl away from him. This time he meant for it to leave a lasting impression.

“AH…No DADDY pleasePLEASEplease I’m SORryyyy!” you called as he moved concentrating on the under curve of your bottom you wiggled trying to close your legs as you became wet ,pussy clenching with every smarting spank. He stopped resting his hands on the inside of your thighs you panted as he ghosted his hands along your bikini line slowly running the sides of his fingers back and forth on your puffy lips making your pussy weep onto the pillows.

“Oh? what do we have here then?…. you wouldn’t be enjoying your punishment would you baby girl? tut tut we cant have that princess?” you let out a high keen as he moved hand lower to your front pressing on your clit rolling it tightly pushing down caressing the underside of it making you buck. He pulled back landing a slap on your wet pussy you squealed loud as he followed with more in quick succession lighting a fire on your lips catching your swollen bud with his fingers.

“Ah! FUck pleeeaaase stop! No! henRY!” he grunted at his name and landed a harder blow you cried into the blanket unable to do anything to stop him he moved slowly running his fingers up and down your crease then moved beside you looking disappointed smearing your arousal between his thumb and fingers holding it in front of you.

“Now little one do you think now is the time to test daddy? is this appropriate? hmm for you to be enjoying your punishment?” he shook his head mocking you as fat tears fell wetting the bed below you.

“I-I’m sorry I cant help it” he wiped his fingers on your back you groaned in embarrassment flushing feeling the pillow under your hips dampening with your essence.

“Oh don’t cry… daddy understands you cant help being so responsive.. We just have to find something you wont enjoy don’t we kitten?” he lifted the knife from the bed flicking it open. You gasped watching him inspect the sharp knife with one hand he lifted the ginger and begun to scratch off the tough skin then began carving at it making a tear drop shape the bulbous end tapered sharply into a slimmer neck then spread out again as the ginger took its natural form with a stalk jutting out the side ,once satisfied with the shape he gave it a quick tug making sure it was strong enough for what he hand planned smiling he held it up to you flicking the knife shut placing it on the table by the bed.

“And here is your real punishment baby girl….. do you know what this is?” he asked pleased when you shook your head confused then nodded

“Tell daddy what this is?”

“Its-Its ginger daddy”

“That’s right good girl, do you know whats I’m going to do with it?” you shook your head at him fearing the the way his eyes darkened he huffed an amused breath

“This is going up your bottom for the rest of your punishment.” he said moving back out of sight. You wriggled not understanding what would be so bad about it, he hadn’t made it to big you’d suppose it was about the size of his thumb maybe slightly larger so wouldn’t be to bad. You whimpered when he pulled your cheeks apart probing you with his fingers mortified as he began to speak

“Oh baby your pouting at me.. Its very inviting but I’m afraid daddy wont be playing with you here until you deserve it.” you placed your face into your hands as he circled his finger around your rosebud a few times then felt him pull more insistently at it.

“Here it comes…Open up baby” you cringed at how happy he sounded as he pressed the ginger to your opening not really giving you a chance to relax as he guided the tapered end into you pressing firmly you tensed at the strange feeling he stretched you around it until there was a small pop as it was seated fully in you the raw end of the ginger keeping it from sinking any further.

“There we go good girl, your taking this very well….lets see how long that will last” he took a seat by your hips again. You twitched adjusting to the invasion, it was uncomfortable but not a painful stretch. you hissed as you began to feel something… a tingling inside of you like pins and needles but sharper and not a pleasant one bit. You squirmed as the tingling began to get worse bordering pain.

“Ah ah what? OH NOoo!” you began thrashing as you realized just what was going to happen your ass burned and stung deep it was still getting worse especially when you tried to push it out by bearing down only resulting on your walls squeezing the ginger effectively milking it making the sting go further up into you. You panted gasping unable to stop your squirming crying loudly in high pitched sobs sniffling and pleading him to take it out.

“Aww I know daddy is soo mean isn’t he?” he teased grabbing the makeshift plug and pressing down on it then wiggled it side to side before moving it in wide circles stretching you slightly as he drew it along your walls. you screamed as it burned

“NOOO! DADDY PLEASE STOP TAKE IT OUT! PLEEEAASE!” you shouted pushing up on your hands then dropping back down as shifting had moved it within you and wailed trying to kick your legs as it got to much any arousal you’d had before dissipated as you burned from the inside out. Noticing he stood up taking the crop bringing it between your legs tapping it on your clit peaking out from your swollen red folds.

“NOnonOO please I’ll be goOD I will please don’t” he was determined it seemed as he continued bringing back the arousal as he struck you again and again lightly caressing you every so often

“This is what you get for your behavior , your naughty bottom plugged. naughty girls get the naughty bottoms punished, if your a good girl for the rest of your punishment I will remove it for corner time” you cried overwhelmed as every tap brought made your wall flutter also gripping the ginger causing more pain. It was one of the worse things you’d ever felt… you might as well have sat on a chilli as your sensitive skin caressed the root with every jerk. He brought the crop up bearly clipping the underside of your clit you screamed as you felt your tummy clenching moans turning into screeches, loud wails pouring out of your mouth pleasure and pain combined in a confusing spiral of sensations.

“Aww kitten am I being to harsh? but iv just had an idea wait here” you brawled into the bed fat tears falling onto your clenched hands gripping the sheets tight.

“I-I NOO pleasepleaseplease daddy stop I cant please Im- I wont leave again I promise please” you called out to him babbling promising anything and everything wanting him to remove the root that was still building the burning in your bottom getting worse and worse as the seconds ticked by. Your sure that your ass would never recover.

“Here we are I will show you some mercy I think instead of spanking you with your plug this will suffice” you tried to see him threw your tears calling for him wanting comfort ,but he ignored you and wouldn’t come up near your face you hoped he was staying down at you ass to remove the root but that wasn’t the case. You screamed loud as instead he pressed a large wand vibrator to your clit, it was powerful instantly you rocked against it unable to stop even as the motion of your hips hurt your ass. He tipped the vibrator so it massaged most of your pussy and was tight against your clit then he began to rub it in circles the end he held knocked the plug sticking out of your ass. you panted unable to hold back any sounds as your mouth hung open as moans screams and grunts poured out as he forced you towards

“AAHHH! NOO PLEASEFUCK fuckfuckfuckhah!” you shook all over as you release a low long keen as you came all over the vibrator and Henry’s hand gushing onto the pillows below you

“Well that was fast wasn’t it baby, good girl sshh sshh that’s it good girl daddies got you” he praised you then pressed the vibrator onto your over sensitive clit making you jump trying to escape it. as the soft rubber swiped over your sore clit.

“Ah ah no, one more that’s it one more kitten fuck you look so good baby girl hold on” you cried as you were sent straight into another climax feeling yourself cumming much faster this time despite the pain, just as you arched cumming you felt him pull the ginger out with one harsh tug the pain made you grunt as you felt your pussy the gush once again hearing as it hit the vibrator with a lewd wet sounds you laid there panting your whole body heaving with your breaths. Weeping into the bed face buried into it, you were limp across the bed your clit was sore and throbbing your ass stung inside and out you couldn’t tell if it stung more now that the ginger was out or not, your passage now rubbing on itself slightly swollen.

He moved reaching over picking up the slime black cane

“10 strikes and you will count and thank me for each one” he said he stood beside you quickly flicking your thighs you screeched trying to rock forward as you felt a strip of fire lit up across you taking deep breaths

“I didn’t hear you count little one” before repeating the strike an inch higher you yelped swearing then quickly caught your self.

“ONE Daddy THank you” he nodded

“That’s better you see this is why I have restrained you, if you move or I miscalculate this could easily cut you and we don’t want that do we?” he explained you shook your head desperately managing to breath out

“No no please no” before he struck you again hitting the crease of your bottom.

“TWo THank YOU Daddy” this continued as Henry left stripes of red spaced across your thighs and lower curve of your bottom wanting you to feel them every time you sat for the next few days. You were a mess by the time he’d finished you didn’t even register when he released you from your bonds then gathered the implements packing then away .you laid still sniffling upset ,embarrassed ,sore and sticky you felt disgusting yet calm as he praised you. Henry sat on the bed leaning on the headboard he moved your hair from your face before tugging you across the bed to him tucking your legs to your chest cradling you sitting you in his lap you winced sniffling barely holding back sobs, he sighed pulling your head to his chest rocking you slowly kissing you every now and then. You dug your hand into his shirt by his collar with one hand

“Good girl…. I’m so proud of you, you were soo good for daddy I know that was hard for you but it was hard for me to Inever want to see you cry. I had to do it… I didn’t enjoy it but you need to learn..What you did was very dangerous especially for a little girl like you.” you whimpered into him soaking up his comfort , you didn’t care who he was in that moment, you were upset hurt and feeling sorry for yourself. you felt shame wash over you for relishing in his coddling but pushed it aside

“I-I don’t want that again…please never do that again” you whispered hiccuping he sighed running his hands across you.

“Then you should behave, you should know that I save the cane for very serious offences only as I know it is one of the most painful..Now come on baby 10 minutes in the corner hands on your head and think about weather your escape attempt was truly worth it. Now up you go” you pouted but did as you were told cringing with every step as you ached all over from tensing and thrashing around so much. He stood watching finding the sight of you with your nose in the corner well spanked bottom on display cute and arousing. As much as he wanted to fuck you he wont until you beg him to even then it wont be after a punishment it would send the wrong message to fuck you into the bed afterwards. However he did feel a little guilty it was your first real taste of his discipline and he had used the cane which he will rarely use but he wanted something to truly deter you in future. Shaking his head he rose from the bed scooping up your clothes throwing them into the hamper then collected the soiled bedding and pillows dumping it in with the clothes. you heard him leave the room then the bath running. your mind was going haywire yet your thoughts were quiet.. you almost felt as it you were underwater feeling a peace in the panic as you came to terms with what he had just done to you shaking your head when a little voice tried to speak up that you had asked for it, that you deserved if for tying to leave him. Once the bath was full he came out finding you in the same position. It looks like he may have finally got through to you as you stood there behaving he could tell by the way you shifted from side to side that you still felt the effects of the ginger and was desperate to rub your tender bottom.

“Times up come here pet” he called you over you slowly walked to him without hesitation still lost in your own thought unbeknownst to him you was falling deeper and faster into a place you had never been before running on auto pilot reaching behind you to rub he caught your hand.

“Ah ah no rubbing come on I’m going to help you” he guided you into the bathroom eyeing you cautiously you wasn’t there. your eyes saw the bath ready you felt yourself relaxing just from seeing the steaming water walking quickly towards it wanting to jump into it he pulled you back to the sink pressing you over the counter.

“Daddy?”

“Not yet first I’m going to help your bottom” he reached over running the cold tap wetting a cloth you pressing you to bend over the counter before he ran the clothe across your heated skin you hissed it felt freezing

“sh sh I know baby” he continued wetting the cloth cooling your skin the parted your cheeks you yelped but he ignored you as he brought the cloth up to your twitching back entrance gasping as he pushed a finger into you through it slowly you whined flushing

“n-noo please” you muttered weakly still not really with it ,he would do as he pleased the cool water soothed the burn he pulled back rinsing and wringing out the cloth before repeating each time the sting got less and less and he was cleaning away the remnants of the ginger. Finally he stopped throwing the cloth into the bin. Next thing you knew he had lowered you into the steaming water that soothed you almost instantly. You leaned back but kept your gaze on him as he knelt on the step beside the tub you frowning expecting you to push him away he smiled when you didn’t before lathering up an exfoliating mitt with bubble gum smelling soap and began rubbing slow circles across your arms and chest

“I-I can- I can do it daddy” he shook his head, frowning a little at how you sounded ….different

“No from now on you wont be doing anything. I am going to take care of you like I promised arms up” you obeyed instantly not sure what exactly happened but your state of mind was….strange accepting his authority naturally something seems to have snapped in you. you tried to pull out of the calm state you was in, you should be upset, angry hysterical even not calm and dare you say happy? you contemplated these thoughts as he washed you from head to toe massaging your tired muscles as he went making you sink lower into the water.

“Oh! baby I didn’t want you to get your hair wet up! up! come on! quick, oh sweet heart now i have to wash your hair” you sat up quickly upset at the disappointment in his voice making you want to cry you sniffed not sure why it had upset you so much then you wanted to cry for wanting to cry…. Safe to say you were very confused. He bent over kissing you.

“It’s ok baby lean back daddy will wash your hair” gasping taking deep breaths you got onto your knees you needed out. You’d disappointed him, he was upset you justified. You moved grasping the side of the tub trying to stand nearly falling with how clumsy you were moving. He placed hands on your shoulders looking you in the eye noticing that you looked through rather that at him.

“whoa whoa baby whats wrong?”

“Out-I want-no I-I don’t” you panicked trying to raise your leg over the side of the tub hoping he would understand that you wanted to get out, thankfully he did leaning back grabbing a large fluffy towel one hand still holding you he was a little panicked himself not knowing what was going on with you but something had upset you on a new level he only just caught you as you clambered out of the bath tripping nearly flying down the step, scooping you up quickly he carried you into to bed room opening the door calling for Kal hoping that the dog would help your sudden panic. He crossed the room sitting on the chair by the window tucking you in his lap. Kal came up sitting dutifully by you both sniffing around you trying to nudge under your hand that hung down by him. You dug your hand in his fur scratching him lightly your other clutched at Henry as you fell deeper into your own world not understanding your new found need for his attention ,just that you wanted to be held by him. Whimpering pulling yourself to him as he shifted afraid he would let go and you really needed him.

“Daddy no” he froze there was a desperate note to your voice and fear just beneath. He breathed a sigh in relief ,he understood what was going on, your punishment and aftercare was sending you into subspace and you was trying to fight it, you didn’t understand. How could you he reasoned, its not like you would have experienced it before. luckily he knew what you needed gently whispering to you holding you close praising and reassuring you.

“Its ok… everything is going to be fine little one… stop panicking I’m here and look even Kal is he wants to help” he said in a soothing voice he tightened his hold you sighed feeling safe in his lap

“I-I don’t… whats happening?” you muttered into his chest

“It’s ok, this is ok just breath you’ll be fine baby this is a good thing… I know its scary now but your doing so well…. Being so good don’t fight it just relax” you hummed leaning on his chest listening to his hearts strong rhythm slowing going lax drawing pattering on his pectorals with your fingers trying to ‘come back’ form what ever was going on as he used the towel and began patting you dry running his fingers up and down your back in slow unpredictable patterns ,Kal was licking the water from your arm and hand finally blinking you looked at him clearly. He smiled brightly

“There’s my good baby. Was that scary? I’m sorry I should have anticipated that you’d go into subspace, I didn’t think you would fall into it so quickly kitten.”

“What?”

“Subspace its… Deep inside of you, a space where you can relax not have to worry about anything apart from pleasing your dom- or in this case daddy.” he explained you just stared at him

“I-it wasn’t relaxing- how do I stop it” he frowned

“You fought it, you was frightened by it that’s why you panicked and you don’t stop it.. Not with me baby girl tho I am curious what triggered it. Was it when I cuddled you earlier? or when you was in the bath?"you closed your eyes and shook your head not wanting to talk about it, he just nodded

"Well it doesn’t matter at the moment as long as your alright now” he kissed your cheek lifting you to the bed Kal followed jumping up to lay beside you watching the door protectively. Henry returned with a knee length nightly pulling you up patting the rest of you dry

“N-no I can-”

“No you cant , I told you when you was in the bath I’m taking care of you now.” you remained silent yawning as he continued drying you rubbing you down he smiled as the day seemed to catch up with you he then guided you into the nightly throwing the towel into the hamper. Hoisting you up into his arms he leaned out of the door calling for the house keeper a small Asian lady that you had seen about the house during your time here, she appeared quickly taking the hamper saying that she would be up with new bedding in a few minutes. he sat back down in the chair with you rubbing your back soothingly letting you rest against him it didn’t take long you him to lull you into sleep. He looked down at your sleeping form today was roller coaster. It started good then bad, really bad then better, he was pleased with the ending tho. He was happy that you’d slipped into subspace, it showed that you was perfect for him, for what he wanted and that he would get through to you. His plan , his training would work. He grinned allowing himself to relax for the first time that day. He was finally going to get everything he wanted.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins to unfold and you find yourself making a deal with the devil.

Stephan growled walking into work slamming the door behind him he was fuming.

“FLETCHER! WHERE ARE YOU?!” He shouted walking past one the one of the others who was doing their shift ignoring the confused look she cast him, he didn’t have time to explain going into the kitchen out back that had a set of stairs leading up into the small chic apartment Fletcher used for entertaining his ‘lady friends’. Stomping up the stairs before banging on the door he knew that his 'boss’ was here, he had already checked his other home. Finally a weary Fletcher opened the door.

“What? Oh Stephan its you what is it?” He grunted rubbing his eyes only to widen them as he was pushed back into the hall by the 'dane’.

“She isn’t in the UK is she?” He growled holding the man by the collar of his shirt

“Wh-what? Who are you-”

“Y/n! I saw her earlier today!, she was being carried out of the police department barefoot by that friend of yours! Cavill? Or something ,She was crying her heart out, shaking she was fucking terrified! He put her in a four by four and left! What the fuck have you done?! I know your behind it! Where is she?” Stephan shook in anger the Fletcher quivered he stuttering for an answer.

“Nothing ! I haven’t done nothing! She told me she was leaving, had been offered her dream job in the UK then left I swear I don’t know! She gave me the flight number and everything! Please I swear. I’ll give it to you got the text still check yourself!” Stephan pushed his way into the apartment Fletcher followed quickly getting his phone showing the messages to the irate man.

“See she left, the woman who was taking the job got ill she was second pick that’s why it was last minute,the flight numbers there” he said pointing out the long code of letters and numbers he took a step back releasing him. Taking out his phone snapping a shot of the screen nodding he would check, in some ways he regrets taking this job ,agent of the CIA posing as a fucking danish immigrant cafe worker, but Cavill was a big fish who had moved to a small pond and they wanted to know why, what could possibly make the king of the underground and black market suddenly up sticks an move?. Fletcher was the easy way to stay in the loop as Cavill’s men floated about this side of town more then anywhere else, a lot of people owed him in these parts it seemed. Observe and collect evidence. Those were his orders, they’d never managed to pin anything on the bastard he was already far to established, had his fingers in to many pies by the time they caught on. A slippery son of a bitch smart and cold a man of many faces could back you into a corner within a few sentences you’d be none the wiser until it was to late, but as they say never say never. Falling for you wasn’t supposed to happen it just did, you was sweet caring and there was something about you that he couldn’t put his finger on, your down side was how naive you could be. His chest clenched painfully you stood no chance against someone like Cavill. He shook his head, he had to focus on the task at hand, It was an undercover job, the in tell said that he had dominated the town using sordid secrets, blackmail and violence. A true dictator, just like before and just like before there was a sore in violent crime and substance abuse. Stephan shook as he felt waves of anger, it was lucky he didn’t have his gun on him he’d fucking shoot this little prick right between his beady little eyes. He had already guessed what had happened. Cavill had taken you, for what he didn’t know but considering you was retrieved by him personally he had assumed you wasn’t put into the prostitution circuit. Thank god. His stomach churned at the thought ,he would check the flight records and cctv to be certain, but he new what he saw and come hell of high water he was going to get you out, some way he would free you. He couldn’t just yet it was important that they bring him down, he can’t risk the lives of hundreds of trafficked prostitutes and drug mules over one woman, no matter how he feels personally, he can’t throw away year long operation, he’d be sacked or worse. Sighing he turned

“Oh and Stephan don’t bother coming back here your fucking fired!” he swore as Fletcher spoke. Shit. He growled punching the wall once he left the cafe heading back to his accommodation, no doubt Fletcher was contacting Henry this very second he’d have to disappear and fast. he could look through flight records and cctv when he gets settled again but right now he had to act as tho he was being targeted, because as of right now he probably was and he’d be damned if he was going to be another K.I.A statistic. He hoped he was wrong, that you had indeed boarded the plane and was half way across the world but he doubted it.

Henry stayed holding you long after the sheets had been changed, for the first time in months maybe years there was a calm quiet in his head, no schemes, no threats or work just a calm quiet enjoying your compliant company. He stroked your hair running his splayed fingers across your scalp. He felt a little guilty for what he put you through…It wasn’t supposed to be like this, the kicking and screaming…but he couldn’t help it! he didn’t have the time anymore. He loved you but you’d forced him to take you. It was your fault he reasoned as he shifted you tucking you into his chest more you murmured in your sleep but relaxed slowly into him. Yes you forced his hand, you were the one who sought out that- that boy when he was busy working getting everything ready to seduce you slowly. It wasn’t ideal but whats done is done, Fletcher fucked up and you had to pay for that. He sighed leaning further back into the chair he rested in. He could remember the first time he saw you, standing behind the counter you’d looked up surprised that someone was in so early you beamed him a smile that stopped him in his tracks, you hadn’t known who he was he knew because you didn’t freeze or cower, instead asked how you could help when he had asked for your boss, you pursed your lips wrinkling your nose a little telling him he wasn’t here, but you offered him a coffee while he waited. He’d nodded saying make whatever expecting some shit low brand coffee either way, he stood watching as you disappeared behind the huge machine pouring you both a latte peeping over it making small talk. Watching eagle eyed as you danced around the kitchen beyond the cafe singing quietly mixing together some chocolate treat. Something had just clicked in him, he couldn’t help it there was an aura about you as you pottered about the small space. He took slow sips you were beautiful and cheerful enjoying your life to the fullest. He had wanted you then and there you had somehow captured his whole attention, his mind wasn’t wandering through dark vicious thoughts, hell he had forgotten the threats he had lined up for your boss who was fucking you over without even knowing. That was when he knew he had to bring you home you was sweet and vulnerable you needed to be protected and loved and he had the means to do that. He had got your name from your boss that day using it the make a file on you, within two days he new everything about you, address ,date of birth, medical history, schools, family history hell he even knew what your shoe size was 2.5 (us 4.5) you hated it finding it impossible to find heels. Then he remembered that night, walking into his own fucking restaurant halting seeing you giggling happily in a small booth near the window, his heart came to a painful screeching halt when he saw you kiss the other man-boy much younger then him, it was as if his whole world had come rushing back in one massive wave of anger and betrayal. He got a small taste of what was in store for him if he didn’t have you, he now new what it was he had been missing. He shook the thoughts form his head, you were here with him and that was that finally getting up placing you carefully in the bed tucking you in before shedding his clothes and sliding in beside you ruffling your hair lightly then drifted off into sleep.

You shivered as you came to melting into the mattress below you something was lightly tracing over your back random patterns back and forth. You hummed lightly and snuggled into the pillow more hearing a chuckle.

“Oh you like that? I will have to remember to save this as a reward” you flinched hearing him so close moving slightly you get ready to roll away from him only to be stopped by his hands pressing down lightly.“No, stay there good girl” you frowned as his words were accompanied by a small squeeze to your tender bottom making you hiss and whine a little throwing your hand back to his trying to pry them off.

“Oh yes you are still sore aren’t you? A very hot bottom. Good maybe this will help you behave for a while” you winced a little at him not wanting to be reminded of yesterdays events he moved closer to you kissing the back of your neck leaving it tender with a harsh bite.“So today is a new start especially now that you’ve got that little escape attempt out of your system, things will be much easier now wont they?” you grit your teeth not knowing what would come out of your mouth if you tried replying. He moved rolling to his side you felt his eyes on you

“Look at me pet” you did without a thought he smiled almost sweetly at you leaning in placing a kiss on your cheek moving to cup your face slowly running a thumb across the apple of your cheek his lips parted eyes twinkling in the morning sun, you held your breath, he was magnificent yet terrifying you knew that he could easily make you fall for him.

“Soo good such a precious thing love, so beautiful and pure…..I expect you to be a good girl for daddy now you hear me? no more tantrums or pouting I don’t want to have to punish you again ,rest assured that yesterday was just the tip of the iceberg I can come up with things much worse for you if you try to push me again. Please don’t” You reluctantly closed your eyes before pulling away from his hand looking down to the sheets his words breaking the spell that had caught you ,you nodded he gave you a lopsided smile. He leaned in kissing your hair softly tilting your head and began sucking your bottom lip into his mouth running his teeth across the delicate inside biting it a little his hand dragged through your hair pulling you closer he slid beneath you on to his back tugging you across his chest still holding your head you gasped as a hand rested on your back drawing your nighty up you whined trying to tug it down but he had fisted the hand holding it refusing the let it go once you gave up fighting him he slowly began tracing light patterns as he went pulling the fabric over your hip,s you shiver relaxing as his fingers dragged lazily over your skin, he bit again on your lip harder when you wouldn’t open your mouth to his probing tongue in a tiny protest the force of his bite make you gasp in pain using this to his advantage he opened his mouth wider kissing deeper, dipping his tongue into your mouth licking at yours trying to get you to respond. Closing your eyes you moaned softly unable to help your self as his tongue twisted and lapped inside your mouth you squeezed your thighs together as you felt yourself getting hotter, despite being scared of him you couldn’t help your bodies reaction to him he was attractive, you was only human you reasoned with yourself before any shame could settling in your gut you melted into him, he was a god of a man you would say he had work done if you hadn’t known him, strong defined and unreasonably perfect on the outside, had you been a religious women you’d say he was the devil himself beautiful and dangerous, temptation and sin personified and you was a mere mortal women falling into his claws, everything was about him physically seemed to have been created to draw you in even his scent was attractive engulfing you a combination of the lightly spiced aftershave he wore and something you couldn’t name other then to say it was him the scent he left on his clothes and sheets. He deepened the kiss the hand on your back creeping down to your rump quickly pulling you up and over his strong thigh landing you to lie between his legs pressing his crotch to the seam of your thighs using the hand on your bruised ass to grind you slowly, grunting as he moved you up and down. You squeaked feeling a wet spot dragging across his weeping head coating the inside of his boxers seeping through wetting your thighs. He pulled his mouth from yours closing his eyes resting his forehead against yours panting harsh breaths across your skin.

“FUCK! your soo perfect and mine all mine shit that’s good baby girl” you whined as your rocking made your heart race blood rushing south to your clit as he grunted groaning pulling you tighter to his pelvis he picked up the pace then stopped growling flipping you over to your back shuffling his boxers off kicking them off of the bed, you gulped as you saw his erection think veins wound around him like vines bulging and pulsing as he twitched. It was an intimidating sight to behold angry and swollen, proud jutting out pointing straight up to his stomach it’d take both hands to try and cover it even then your not sure your palms would even touch the purple head of it let alone cover it. he smirked as you looked at him, there was fear and lust in your eyes, he knew you wanted him deep down, but you was still fighting yourself over it, he fisted himself pumping his cock slowly watching you watch him squirming on the bed, oh yes you wanted him but not enough yet, he made a point to go slow thrusting into his tight fist letting you get an eyeful of his stomach muscles contracting grunting with each movement. You blushed wanting to look away yet unable to it was like watching a crash, you wanted to turn away knowing what was coming but still stared. He stopped releasing himself dragging you up the bed a little before lowering his weight on one hand by your head you panicked thinking that he was going to force himself on you and tried to pushed yourself up the bed away from him pleading.

“No no please! I don’t want to! don’t force me please please don’t!” he stopped hushing you looking you in the eye, you cringed as he brought his wet hand to your face brushing his knuckles against your cheek.

“shh shh calm down little one its okay everything is going to be okay…. daddy wont force you I promise …..no i wont hurt you like that….. besides iv already told you, you wont get my cock until you come crawling on hands and knees begging for it. But there are many other ways I can get my fill until you do come to me gagging for it” he said placing his knees outside of your legs he smirked at your doe like expression confused by what he meant until he laid over you lowering his hips against yours feeding his cock into the small v where your thighs met pressing the top of hit hot length slipping between your pussy lips rubbing your engorged clit, you gasped arching then placed your hands on him, one flat on his chest the other on the bicep by your face shaking as he began moving thrusting his hips forward and back dragging your clit with it

“OOOOHHHH FUCK YES!that it baby fuck so good such a good princess you are for daddy MMMM FUCK!” he panted in your ear using his legs to press your tighs tighter together trapping his cock, making you massage him, you cried out as his veins felt like ridges as he pumped himself against you smearing your arousal across him making it easier for him to move.

“OH BAby yes! your enjoying this aren’t you? I can feel your cum soaking me love” you flushed unable to stop trembling as he caught the underside of your clit bumping it his the ridge of his head your moans grew more breathy as he tilted a little to keep hitting it brushing his cock against your opening with every pass , he was long enough that his head was sliding down spreading your sore cheeks apart slightly making your pucker twitch with each downward thrust, he continued his pace trying to draw this out as long as possible, his drawn out moans and praises where breathed straight into your ear as he curled over you the lewd sounds making you clench. You dug your nails into his arm as your belly twisted breath coming out in heavy pants as your pussy tried to capture him at every thrust clenching desperately trying to direct him into your awaiting heat unsatisfied being left empty he laughed biting your ear lobe between his sharp fang like teeth releasing it with a pop.

“You know I can feel that!, feel your little cunt trying catch me, it-hahshit!-its quite cute really OH FUCK! yes!. You want me. Want me to feed you my aching cock and sooth your insides with my cum. To paint your insides again and again until you cant bear the thought of not having apart of me filling you on way or another. Don’t worry babe I wont let got go empty ever again!! All you have to do is BEG!! SHIT SHIT YES THAT’S IT STAY their-AH right there little one ahhh!” you whined as he spoke growling out the words as he rocked into you faster lewd wet slaps as his thick thighs rubbed and slapping into yours you moaned throwing your head back trying to fight the sensations he was forcing onto you.

“YES yesyesugh I know, oh pet I know but I’m not going toOH!, not until you admit to yourself. Not until you admit the truth. You want me. You LOVE me! UGH shit fuck fuck I’m cumming! I’m cumming! good girl shit Daddy’s gonna cum right in your little pussylips fuck!” you shook below him as he fucked into your thighs feeling him stutter his hips releasing down into the crack of your ass coating the sheets beneath you. he laughed sweaty holding himself up on shaking arms then ran his cock across you smearing his cum between your lips making sure to leave you messy as he pulled back coating your clit

“OH sweety thank you were such a good girl for daddy” he rolled to the side of you running a finger spreading your lips as he pushed a pad to your cum soaked clit rubbing making you jerk up violently as he rolled the throbbing flesh side to side.

“oh you haven’t cum have you? poor baby, well maybe if you’d tried to join in more you would have…. oh well to late now maybe next time hey little one?” he said making you groan as he kissed your lips licking the seem of them them he pulled back licking your lips. You cringed a little wiping away his spit from you he laughed resting on one elbow his other hand ruffled your hair.

“Oh sweetheart you don’t like it when I lick you? Oh I bet you would if my head was here” you froze as his wandering fingers probed your core and tried tilting up to him wanting him to carry on, to do… something? anything? tears sprung to your eyes when he pulled back gathering your mixed arousal as he went before sucking them clean groaning as he did.

“sooo good , you taste so good baby I could eat you for hours

”“Pl-please daddy” he grinned you was so aroused that you couldn’t deny that you craved him, wanted him to touch you ignoring the little voice that said it was wrong, Henry noticed your little battle continued with a low growl that you felt more then heard, trying to sway you.

“But another time perhaps, tell me would you like that? Would you enjoy your self while daddy feasts on your perfect pink pussy for hours on end? forcing you to cum over and over? I could you know I would be a very happy to oblige” His words were taunting you. You nodded then shook your head confused not sure what you wanted. He smiled before getting off the bed

“But you had your chance today, I cant spoil you now can I? not when I’m supposed to be teaching you your place” he seemed to like having you on edge like this, he plucked his boxers from the floor using them to quickly wipe you down dragging it quickly across you avoiding where you needed him most removing the worst of the sticky cum then through it across the room to the basket. He made his way to the chest of drawers pulling out a black round neck cotton dress decorated with small flowers.

“Come here lets get you dressed” you tilted your head at him as he said that pointing to the floor in front of him. Slowly you moved towards him curling your toes into the hard wood floor fidgeting. He motioned for you to hole

“Wh-what? why? I can dress myself” he sighed exasperated

“I told you that your training starts today little one, you are going to rely on daddy for everything now do as your told pet” his voice was stern again you sighed nodding again.

“Good girl, who knew all you needed was a firm hand? Im confident that we can work this out…. it is a shame tho, if you’d just behaved then I wouldn’t have to give you these new rules.” You cringed trying not to look at his wet cock swaying with his movements.

“Now arms up” you followed his instructions letting him replace your nighty with the short dress that just skimmed your knees. He watched you for a moment then moved dressing himself in a formfitting top and tight trousers using your nighty to quickly wipe his cock clean, something about the gesture made you feel dirty. Ushering you to the door with a light tug on your wrist you struggled.

“Wait what about? No stop a minute” he ignored continued to the hall

“If you want my attention then address me properly pet.” You flushed panicking as he lead you to the door you held on to the frame jerking him to a halt

“Daddy please stop” he faced you still holding your wrist as you held on to the wooden frame.

“What is it princess?” You flushed moving from one foot to the other.

“You haven’t given me any …..you know I’m still wet and…….its err I’m naked under this” you said trying to tug the skirt of the dress down completely out of your depth here. He smiled

“Of course you are, what you think I forgot to give you panties? No baby girl that is a new rule, from now on your in skirts and no panties aloud so its easier for me to get at that naughtly little bottom when I need to and easier for daddy to check if his little girl is lying about feeling all tingly , now come on daddy doesn’t have all day we have a few visitors today and you best behave or you’ll be right over my knee now come on”

“but I’m going to leave wet spots!!"you admonished he laughed

"Yes I suppose you will wont you? If your a good girl daddy will give you a treat later but for now we haven’t got the time!” .

“But what if someone see’s them?! or-or they see up my skirt?!"he shook his head at your high pitch then tugged making you slip from the door you yelped nervously scanning for the others in the house all the way to the kitchen. One hand holding the skirt tight to your bottom trying to keep it covered wincing as you felt a small trickle of your arousal smear against your upper thighs he scoffed sitting down at the table dragging you onto his lap back against his chest placing your legs either side of his knees spreading you a little, you shivered as the cool air met your wet heat making is impossible to forget the state he had left you in also making sure you felt yourself weeping onto his trousers you moaned in humiliation trying to close your legs but found it hopeless his thighs to strong his bulge was right under your ass and already twitching again.

"Well baby girl, if you act like the little lady I know you are no one will see up your skirt.” He said motioning for a plate to be brought over stacked with four slices of toast. You whined trying to wriggle your legs free to close them he held you still groaning in your ear

“No baby stop, fuck daddy just told you we haven’t got time for that now!” you pouted at him whining only to get a slap on your thigh you yelped clenching your bottom in response making him dig his fingers in your thigh.

“Enough! not at the table now sit still” he said picking up a small piece of toast holding it to your lips and began feeding you by hand. You flushed feeling exposed as mid way during breakfast the guard from yesterday came in, you knew he couldn’t see beneath the table but you couldn’t help feeling embarrassed.

“Boss we got a big problem” you watched from the corner eye finishing the mouthful Henry had fed you as you swirled your coffee in your mug then taking a sip trying to focus on anything but the position he held you in you felt Henry sigh exasperated.

“What is it? the Vonnie boys failed a delivery again?” He asked pulling you back to rest on his chest plucking the mug from you placing it on the table then casually lowered his hand to cup your center covering you should the other man peak beneath it, he wouldn’t honestly let you be seen by anyone other than himself, the man shook his head.

“No haven’t heard from them yet their not due in till this afternoon flight gets in at two its well” he hesitated a moment making Henry growl his hand tightened on your pussy making you mewl trying to push back against him.

“Ive got to many things to do today Luke, spit it out!” His stern voice made you jump tensing as it reverberated through your body, he hushed you kissing your neck.

“Well its to do with the girl, you should see this” he placed a tablet on the table sliding it across Henry huffed and let got of you pulling you to straddle one thigh you moaned quietly as your clit was pushed forward the fabric of his trousers providing friction to the tight bud then began to grind lightly onto it one hand on his knee the other holding the edge of the table, no control of yourself it was far to good to resist Henry quickly put a stop to it striking your sore ass cheek making you yelp holding your hand to it pouting as he held on arm around your waist holding you still, you clenched tight and relaxed then again

“Baby? just carry on and see what happens I said not at the table and I meant it young lady” you blushed looking down knowing that the guard Luke now knew what you was doing you huffed slumping back against him taking that as your little defeat he peered forward over the tablet it. It was an email a short one line it read

Stephan knows he saw you leave the police station

Henry tensed glaring at the note it was from Fletcher you jumped as he slapped the tablet down with the force you was surprised he didn’t break it.

“When did you get this?”

"Last night boss”

“LAST NIGHT! and you didn’t think to tell me then? the fuck is wrong with you?!”

"We didn’t want to interrupt you sir”

“Well What have you done about it?”

“We wasn’t sure what your plans were for him wanted to wait until you saw it” Henry slumped in his chair you whimpered as he got angrier

“NOT SUR- I DON’T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS-” he took a breath calming himself, he felt you trembling sighing he rubbed your side a little the action calm the both of you, he continued in a low dangerous voice.“isn’t it fucking obvious what to do?. Find him .Kill him and keep it clean and quiet like I fucking pay you to do” he growled you gasped at the order then twisted round before he could stop you, kill who? You blood ran cold when you got a glimpse of the name on the screen.

“That’s the thing boss its a false identity, he didn’t exist until a year ago, already checked his accommodation he is gone. No trail nothing” Henry release a breath through his nose then snarled before standing up abruptly you yelped as he took you with him skirt bunched up over your ass as he did you was quick to pull it down at the sides and front as Henry had you pressed to the front of his hips feet dangling just off the floor, you tried not to swoon at just how easily he hoisted you off the ground with on hand. Now was defiantly not the time.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES FUCKING GONE?! GONE WHERE? YOU JOB IS TO MAKE SURE THIS SHIT DOESN’T HAPPEN! I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YOU DROP THE BALL THIS FUCKING MUCH?” You shook in his grasp whimpering covering your ears as he screamed at Luke. He stopped regarding you then took a deep breath pointing a shaky finger at Luke.

“Find him, pull in everything trace all cctv in the city if you have to but you find him and get Fletcher here, throw him in the trunk for all I care but bring him here today, and you better hope this kid isn’t what I think he is or I will be needing a new head of security!” you shivered there was a crazed tone to his threat growl, the seemed to be all the dismissal Luke needed as he quickly scuttled out of the kitchen. Once you were alone Henry placed you on the seat making his way to the island slamming his hands down on it in temper the loud thump echoing in the room, you watched still quivering terrified of what was going to happen, he cast you a glance sighing making his way towards you watching as you flinched away from him.

“Baby doll? Its okay honey I’m sorry for scaring you…..daddy loves you, you know that right? and daddy isn’t angry at you no no not at you my beautiful baby girl shh its okay” You nodded completely freaked out by his sudden switch he crouched down in front of you tucking the hair behind your ears wiping the few stray tears that had escaped gulping.

“A-are you really gonna kill him? Please don’t do that please, its my fault I don’t want to be the reason please” you cried fearing for Stephan hands clutching the chair seat trying to swallow down the sobs that tried to escape into sniffles, he sighed looking away then fixed you with a sympathetic gaze patting your knees smoothing them with his hands that could probably swallow them both in a single palm.

“Oh baby don’t-don’t cry on his account, I know you-you liked him but its for the best pet, we can’t let him go, he knows where you are and there are some very bad people who would take you away from me if he tells them. Cant you see I’m doing this for you, for us so we can be together, I love you and I cant allow anyone to take you away ,no one not one single person will ever tear us apart. Because we belong together don’t we? we love each other and nothing can put a stop to that” He explained you sobbed into your hands feeling sick as he continued to believe his own twisted fantasy of you being a true loving,consenting couple. Stephan would die because of you, Because this dangerous unstable man had an obsession with you. You moved on hand to his cheek shaking your head.

“N-no please I’ll do anything please please don’t…f-for my sake please, I-I will tell them that I chose to come here! Chose you over him Th-that we’re together and he was just jealous of my decision or something but please please please don’t do this I couldn’t live with myself” you pleaded to him running your thumb across his cheek before continuing

“I don’t think I could ever fall in love with you if you do this” he froze at that if he done this? IF? so there was a chance? you held some feelings for him, you thought that you could love him. Perfect. He pushed his face into your hand slowly kissing your palm, it was the first time you’d touched him without fear, the first time you’d initiated an almost loving gesture, he grasped your hand placing your knuckles to his mouth again. Letting a small smile creep across his face watching you cry, on hand tugging at his shirt begging him so sweetly between small hiccups. His voice dropped lower then you’d ever heard it before

“You would do that baby? You’d tell everyone were together? Stop fighting me? Try to love me and forget about him to save him?” You nodded grabbing blindly at him still whimpering.

“Okay I tell you what pet, you stay with me here, love me and only me and never leave then I will promise you I won’t kill him, but if you ever try to run from me his death will last days, I will kill him slowly and painfully you hear me love, you have to swear to me that you will stay think of this as a contract” It wasn’t a question, or request it was an ultimatum, and probably the only offer he would make. You gasped not really expecting him to reason with you, would you sacrifice the rest of your life to save the man you think you could have loved? He held your gaze firm, the blue in his eyes clear and steady it was unnerving as he watched you waiting for your answer. A no would mean a death sentence for Stephan and the truth of what has really happened dying with him. A yes would save his life but trap you under his thumb spending the rest of your days with this beautiful monster, either way you know your never escaping Henry, never. Yesterday was proof enough. So you may as well save someones life along the way right? You took a deep breath finally nodded.

“Yes. If you promise not to kill him” Henry smiled nodding

“You have my word little one, I will not kill this boy so long as you stay with me” he sealed the deal with a slow tender kiss to your knuckles then scooping you up spinning, cradling you to his chest, he was elated, ecstatic this day couldn’t turn out better placing you to sit on the table.

“I’m so proud of you baby girl, your soo gooood, that why I love you, I love you so much your everything I’m not. You truly are my better half” You cried into him silent tears streaming down.

“Oh sweet heart don’t be sad, no no this is good….Hush now you’ll be fine I know this is a big commitment but deep down you love me just as much, your just afraid of admitting it. That’s okay I can wait, we have our whole lives together….Your a good girl you’ve made daddy so happy baby girl.” his words did nothing to stop the tears the finality of them was frightening. Your whole lives the rest of your days being his doll, a toy. the thought made your stomach clench he pulled you down to stand before him wiping at the tears

“Hey now there’s no need for tears, its daunting but exciting……I know how about you let daddy give you that treat he promised huh? make my little baby girl feel better hmm? its only fair you’ve been so good” You shook your head whimpering at him wanting to

“N-no I don’t want to now” he tutted at you spinning placing you on the counter stepping between your legs. His hands cupped your cheeks softly.

“Nonsense come on love just a quick little reward and then we can go get you some books and you can spend the rest of the day in the office with daddy” you whined squirming

“no no no please” he sighed at you as he called out over his shoulder making another male enter the kitchen you flushed trying to move your skirt over your thighs not getting far as he was pressing tight against your center

“Tell Luke I’ve changed my mind, find Stephan but don’t kill him just keep tabs on him….still get Fletcher here tho, he may help find him” the man nodded leaving you alone once again"There does that help? he wont be hurt, I just want to know where he is…..better?“ you nodded a little you did feel a slightly better until he pulled you closer to the edge of the counter parting your thighs wider quickly you squeaked then he pushed you back flat with one strong hand on your ribs pinning you down. you mewled embarrassed as he flipped your skirt up holding it under the palm pinning you down flat the marble was cold making you shiver as he placed an open mouthed kiss on your lower tummy trailing his tongue down to your mound leaving a wet line in your skin that cooled instantly as the air hit it not stopping you bent your knees feet firmly on the counter gasping as he moved down not wasting any time one latching onto your clit sucking it into his mouth flicking the tip of his tongue across it igniting your pussy anew you pushed on your feet trying to fight his hold on you as his shoulders pressed on your tense thighs you panted shaking your head it was incredible as his teeth pinched the flesh rolling it side to side then pulled back taking the small nub with him then moved forward pressing the flat of his tongue sticking it out rubbing up and down angling the tip to the sensitive skin just behind your clit. you moaned throwing your head back throwing your arms around your right hand found purchase on the edge of the marble counter top your left grabbing his wrist at your ribs.

"OH FUCK! AHH!” you cried out as he sped his tongue then moved lower attaching his mouth over your opening sucking obscenely darting his tongue inside of you making you jolt using your feet to grind down on him as his torturous mouth feasted on you with out pulling back he grabbed your left foot throwing it over his shoulder to hand loosely down his strong back and smacked your left calf from below prompting you to throw it over his left shoulder. you squealed trapping his head between your thighs as he continued to eat you out he pulled back a little you panted breathlessly looking down at him, his face was wet from your arousal he wiped his face with the back of his hand before licking it clean you moaned as the display.

“Fuck you taste fantastic, I could fucking live off this alone!” he said before diving back down tugging you to hang off of the counter pressing your thighs back with his shoulders stretching your pussy taught as he went back to work, the new position pulling your lips back revealing more of your clit to his wandering tongue, you cried out a gruntal moan as he suckled on it flicking his tongue on the underneath slowly the circling its base quickly

“Fuck fuck shit please I-PLEASE I’m gonna cum I cant-” suddenly he thrusted two thick fingers inside you pressing them around feeling his way along your muscles making him self at home inside of you scissoring and circling pressing on your contracting walls whilst sucking on you. You moaned and keened unable to contain yourself digging your heels in his back feeling the strength in his back as he arched over you moaning into you making you jump at the vibrations. you clenched around his fingers yelping as he brushed something deep

“AH! oh god wha? UGH!” you moaned loud spasming around his fingers as they found what he was looking for and rubbed furiously following your hips as you tried to escape screaming as you tense curling your upper body rocking into his hand and mouth desperate to finish as he gave one final painful suck on your clit then bit down hard sending you to your peak. He smiled as you came over his fingers slowing them but not stopping letting you ride him through your orgasm. You saw stars as you climaxed the pleasure making your whole body shiver and jerk every muscle seemed to come alive at once, your nerves on fire before you came down as he pulled his hand and mouth away from you. panting and trembling you looked down at him dazed, eyes glazed over from your after glow completely exhausted you felt alive and drained all at once he winked up at you smirking licking his lips then pulled back standing at full height catching your legs and they slipped from his shoulders before they could hit the counter painfully as dead weight, slowly lowering them to rest over the edge then lifted his drenched fingers to his mouth sucking them clean eagerly. You groaned still trying to control your ragged breaths, that was ridiculous you summarized moving your hands to your hair grimacing when you felt how sweaty your forehead was.

“You have a very unique taste baby doll, i love it so much i might have to have it for breakfast each day what do you think?” you groaned barely able to move

“I think it’d kill me” you panted out he laughed loud running his hands across your thighs then pulled your skirt back down

“well that is what orgasm means, little death” you grunted as he pulled you towards him sliding you to your feet supporting your whole weight as you slumped on him a little still feeling like jelly, then the door opened again Luke walking through.

“Sir Fletcher’s on his way and I don’t think he knows where to find the other one your looking for, he sacked them for confronting him” Henry sighed looking up closing his eyes, you shivered waiting for the blow up but it never came he just nodded then picked you up

“Fucking idiot! fine I’ll deal with him how long?” he said walking from the kitchen making them follow after him you leaned on his chest.

“Said he’d be twenty minutes or so, he’s shitting bricks tried to wiggle out of it but told him we’d hand him over if he didn’t that got him complying real quick” Henry nodded

“Go meet him half way I don’t trust that little weasel not to make a run for it” you looked over Henry’s shoulder as Luke took a left to the main doors.

“Is Fletcher in trouble?” he gave you a look making you shrink

“Don’t you worry about him, you just keep your nose clean, you don’t need to know now lets go get some books for you to read today” you sighed nodding a little as he continued down the hall.


	7. Chapter Seven

Henry sat behind his desk he was annoyed, you could tell by the way he sat shoulders, neck and jaw twitching every now and then, he was wound tight. The power radiating from him cast waves across the space leaving the air thick, yet behind it was something else, something that was echoing across the room each time he cast his gaze to you. He sent smirks to you when he caught you stealing glances at him. Feeling his glances linger you faltered scanning the same line of your book for what seemed the hundredth, willing yourself not to look at him not to give him a reason to approach you. You wanted to be left alone with your thoughts sighing you tucked your feet up on the sofa cringing you huffed as your bare ass pulled on the leather…You just knew you was leaving marks…The knowledge made you curl up tighter tucking your skirt under yourself shielding your center from His glances. You couldn’t concentrate, to many things had happened already today and to many thoughts ran around inside your head. You could kick yourself ,was it right? You’d sold yourself to the devil…For what? You looked him over taking in the way his shoulders tensed as he moved pulling a slim tablet from his desk flicking open the stand connecting it to a wireless keyboard. Was this the plan all along…For him to back you into a corner like this, to make you hand yourself over willingly? To resign yourself to staying with him. Trapping yourself in this house forever…To protect a fantasy of what could have been? A man who you started imagining a future with…An agent… A liar. You heaved a deep sigh moving a hand to swipe at your eyes then pinched the bridge of your nose dropping the book to your knees that were firmly tucked below your chin. Your emotions finally catching up with you. Tears were quickly forming in your eyes. It could have been a ruse, a cruel ploy to use as cover. Had it? It had felt so natural, so pure. Like you could have had it all but was it real?… Or did Stephan think you knew something was you just part of the job?…. You looked over to Henry he had said the day you got here that Stephan was using you… At the time you just thought it was the mans madness talking but now?…He could have been right…As far as things stood at the moment Henry had done many things to you…But he had not lied to you. Did he know all along? was he in some fucked up way trying to help you?. Could he possibly love you as he said he did?. Is he just acting now? Playing along? it was entirely possible Henry was a smart man. There was no doubt about that, you don’t get to were he is being an idiot…And it was convenient that everything was in his favor that he was coming out on top again… You shook your head, they were some very dangerous thoughts. You felt him look at you again and he sighed at you watching tears fall landing on the pages open in front of you. He just rose out of his seat moving ,opening the door letting in Kal who had been waiting dutifully out side the door.

“Go see your mother” you blinked not quite understanding but soon realized he had been speaking to Kal as the dog jumped up on to the sofa beside you nudging the book from your hands to the floor. Henry moved collecting the hardback copy of Tolkien’s Hobbit placing in on the small side table by you. He smiled as Kal stealthily made himself comfy on your lap, making you uncurl to accommodate him lathering you with kisses. Henry moved his hand ruffling the bears ears praising him"Good boy, you sit there and protect your mother hmm?…He is definetly taken with you, my fully trained gaurd dog becomes a soppy puppy around you" you smiled a little scratching Kals chin, Henry crouched down looking at you moving to pat your hip

“…Pet? try not to think to much…You have no need to be sad my love, now is a time for us to…move past everything to look forward to our future… I’m going to keep my word as long as you keep yours. Now try and cheer up for me” you forced a smile at him then let your face drop again. He sighed deciding to give you time to yourself then made his way across the office to his seat again. You whined digging your fingers into the dogs thick fur pressing your face into his neck as he rested his chin on your shoulder panting happily as you continued to cuddle the massive fluff ball. You closed your eyes it was pathetic that you’d throw away everything to protect the first man to ever show you attention. But what was done is done. There was no way Henry would ever let you back track, and if you did you knew for certain that you’d be wholey responsible for Stephan’s demise. And to make matters worse in the middle of your confused despair you now had to face the man who had started all this, who had betrayed you. Fletcher who had set you up to be kidnapped. With no idea as to what would happen to you, or you’d like to think he had no idea but you doubted it. You turned your head resting the side of our face into the dog sniffling trying hard not to cry, this time with anger. You shook sitting silent, you didn’t want to attract the mobsters attention any more than you had. You could feel him getting worse feeling him seeth to himself as he tapped away at the tablet every few seconds cursing under his breath. You moved back leaning back as Kal followed your movements to lounge across you getting watching the door.

Finally after the longest hour of your life there was a timid knock on the door then a nasally voice you knew all to well.

“Oh he hasn’t answerd must be busy-” you heard a thump as if someone had been slammed against the door.

“Get your ass in here fletcher!” You jumped making Kal nudge your hand as if to say keep petting me. The good boy was helping with your anxiety over the whole situation. Your attention was brought back to Henry as he spoke his tone was dark, cool and calculated. He looked high and mighty, smug as he sat taller a lopsided grin upon his face he winked in your direction making you blink slowly this was business and he was most definitely the boss. Slowly the door opened and your ex-employer came in,the usually tall confident man was hunched forward trying to look as insignificant as possible. Nervous and flighty, he didn’t want to be here and you couldn’t blame him, hell you didn’t want to be here. Henry raised a brow to the door left wide open making Fletcher turn sharply and close it you jumped closing your eyes tight as it slammed beside you prompting another nudge from Kal who was covering you leaning across you trying to be a wall between you ad the other male. The terrified man stood still then, took a few steps in the room as he quickly began stammering apologies to Henry which he rolled his eyes at and held a hand up .Stop. Fletcher moved forward with a forced smile and sat down in front of the desk twisting his hands.

“S-so Mr Cavill…..I erm wh-what did you need to talk to me about?”

“Get up” Fletcher tilted his head as Henry leaned back in his chair placing his forearms on the arms of the chair taking a relaxed pose

“Wha-why?” Fletcher asked but soon moved when Henry’s blues turned icey

“Did I stutter? Get. Up.” Fletcher jumped leaping out of the chair as Henry’s voice was sharp and foreboding. Fidgeting with his hands Fletcher took a a deep shaking breath and looked about ready to piss himself. Henry moved slowly closing the kickstand on the back of the tablet casually with a flick of his wrist, moving to place it and the keyboard in the drawer he had got it from. He looked up through his lashes at the man.

“You see Fletcher…This is the problem we have…..You make decisions….The wrong decisions and then you try to back track.” Fletcher looked at Henry and swallowed.

“You are to do as your told and nothing more, things are going to change, your not going to make a move, decide anything talk to anyone your not even going to take a shit without my fucking say so is that fucking clear?” Fletcher moved forward wide eyed at the implications.

“But-Henr…..Mr Cavill I didn’t say anything, I just gave him the trail you .Gave me…That’s all!….I swear….I’d never betray you like that we’re friends” Henry laughed loud at him then fixed to coward before him with a stern look.

“Friends?…You think we are …Friends?….Sure. I may have kept you out of prison which; you paid me for and I agreed to the loans… We drank together what once? Twice?…I may have even wiped your debt with our last little deal….” Henry’s eyes swiped over you for a second his haze turning hungry for a moment then returned to the quivering man before him.

“But I am not your friend…I don’t have friends…It was business….You are a pathetic little man who bit off more then he could chew. Now be a good boy and tell me What did he tell you? Was there anything that seemed strange about him? Anything at all think back..” Fletcher furrowed his brow confused and shook his head.

“I don’t understand he was just an immigrant-”

“He used a false identity… Did you do a background check on him?” It was a test. Henry knew Fletcher didn’t check him out, he couldn’t have.For an agent the kid hadn’t covered his tracks very well he practically popped up out of thin air. But Henry was more interested in whether Fletcher would lie to him, he needed to know how close of an eye to keep on him .Fletcher however went a deathly shade of pale, he hadn’t known about Stephan.

“I-I don’t… I don’t know …He seemed to check out when I hired him-” Henry slammed his fist down making you whimper into Kal’s fur closing your eyes.

“YOU GOT SOME FUCKING BALLS TO SIT IN MY HOME, IN MY FUCKING OFFICE AND LIE RIGHT TO MY FACE!! YOU DIDN’T EVEN CHECK HIM DID YOU?” Fletcher let out a little yelp taking a step back and shook as he nodded.

“Y-your right I’m s-sorry ple-please I rushed him through, I knew I-I didn’t have long to replace Y/n…But I swear I didn’t know, you have to believe me…He is just a boy…You said so yourself! A boy who doesn’t know his place!.A silly little shit who thinks he is in love, or that’s what I thought. That maybe he will give up after he realized Y/n wasn’t the only place to get his dick wet….I mean she didn’t look like she’d be the best fuck in the world you know?” Henry glowered at him the room got colder. Bad move. Henry was jumping down his throat before you even had the chance to be offended.

“Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say about MY woman? You wanna run that one past me again?…Well? come on don’t hold back now tell me what you think of her… Oh you haven’t got the balls now have you? Let me tell you something you sniveling little cunt you ever disrespect her again and I will personally cut that sorry excuse for a prick right from between your little chicken shit legs and choke you to death with it understand? you keep your fucking mouth shut if you know whats good for you!” stupidly enough you couldn’t help the smile or small flutters in your chest as you heard this dangerous man defend you so quickly, even if it was murder…Something about it made you special? dare you say cared for? Fletcher shook realizing his mistake to late.

“Yo-Your woman?….I’m so-sorry Mr Cavill I didn’t know you had taken her for yourself…Ple-Please forgive me I didn’t mean-” Henry growled waving him off if he let the man continue to grovel then they would be here all fucking day. He sighed rolling his eyes before continuing.

“One check…One five minuet check and you could have avoided this fucking mess…There is no Stephan clermont…I’m pretty sure he was a fucking agent, we are not sure what branch.. You let an agent into your fucking cafe! Fuck knows what he has seen and heard because you didn’t screen him properly…”

“H-he was a what? Oh fuck oh fuck! Mr Cavill? I’m sorry I am so sorry please..I-I didn’t know! You have to believe me!” The poor man all but got on his hands and knees,pleading with the kingpin opposite him. He was trembling as the gravity of the situation dawned on him. Henry sat back keeping silent, he wanted to make the man squirm for a few moments, he thrived of the terror permeating the room.Finally he moved forward tilting his head sighing.

“However it has worked in my…Our favor….Hasn’t it little one?” You shrunk into Kal as Fletcher looked at you shocked seeing you sitting by the door on the huge leather sofa,you scowled at him wanting desperately to launch the book in your hands at him, to scream and shout attack him even.

“Y/n? Yo-your okay? Thank god I was so worried- I was sure Henry wasn’t going too hurt you…But there was still a doubt…But he hasn’t and your here!” you stood up seeing red, Fletcher flinched as Kal strode past him looking at him warily. A part of you wanted Kal to take a bite but you didn’t want to see him turn like that, he was the only one you trusted not to hurt you in this house. Tears blurred your eyes as you struggled to temper your anger.Worried?How dare he! How fucking dare he say that to you! Your stomach clenched as you finally registered his words. But before you had any time to think it over you was already screaming at him. Henry slowly pushed himself out from the desk waiting for the blow up about to happen.

“BULLSHIT! BULL-SHIT YOU WASN’T WORRIED AT ALL! YOU CUNT YOU FUCKING SET ME UP, USED ME AS SOME FUCKING BARGAINING CHIP FOR WHAT?” You screamed at him moving across the small space towards him spitting out your words, you didn’t notice Henry move to focused on the man in front of you as you gained on him as he shuffled back nearly tripping over the chair beside him.

“I TRUSTED YOU! WHAT DID YOU GET? WHAT DID HE FUCKING GIVE YOU HUH? TELL ME FLETCHER JUST WHAT WAS I WORTH?” He took another step back unprepared for your out burst he stumbled back. You cried as your anger overwhelmed you Henry bypassed him capturing your arms in his hands pressing you back with little effort. Standing between you and Fletcher, his massive frame concealed him, a huge wall of sculpted muscle. You frowned up at Henry for a second only to twist your head to the side around him and carried on screaming at the sleazeball cowering behind him.

“DID YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?! TELL ME DAMNIT!” You cried as Henry quickly pulled you away from the man you struggle feebly as you was directed away from the man you wanted to claw at.

“I thought you were going to be safe! I was sure Henr-Mr Cavill wouldn’t put you in the circuit in town-” You fumed crying torn between anger and despair. Henry finally moved sitting back down holding your heaving form flush against him making you lean his hand resting across your abdomen he moved kissing your hair. He rocked you slightly the caring gesture seemed to flip a switch as you immediately crumbled into his chest, your nerves were shot and you had just about enough. You gave in to the need for comfort, wanting someone to hold as the days rollacoaster finally caught up with you. You moved turning shifting on his lap tucking yourself into him sobbing, clutching and twisting at his shirt. Henry adjusted his hold on you, cupping your legs and widening his own to support you more comfortably.

“I ha-hate you…Why?…Why did yo-you do this?…..” you brought a hand up to your face wiping away the tears looking up at Henry completely lost falling apart at the seams, you looked at him in that moment for answers. For reasons and reassurance.

“There is a fine line between love and hate, hasn’t anyone ever told you that pet?” He smiled when you looked at him confused then sobbed he pulled your face to his chest again.

“What did I do to deserve this?” You whined against him ,loosing yourself into something you still didn’t understand yet. Henry smirked feeling you give in. He just began shushing you and rubbing your back soothing you, his eyes on Fletcher the whole time. Fletcher watched in fear seeing first hand just what this man’s cruelty truly was, how he had gotten under your skin and manipulated you, twisted you into doing exactly what he wanted. How he can redesign and remold anyone to suit his own ends. And that was his strength. That was the secret to his power Henry was a silver tongue and master at mind games. He made the game and everyone around him was playing it whether they knew it or not. Fletcher gulped he knew he wasn’t going to walk away from this, there was no escape you cannot outsmart this man. You cannot win against the devil himself.

To anyone in that moment Henry looked like the cat who’d caught the canary.A king sitting on his golden throne with his little sacrifice curled up in his lap. So pleased with himself and how things were playing out as he allowed you to wrap yourself around him willingly as you wept into his chest. Fletcher could see through the veneer for the first time and what he saw terrified him. Just what had he gotten himself into? And more importantly how was he going to get out of it?

Henry moved slowly whispering into your neck as he tilted his head down.

“Shh love thats enough….shh shh its okay your okay I’m here….Thats it good girl….. No need to get yourself so worked up…what’s done is done and we can all put it behind us…..” he finished with a chaste kiss to your neck , you could feel how Fletcher was uncomfortable as Henry worked on your neck slowly sucking making you gasp and wriggle as he dug his teeth in determined to make a show for the other male. He smirked against your neck as you whined, one of his hands had slid up under your skirt digging his fingers into the raised welts from yesterday,you flush as you jolted you hips to escape his hand. You felt ashamed as you enjoyed the thick thighs below you rubbing across your ass even if it did sting, you have almost no control as his words relaxed you. Letting you melt into him closing your eyes giving yourself into his soothing tone.

Henry finally looked up at Fletcher through his lashes mouth still hovering at your neck he pulled back with a parting kiss, he moved his arms to wrap around you as he felt you settle into him completely relaxed , you had past the point of panic and simple stayed there soaking up what ever comfort he was willing to give you. Chuckling he grinned knowingly across the desk he knew the man across from him was panicking, that he had clicked that Henry was much more then he appeared and that letting him get away with this wasn’t an option.

Well man? He was a little weasel- a little weasel that had owed him big time, tax avoidance wasn’t the biggest thing Henry could help cover up usually he didn’t bother but Fletcher was desperate when he came to him begging for his help. Two businesses and seventeen years worth of dodging the tax man ,national insurance pensions you name it he wasn’t paying finding loopholes and then it had all caught up to him. It was enough to make anyone desperate when the tax man started asking too many questions, if he went down he wouldn’t get out of prison at his age. So Henry decided to help, he needed to start somewhere in the new town and it was a piece of piss. He helped arranging everything, saving Fletcher’s ass but it had come with a hefty price tag. Fletcher was getting brave after nearly a few months, out right refusing to pay him back. That is what prompted his visit to the crappy cafe, if he asked you probably wouldn’t remember serving him or chatting to him but he did. He spent the days and weeks after obsessing over you, he was unsure how to go about seeing you he didn’t want to leave anything to chance. He wanted you. He wanted to feel that peace that you caused in him, you were his refuge, his little piece of normality. It wasn’t until the second visit to Fletcher that he had made a deal.It was simple, Fletcher had pleaded with him making promise after promise, first of money then assets, use of the cafe; which Henry had already been doing for smaller deals but then he finally offered something Henry actually wanted. You. He offered you as his payment saying that your were pretty enough and would make him a lot of money in the prostitution ring he had in town. He remembered that moment, he was filled with unadulterated rage and pure joy all at once. The mere thought of you being used in such a way made him want to step back and let his boys do their thing, yet he couldn’t for the life of him let the opportunity pass.He was also frightened for you, the fact Fletcher was willing to sell you into that kind of life was to much of a risk, what if he sold you to someone else? And they did force you into that life?. No absolutely not he had to save you. Protect you. So he accepted.You for his debt. It was decided that you would keep working at the cafe for the time being…. With higher pay and better conditions, he couldn’t have his woman struggling could he?.

He had got everything ready at that point he was going to become a regular customer and try to wrangle a date that way, yet when he visited you were never out front always in the kitchen. So he moved to his second plan the long game becoming your landlord and bumping into you as he visited the building…He would play himself of as a relative of one of the residents. It was the perfect plan he would have then have access to your building and apartment,have all security footage of you coming and going so he would know when to pop in he was going to up the security and such too. He could make it impossible for you to ignore him. Once you were going steady he would rocket the rent forcing you to move out….And in with him.That was the plan you’d have been content came to him willingly! thinking it was all meant to be just as much as him! You’d have fallen so in love with him all on your own!. All Fletcher had to do was keep you occupied for a few months as he bought your building. It wasn’t a big ask really.Instead he had made you unknowingly train up your replacement. Stephen who he now knew had been posing as some danish pratt and HE had tricked you! quickly wooing you into a date.

“Fletcher…keep your eyes open for Stephan…I want him found…He gets in touch with you you tell me” he nodded quickly sensing this meeting was going to be wrapped up soon. You wriggled against Henry pulling yourself out of your safe space still desperate for answers.

“No! Tell me what happened?” You struggled as Henry brought his arms around you tighter grunting in your ear.

“Enough my love!…That is enough…Like I have told you its in the past! Unless you are already backtracking on our little deal?” You froze twisting to look up at him, his voice was calm but firm and sliced past your ear in hot breaths. You shook.

“No!-no I’m not…I just want to know…I need to know why? Why he did this? Please….” Henry sighed looking at you for a few seconds then to Fletcher who was literally shaking on the spot.

“Leave…As far as we are concerned you now fucking owe me again…Same as before my boys will be there to collect on Thursdays as usual and I will be watching you, you fuck up again and its over for you we clear?” He took a step forward gasping motioning to you.

“B-BUT I PAID IT OFF…YO-YOU GOT HER DIDN’T YOU!?” You froze as you got your answer. A debt. You were just a debt? Money… you thought he’d at least sell you of for something less common then money. You sat shell shocked not really sure why you expected it to be over something else but hearing him say it so freely made you, you wasn’t sure hurt? Insulted even. Your thoughts were cut short a Henry replied confirming what you’d just heard.

“Yes your right I do have her… And she has agreed to stay here with me of her own free will” he kissed your temple and chuckled but quickly snarled as Fletcher turned on you.

“YOU LITTLE USELESS CUNT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE?” You jumped and cowered sliding back grasping Henry’s hand for comfort as Fletcher moved forward arms raised as if you try and grab you. For a second you panicked that he would and held onto Henry tighter. It was then that Kal crept from beside the desk growling his heckles raising looking frightening as he stood tall staring at the frantic man. Henry moved you to one leg hushing you, he was pleased you wasn’t facing him as he couldn’t help the triumphant smile as he realized he was your safety net, it was a tiny move but in the right direction. You wanted him to protect you and he wouldn’t disappoint. He turned from you and growled low you pushed in to his chest your breath picking up as he looped an arm stroking your hip in small circles as he leaned forward pulling open a drawer next you heard as a click of a gun being cocked.

Instantly Fletcher’s new found confidence dwindled and he stood back.

“I’d advise you not to talk to my woman like that, you’ll find I’m not very patient when it comes to things like that. You ever raise your voice to her again and it’ll be the last thing you’ll ever fucking do…Your useless do you understand?…Expendable…And remember its you who fucked up big time…You who caused all this….I don’t know weather your worth all the fuss….and I have to ask myself weather you are worth the risk? I mean where does this leave you?…..Bar from finding Stephan your fucking useless now and to be honest I don’t think he is going to contact you again…And you royally fucked up, you let an agent in your business, he knows what you’ve been doing…or more importantly what you haven’t been doing…He also knows that you have ties with me and my…Associates and also thinks that you helped aid me in kidnapping…And that brings us full circle really, now I’m going to have to watch you. Have my men protect your business have the police and judge on my payroll find ways to overlook your cock ups all over again…Its only fair that you compensate me for all my hard work…Or I could end it right here…” Henry moved the gun higher aiming it at the quivering man before him, he was making a show wanting you to see he would never ever let anyone disrespect you or frighten you. He wanted you to know he was the boss and was here for you, that you could run to him and he would always protect you. He wanted to convey so much here and now but as he looked down at you he saw terror…You wasn’t ready to see this side of business…You shivered turning to face him noticing his pause, he tilted his head and shushed you kissing your lips softly you closed your eyes tight and moved your hands clutching at his shirt. He sighed looking back up.

“But…I don’t want to frighten my little one here…shes had a trying day already so you’ll just have to settle for the Vonnie brothers have a go they are back this afternoon.” He moved tilting his hand with the gun checking his watch smirking, as the man tried to move out of the way.

“Two hours? you know what they are like messy brutal but they do get things done…And they do enjoy squealers you definitely fit that bill…Or you can go back the how it was before, nice and simple…so what will it be?” Fletcher just looked between the two of you and nodded.

“I-I will pay… I will tell you if he contacts me or I notice anything” Henry chuckled darkly at that watching in amusement as the man before him slumped looking to the floor giving up the fight defeated. Henry was a snake, you were within his coils before you realized what was happening and then once you were trapped like a rat that is when he decided to strike.

“That’s what I thought. Now fuck off”

within seconds the door shut and you were left in the office with him alone. Still placed on his lap you let out a breath you didn’t know you was holding. he shifted you you face him knees spread around his waist ad he pulled you flush against him running his heavy palms up and down your thighs making you tense.

“Apart from your little outburst I am very please with you, such a good girl for daddy aren’t you?” You blinked at him then looked to the door again.

“Are you gonna hurt him? When all this is over I mean?” Henry sighed his breath moving your hair.

“That doesn’t concern you little one..If you start becoming to nosy I will have no choice but to correct you… You may have agreed to stay but that does not mean your free to do as you please, daddy is still very much in charge and will still spank you when your misbehaving…do you understand little girl?…” You just sighed sniffling you was tired to tired to even try and argue knowing that it would be futile you wasn’t going to get any answers from him.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy”

It had been a week since Fletcher had visited. One week since you’d made the deal and one week days since Stephan had disappeared. You hadn’t really been around Henry to ,much over the past week he had lots of meetings and phone calls. From What you could gather he had began changing locations and combing through his empire searching for bugs and stuff. You wasn’t sure on details he caught you at the door once and that had swiftly ended with you over his knee in the office being spanked into hysterics then being stood in the corner pinning a penny to the wall with your nose holding your skirt up so he could ‘admire his handy work’. You cringed at the memory your bottom tensing at the thought. Apart from that you don’t really see him which is a god send in a way he was also to preoccupied with other things to touch you to much. You mainly saw him in the morning and evenings. Hearing raised voices from the office just beyond the sitting room. Henry was shouting at Luke again. No one knew where Stephan was but from what you over heard they had wheedled out another undercover agent, you wasn’t sure what happened but Henry seemed pleased with himself over it. Suddenly the door opened and Luke staggered past dead on his feet moving down into the garage. You tilted your head to Henry who stood by the door sighing. He looked relaxed very happy…Maybe this was the time to ask him about it…See if they had any idea of where Stephan was…Who he was? over the past week you couldn’t shake your doubts about him and the relationship you’d begun to build. the more you thought about it the more questions you had. And the more you began to question your feelings especially about Henry. It was concerning, you found yourself justifying his actions. You was starting to truly Question if he had taken you to protect you from Fletcher…If Fletcher was willing to sell you for his debt things could have been much worse you if you hadn’t gone to Henry… You dread to think where you could be now. He also seemed to want to protect you from Stephan who you decided was just using you for cover and would only end up breaking your heart in the end. You blinked at the screen. The other terrifying reality was you had missed him this past week, you were isolated in this house and without Henry around it was really getting to you. It was late in the afternoon and you had spent the day watching films on Netflix in the living room. Trying to ignore the many questionable men and women coming in and out of the office. You looked at him as nudged Kal away and he took a seat beside you on the sofa rolling his sleeves up his arms.

“Hey love…What are you doing?” You moved the tablet showing him the screen coseying up to him below his arm as it settled across your shoulders, you took a deep breath breathing him in then stopped yourself.

“Watching stuff….Can…Can I ask you something?” he raised a brow at you has hand cupping your shoulder and looked down at you taking a deep breath.

“You can but it just because you ask doesn’t mean I’m going to answer..” he finished with a grin then looked down at your face noticing how it had dropped as you swiped your your new tablet back to the home screen.

“Come on little one whats on your mind?” you sighed taking a breath. then face him for a second your breath hitched in your throat sometimes his looks just hit you, making your heart begin to jump in your chest you looked down flushing shaking your head going to flick back on your tablet only for him to cover the screen with his huge hand prying it from you.

“Now now don’t be like that love, you remember what does daddy say about pouting?” you flushed again knowing exactly what he wanted to hear, you sighed trying to look down and hide yourself only for him to pull your face up again.

“If I don’t stop pouting you’ll give me something to pout about..” he nodded giving you a gentle kiss on your head.

“Good girl now tell daddy whats going on in that mind of yours” you sighed and twisted facing him fully. and opened your mouth a few times trying to figure out the best way to bring this up, you didn’t want to set him off again you steeled yourself swallowing down your anxiety.

“I-I erm…I just wanted to know if..well I was wondering if you knew just wh-who Stephan was yet is all..” his frame grew rigid he blinked then opened his mouth then decided against what he was going to say, his eyes closed and his jaw clenched trying to compose himself. Then his eyes snapped open harsh and burning trapping your own gaze.Oh shit.

“And why would you need to know that little lady? Are you planning something little one?! Tell me your not still hoping he will come and whisk you away from me?! is that what you want?! for him to come and try to rescue you? to fall in love with that lying little rat?! When you have me?! and I finally have you…You are not going anywhere princess your mine or have you forgotten that?!” you tensed gasping as his voice got deeper carrying more weight with each word. You quickly started shaking as he pulled away from you sitting up taller his eyes grew wild as they darted across your form. You swallowed seeing the frantic madness in him coming to the surface, you needed to pacify him and fast. You leaned forward grasping his knee.

“N-No nothing like that I promise…It’s just Ive been thinking a lot over this week…” you grew more worried as your words did not have the desired effect. He growled gripping your bicep holding it tight, you didn’t wince or pull away you knew he would read to much into it. instead you sat there before him trying desperately to close the can of worms you had just opened.

“NO! Not like that…Please-Please Daddy I don’t mean…H-he lied to me and..and he was using me I know what we hav-HAD wasn’t real I-I see that now I just wanted to know who he was, Who he worked for to bring it home…For closure…Then I can move on..I don’t want to think of him anymore but I cant stop wondering” that seemed to have helped as he took a deep breath his hard eyes softened and he let his grip on your arms loosen making you sigh in relief.

“Yo-You don’t want him to come get you? you know he doesn’t love you? he doesn’t! he can’t no one can love you, not as much as i do you know that don’t you? that I love you so so much you are my world,Mine the most important thing in my life” you took a slow breath at his desperate words, his views and words still frighten you and these dark turns are still a worry. But you find yourself able to navigate them easier each time he has one. You swear he is schizophrenic or something, tho not as violent as they had been in the beginning they still happen at the slightest of things. you forced what you hoped was a convincing smile ready to butter him up praying to god this next line helps rather then hinders.

“No…I don’t want him to come get me…I’m yours Daddy, your little girl…I agreed to stay here..I’m sorry, I just don’t want him to haunt me when I’m trying to move on…With you…Ive missed you.” It works, you can see in his face how his eyes sparkle and his jaw hangs slack suddenly your pulled in tight his arms caging you to his massive frame.

“Oh baby girl…Daddy is sorry…I’m so sorry I snapped at you I should have known!.. My precious little one! of course your finding it hard to move on…That boy has really messed with your head huh? tricking you like he did, leading you on…Your okay now I promise I won’t let him hurt you ever again” he moved back cupping your face in both hands then kissed your cheeks his gaze was calm full of understanding and wonder. you sighed nodding to him know full well that it was best to agree. he tugged you up onto his thighs with a soft grunt puling you forward, you put your weight on your knees either side of him hovering lightly thee skirt you wore offering no protection from him what so ever. if he noticed your hesitance he didn’t comment on it to wrapped up in himself as he tugged you closer making you gasp as your center came into contact with his bulge. You hissed whining as he pressed you harder onto him chuckling making him smile.

“Oh Sweetheart I know…I’ve missed you two but daddy is doing everything he can so we can stay together…I love you little one and as much as it pains me to be apart from you I do still have an empire to run hmm?” you blushed as he groaned a little moving you by your hips making you rock onto him.

“But fuck baby girl your so hot…I can feel you through my trousers” You gasped clutching his arms trying to make him stop as he let his head fall back bucking up into you coming to life below you. He laughed moving your skirt up your thighs making it rest high and shuffled down leaning back on the soft cushions tugging you down onto his chest by your wrists. He spread his thighs wider the with the sole purpose to force your legs to part further your body slide down his erection now pressing into your lower tummy. Once he had you laid across him he hummed into your ear holding you close before slowly letting a hand slither down your back sliding over your ass and cup the apex of your spread thighs below you. You tensed as he did this trying to pull yourself up.

“Ah Ah shh shh that’s it baby don’t worry Daddies got you…I wont let you fall love…Oh I know I know princess.” you whined as he moved his fingers slowly over you grazing the pads of his fingers across your lips teasing the delicate flesh making you look around the room making sure no one was going to walk in on you. He sighed watching you for a few seconds then tilted your head to him.

“Hey eyes here pet…that’s it…I’m sorry I haven’t been around but luckily everything is now sorted out and we can spend our days together again…No no look at me princess…that’s it good girl” you arched up as his fingers wandered forward capturing your clit in two fingers pulling and rolling it until making your walls flutter to life rocking down and forward unsure if you was trying to dislodge him or move him into a different pattern. he smiled tilting his hand so his thumb ran across your slit as he continued to manipulate your little bud. You twitched trying in vain to close your legs. but your thighs were no match for his as he held firm using one hand to gather your hair tucking it behind your ears as you bit your lip rocking against his wicked hand feeling you coat his thumb as he smeared it across you.

“Ah-AAHH F-fucK! PLease..pleEASE DA-oh god” you closed your eyes as he worked you up into a frenzy your cried gasping choking on air. Pressing the side of your face to his chest panting as he tilted his hand quickly rewarding your weeping center with two thick fingers knuckle deep holding them still. Groaning as your heat swallowed him rippling around him smiling he just kissed the top of your head, you quivered over him panting out small breathy whines. He got to work bringing his other hand to one of your thighs rolling the soft flesh massaging you as he scissored his fingers back and forth inside you. Then he began dragging them in and out making sure to open you up as far as he could with the digits, changing his angle slightly each time pressing on different nerves. You jumped yelping as the pads of his finger tips skimmed the soft patch of nerves that he has become accustom to stroking. He grunted winding his free arm around your waist then used as much strength as he could, pinning your torso to his own need then quickly started pounding his fingers into that tiny spot of nerves bouncing you faster and faster making your tummy rub him through his own clothes sighed and grunting he started bucking his hips up to you. He hissed closing his eyes concentrating on the sounds you made, from the smallest of gasps as your breath got stuck in your throat to the louder more erotic moans and cries that his fingers forced out of you. He groaned louder joining you making your own duet of lustful cries. he hissed as he tensed his arms your tummy trapping his head between your torsos he moved his wrist hearing the wet slaps of his hand against you in a furious rhythm, definitely ready for another. he added a third finger and began curling them making you arch almost painfully tensing your legs trying to wriggle away from him when they pressed harder and harder to your weak spot.

“AHH UGHFUH-FUCK NOnoOnoOO!…PLease not-NOT HERE PLEASE DADDY!” he grunted in response a you sat back up only to curl back down into him mouth open over his shirt crying out trembling. Trying to hold your release not wanting to leave any evidence in such a public room in the house. he slowed a little but only for a few short seconds as he moved another finger extending it making every stroke torture as the digit rolled over your taught clit. You clenched trying to hold back but couldn’t finally grunting louder than you meant to as you rocked desperately onto his hand tears streaming down your face as your climax made your body cramp , nerves burning and shuddering as he forced you to melt across his hand. panting you fisted your hands in his shirt shivering whimpering into him trying to catch your breath. he moved his hand away wiping your own release on your back letting it seep through your blouse you blushed and sobbed feeling your own warmth heat your back in puddles.

“Such a good girl…so good for me my love…OH look at all of that hmm? you really have missed me haven’t you?..I promise I wont leave you alone this long ever again..” he moved you to sit up with one hand you looked down seeing the clear puddle below you on the floor and sobbed harder shaking your head at him embarrassed.

So wrapped up in your own mortification you hadn’t realized what he was doing. his hands crept to his trousers with a few quick tugs ha was free standing tall and proud was quick to guide your hands to his raging erection. you jumped gasping trying to pull away but his grip was tight.

“Shh shh that’s it little one…It won’t take long here…Just hold it gently like this” he moved your reluctant hand making you grip him at the base then looked at you nodding to your other hand expectantly. You swallowed looking down at him still panting every so often trying to hold your breath. you met his eyes again and he smiled nodding to you.

“Go on…The longer you wait the longer we will be here” you looked down.He was firm and hot in your hand, you could feel his pulse on your palm from the thick veins that climbed across the flesh from root to tip, he was thick your hand felt tiny holding him. Slowly you took a deep breath wanting to get this over with. You just knew he wasn’t letting you anywhere with out finishing him off. Moved your other hand to hold him above the other. your reward as a beaming smile. you blinked at him then slowly gave an experimental squeeze making him groan and bring his legs up a little quivering. At first your movements were light, slow then he intervened making one hand grip him tighter moving you faster. Then through his head back praising you closing his eyes.

“Here like thii-OH FUCK!” he swore as you tightened your fist watching your hands as his thick head dripped precum over you hand. It was hard to pull your gaze away forgetting about him as he through his head back moaning loud and grunting into the room. Not willing to miss this he moved his head resting the side of his face on the back of the sofa watching you through half lidded eyes. you blushed when he watched you, not your hands. Your face as you moved faster with both hands. You licked your lip watching his lips form a perfect 'o’ then biting his lip as he began moving again thrusting his cock into your palms. You shook your head and paid attention to your hands telling yourself you were watching him to try and see what would help get this over with quicker, but in all honesty you needed a distraction from his handsome fucking face. Watching the way the head of his cock was getting a deeper color going from pink to red and fading fast into purple as you stoked away at him. How his cum came through thicker creamier as you worked it up and down on him. You enjoyed the way he bucking into your hands and clawed at the sofa watching his length slid through your palms finally, just as you thought his crown was going to go blue he swore loud grunting and thrusting into your hands.

“UGH F-FUUUCK YESyesYESFUCK B-BABY DONT STOP! UH UHAAGGH!” his moments through you for a second but you was quick to, on reflex you squeezed him tighter so he wouldn’t slip away from your hands making him growl at you as he released across himself. you squeaked as he shot his load drawing a line across your chest making you freeze and cringe. he panted looking to the ceiling in a daze a lazy grin across his lips. You blinked looking around for something to wipe his cum from your top. Before you could move he laughed forcing you to lay down on him again ignoring your protests making you lie flush against him dragging you up to his face as he panted. then moved his face to you neck kissing you.

“Thank you Little one…Daddy really needed that…” you whined against him wanting to run to the shower feeling dirty and sated all in one. he took a deep breath in then stood up slowly on shaking knees cupping your ass then nodded to you.

“Put daddy away and we can go upstairs and have a nice hot bath together…how does that sound baby?” you whined making him raise a brow at you grabbed him quickly but he hissed

“Fuck careful baby you’ve left daddy sensitive…Play nice…that’s it slowly god girl..” slowly you moved his cock tucking it back into place and zipping him up choosing not to delay, the longer it was hanging out the worse you will feel about what just happened and you just wanted to forget the whole thing. he smiled kissing your cheek then moved around the sofa heading up the stairs.

Stephan growled out loud as he walked away from his handlers office. They still said they hadn’t got enough evidence on Cavill even with everything he found out about you.or should he say the little he found out about you, you’d been kidnapped by him that much was clear but he couldn’t prove it. The closest thing he had to proof was that you hadn’t boarded a plane. Coincidentally all cctv of the police station around the time of you and Cavill’s arrival and departure was gone. The paperwork was all gone as he didn’t press charges and no arrests were documented on your record , there was no record of his car being impounded either. Someone on the ground as covering for him. Someone high up was on his payroll. So he couldn’t help you not only that but his handler was pissed at him, him going off on one had lost them a valuable spot in the investigation he was now benched for a week, stuck on desk duty as punishment for fucking up. He was now to risky to use in the operation and worst of all he couldn’t do anything to save you for the time being. He was out unless he could find a rat, someone to double cross Cavill, finding someone that stupid was as rare as hens teeth. So here he was hands tied by bureaucrat bullshit and red tape all because he cared enough to try and find out something, to actually do something!.

He stomped out of the small house being used as the HQ for the sting. And made his way down the road to his new accommodation a cheap b and b on the outskirts of town. Cheap and cheerful and most important of all out of the way. Threes days….It had been a whole week since he saw you with Henry. The image of you burned into his head. Terrified crying he could see you wanted help and now with how his own investigation had gone down the drain he was afraid that no one not even the collaboration of FBI, CIA and MI5 could save you now, this man. Monster. Was just to cunning, to clean he was ahead of the curve on every aspect and as an agent all he can do for the time being is watch and pray Henry slips up or god only knows what was going to happen to you in the mean time.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become confused and start to question your feelings whilst Henry tries to be romantic but Stephan manages to fuck things up.

Stephan was at a loss, sitting in the cheap b and b room he rented, papers strewn across the floral bed spread he had been going through his contacts agents. Friends. Investigative journalists. Anyone and everyone he could think of hoping someone somewhere would give him a break, a lead something anything! A way for him to distract Henry enough so he could slip you away from him. Fuck sake at this point he’d pull him in for a fucking parking violation just to get this barstard alone in a room for five minutes!! But no one was willing to help they were all in until the name Cavill was mentioned. He couldnt really blame them Cavill did two things to people who investigated him ruined them or off’d them.

Just last week another agent who’d been working undercover as one of the handlers of his prostitutes was found by the bay death by necklacing. A grusome death something he hadn't seen used in America before, usually it was a shooting or stabbing, necklacing was a brutal ,loud and mostly used in places like Africa and Brazil. Execution and torture all in one. It may be one of the cruelest ways to kill someone but it was in all honesty simple to do, hell anyone could do it which is why they couldn’t pin it on Henry specifically, hands bound to your chest; in this case with wire and a tire full of petrol placed over you holding them still trapping them, doused in more petrol and set alight. Its a slow agonizing death that takes around twenty minutes, her screams would have been loud but no one in the area had heard or see a thing he bet they had and were just to frightened. He couldn't blame them he saw the girl before she’d been taken off to autopsy, agents; professional, trained to deal with anything agents,onscene were being physically sick from the sight and smell unused to this type of violence. The poor agent had suffered even before that. Autopsy showed she had been raped beforehand she was described as cut and torn up in the report, but they must have used condoms of some description as there wasn’t any dna evidence. Or if there was it had been burned away like her charred skin, her body had been in such a bad way that there was nothing to go on. Without evidence they can't charge or formally question a suspect.

Safe to say everyone was shaken up, some left completley requested reassignment and all the ones who came before him were either dead of terrified of the man. Not only that word of Stephans fuck up had got out and he was now a laughing stock. Stephan was supposed to be a honey trap, go undercover seduce a woman of intrest to do one of two things one, prob for information, if she had some great! Stay and use it and If she didnt dump her move on to the next job simple Or two, find a woman to maintain a close connection to the target in this case that was you. It was believed that there was a connection between you and Cavill.

The mobster out of the blue was trying to buy a block of flats in a shitty area. Now Cavill owned property, lots of property but never flats and never on that type of estate. He owned fancy restaurants and night clubs stupidly high class bars that had dress codes and the residential properties were allways four beroom three bathroom houses worth millions with fucking suanas and shit. Bottom line it was out of character and the man was trying to rush through the sale. The higher ups had hoped with the way he was acting; so out of character and flustered, that he would fuck up. He a mobster kingpin with litteraly billions to his name was trying to buy a building that was falling apart, in a run down poor area, wasn't for sale and was willing to skip negotiations and overpay… 

The only possible connection to it all was you. They knew Fletcher had dealings with Henry and knew Henry used the cafe for his smaller business meetings. That was the most infuriating thing they knew so much but they just couldn't prove it!. So Stephan was called in to see if you was privvy to Henry and his empire and if you was willing to be an informant. Simple. Until it wasn't and feelings got involved. He wasn’t supposed to fall for you but he had and that had cost him the assignment. He was supposed to drop it but he wont, so he had to sniff around himself he knew Henry kidnapped you, he knew Fletcher set it up and he knew he was going to save you. With that in mind he decided to do something he never even dreamed. Stephan was going to go rouge.  
image

Henry was content albeit impatient, he waited at the bottom of the stairs waited for you his wonderful little princess. He had arranged a night out in one of his top restaurants, he figured now that you were here willingly he could begin to spoil you, lavish you with the luxury you deserved and you had been good these past days you deserved a treat. Tonight was about showing you just what it means to be his, the respect, the glitz and glamour. He was hoping that he could begin to sway you more, he knew you were questioning youself and him, his intentions and as you were questioning he saw a change you were more compliant. He paced slowly his head of security Luke was there beside him stiff as a board, Luke thought it was a mistake flaunting you around so early. But Luke could go fuck himself, Luke was not in charge and Luke should keep his opinions to himself.

Henry was begining to get tired of the mans bitching it was clear that his head of security had something against his sweet pet. It may have been the fact that Henry; seeing the bruises on your wrists after your escape that was definitely not made from handcuffs, had investigated and watched the security footage seeing the way the gruff man had manhandled you dragged you through the house after taunting you, thrown you into your day room on the day you’d escaped. Yes Henry ha found out and promised the man a grizzley end if it ever happened again. The only man to leave marks on your soft skin was him. Luke was bitter over the fact you'd escaped further then the garden on his watch, well thats what Henry put it down to.

“If you sigh again I will stop you breathing altogether!” He finally snapped over his shoulder to the man. 

“Sorry sir I just think-” Henry spun on his heel pointing at him.

“I dont pay you to think! I pay you to do as your fucking told! To protect our investments and you didnt! Incase you haven't noticed your on thin ice as it is, theres a line of others who would take your place in a heartbeat Luke so I suggest you start pulling your shit together unless you want an early retirement.” The words were hissed a snarl he couldn't help the thrill that came from Luke's shocked fearfull look. Luke knew poeple didnt retire from his position, not the in the masive pay out and a sipping pinacolada on a sandy beach sense. The only retirement he would see is two foot wide and six foot deep if he was lucky. Henry watched steely eyes burning into the man before him, the guard finally looked away gulping nodding slowly.

“Y-yes sir..I will go make sure the car is ready” Henry smirked crossing his arms 

“You do that! Be the most usefull thing you've done all day.” Luke cringed at that but could say nothing he simply left the house out towards the drive shuting the door with a quiet click. Henry shook his head as he watched Luke descend the few step of the porch. He was going to have to do something about him soon.

He pulled his thoughts away from the dark path they had traveled and glanced at the stairs again then began his pacing from side to side once again looking at his the rolex upon his wrist. You were taking your time. Sighing he turned again looking expectantly at the stairs. Its not like you had to decide what to wear he had laid it out! He had done the hard bit all you had to do was hair and make up. He grunted making another lap of his choosen pace route. You better not be up there pouting, if you were he was going to be very annoyed. Five more minutes. He decided five minutes then he would go check and if you was being a little madam and pouting he would blister you ass with the belt at his waist and drag you out anyway dressed or not. He moved finally standing at the stairs hand gripping the banister in a white knuckle grip hissing through his teeth. 

Then he heard it heels tapping on the marble floor slow and unsteady, you were coming. He held his breath waiting for you to turn the corner at the top of the landing. When you did he had to swallow dryly, you were a vision, stunning you were made to be on his arm there was no doubt about it. You made your way down the stairs trying not to topple over in the high heels, which you suspected he had put you in so you couldnt run. Well you could try but you have to unbuckle them first which would be a dead give away.   
image

You’ll admit the dress was beautiful and comfortable considering how figure hugging it was. A deep royal blue velvet ,thin spaghetti straps and a low open back stopping just at the swell of your bottom, the front had a soft swooping neckline showing a hint of the very top of your breasts. It was a fine choice, henry definitely had an eye for these things. Every outfit he put you in since being here was always well thought out and this was no exception. You had to be careful tonight, he had provided a dress, stockings garterbelt even jewellery and some new lipsticks! but no panties. It made you nervous, it was one thing to always be around the house in skirts with no undies but to go out? You had to be wary, the small mercy was that it was a knee length dress so hopefully no accidents. However that being said with how form fitting it was and the way it pushed up your boobs there was more chance of a nip slip then a lip slip.

There was a complete set of expensive looking Jewellery that each had been packed in blank leather jewellery boxes and was presented on purple velvet. The necklace was three long strings of diamonds one a choker then longer to your collar bone then the final resting just below your dress’ neckline the middle string holding one single large diamond in the center, the weighty rock made you dread to think of the cost and matching small dangling earrings and a bracelet…And anklet he had insisted you to be head to toe in diamonds. 

For your hair you had styled it up and away from your face in a sleek sophisticated look,your make up was light, you didnt want to go all out and make him think you were trying to impress him, although in some respects you did want to impress him but for now you would ignor that. You had settled for a light face of make up and one of your new lipsticks a dark nude shade between a peach and beige the last thing you wanted was for him to get angry about not putting in effort which was a real possibility with how the slightest things could trigger a mood swing.

You’d found the past week since you had….Assisted him in the livingroom something had changed, a subtle change at first. You found youself stealing quick glances and smiles at him, he had caught you staring a few times and winked making you flush and stutter. He still had his moments but it seemed your ‘admission’ of not wanting to leave and wanting to try to stay and fall in love with him had calmed him down significantly. Sure you'd been given a few punishments when he got insecure here and there. You had been finding yourself participating in all of the intimate moments he was forcing onto you, when you did things with him you could barely speak let alone think the throws of passion was an escape. To your own confusion and shame you now admitted to yourself you enjoyed him lathering you with attention it was becoming to easy to melt into his embrace, to tempting to kiss the man back and cuddle up to him as he soothed the burning prints he left across your skin. You were frightened at just how much you began to crave him and need him, you still tried resisting but it was few and far between. In reality you were giving in to him and you didnt exactly hate the change. despite everything it sill felt a little wrong to let him get his way but that bad feeling was becoming easier to ignore.

But don't get things wrong, you had no desire to stay here permanently you had just resigned yourself to it for the time being…You think things i your…Relationship were confusing at the moment you liked the man but hated how this had all come about. You tried reasoning that your feelings were changing in some sort of survival technique or something. That subconsciously you had to pacify him, make him believe you was slowly falling for him so he wouldn't hurt you or the ones you loved. But at this point you wasn’t entirely sure. I mean if that were true and you did this all for Stephans life shouldnt you feel somthing for the agent. But in reality all you felt was abandoned and betrayed by him, but it didn't hurt not like the loos of a friend or lover as you thought it would have. Maybe you was just weird? or maybe you didn't really love him? What ever it was you was thankfull for it as you could concentrate more on yourself and what you had to do to get out of this alive, sane and single. You were not falling in love with this mad man no matter what he did and said you shouldnt fall for it you shouldnt fall for him. But you were slowly realising that just because you shouldn’t didn't mean you wouldn’t.  
image

Henry's face lit up as you slowly made your way down the steps on wobbly feet unused to the heels that brought the top of your head up to his eye line. Seeing you struggling he smirked meeting you half way up the stairs linking his arm with yours. You flinched almost pulling back knowing you should but his grip was firm and you needed help. His voice was low and playful when he spoke.

“It seems you will need my help with walking tonight before you've even touched a drop of wine my love. Thats no matter, more of a reason for you to cling to me and I do enjoy you wrapped around me pet.” You gave a quick glance, so you was in these ridiculous heels for a reason. You forced a smile letting go of the banister as he walked you down the stairs over to the door.

“You look stunning! I have the best table in the place reserved just for us but first” he moved spinning around you and just like a magic trick his hand appeared from behind him with a small ring box, he moved pulling up your left hand kissing the back of it. You shivered as he maintained eye contact feeling him smirk. You cursed yourself wanting to contorl your reactions but couldnt seem to. He spoke a cheeky grin his voice was playfull. 

“Here something to complete the outfit I wont have my little girls hands bare~” You gulped as he pulled back the lid of the small box revealing an obnoxiously huge rock sat embedded in what looked like a silver but was most likely white gold band. You tugged at your hand and winced when he dug his thumb in your palm tugging your hand out hashly.

“Daddy! That’s to much-I’m not one for rings please everything else is enough. ” He blinked his face dropping.

“You don’t like it? Whats wrong with it?” You eyed him carefully and shrugged.

“No-nothing I just…” he interrupted you growling at you scowling

“You don't want it? I had it made for you and now you don't even fucking want it? I just wanted to treat you baby? You’ve been so good and now your going to start acting up? When I'm trying to reward you for being so good. Just trying to have a quiet night out with you, I dont have to take you out, I could fucking keep you here day in day out” You could hear it, that of hectic insanity. Frantic undertones. You quickly shook your head.

“No no I want it! I do want it I'm just worried…It looks…Ive never had anything that looks that expensive” you moved forward to him placing a hand on his chest rubbing slightly, youd learned fast that initiating intimate gestures help calm him a little.

“I-i'm frightened that I'd upset you if I loose it especially if we dance..We are going to have our first slowdance tonight aren't we? I was hopeing we could..Tho people will laugh I've never danced like that before.” It did the trick he calmed blinking slowly then beamed at you.

“Oh little one thats sweet of you to worry about daddys feelings like that..But baby I wont be upset if you lost it Id just get you another one pet… Now come here and keep still like a good girl” you sighed in relief as he calmed down you cringed and twisted your hand as he tried to place it on your ring finger, his eyes flicked up to you in warning.

“Its…thats bad luck I’d rather not..” he grunted and took your right hand placing it on your ring finger. You shuddered as you realised it fit perfectly. He moved back placing one parting kiss.

“That is your first warning tonight, daddy doesn’t want any games…You ruin tonight and I will be very displeased and you will not like the outcome” you nodded takig a breath.

“Y-yes daddy I understand…I'll be good” he gave a quick look.

“You better now lets go” you released a breath tho calmer he wasn’t happy youd argued, disagreed you wasnt supposed to do that.  
image

Henry playing the part of a gentleman opened the door to the car for you. Once inside he set off out of the gate, you shivered a little trying not to glance at him. He moved his hand to your leg patting it softly rubbing the soft nylon of the stockings he groaned subtly to himself as he continued down the road, you cringed a little moving to pull the hem of the dress down not wanting him to take advantage of the rising skirt and your bare pussy merely inches above. He squeezed lightly feeling you tug the fabric down under his palm cutting off the contact. He rolled his eyes biting his lip to stop the comments on the tip of his tongue. No he wont ruin this night before its begun, anything that happens he can rectify later when you were restrained and withering one your final treat. He licked his lips as he thought about the nights festivities and hopefully what the outcome will be. He was pulled from his devious thoughts when you wriggled uncomfortably still trying to get used to wearing half a set of underwear… And lets face it stockings and garter belts aren’t exactly the norm any way. It was after ten minutes of sighing, huffing and squirming that he spoke pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Whats the matter little one?” you snapped you head to him and smiled going to brush him off he removed his hand from your leg wagging a finger.

“Ah ah come on no lying that will be your second warning and we aren’t even there yet~” you closed your mouth giving him a heavy pout he rose an eyebrow letting his hand land back in your lap.

“Its…Well I’ve never…I’m getting used to the stockings…Never worn them before and its strange under the dress…especially not having any panties on….I’m covered but not ” he through his head back and laughed as he pulled up to a red light.

“Oh love! you should have said baby…I thought you were having a paddy! I was getting ready to take you back home and tann your naughty backside with my belt.” you snapped your head in his direction gulping knowing full well he would have.

“Oh little one don't be so tense..I promise tonight I’m going to spoil you this is a treat baby girl a night of fine food, fine wine and even finer company” you smiled forgetting your underwear situation for a moment twiddling your new bracelet wanting to take your mind off things. You were going to try and enjoy the night try and forget everything just for one night. You smiled up at him shyly.

“I’m looking forward to it..But I get the feeling your taking me somwhere fancy and I’ve neve done fancy… think the fanciest place I've been is your house"he chuckled looking forward to the road cheking the lights then moved to face you.

"Our…Its our house pet you live there to now remember.. and don't worry I own the place so no one will say anything if you make a little slip up…Okay little one and if anyone does upset you ,you tell me straight away..I wont have my babygirls night ruined by anyone” you didn’t want his words to effect you but they did, the idea of him caring enough to make sure you enjoy the night was sweet.

“Y-you mean it?” he nodded giving the lights another quick glance then focused back on you

“Of course! tonight is all about spoiling my number one! you can have anything you want and that includes a doggy bag of deserts to bring home” you smiled at him hopefully giggling.

“Deserts sound good! I'm excited now do they have cheesecake?” he pursed his lips thinking for a second wanting to prolong your cheerful mood.

“Yes, three kinds and I assume you’ll be having a slice of each?” you nodded at him with a cheeky grin, Henry smirked at you leaning in playfully tucking his hand by your knee tickling the back making you giggle and squirm pushing at him. 

“Well my love three slices..Now that is a big ask and deserves a pre-payment I think…Three kisses should suffice” you grinned shaking your head at him and squealed as he leaned over playfully growling stealing three sweet kisses then leaned back in his seat , he was gobsmacked when youd followed him placing a peck against his cheek. You froze realizing what you did and jumped back holding your lips in surprize. What the fuck was that? He smirked moving the car into drive as the light changed. You righted yourself in the seat leaning back choosing to forget that little slip up. But still felt optimistic maybe tonight would be a fun night out even if it was with Henry.  
image

YES! it had paid off, a few days he had spent watching waiting but finally there was movement. he had been waiting here at the main road leading to the mobsters house. Parked next to a motel mainly used by truckers who stayed overnight, Stephan quickly climbed to the front seat of the car watching as the Aston martin drove past him, not just any Aston martin Henry's Aston martin, the only custom db11 in the city. He quickly pulled his binoculars out to see…Fuck yes!…He couldn't believe his luck! you were in the passenger seat and dolled up… He took a breath you looked incredible and to his utter despair and confusion you looked happy?.

Henry stopped at the intersection Stephan fumed as Henry laughed at something you said then moved his hand out of sight making you roll your eyes and press him away playfully laughing he didn’t pull back instead he quickly leaned over kissing you, and the thing that cut Stephan most was that you let him, you seemed to enjoy his attention. Stephan’s heart clenched seeing you like that, you were supposed to hate him…You were a captive. You couldn’t possibly like the man could you?. He shook his head of course you didn’t a mad man like henry? you were playing a part, hopefully a part that you could retire from tonight. He flicked on the ignition throwing down his binoculars if he could follow you both…If he could get in he had a chance, could give you a chance to escape! he could save you.

He took a second watching again as you moved you were smiling giving him a quick peck, he couldn’t bare to watch anymore he closed his eyes gripping the steering wheel tight swearing. Could he be to late? He loathed to think of just what he had put in your head what he could have convinced you to do. The light turned green and car pulled away, he waited a few seconds then pulled out making sure not to be to close or be caught by the lights. It only took the disgraced agent around fifteen minuets to realize where you were being taken. It would seem Henry was taking you on a date? trying to romance you, wine and dine you but then what? there had to be a reason, and ulterior motive. Stephan held back watching as the Aston martin pulled around the front of the hotel, Henry exited the car and walked around holding your door for you. He felt a rush of anger as Henry helped you out of the car then tossed the keys across the car to the valet. Stephan stared gulping, you really did look amazing even if you were struggling to stand in shoes he knew you wouldn't have been caught dead in if you had a say. He must have forced you in to them, so he could have you wrapped around him, leaning and clutching at him as you wobbled about unsteady. His blood boiled as Henry moved offering you his arm when you took it he felt..betrayed almost asking himself if you were worth it now, it looked like Henry had got to you. He seethed watching you climb the few stairs to the hotel entrance linking arms with your captor ,you looked up at the mad man smiling nodding as he spoke completely at ease.

Something was very wrong with this image, a kidnapped woman going out on the town with her kidnapper? on what looked like a romantic date?. You hadn’t seemed like one of those shallow golddiggers who’d do anything for a bit of bling or money, but Stephan couldn’t help but wonder to himself at that point. You looked happy if not a little nervous? shy? you looked like a love struck teenager. But Stephan couldn't help himself he couldn't doubt you, you needed him to get you out, to save you. You needed him to try. He moved pulling the car around the back, thankfully as this was a hotel people were coming and going all the time so it’d be easy enough to get in, he was coming for you. Tonight he will save you and it will look like nothing more then a lovers spat! a perfectly realistic situation that would have no repercusions. Once he had you, you could testify against the mobster and this would all be over. Henry would finally be behind bars where he belongs.  
image

You took a breath seeing the long line of people waiting to get in the restaurant each in expensive looking glad rags,you tucked your head down akwardly as Henry strode past the long line of people each making a fuss at the two of you. Some did not knowing just who the man on your arm was. Henry cut to the front interrupting the guest at the front.

“Is everthing ready?” His voice was bored as a woman quickly scampered over ready to let the owner in much to the anger of the other guest. The two at the front tried capturing his attention to give him a piece of their mind but Henry ignored them.

It wasn't long before you were in the high end restaurant in one of the towns two five star hotels that he owned. It was nice the restaurant was about fifteen stories up a dark blue almost black marble looking floor, tables all coverd with pure white table clothes that felt like some stupid 800 thread count material ,high back black leather chairs ,single white roses and candles on each table dotted around. The focal point was a huge wall with intergrated tropical fishtank that seperated the regular tables and vip area which was raised slightly. The set up was split in two, one half all centred around useing the veiw courtesy of the floor to ceiling windows looking over the town the other half had the fish tank to look at..It was clever really the fishtank gave you a faux sense of privacy a perfect divider that let light flow to the other half of the seating area.

Henry walked you straight past the fish tank to a high private table in the corner of the vip area a huge bouquet of roses sat on the table. 

“For you babygirl” you couldn't help but smile brightly as he slid them to you. You leaned in smelling the roses slowly running your finger across the curve of the soft petals your heart warmed and for a moment you truley felt… Special? Cherished?.

You cast a sweeping gaze across the seating area admiring it whilst empty knowing it wont be for long, it was the most expensive place you’d ever been to eat. As you looked around you noticed that the other geusts were slowly trickling in being seated by smartly dressed servers. You looked slower taking in the decor more carfully. Henry wasnt lying when he said the table was the best in the place it had a uninterrupted veiw of the city and the restaurant.

“You like it?” You nodded looking around the decor was black and gold giving a art decor gatsby vibe. He moved pulling out your chair letting sit then sat himself across from you smileing as you pulled the roses across the table placing then on the corner out of the way blushing. 

“Yes I was right it is a fancy place…A little daunting but exciting…And I can’t wait for my cheesecake its my favourit and I haven’t had it in sooo long!”

“Any thing for you my little one…But only good little girls who eat all their dinner get a desert you know that…ah ah no pouting!”

“But tonight’s supposed to be a treat daddy” he gave you a stern look across the table at your pouting 

“Yes and if your a good girl and ask nicely we would eat out like this everyday, but you were naughty to begin with and daddy has to be strict and have lots of rules…And one of those rules is no desert before dinner now enough pouting don't be ungrateful” you blushed stupidly enough you agreed with him in a way you'd come to enjoy some of his rules, they made you feel…accomplished in a way youd never experienced before, you had something to work to and when you did as he asked he praised you which always made a warmth in your chest blossom. You tucked your nose in a rose you’d plucked from your bouquet grinning softly.

“Im sorry Daddy…Thank you for the roses they are very beautiful” he smiled holding his arms out in a exasperated gesture tilting his head for emphasis

“Well at least you will accept flowers with out a fuss little one…Thats one thing I can now be sure of” You looked down still feeling scolded even if his tone was light you cursed the feeling in your chest. Like rocks had been stuffed in your ribcage making your chest heavy, he was obviously still bitter about the ring you could tellfrom how pissy he was being. You fidgeted worrying just what that would mean for you during the night.  
image

Almost immediately after you sat down you were served a sweet smelling dark wine by a fairly handsome man who popped the cork with ease handing it to Henry whilst giving you a nervous smile you smiled back to him unaware of Henry’s face turning sour he nodded and gave the young man a gruff grunt to proceed, the wine was acceptable apparently you watched as the server moved pouring you out a half glass with shaking hands well aware of Henry who was glaring daggers at him ,you smiled to thanking him. Henry must have taken it wrong as he snarled a 'fuck off' at the man who quickly placed the bottle on the table and practically ran out of sight.

“Hen- da I…what was?…I was just being polite please can we just enjoy ourselves…Please.” he sat back regarding you one elbow on the arm of his chair twiddling his fingers, his gaze was unerving. He paid no mind to a waitress placing a bottle of bourbon and a glass finally he clicked his tongue smirking enjoying makeing you squirm. He smiled quickly leaning over pouring his own drink casually.

“I’d be carefull pet, you’ve got one warning left tonight it’d be a shame to have to reprimand you here and trust me daddy has no qualms of upending you on this table and giving you a sound thrashing” you jolted opening your mouth unable to find any words you settled on nodding quietly sipping at you drink meekly he rolled his fingers in a smooth motion until it was a loose fist.

“Answer me pet you know I hate you ignoring me unless you want to be made an example of here? want everyone to see your cute little bottom turned pink over daddy’s lap as you kick and squirm like a naughty little girl” you squinted your eyes cheeks tniging pink at his words, deciding it was best not to test him you quickly slapped the drink down a few drops jumped from the glass staining the crisp white table cloth. You froze watching the dark liquid seep across the fibers.

“I-I’m sor-ry please I didn't mean-” you panicked and began begging looked up and could have cried for some reason he was keeping you on edge tonight more so than usual. He was smiling playfully into the rim of his glass, he had been toying with you…had he? you had hoped you knew his mind games but he was in an unpredictable mood tonight.

He moved slowly plucking the menu curling a finger calling a waitress over and ordered for the both of you. You sat twiddling your fingers unsure of what to do, he had seemed happy in the car but in here…It was like he wanted to keep you on a short leash, make you understand although you were out having a treat you were not free to do as you pleased. You settled on people watching moving to get a view of the other couples, they smiled and curled around one another so happy in love. Free.

You looked down blinking away tears, was this worse? Being out and seeing what you’d never have? In the house you could ignore it but here watching them be so genuine. No matter how much you fell at this mans feet you’d never have that freedom to feel, to be so careless in your love. You'd always be controlled be pressed into what ever made him happy…

Your purpose was to make this beautiful monster happy. But you'd agreed, was it wrong to let yourself go under? To fully succumb to his dominance and try to enjoy him. To find comfort in him and accept him as the beautiful yet cruel man he was?you would have to eventually so why wait? It’d save you heat ache in the end. And as the days blurred into weeks and months you knew that it would be easy. He was vindictive and spite full. He was ruthless and cunning yet to you he was almost kind, it would be easier if you swallowed your pride and let yourself fall for him. Life would be easier and you was slowly accepting that it was the obvious choice, you moved casting a glance at the couples around you. Could that be you? Could you have that happiness in the end with him? the frightening thig was. Yes. you could already feel that your feelings were changing slowly but surely, were you in love with him? no did you care for him? Yes.  
image

You hadn't realised he moved until he had made his way arohnd the table holding ut a hand palm up below your down turned face. You jumped snapping your head up confused he furrowed his brows slightly pressing a hand to your cheek wiping away a few stray tears.

“Dont cry pet…Not here no one should see your tears but me, no one should put them there but me. Here come on take my hand” you quickly moved wiping them away once your face was free of tears he grasped your hand. Pulling you up slowly, you followed docile as he pulled you towards a large dancefloor at the back of you space just behinde the bar. You saw there were a few couples were already slow dancing you tensed.

He spun round to face you as the song changed to one you recognized, No peace by Sam Smith played loud yet soft through the speakers it was one of our favourite’s but this time the words had a much deeper meaning. He held your back his palm hot against the bare skin he stepped forward pulling your hand up near his shoulder you held him softly. Swaying slowly you'r eyes darted around eyes were on you from those who knew Henry, guests and staff alike.

“Look at me…Forget them little one they are just curious its rare for them to see such elegance up close, and I must say you look divine…More of a little lady then a little girl” you flushed at the compliment trying to follow his skilled movements as he placed his feet expertly without a thought to it as he spun you around in smooth steps across the floor, you swore looking at your feet as you stepped wrong capturing his toes. He chuckled and lifted you effortlessly off his foot an inch or so and placed you back to the floor

“Sorry..I don’t mean to..I’ve never danced like this before…Not very good on a normal dance floor and I'm ten times worse at this, these heels aren't helping…I must look like fucking bambi on ice” he chuckled smoothing his thumb across the skin of your back. Enjoying the backless dress pressing his hands into you feeling your shivers the ripples across your back as he smothered you in his huge frame, letting you feel small in his embrace. He quickly and subtly lifted you up once again as you nearly stood on him again.

“Bambi is a very fitting name I may steal that one” you gave a shy smile smirked spinning you aubruptly then pulled you back skillfully tugging you a little closer. He tilted his head down talking in a hushed baritone voice. 

“Your doing fine…Just let daddy lead, daddy will look after you I promise” you gulped and nodded he spun you again this time making sure your bodys touched, slipping his feet between yours using them to move yours guiding your steps.

He settled you to him as he moved prompting you to lay your head on his shoulder he spun you both slowly bringing you near the center of the floor to make sue no one bumped into you. You sighed humming along quietly whispering the lyrics suddenly there was a lump in your throat you swallowed hard pressing your head into his neck. It looked intimate. It was intimate. You listened as he picked up where you left off humming he lyrice into your ear low and relaxing. You whined moving your hands holding him around the neck breathing a shaky breath into his neck. He moved pressing a sweet kiss to your head song changed and you was thankful, pulling your head up to see his eyes staring at you there was a fondness he gave a lopsided grin.

“Are you okay my love? Your very tearful tonight.” You blinked shaking your head at him.

“I’m..C-Can I speak truthfully….without?..” he tensed as you trailed off, you wanted to speak freely without consequences. He mulled over the idea unsure if he should shoot you down, he decided against it if he halted you now you may never be honest with him again. He nodded to you giving you his undivided attention as he slowdance with you in the crowd. You took a deep breath unsure if it was the right time to have this conversation. He had given you permision but you will still be careful with your words.

“I’m confused… You confuse me Henry…Being here like this I…"You looked to the other couples wistfully then back to him.

"I want that…I want that love that freedom and…And I…We feel like a couple ,like we could be a normal couple like them ,but you frighten me, the things you say and do and I…I’m unsure of whats right and wrong now…Normal couples don’t do what we do they dont threaten spanking’s on dates!” he hummed in response mulling over your words for a few breaths, could everythinghave been his fault? You didnt understand the type of relationship he had with you therefor you dont know what he wants from you or what to expect, is that confusion why you were fighting so hard?

“I’d hoped you were finally accepting things now. I’m glad you were honest with me about being confused love and I’m proud of you. We feel like a couple because we are…. But normal? No we are not we are a bdsm couple, we live a bdsm lifestyle which suits both of us. Your mine and I am yours we are soulmates. You are just finally catching up to that and soon we will feel like this all the time, this happiness this relaxed and playful. I know its all still quite new now but soon you will be used to me being your lover, your daddy, your dominant ,your one and only and in time I will be your husband and father to your children. We will be like this for the rest of our lives. I apologize that I’m only just explaining this now and I can see why you were so reluctant and scared going form a normal vanilla and quite innocent relationship to being in this…very strict and quite demanding, sexually fueled one can be daunting. I was just so caught up wishing you would ajust quicker but matters of the heart can't be rushed and now I see that is what I was trying to do. I am content for now. Soon this will be normal, the jewellery the luxury anything you desire will be yours when you finally admit to loveing me back, when you succumb to your true feelings.” He moved looking to the others around you then back to you smiling.

“You will be just as happy as them..If not more you will be the most treasured and spoilt woman in the city, the world even I promise and when that day comes you will make me the happiest man on the planet” he moved solidifying his statment with a kiss, a promise he words sounded like vows in itself. You sighed and pulled back he took a deep breath as you did.

“I’m trying I…Its a lot to take in and I’m glad I spoke to you…I think I understand a little more now…Your You dont mean to frighten me you just…Get excited? okay I can live with that…I’ve never been in love before its frightening” he smiled twisting you around pulling your back to his front holding you close placing a kiss to your shoulder.

“I know you are trying love, what do you think this is tonight? This is your reward for your week of good behaviour. I am patient I will wait for you neither of us are going anywhere. And in the end everything will be worth it you’ll see"   
image

You stood stock still freezing as you looked out into the now full restaurant.You spoke as you cast your eyes to the male in the crowd. He was glaring at you making your chest go cold.No. What did he see? What will he think? You dropped you hands from henry’s arms your breath was a whisper.

"Stephan?” Henry brought his head up abruptly going rigid he hands wrapping around your waist tighter almost painfull as if you was going to run to the other male. He looked around growling low and dangerous searching for him finally he honed in on him. Was hair dye all someone needed to bypass his men? He seethed as you trembled in his arms he held his breath. Moving closer to your ear.

“You want him? you want to run to him? Do you? You can I will let you but he will be dead before you touch him!” His words were a hot hiss in your ear.

“No…I-I want him gone” the words were out befor you could catch them he hissed in your ear.

“Y-You what?” he turned you abruptly trying to sniff out a lie but you just held his gaze firm he swallowed his mouth going dry he covered his shock well then glared

“We will see…Come lets go see our dear Stephan shall we?” You tried struggled to keep up but he continued storming across the floor toward him. Henry half dragged half marched you through the dancing couples as you staggered in the stupid fucking shoes!. He turned to you slowly as you gained on Stephan who either bravely or stupidly stood his ground. Your heart beat faster tho you was unsure why you were worried but for who you couldn’t say.

“Just remember our arrangement and he will leave here alive” you took a deep breath humming in response before hissing out an answer.

“I’m not leaving Henry” After what felt like an eternity to stood face to face with him, the one you could have seen yourself with on the arm of the man you were forced to be with.

“Y/n…” you looked to him blinking slowly 

“Leave” you had to do it, to send him away Henry would hurt him. You wasn’t sure if you were just saying that or not, maybe you wanted to stay with Henry. But that was a thought for another day.You swallowed standing tall looking straight at him, you will not have this mans blood on your hands and you will not be used by him again you had enough sorting out your own shit and trying to figure out Henry at this point Stephan could go fuck himself you will forget him. 

Stephan, Fletcher and Henry all three were the cause of this. It was a mans game and youd somehow become a pawn for all three. You had to choose a side.

“Yes I think you should leave, this is reservation only I'm afraid.” Henrys words had a bite to them anyone watching would assume Henry was just dealing with a gate crasher, no one other then the three of you would know how truley volatile the situation was.

“You? No..y/n I'm here for you! To take you back! Please I’m sorry give me one last chance? I love you baby I can't live with out you please?” You froze everything stopped what was he doing? What the fuck was he doing? Making a scene people watched as Stephan made a wild plea for you to take him back. He made a perfect storm, a brilliant and well thought out display.

Henry tensed holding you. You could feel it he wasn’t prepared for this. Had Stephan just out witted the king himself in his own building. You held your breath unsure of what to do If he had was there a chance?. Could this be it? Your escape even if you didnt love stephan could you use this ruse to get away? To go into some form of witness protection?

“Ha! Honestly Stephan you think she hasn’t heard?” You took a step back to Henry holding his wrist. No you wont take that chance not now. You have to settle, to just accept your lot with Henry for your own sanity. You had only moments ago realised where you stood and now had some understanding of what this was!. And if you was honest with your self you wasn’t willing to trust Stephan he was to little to late.

“You’ve lost your job, your home everything! What could you possibly offer her? Safety? Please” you faltered at Henry's words were all but laughed out mocking. He lost his job? If so it wasn’t safe you picked up on the hidden meaning to his words. You would not be safe. Stephan would not be safe. Not if you took this chance.

You placed a hand to Henry's chest and swallowed your throat closed up as tears sprang to your eyes. You looked stephan dead in the eye his face dropped. He knew. Before he could speak another word you gave your answer through trembling lips.

“I-I said leave! Your a liar! You played me I was a job Stephan and I will not be used again…Leave and don't ever come back. I-I'm with Henry now, we are happy and planning a future and I don't need you around trying to ruin what we have.” You shuddered tears rolling down your face. Henry pulled you closer, you just hoped Stephan realized that you did this of our own accord, that henry was giving you a choice and the fact of the matter is you chose this beautiful dastardly man.You had to turn away from him tucking yourself into Henry's side.

“You heard the lady, she chose me now leave” 'while you can’ those three words went without saying, hanging in the air. Stephan stood his ground trying to plead with you that he had somewhere to take you, somewhere safe but you just shook your head. 

“No! I dont want you! I dont need you! Im happy with how things are and I can’t believe youxd do this after all this time?!” You were trying to get through that he was to late the damage was done and youd already made up your mind, your reasons were unclear even to you but he doesnt need to know that all he needed to know was that you were staying exactly where you were.

“But baby you don’t understand I was trying-” you shook your head at him desperately wanting hi to stop youd made your decision.

“Enough! Stephan…Ive moved on its to late now go! And dont ever look for me again!” You moved wanting those to be your final words. You turned your back on stephan and looked up to Henry and leaned in to him whispered below your breath.

“Make him leave, please daddy” Henry felt a warmth spread through him as you made the request. You wanted him to intervene to make this boy leave. He would definatly help, protect his babygirl. He acted quickly.

“Security! See to stephan here escort him out” you tore your head up watching as three men apprehended him dragging him through the space to the entrance whre he was destined after that you didn't know. You took a deep breath looking around slowly everyones eyes were on you. Henry growled and snapped at them making the restaurant begin the nights festivities. You stood hugging him a few seconds more then pulled you back slowly.

“Good girl…Such a good girl you did the right thing. My little love. The right thing.” He pulled you in pressing his lips against yours slowly not forcing anything just happy to let you remain there in his arms. He moved slowly escorting ou back to yur table where a waitress brought out your meal after a few moments.  
image

After the incident you found it hard to relax and only did so once back home. The rest of the night was overshadowed by it dread rolled in your stomach Henry was tense. And that normally meant bad things for you. If henry was angry with you he hid it well through dinner and you both tried salvaging the evening in your own ways. But even hree slices of cheesecake couldnt lift your spirits completely.

Once in the house he slammed the front door it echoed down the halls. You flinched and turned to him But he bypassed you and shouted loudly into the house standing tall shoulders back he was itching for a fight ou could tell he wanted to break somehing. Someone.

“LUKE GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE!” Within a few short moments Luke came running stuttering.

“Hen-Sir I didn’t know but we have him in-” he was knocked clean off his feet as Henry swung for him. No warning nothing just one fast powerfull fist connecting with his jaw. You screamed jumping back, the commotion got kals attention as the huge dog came barreling in to the foyer barking and growling on the defensive. You ignored the usually sweet now frightening canine watching the scene before you unfold shaking head to toe. Youd never seen henry hit someone before…not like that, he meant that he wanted to cause real damage then.Once his victim was on the floor he crouched wagging a finger at him.

“Hair dye…Thats all he needed to avoid you….your really loosing your touch about as quickly as I’m loosing fucking patience….This fuck up, your fuck up ruined my night! What was supposed to be our first date down the fucking drain because you let it slip A-FUCKING-GAIN! I don't care where he is, infact I don't want you to tell me but you get the info out of him and release him…Do not kill him” Henry stood at his full height hissing looking to you then clenched his jaw. Brilliant! Fucking brilliant you were shaking in terror just how he wanted the fucking night to end! Not! He sighed running a hand acros his face then looked to the man still on the floor.

“Tell me that you’ve atleast set the room up for us and this night isn’t a complete waste” the man on the floor nodded cupping his jaw that was hanging at a funny angle it looked broken. You tensed Henry was powerful muh more powerull then he looked.Henry sighed he didnt move he didnt want you to bolt.

“Love… I’m sorry I just…i know its scary but you know daddy would never ever hurt you…Not truley, please love stop looking at me like that… Could you come here please?….That's it good girl I'm sorry little one good girl just like that” you moved slowly past the man withering on the floor. And stood before Henry it took everything not to flinch from him as he moved to hold your waist and made his way to the stairs pulling you with him. You didn't fight him, you were scared stiff you doubted that even kal would protect you from his master. He walked you right up stairs to the bed room you winced seeing that things were out…Toys. He moved past you huffing and swearing leaving you to just stand and wait. He made his way into the bathroom tense he was angry, furious even. You shook unsure how to tread it had been a while since he was this angry and you wasn’t sure who he was angry at. You, stephan or luke…You hoped it wasnt you.

You leaned on the dresser undoing the buckles on your shoes sighing once the sore soles of your feet hit the cool floor. You looked to the bed the sheets were changed. A dark purple satin with matching pillow cases a single black rose on your side of the bed and petals scattered about the place. It was romantic. Well until you saw the contraptions attached to the chair facing the bed which was intended for you to be placed upon. A large purple cilindrycal arch placed on the seat and..Well there was a very satisfying looking dildo sticking right up in the center and a small bobble textured silicone mat just in front of it, there were cuffs attached to the two back legs of the chair that would make the 'toy’ take your weight you shivered unsure if you wanted to do this is he was in a mood. You shook your head best get to work calming him down.

You moved slowly to the bathroom he was hunched over the sink he looked up meeting your gaze in the mirror. you blinked moving behinde him hugging him from behind he froze in your arms hands still braced on the marble.

“Thank you daddy…tonight was fun even if he tried to ruin it” you pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He turned abruptly grasping your chin making you look in his eyes.

“You..you had fun..I thought you was upset?” you shook your head at him he sounded angry but you’d thought it was at you aparently not.

“Of course it was our first date…and we had our first dance I just…I wanted you to know that I’m greatfull” he blinked shaking you 

“LIES! How could you possibly? you wanted to go with him! to leave me! I LOVE YOU I FUCKING ADORE YOU AND YOU STILL WANT TO LEAVE ME! WHY? WHY DO YOU FUCK AROUND LIKE THIS? WHY DO YOU TRY TO MANIPULATE ME? MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME IM YOUR LOVER YOUR SOULMATE! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH?!” you screamed struggling as his nails broke the skin of your arms.“NO!-NO PLEASE I DIDN’T- I WASN’T PLEASE DADDY DON’T!” you cried out loud trying to grab him as he spun you around slamming you to the door making it close with a slam the sound ringing in your ear

“ADMIT IT! ADMIT TO ME WHAT YOU REALLY WANTED! YOU WANTED HIM YOU WANT HIM!” you shuddered as his eyes searched yours but found only tears you shook your head trying to pull back from him.

“P-ple-ease your hurting me..Daddy I’m here with you-I chose you. I-I want you daddy, pl-please let go” your crying seemed to get more out of control as you now struggled to speak breathing was difficult. He blinked your painfull whimpers cuting him deep as he realized he was the cause. It snapped him out of it as he saw that he had infact hurt you he let go taking heaving breaths.   
image

He expected you to run but all you did was stay still sobbing your heart out before him clutching your bleeding arms. he moved a hand to you you managed not to flinch but he could see it you wanted to. You wanted to run from him. He swore and quickly wrapped you in his arms.

“Oh my god my love, my heart I’m sorry..I’m so sorry love please shush its okay your okay…shh shh I’m sorry daddy is here, come here my baby..My sweet sweet girl” he pulled you close and just like that he was soothing you again rubbing your back. you trembled and clutched onto him sobbing he took a deep breath.

“I-I’m s-sorry But I didn't I didn't want to go…I wanted to stay with you…He lied he used me im here..I decided to stay with you” he closed his eyes he knew you were coming around. He was just so angry. At Luke at Stephan and at himself. He had fucked up from word one he knew that. This wasn't the plan. He had so desperatly wanted to make tonight THE night. The meal and danceing having fun then bring you back to a romantic room and make love to you. To get your consent, to toy with you untill you were dripping begging for him and finally. finally spend himself inside you. And wake up tomorrow morning with you wrapped around him happy. tonight was supposed to be the first night of the rest of your lives. the introduction to your new life.but now that seemed the last thing that was going to happen, after manhandeling you like that he was sure you were now going to try and reject him completely. that this whole shit show was going to set the relationship back a good few weeks. you looked up cutely blushing.

“The..The bedroom is sweet…I like the sheets and…And the roses its romantic” he smiled down at you seeing that you was trying to overcome the little spat. He hummed grinning rubbing his hands across your back slowly feeling you unwind.

“You did ,did you? well I shall remember that” you opened you mouth then closed it slowly

“What is it? you looked like you was going to ask something very important then little one” you shuddered squirming under his gaze he noted you rubbing your thighs together.

“W-what is that thing? I-in there on the chair?” he smiled at your innocence and began ushering you to move so he could open the door guiding you out.

“That my love is a gift..For you mostly but I will also get some enjoyment out of it..It is called a sybian…Just think of it as my little babygirls very own rocking horse.” he chuckled noticing you froze on the spot, he pressed you forward making you take step towards it.

“It rocks?” Henry laughed moving you closer.

“No my little love it does not rock, I have no doubt however that you will be once your on it…Not tonight tho I’ve my outburst has ruined our night already” you blinked you couldn’t help being curious of the thing you blinked tilting your head, you might aswell start enjoying yourself afterall tonight youd made it clear you was going to stay of your own accord maybe its time to just take a leap of faith.

“No I want a go…And you did say its mine and that youd spoil me tonight…I want to play on it” his jaw dropped. What? Were you seriously initiating sex? It was the first time you’d started anything or even showed any real interest. He gulped looking from you to the expensive vibrator then you again. Could him clarifying your relationship have caused this change? Or was there something more at work, were their feelings involved. He wasn't sure but not one to kick a gift horse in the mouth he smiled nodding making you blush brightly and move forward running the tips of your fingers over the slim dildo inspecting it naively. Oh yes the night was back on track and Henry couldn’t be more thrilled.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and you have your first fully consensual encounter as he shows you the pleasures of being a good little girl~

You bite at your lip exploring the…almost industrial looking toy shivering. You didn’t know what it did but you wanted to find out your movements were slow. You moved your hand to the arch that held the toy proudly. It felt sturdy and instead of being all leather there was a matching purple cover draped over it under the silicone dildo. You looked to the side seeing that there was a cable coming out of the device plugged into a mains socket you whined shifting from one foot to the other rubbing your partly covered thighs together. It would be powerful whatever it did and it wouldn’t stop unexpectedly unless you had a power cut which was unlikely.

You swore lightly when your eyes trailed down there was another cable fell below to a remote placed under the chair. You gulped the cable length to the remote was long enough to put it completely out of your reach once sat on the thing, it looked like the chair was positioned just out of reach of the bed maybe two foot?. Henry glided up behind you slowly placing a hot hand on your back chuckling.

“You almost look frightened of it my sweet girl…I is safe I promise~” he pressed more onto you dragging his hands south to the zipper that sat low on your back skimming your bottom.  
image

You gasped goosebumps rising as he moved shivering when he tucked a finger below the zipper and pinched it between his fingers, his other hand drew a line across your shoulder and down your arm encircling a wrist he brought your hand up to your opposite shoulder and leant over it groaning as he kissed your fingertips before sucking on them lewdly running his tongue across the soft pads. You shuddered breathing hitching at the action he moaned louder and started lowering the zip of the dress you felt as the so fabric peeled away and within a few short breaths you were naked before him bar your jewellery and stockings.You tried not to hide yourself but it was hard, this was beginning to feel like your first time. And the thought excited you to no end the proof of your excitement already wetting your labia. You wanted to be ashamed! Angry even. But no you wasn’t either, you were content and ready to just dive in and feel something, ready to try and enjoy this man who seems intent on making you happy.

You felt him drop a hand to his own body and you turned briskly reaching for him with both hands. You pulled his hand away from himself. He looked at you startled as you pushed at him his eyes wide. For a second he thought that you had changed your mind, that his fantasy of finally having you was going to be pulled from him once again behind the panic was a hot fury as he believed you were toying with him. But you quelled his skeptical thoughts as you moved your shaky hands up over his chest slowly skimming the soft shirt sliding your hand below the black suit jacket. You looked at him uneasy trying to see if you taking charge like this was acceptable, especially now that he had shed some light on the relationship you both had.

When he didn’t move to stop you, you smiled flushing summarizing that it was okay to undress him. You slide your hands higher slower finally giving in to your curiosity, you wanted to touch him, explore, caress and taste him. He moaned softly when you moved pressing your hands deeper into his muscles massaging his shoulders lightly pressing your finger tips to the hard tense muscle, he moved letting his palms cup your waist drawing circles with his thumbs over the lace garter belt that framed your waist showing off the swell of your hips. You could feel the heat from him, he was hot and not just his looks he was warm to touch. You hummed and pushed back further taking the blazer with your hands he dropped his arms shrugging out of it.

His hands moved to grab you again but you caught them he gave you a heated look, he seemed skittish like he couldn’t believe this was happening that you were fully joining in, you had to tread lightly you didn’t want to make him think you were backing out it could do far to much damage to this already fragile relationship. You moved undoing his buttons slowly watching as you revealed the sculpted chest and torso once you had the shirt open he wasted no time in tugging it off, by that time you’d already began unbuckling his belt unfastening his suit trousers at the same time one small tug and they fell to the floor. Henry moved back a step quickly slipping out of his shoes whilst wrapping a arm around your waist.

He moved forward looping his hand in the stings of diamonds at your neck twisting the longer strand around his fist tugging you up to his lips. You kissed him back hungrily groaning when he bit your lip tugging before forcing his way past your lips eager to plunder your mouth, to devour you and leave you with the taste of his own tongue. You whimpered tilting your head back as he pulled you flush against him moving his face trying to make you see what you did to him you legs were squirming as you wet your own thighs. For the first time you had admitted to yourself that you wanted this, wanted him to dominate you and take you over and over it felt right in some fucked up way.  
image

He pulled back still holding the sting of jewels in his fist his hot breath fanned your lips as he panted, his blues eyes were dark and hooded peering down at your needy form. Suddenly everything seemed to stop you could feel it, see it as clear as day, this wild incredibly enticing man loved you. He did! completely and utterly taken with you. You smiled bringing up a hand cupping his cheek then moved in claiming his lips for yourself for the first time. It was time to face the facts. You loved him. You were frightened of him but you loved him. You loved what he did to you, for you. He gasped letting you take over exploring his mouth drawing lines around his own tongue licking at the roof of his mouth he moaned quietly.

He released the necklace and spun pulling your legs up around his hips then laid on the bed with you settling on top of you. he pressed his crotch to yours grinding his hard cock over you ignoring the wet patch you left over his boxers. you whined and bucked trying to grind your clit against him. you watched gasping when he moved a hand bringing it to his mouth sucking them then licking leaving them wet and lowered the digits you your hot center. he sat back on his knees using them to keep your thighs spread for him.

“OH love~ your so wet for daddy hmm? so so fucking hot a messy little needy baby…Tell me is all this for daddy or are you just excited to be cuffed to your rocking horse?….Is that what your waiting for?..For daddy to impale your dripping little cunt on your new toy?….you may regret it baby once on there daddy wont be letting you off anytime soon, no daddy will keep you saddled up all night…So much so in the end you wont know if its to punish you or not” you whined low as his thick fingers dipped into you moving your arousal up and over your clit smoothing it in a slow teasing movement that made you rub against his palm trying to build yourself up faster. He tutted at you then pulled away wiping his messy hand on your thigh. you blushed feeling jut how much you were releasing over the sheets as they stuck to your ass.

You whimpered again bringing your legs up to your chest spreading them pouting.

“Daddy! d-daddy pleaseplease don’t tease me I want to play!I-I’ll be goood ple-please!” he smiled tilting his head at you in contemplation. you looked incredible holding yourself open for him at your knees dripping and begging for him. If he could take a photo he fucking would. he granted some mercy and moved down the bed both hands grasping your thighs just below your knees he pushed them wider opening your cunt up he could see the pink fluttering muscles.  
image

You gasped out at the cool air hitting the wet molten flesh, he pushed further until you were almost on your shoulders he breathed against you. You flushed as he took a deep breath through his nose, from the position you could clearly see him, you had nowhere else to look!.

“Such a good baby~ so sweet daddy always enjoys his little snack…I will have my little treat then I will strap you up on your little rocking horse and let you ride for a while~” and that being said you screeched as he moved down tearing into you with his teeth and tongue, your erect clit took the brunt of it he sucked it between his teeth and bit at it making you jolt legs kicking out in large swooping motions before tensing and clamping against his back your muscles twisted and pulled at him as he worked your sloppy cunt vigorously. He hummed into you making you try and slam your head back the vibrations.

“UGH OH-OOOHHH FUCK!dad-DADDY! SHIT I WANNA PLEASE CAN I-AH AH yesyesyesyesyesyesss!” you couldn’t help it he brought a hand up impaling you as he suckled and licked your clit flicking it from side to side then releasing it from his teeth before lapping at you with the flat of his tongue. His hand was not idle either quickly getting to work fucking you in deliberate powerful strokes. you quivered stomach tensing being forced to watch was something new, it made everything much more real, sucked you into the moment.

He smiled against you watching as you fisted your hands in the sheets completely lost in your rapture, forgetting completely that you wasn’t restrained just pinned. You bucked against him as his fingers ghosted your spot inside he smirked debating whether to make you beg…Maybe that would be to cruel? especially when you had no idea that earlier wasn’t just dirty talk once in the fucking saddle you were there all night even if he decided to sleep you were going to cum until you couldn’t stand it, until you were sore and sobbing.

His beautiful naive little baby doll had no idea she was about to be cuffed to the most powerful vibrator on the planet…And he would have the remote. At that thought he relented your moans had got louder and higher you were close. You shivered unable to control your trembling twitching legs as he moved across your pussy making sure to press just right. You yelped choking out a sob when he pushed you higher staring straight down across your tensing stomach moving his fingers faster. You could hear your arousal being forced out of you with each well thought out thrust. He chuckled into you as tears finally fell from your eyes mouth opening in a short silent scream eyes wild and wide staring into his devilish blues.

He twisted his hand pressing with a bruising force at your spot making your vision go black you screamed as in that moment he nipped harshly to the underside of your clit hard enough to leave an indent then pulled flicking his tongue to the trapped bud. you gyrated onto him as you squealed cumming over his face. He held your legs tight making sure you couldn’t pull your hips away and making his teeth cut into your trapped clit. you grunted crying out as he continued fucking into you with his fingers you shuddered and curled trying to fight his hold on you until you were begging for him to stop. You wailed as he gave on final harsh suck your your swollen clit.

You panted as he knelt up right on his knees letting your weight rest on his torso, you were a mess you withered trying to twist down off him. He smiled when you looked up at him flushed and fucked, you groaned as he made a show of licking around his mouth trying to savor your taste. You whined wriggling again feeling completely drained wanting a nap, he smiled cooing at you.  
image

“Good girl…Such a good girl looks like we wont need lube for a while baby~” you whined confused only just capturing his words you turned your head to him .“Lube…For what?” he laughed patting your hip kissing your still open thighs giving a firm hot lick then pressed the side of his face to you mimicking your pout.

“Oh Babygirl don’t you worry about that right now…Daddy will look after you my love… Now come on up we get pet!” he grasped your legs swinging one over his head letting them both close resting on his shoulder, he moved in kissing your calf rubbing your tummy slowly then moved letting them down on the ruined sheets slowly, he prodded you getting you roll to your side. You moaned nerves and muscles still humming from your orgasm. He chuckled at you as you laid there spent already, he moved off the bed walking around to face you and pulled you up to his chest hoisting you up easily letting you rest on his chest. You protested a little at being moved, you were sweaty, exhausted and tender you wanted a few moments to reconnect with your body completely out of it.

“NOoooo DaaaaDDYYY I’m tired!”

“Now now no fussing don’t forget you asked for this my love~” you didn’t know what he meant until he stood before the sybian. You shook your head trying pitifully to make him release you but he laughed cupping your thighs from behind spreading you open above it and smiled wickedly, you were so fucked at the moment you wouldn’t even have the energy to pull yourself from it.

“N-No I cant please let me rest…N-NOOO DADDY PLEASE! NOT YET!” you clutched at him trying to hold on not wanting to be left on the now intimidating toy.  
Henry couldn’t help but smile wickedly as you kicked your legs trying to avoid the slim dildo, he couldn’t wait for you to realize just why he had picked this particular one. He knew your body inside out by now and this one was what would torture and satisfy you all in one. The dildo itself was fairly small and slim, he was determined to stretch you out with his own cock. But around half way down was a small ball with a waved texture on the underneath that was going to be nice and snug against your little gspot and keep a firm inescapable pressure on it that would only make you scream as he forced you to ride the vibrations his cock was twitching painfully at the thought.

You panted taking quick gasping breaths as he moved and lowered you onto the toy. It was cold but pleasant as he lowered you slowly letting gravity do most of the work not wanting to push you down and hurt you. You squeezed your eyes shut moaning as you were seated on the toy holding Henry’s neck tightly wanting him to pull you off yet wanting to rock forward and make the plastic rub against your insides. Your eyes widened and you jerked up as you felt the wide ball push past your entrance fully. You clenched tight testing out the toys girth you jolted forward hands going to the front of the arch you now straddled where there was a slim notch for you to curl your fingers to, you flexed feeling the large ball press on your still sensitive g-spot. Whilst you adjusted to the new feeling Henry had moved behind you slowly tugging your ankles from under you cuffing them to the back legs stretching them out a little and holding them still.

“OHHH FUCK D-DADDY? ITS IT-NO NO I CANT I CANT HANDLE THIS!” he laughed at you knowing that by cuffing your legs back your whole weight was being supported by the sybian, being supported by your little pussy quivering around the dildo and he also knew that now you were cuffed you had been fully impaled on the toy taking the last few centimeters and felt exactly what you was in for.

“Oh But baby doll you can…Your going to cum over and over, your going to ride your new rocking horse all night just for daddy~” you whined each breath you took made you shudder took a step back admiring you flushed sweat sickened skin and withering already trying to grind on the toy already enjoying yourself. You were an erotic sight beautiful soft legs covered in the finest nylon stockings and lace garter belt straddled so sweetly over your own undoing, the diamonds hung down over your bare chest tinkling slightly with every heaving breath.  
image

Your hands clenched to the intended holding spot in front of you then moved blindly reaching for him unable to control yourself. It was incredible, you’d never been on top many women said it was the best way to masturbate but you’d never got around to trying and you wondered why in that moment. Just being full from below, your own weight keeping you full the pressure it cause was magnificent. You stretched out to Henry as he just stood staring, you aimed to grasp his hard cock through his boxers maybe he would succumb to you and pull you off this thing and fuck you! but no when he did move closer it was with a huff he quickly grasped your hands holding them in one and moved the other below you.

“Baby Your not sitting right! here look like this let daddy show you…Hmm silly baby can’t even get on her rocker~” there was something playful and for-boding in his voice you jerked yelping ad his other hand moved peeling back your labia and revealed your clit was taking your weight on the tiny bobbled texture. You sobbed curling around the sensation was just mind blowing. You couldn’t help your self you rocked trying to chase the incredible feeling that was throbbing from your clit all the way through out your body, each arch of your back made the ball inside you massage your spot.

“D-DaaDDYY? NooOOOO! fuckfuckfuck!” you sobbed thrashing trying to pull your feet beneath you to relive some of the pressure but the cuffs didn’t give. you shouted out at him heaving sitting ups straight just you curled back down grunting and grinding again moaning chasing another release.

“There we go! see my sweet girl that how you ride your new horsey!” you grunted loudly leaning back feeling almost possessed as you moved from side to side eye squinting relishing in the textured rubbing pressing deliciously against your most sensitive spots you moved faster and faster moaning louder and higher as you trembled and withered your body hot, scalding! you grit your teeth forgetting all about Henry watching. You moved your hands you your chest pinching at your painfully hard nipples pulling and twisting then you through your head back mouth hanging open as you came your silent scream was cut short and you collapsed suddenly as the dildo came to life below you in the middle of your climax making you tighten impossibly around it the ball grinding almost painfully against your insides sending you into a second climax before your first was even done.

You screeched high curling forward so fast you nearly got whiplash babbling incoherently as your release was made longer and more intense due to the strong vibrations resonating inside your cunt. You couldn’t even spare Henry a glance scratching at the ‘saddle’ grunting loudly moving grinding and gyrating your hips against the almost sadistic toy. Henry laughed sitting back on the bed watching as you thrashed around completely lost to your own passion rocking this way and that he twisted the dial causing you to cry louder and snap your head up looking for the cause, he did it again to nearly half way and you roared at him a primal sound he could get used to hearing. You looked so appetizing but you could look better. With that thought he moved leaving the controls for the device on the bed letting you endure the toy for a few moments, he loved the new squeals it was causing as you fought the pleasure shuddering and wailing.

You cried and begged as he moved closer grabbing at him wanting to hold him to be released and release all at once.

“NoooNononono pleasePLE-UGH FUCK NOT AGAIIIAAHH!” you pleaded as another much more powerful climax assaulted your insides, you rocked arching and curving your spine chasing everything the evil vibrator was doing to you. You flushed hearing your release, a thick stream spraying for your swollen pussy washing over your thighs in what felt like a flood of cum. You sobbed grasping his waist as he moved closer resting your head on his abdomen digging in your blunt nails.

“FuckFUCK PLE_PLEASE STOPI Cant no no NOT Again-NOMORE PLEASE DADDY IT HURTS!” he clicked his tongue and moved smoothing his hand over your hair stopping at the loose hair clips pulling them out letting your damp hair fall around you. That was better, much better he always like your hair down…Or atleast in a style he could pull.  
image

You cried as the vibrator didn’t let up, it was constant and felt like it was shaking your very bones of maybe that was you trembling. Your body ached muscles constantly spasming and twitching. And you’d give anything to gain control of your hips and stop fucking thrusting against it.

“DADDY-DADEEEEUUGGHH PLEASE PLEASE STOP I’LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE I-CAN-IT HURTS DADDY IT HURTS BAD PLEASE?!” he sighed and moved holding your hair in one hand he moved one foot and leaned swiping the controller and brought the vibrations down to a gentle hum, he noted you were a fucking mess trembling and whimpering grinding and tensing…Maybe all night will be to much…He could see you was on the brink of passing out he would stop you must be uncomfortable aching. But that’s not to say he wont tease you a little first.

“OH sweety but look you enjoy it don’t you? look you’ve cum three times and even squirted over it…Tell me do you like your new toy? …..OH sweet pea you don’t? I don’t know how I feel about that… Your not being ungrateful are you? you know how daddy feels about having an ungrateful little brat…” with those words he quickly twisted the control near max making you tense and squeal high and loud barely forming words breathing out at him to stop and make you cum all in one.

He relented bringing down again to a kinder hum. You muttered thank yous between your babbling and grunts as you managed to hold your hips still for a few seconds heaving taking deep calming breaths still leaning on Henry’s stomach. He shushed you petting your head with one hand as the other still had a tight fist laced in your hair. he smoothed your hair collecting the loose strands out of your face holding it under his thumb hen moved a hand to your front wrapping the sting of diamonds again this time slipping his fingers under the choker to. he pulled making you look up at him using your hair to guide you as well. you looked up through your pleasure induced tears sobbing and ruined.

“D-Daddyyy- please please let me off I’ll be good I promise, I love it I-I just can’t I’m sore daddy please!” he smiled stretching his hand out pressing his thumb to your lips bypassing them pressing in your mouth. You quickly wrapped your lips around him and sucked moving your tongue around the pad licking at him bobbing slightly. he smirked at you perfect.

“You know baby…Daddy did go to all this trouble…maybe if your a good girl I wont have you tied to your horsey all night~” you slumped in relief only for a second as the vibrations were building you back up ever so slowly again.  
image

Henry smiled to himself you said you would do anything to get off the sybian, he would test that. He shifted pulling his thumb out of your mouth with a wet pop as you were still suckling on it. He moved his hand down freeing his aching cock he had denied himself for to long it was purple. You swallowed looking at it already guessing what he wanted as he angled his hard cock pointing it at you like a lethal weapon. You moaned looking up at him through lidded eyes squirming as your muscles began trembling all over again as your body was climbing into another wave, another burst of heat slowly forming building like a dam ready to burst. You nodded mouth open, eagerly bending down yelping as you pressed your tummy almost flat to the 'saddle’. The new angle made the ball press harder on your spot but it was bearable. He chuckled but was cut off as you quickly moved holding his hips tugging him forward letting his cock past your lips, he groaned pulling at your hair as you licked at his tip sucking flicking his slit collecting his cum.

You moaned he was…He tasted clean and salty a very masculine taste it was invigorating having him in your mouth the idea that it was you pulling out his moans and grunts. You moved to take him deeper flattening your tongue letting him further and further back. You may not know bdsm but you had given a few lucky teens blowjob’s at school and you realized then that you could ignore your gag reflex. You moved slowly but surely as he groaned out in disbelief as you pressed further and further letting him bypass your mouth and swallowed him down into your throat. he hissed scratching your scalp bringing both hands to your hair cursing, you held still then pulled back sucking as you went groaning onto him.

You prodded him with your tongue and teeth lathering him with all your mouth had to offer. He through his head back grunting and began thrusting slowly tugging your head towards him once he realized you were letting him take over he lost himself. he began pounding faster broken moans and growls echoed around you both, that is until he moved flicking the sybian up a quarter of the way, you started screaming onto him as your pussy was once again being massaged by the toy you began your desperate rocking onto it as he fucked your mouth.

“Fuck yesyes TH-THATS IT BABY CHOKE ON DADDYS COCK FuuuuUUCK ughAAAAGGGHHH FUCK FUCKFUCCKK!” you moaned and squealed as your tired body tenses wracked in full body shudders cumming Henry was quick you clench his hand around your jaw holding you open so you wouldn’t bite him closing his eyes your moans vibrating on his cock making him stutter his hips and release right into your throat. By some miracle you was able so swallow everything in quick gulps. He grunted finally pulling back only to be started with your loud scream at him.

“UGGGHHH FUUUCK D-DAAADYY!” he panicked for a second then remembered it was still on high, he scrabbled for the dial and flicked it off completely. You sobbed heaving and shaking he smiled stepping forward to you grasping both sided of your face leaning down kissing your open sobbing mouth, he could taste himself but didn’t care..If anything it made him happier to have you tasting of him, it was a claim he had over you! he had fucked you, you had fought to have him there, struggled to reach him and suckle him you loved it!  
image

He hushed you unable to kiss you for long as you needed to catch your breathe, He moved slow lethargic around you using the quick release on the cuffs and lifted you off the sybian to your relief. he moved careful as he was still unsteady after cumming so hard down your throat. He collapsed on the bed next to you laughing curling around you as you panted, you twisted around into him trying to catch your breath.

“I-I love you babygirl…I’ll always love you” you smiled at him moving to cup his cheek going to speak but he hushed you.“No..Sleep love we can talk tomorrow…I’m very very pleased with you and I hope this is the start of the rest of our lives” before you could reply he pulled you to him tucking you in to his chest and that’s where he kept you until you fell to sleep, which wasn’t very long.  
image

Stephan panicked, that had not gone to plan. you had refused him, denied an escape attempt didn’t you want to be free? to escape that mad man?. You’d said your starting a life, he was to late? Stephan tried he had but….Had Henry won? all these thoughts paled in comparison to his one dominant thought. what the fuck was going to happen to him now?. Henry’s guard’s had taken him out side alright, outside straight into the back of a fucking four by four with a bag over his head and hands cuffed,he panicked he didn’t have his gun or knife or anything!

He was in all respects powerless cuffed blindfolded and going to god knows where!. In reality it was a fucking long shot, maybe he was loosing it did he really think he’d have been allowed out of that tower with you? it must have been an hour or so before he was dragged out of the car into a…Well he didn’t know but it was somewhere with a lot of stairs. finally he was thrown into a chair the bag removed. He squinted looking around trying to recognize anything. Nope a basement….A clean basement with a tarp below him…And here we go.

The questions were repetitive which was basic if he did say so himself, they didn’t even ask the same question in different ways.though they may not have been articulate they were brutal beating at him punches from gloved hands kicks to start then up through various weapons he was black and blue broken wrist shatter knee black eyes and broken nose and that’s not covering the various bruises forming across his torso and chest, he was a fucking mess. Stephan was silent throughout until you were brought into it.

“You know if you don’t talk hes gonna fuck her up? He’s pissed real pissed thinks she contacted you and was gonna help put him inside so I’d suggest you give us something for her sake” Stephan’s heart stopped Henry wouldn’t…Would he, he isn’t mad enough to-to…

He couldn’t even finish the though images of the necklaced agents body flashed through his mind would he do that to you? rape you then burn you…But then again he was mad and jealous and angry, 'love’ can turn evil men vile make then do despicable things.

Stephan took a deep breath.

“CIA…Agent James” they looked from one another smiling and went to continue but the door burst open.

“Let him go Its done over…And before you ask its come straight from the boss, dump him out in the fields alive…” Stephan frowned

“What? What does that mean? Whats done?! TELL ME! What has he done to y/n?!” He was frantic as they looked at him and laughed. The one who came in pointed at him chuckling.

“You think he’s hurt the princess? his princess…No he fucked her…Kind of makes her the queen now huh? he finally got through to her this was a fucking test she past and you get to live! congrats!” The others laughed as Stephan looked down to the floor shaking his head.

“No nononononoo! he?…I couldn’t protect her, he?…She was raped tonight because of me? Because I went there tonight” Stephan looked down in shock he felt sick, Henry had fucked you whilst he was here feeling sorry for himself…. He snapped his head up as the man spoke again.

“No sunshine he didn’t rape her…The only thing he does to her that she don’t like is spank her…Apart from that its pretty fucking consensual….So it wasn’t rape”

“How do you know that-”

“Women getting raped don’t scream ’more daddy’ she had the time of her fucking life you could hear her from the basement…She’s the queen to his castle now…. If I was you I’d forget all about her your not getting her back, she don’t want to leave…Thought you got the message in the restaurant…Shes his now."The male turned to the others pointing at Stephan.

"Fields asap” then walked out Stephan could have screamed, you were with Henry of your own accord! Fucking bitch he took a beating for you! lost his case almost lost his job entirely thinking you were a victim! He just gave out his fucking name to try and save you! and you’d been fucking that son of a bitch! he seethed as the bag was placed back over his head and he was dragged out of the room. If one thing was for sure if you was Henry’s queen you would fall with him and his fucking kingdom!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night before you and Henry find yourself in a new happy dynamic but Stephan is bitter and hurt and Luke wants you to bring down your daddy..But can you do it? or have you just had enough?

Henry awoke the next morning curled around you, your head on his bicep making it numb but he wasn’t going to move it, you looked so comfy smiling in your sleep your soft snores signalling you were still all tuckered out. He smirked then cast his eyes down the length of your bodies…Shit he was still in his shirt and pants from last night…Cock hanging loosely from the open zipper still making him flush a little seeing it just flopped out like that, you were naked covered in the dark silk sheet haphazardly thrown across you covering what needed to be covered. The sight was just another innocently erotic image he would treasure…He really needed to start taking photos.

He groaned rolling to his back careful not to move his arm from underneath you and tucked his cock neatly back into place zipping himself back up he grinned tucking his arm behind his head propping it up looking over to the still messy sybian. Last night was…The best night of his life! far better then what he had imagined and fantasized. He hummed rolling his tongue around behind his teeth closing his eyes he could still see you, glistening dripping in jewels and sweat as you rocked mercilessly on your new toy. It would become an effective punishment and reward he might not have to use the cane much with you a few hours in this thing would correct any misdemeanors in a jiffy. He looked at you again ‘beautiful, stunning, mine all mine’ he felt giddy at the thought like a small boy and all his Christmases had come at once.

You had made your decision last night it was him you wanted…And boy did you want him he had no doubt that you’d have done anything for him! to fuck you last night, that you wished it had been his cock splitting you open but…You hadn’t begged him to fuck you yet, he was petulant in that respect. He wanted you to crave him to crawl and beg on hands and knees for his cock, to cry and pout and scream stomp your little feet and throw a fit! until you got what you wanted. Last night you were close to it he could tell~ so close his guess was by the end of the week he’d have you.  
He looked down to you curling over kissing your head a few strands of hair moved to your face making you whine and bring up a hand smoothing it back in your sleep and frown, pink lips drawing into a cute pout and rolled over flat on your back head tucking into your shoulder lolling off his arm.

He smiled as moving a hand pulled the sheet revealing a nipple that had began to pucker and peek out. Tempting him. He smirked moving a hand ghosting his fingers over the taught bud then down peeling back the sheet biting his lip staring as he ran the tip of his fingers around your breast stopping when you sighed in your sleep arching up to the tickling feeling slow drags on the underside of the breast. He chuckled then flicked at it at the now pebbled nipple slowly getting an idea without much of a thought he slowly pulled the soft cool sheet away relishing in the way you shivered goose bumps rising across your skin in one slow full body shiver. You let out a breathy whine moving a hand searching for the sheet in your sleep then bent your splayed legs before bringing your knees closer and settling again.  
Henry licked his lips locking in on his target, the smooth mound tucked almost innocently between a set of soft pudgy thighs. He moved siting up undoing the buttons on his shirt in a controlled hurried manner and slipped it of. He wasn’t that vain but he knew you liked his topless your eyes lit up at his maintained physique. He twisted down to all fours like a predator crawling around you eyeing his prize and settled slowly between your knees running a fingertip along the sensitive flesh coaxing you to open your knees wider you did trying to shake off the tickles and he shuffled up looking making sure you don’t ruin his little treat, this was a reward he wants to start your knew life of right! and what better way then to wake you up by feasting on your soft juicy cunt!

You whimpered quietly when he moved his arms looped below your thighs wrapping over the top and held you open his palms were hot against your cool soft skin and he held them high so his fingers could still be used later on for…Reasons. He took a deep breath breathing in the scent of your still messy pussy and place a sloppy open mouthed kiss on the top just above your hooded clit, twisting his face pressing harder mimicking the rough needy kisses he used to take your breath away. You moaned breathing hitching and arching slightly in your sleep softly grinding towards his mouth, your body knowing you were being ravished by your man, falling prey to his lust once again with out any conscious thoughts. He angling his head keeping a close eye on you and poked his tongue out tasting your arousal properly sliding down using his tongue to spread your labia lapping slowly at the hidden pearl that was quickly revealing itself front its little hood.

You whined and bucked cutely into him again panting soft moans and soundless whines escaping you as your arousal began wetting his chin as he drank you in slurping lewdly at your cunt making sure to rub his chin on your weeping opening growling and grunting as he feasted wetting his face on you being sure to flick and tease the small bud nipping and suckling.

“Ah! Daddy!hmmm~” he froze his heart almost burst him! You knew it was him you were dreaming of him! you were coming to but that didn’t matter now he had started and he would bloody well finish his snack whether your awake of not! With that thought he then drove his tongue up into the wet creamy channel moaning up into your tiny heat as he tasted you once again a sweet yet musky taste he would never grow bored of he flicked his tongue using the tip to massage your opening quickly.

It was then your woke gasping and moaning at the hot penetration. Eyes wide you reared up spreading your legs wide bringing them up trying to dislodge whatever was flicking up into you, curling over hands gripping his hair in two tight fists and pulled at him trying to get him away yet your hips rocked on instinct, as if you already knew who is was! who your body belonged to even in slumber!.

“OH MY GOD-ahah fu-fuck daddy? what are ugh!” you cried out as he moved faster giving your opening quick and precise kitten licks over the muscle pressing as firm as he could with the flat of his tongue letting the tip pass the thick quivering muscle to tease your inner walls with each drag of his tongue. It was incredible you’d never paid much notice to how sensitive your actual opening itself was but fuck me! it was a glorious feeling. He was quick you tilt his head nudging your clit harshly with his nose then moved up to latch onto the little button sucking it back between his teeth guiding his hands to your core pulling apart your lips holding you open on display. you whined when you were pulled apart the cool air creeping across the drenched folds. It was when he pulled back no longer warming you with his breath, you moved to cover your self he captured your fingers in his mouth biting them growling in warning.

“No Daddy please I’m messy a-and sore!” he released your hand leaving marks from his reprimanding bite.

“Good then Daddy has done his job! now little girl flick your clit for daddy as he devours you~ I want you to cum in my mouth” you faltered shivering and blushing feeling embarrassed.

“D-daddy? I don’t think I can…I’ve never done that in front of anyone-” he chuckled dipping his tongue inside you for a second shutting you up with your own surprised squeak.

“Its that or I’m making you hold yourself open and you’ll cum from pussy spankings with Daddy’s strap! You chose princess” you gasped feeling another stream of your hot arousal trickle from You at the mention of being strapped across your vulnerable clit. What was wrong with you? Why did that sound fun?

“Come on princess daddy is waiting~ now what will it be?” you hesitantly moved your bitten hand slowly to your open pussy. Resting your fingertips on you clit and rolled in small c motions he watched blowing out cool air onto your wide open twitching cunt.

“That’s it~ go on tickle your little bud daddy wants to taste his little one~ wants his breakfast nice and early~” you flushed darker gasping when he pressed a kiss on your working fingers making you press harder on your erect bud. He moved closer smirking and hummed giving your opening another open mouthed kiss swirling his tongue around your hole then widened his tongue again licking and twisting it inside you making your body shudder and try to grind on him.

Your fingers moved pinching and rolling your bud making you twitch around his tongue trying to close your legs around him humping his face loosing yourself but his hands held fast still spreading your lips over his mouth as he dived in deeper playing with you. you tensed toes curling and grinded on your hand moving your fingers fast trying to chase a fast wave of pleasure.

“DAD-DADDY FUCK YESyesyesyesyes please please can I? I want please?!PLEASE MAKE ME CUM AGAIN DADDAUGH!” his reply was to drag his sharp teeth over your contracting opening sparking a frenzy of pulses across the muscles. The pleasure shot to your clit still being massaged by your own fingers allbeit stuttering but still adding building to an impossible high. You held your breath pushing back with your feet pressing into the mattress arching as you cried out in exctasy gyrating your hips on his face as you came loud and proud.

“DADDY?! DADD-OH OH FUCK FUCK NOO ITS-” you shuddered feeling yourself melt into his mouth making him hum and growl drinking you in like you was the fountain of youth, greedily trying to take as much of you in as possible. You heaved deep breaths as he pulled away shuffling up his chest flush against your sopping cunt and moving his hands to rest on your stomach one grasping your wrist tugging your hand to his mouth and suckling the last of your arousal off of your fingers smirking as you went all shy and pulled trying to get him to release you.

“Daaaaadddyyy! nooo stop its embarassing-”

“It’s delicious! I told you baby doll I’d have you for breakfast everyday if I could~” he smiled releasing your hand with a parting kiss to the tip of your finger then laid his chin on your pelvis giving a soft kiss to the warm skin. He tilted his head to the side taking a moment to stare up as you he was content and so were you it seemed everything was looking up.

You sighed slowly moving your fingers through Henry’s hair twirling the dark curls and a flush crept up your chest settling at your cheeks making you go pink…He was staring, his serene blues taking you in, watching you almost in a daze, like he couldn’t believe you where there and happy…Were you happy? You wasn’t sure things had moved fast…You felt giddy but that could just be the afterglow of insane sex and a wake up to remember…But you felt calm and relaxed for the first time completely unafraid of this incredibly cunning and dangerous man…you giggled at him cutely raking your fingers through the perfectly messy hair, you supposed you were happy…happy and small and it was a nice change after all these months. You’d made him happy, which and in turn made you happy…maybe staying here wasn’t going to be so bad.

“Good morning daddy” he grinned placing a kiss on your tummy again crawling higher littering kisses across stomach, moving to your sides making you giggle and squirm as he blew raspberries on your ribs before placing two sweet kisses on your nipple before sucking harshly making you grunt and arch you gripped his hair and tugged pulling him off the dark bud. When he looked up he frowned and growled opening his mouth to scold you but you had other ideas, leaning down and yanking him closer by his hair he grunted in slight pain but chuckled when he felt you kissing at him desperately, your small once timid tongue now darting around his mouth sweetly exploring your newly claimed territory. He groaned when you wrapped the dexterous muscle around his almost pumping his thick tongue like you had his cock only a few hours ago you closed your eyes tasting yourself still on his tongue.

Something a few short weeks ago would have found disgusted you was now the most erotic-well second most erotic thing you’d ever tasted, the first was the man himself! His own musky clean taste of his velvet skin and the salty cum you had be rewarded with for your efforts. You moaned into him before pulling back slowly, he moved tipping his head forward to yours smiling looking you straight in the eye as your hands fell to his broad shoulders.

“It is a good morning isn’t it little one?” You giggled again then cringed looking down his chest and abdomen were smothered in your arousal from his climb across you and now smeared across your front.looked to the sybian and winced it was still there and messy from last night.Henry followed your gaze and tutted placing a finger below your chin making to look back to him.

“Now now princess that was a treat~ you don’t get to go on your horsey unless daddy says and I think you were spoilt enough last night…now come on little one time for a shower you’ve gotten us all sticky~” you flushed stammering as he sat up wanting to argue with him but settled for pouting instead as he slipped off the bed and dragged you up behind him carrying you to the bath room with a noticeable spring in his step the man was elated and to be quite frank so was you.

“Come on…come on fucking pick up!” Stephan was hissing trying to keep his balance which was hard when his eyes were blackened his view of the world two slits he was teetering on his good leg he was surprised he was still standing…albeit on one leg but he was here still despite the swollen battered state he was in he was more determined then ever to get this son of a bitch behind bars…and you if it came down to it! He no longer cared for your involvement you’d shagged that cunt! Betrayed him ignored his bravery and the escape he offered, that he put his job his fucking life on the line for! But you’d rather go home with that monster and fuck him? Oh no that wasn’t going to slide. He was gunning for the both of you now.

He wobbled grunting through his teeth and dialed the number again his body trembling the adrenaline he was running on was wearing thin soon the pain would really hit and he will fucking pass out. The black eyes and broken nose was tolerable the wrist was pushing it but his broken knee? It was the worst pain he’d had in a long time such a fucking awkward place to get a hit. It swollen but constrained by his trousers unable to bend or straighten it holding it at an odd angle that throbbed he needed it sorted. They had graciously allowed him to keep his phone everything was wiped sim card out and the sd card but he was an agent he phoned 911 again dialing his agency’s extension number.

“Joel! Joel don’t hang up its me!”

“Fucking hell James? Where the fuck you been? Been looking everywhere for you! Just fucking dropped off the map!” He sighed taking deep breaths trying to breath through the pain quickly flooding his system.

“Joel I’m I need help I’m fucked! But we got him! I can bring him in racketeering! Assault!” Joel had to slow him down unable to make heads or tails of James’s mutterings

“Whoa whoa what are you on about! Bring in who?” James growled down the phone getting frustrated with his superior

“Fucking Cavill! Cavill Joel! He fucking tried to have me off’d”

“And you got away? how!? Fuck hang on you hurt?” James started heaving as the pain began catching up with him he spat up blood and bile.

“No no I’m sweet as a nut…OF COURSE I’M FUCKING HURT!!” he heaved again pulling the phone away and began throwing up mostly blood again he spat a few times bringing the phone back to his ear and continued.

“I look I’m at the fields come get me! Hurry I’m gonna pass out I don’t wanna be out cold if they come back” Joel swore knowing exactly where to go the wide stretches of farmland on the out skirts of the city along the motor way…Bodies popped up there occasionally people who falling victim to Henry’s displeasure.

“Right hang on tight! I’m on my way!” Joel hung up and James could breath easier they were coming for him, he crumpled to the floor landing at and odd angle due to his knee he swore and screamed as his broken wrist took the brunt of the fall.

James wasn’t waiting long maybe twenty minuets or so they must have had and escort and blue lighted it. Joel got out with another one of the team a medic.

“Fucking Christ James! How the fuck you get away like that?” James shook his head groaning as he had sets of hands moving to help him to the car.“Didn’t…He released me! It was a test Joel a fucking test not for me!” Joel frowned not following to all intents and purposes James shouldn’t be breathing.

“Then who? Who’s case is he on now?” Joel quickly helped James and the medic into the back of the car then took to the drivers seat and began moving the car to the slip road for the motorway they had to be out of here fast.

James hissed and groaned as the medic began dressing his wounds as best as she could apologizing as he grunted and hissed at her. Joel was quick to gun it down the motorway aiming to get to HQ as soon as he could the medi bay are waiting on them.

“Y/n! Fucking shes fucking! I don’t know the details but last night was a test she passed and I was let go..From what I can tell if she had refused him last night you’d have found me in pieces!” The medic was quick to get morphine into him as they began moving in to the city.

“Y/n? the cute cafe worker? but you said she didn’t know anything?” James grunted and roared as his wrist was twisted back into a natural position with a definitive crack.

“She fucking didn’t! She-there was nothing there! He kidnapped her a few months ago I fucking told you! I told you but you didn’t! ugh fucking watch it! My legs fucked to if you didn’t fucking notice!” he dragged his good hand through his hair laying back across the seat huffing focusing on his breathing as the woman apologized.

“Funny you should mention her…You were right shes not in the UK not been on any flights had the metropolitan police check the forwarding address and job… shes not there a false paper trail but it was a good one he hired some fucking look alike to trapse around as her for a month or so to throw people off” James grunted swallowing some water frown a water bottle before growling out a reply.

“I fucking told you! I saw her weeks ago and yesterday-” Joel’s head snapped back at him wide eyed

“Yesterday where? We haven’t had a trace! What the fuck did you do?!”

“I went after him! I tried to rescue her did a whole fucking love triangle thing in his restaurant in his hotel ….Gave her a chance to run she didn’t take it!” Joel slammed the breaks causing James to curse at him but Joel ignored his bitching turning around fully.

“You went after Cavill? Are you fucking mad! James what the fuck?!” James raged at his handler as he almost rolled off the seat to the foot well he growled and let loose screaming at the other man.

“I FUCKING LOVED HER! SHE WAS-WE I COULD HAVE HAD A FUTURE! A WIFE KIDS THE FUCKING LOT WITH THAT WOMAN! AND HE TOOK HER! NO ONE WOULD HELP I HAD TO DO SOMETHING…I love her…Fucking….Love and she-she chose him! She chose to stay with that murdering piece of shit Joel!” What started as vengeful rant ended in pitiful gut wrenching sobs of a broken agent. Joel watched taking deep breaths and pulled the car away again giving James time to collect himself he took some deep breaths before asking the question hanging in the air between them.

“Is she with him?” James shook his head grunting low in his chest.

“Not like that! He kidnapped her! He has something over her…She can’t…She can’t love him she must be to frightened… You should have got her out!” Joel was flooded with guilt, James was right they should have at least looked into it, he dreaded to think what the girl has seen… what she has had to do to save her own skin.

“I’m sorry James but we couldn’t risk a whole operation on going in and getting her at that point” James yelled out through a sob still lost in his despair.

“And what makes her so special to you now?!” Joel looked to the broken agent with a heavy sigh he began explaining what the result of there year long sting was.

“…He’s clean James…Fucking clean as a whistle…FBI CIA MI5 and 6 and no one not one of us has a damn thing! There is nothing on him… No bullshit! No games he does everything out in the open yet so well hidden! Its like nothing we’ve seen. His legit businesses are covering his other shit easily….He is just making to much money we can’t track it all! He should have been a politician…Fuck we found ties to the fucking white house and congress James…Tax returns are immaculate, no parking offenses, no scams or fuckups anywhere!…When I tell you this kidnapping and your assault are the only routes we got I mean they are the only things we got! Until someone else talks…”

“Thought you weren’t gonna bother down that road” Joel pulled up to HQ heading for the underground parking lot he frowned looking at James through the rearview mirror.

“What? What do you mean? I thought it was you!?” James frowned what was he missing? He voiced his confusion.

“Me what? Whats happened?” Joel parked up and turned the car off then spun in his seat facing the bruised man.

“Some…Footage was delivered…It’s from inside Fletchers cafe Grainy and old camera but its her being kidnapped after closeing up…Someone in the local force is under Cavill’s thumb. Dumbass’s didn’t even look! But my guess is that if it wasn’t you who handed it in then Fletcher has had enough of playing puppet… We tried talking already but he is being watched… Closely something’s happening and I don’t know what James what have you got for us any way? you said you could pull him in?” James growled and motioned to himself

“What have I got? You fucking-THIS YOU CUNT LOOK AT ME!! Fucking hell more morphine! That ain’t touching shit!…Look I haven’t got no names but it was obvious his men referred to Henry calling him boss and his new toy which I’m assuming is y/n..Well not toy said shes the queen of his sordid empire now the Jewel in his crown!” Joel wasn’t put off by the outburst but he sensed James’ hostility to y/n he loved the woman and hated her…Joel could understand in a way he spoke trying to calm the injured agent down.

“Fuck alright alright Jesus!…You have your badge and gun yesterday?”

“No I fucking didn’t I’d have shot that cunt between his smug little beady fucking eyes!” Joel sighed at the vicious growl .Right.

“Fuck sake James sit still! Look you can take him on as a civilian but you have to stick to your cover stay as Stephan for the case…Have to cover the agent shit we do this in court, No CIA bullshit if it fails and we are tied to it we would be fucked, everything we have ever had on Cavill could go up in smoke! Double jeopardy and all that” James sighed searching Joel’s eyes following what he was getting at.

“So get him on this and the kidnapping then once he’s inside -” Joel smiled nodding

“Once he’s inside dismantle his empire build up a case…With him gone we could do plea deals with his associates and bring another case to keep him there! But we need you to bring the case and get the girl to testify! We need her account of things to put him down!” James nodded he would think of something…He had to the whole case rested on it…And if you don’t testify then he’d just have to make you out as his queen his accomplice you’d just have to fall with the mighty kingpin.

“Stephan, do you want to press charges on one Mr Henry Cavill for kidnap with intent to harm, assault and grievous bodily harm”

“Fucking yes….Whats an agent gotta do to get more morphine round here? Fucking die Jeesh!” Joel smiled yeah he’d be okay a few days rest and he’d be kicking ass again. Joel nodded to the medics on Stand by to sort James out as he moved from the car going upstairs to handle the arrest warrant.

You giggled rolling around on the floor in the living room with Kal, your short blue pleated skirt flicking to and fro as Kal shook the other end of the rope with all his might making your body jolt with his tugs. Today has been different, incredible you had a new view on this relationship..last night was…It was fucking amazing and not just the sex! going out and being treated like a queen. After this morning you had decided to try and indulge him a little more with his kink? fetish? whatever it was called you found it surprisingly easy and felt better for it! You felt…Different playful and free and small? like a cheerful little girl much like this morning but it wasn’t an afterglow as you first thought you were just happy with him today like everything has clicked into place and he just…he made more sense! 

“Kal! Gimme its my toy~!” The Akita didn’t ducking lower and tugged bouncing back onto his hind legs growling playfully. You moved to kneel and pulled back tugging the loop at the end of the rope out of breath from playing tug with the strong bear.

Henry sat on the sofa watching, this was the life he’d wanted. Taking care of business on his laptop as his little baby girl had the time of her life playing with Kal. He smirked as your skirt flipped up again when Kal gave a particularly rough pull dragging you off your knees to lay back on your tummy. Henry groaned as he got a clear view of your perfect ass as the small skirt swished back and forth with your and Kal’s game. Everyone was in a good mood its as if yesterday truly was the definitive moment for you both, you were content and happy just going along with him as any good little girl would. You giggled and rolled to your back both hands still on the rope as Kal tugged you across the living room. He could sit here and watch you playing with Kal forever but he had to bring the game to a stop, kal was getting more excited and it was going to end in tears.

“Little one, that’s enough let Kal have his toy” you turned and pouted.

“But were playing!” Henry raised a brow

“Not anymore, let go… You have to let him have it occasionally” you pouted sitting back on your bottom letting Kal run off with the rope you frowned as Kal came back to the door tapping his feet prancing around showing off then ran away again parading his trophy through out the house.

“Good girl come sit over here with daddy for a while-” you flopped back down on the carpet puffing your cheeks Henry sighed watching you huff and puff sulking. He held his tongue you were falling into your little sub space again…which was good he was glad today was just going perfectly you’d seemed to be enjoying yourself he just didn’t realize you’d be such a cheeky little madam.

“Daddy…Daddy I’m bored!” Henry tilted his head giving a bored look he didn’t really want to punish you for being in a sub space but..he wasn’t putting up with a spoilt little brat he sighed when you stretched out on the floor kicking your feet a little showing your bare pussy as you had your first little paddy. It was cute…Tempting and adorable but he had to make things clear.

“Well you can go play in your playroom, I just don’t want you to get hurt..Kal was getting to excited-” you interrupted him in a petulant whine.

“You just don’t want me and Kal to have fun! god sake I’ve got fuck all to do Henry!” Henry snapped his gaze up at you was that little space? or something else? he huffed placing his laptop on the sofa beside him and pointed to the floor before him and called you over you froze for a second getting and uneasy feeling through all the… Playfulness receding as you looked at Henry seeing a dark fierce look brewing in his eyes. You twitched under the unwavering gaze boring into you burning. you panicked and moved kneeling up covering your ass instinctively.

“D-daddy I’m sorry I’ll be good!”

“Come here pet…I just want to talk promise” you eyed him cautiously and bite your lip at him before asking in a quiet voice

“I-please? No spanking?” he chuckled shaking his head softening his face.

“Not yet no, please come here baby we need to have a chat that’s all” you contemplated and decided to trust him rolling over and crawled over to him sitting before him leant forward and hoisted you up to his lap you squeaked as he sat you on his knee and bounced it lightly.

“Now little one I know your in your little sub space and its all new and exciting, you might not know how to handle it but that doesn’t mean you get to misbehave! I don’t want you to start being naughty-”

“I’m not in sub space…I’m just happy! and wasn’t being naughty!” he shushed you

“Ah ah! Daddy want finished you are in subspace and your pushing me..Its normal but you can only push daddy so far now go and get some of your colors from your play room and you can sit here and color while daddy does his work”

“No! I don’t want to color!!” Henry was quick to grip your chin making you look at him settling you with a stern look.

“Enough do as your told…Start acting up and you wont be bored you’ll be a sorry sore little girl!” you gulped and looked down your playful mood gone now and you felt normal nodded and he released you motioning for you to get up and get your pencils from your play room

“Now go get your colors and some paper” you looked down sulking at him

“I don’t want to color”

“Then get a book or something else to do while daddy finishes his work…And put that bottom lip away before daddy gets your bottom out for a little one on one session” you heaved a sigh and got up walking to the play room routing through your things for something to do settling on re-watching Seven Brides For Seven Brothers it might cheer you up to sing along.

You smiled clutching the dvd and made your way back to the living room but froze when there was a loud knock at the front door and the shouts of 'police open up!’ you yelped jumping back in fight and shivered unsure what to do as Henry came out of the living room holding up his hand trying to calm you. You looked from him to the door the you’d banging was frightening, like they didn’t want you to open the door they wanted to know it off its hinges! you whined taking a step back never been in a situation like this before. Henry caught your attention making his way swiftly over to you.

“Baby girl go to your play room…Daddy?..Has to go out for a little bit” you quivered as the shouts got louder from outside you moved back a few more steps frightened looking to the door shaking your head.

“No- that’s the police I-whats going on? are they coming to get you? a-are you being arrested” Henry sighed reaching you kissing your head trying to reassure you rubbing your arms lightly he tucked you into a hug comforting you.

“No..No baby…Baby look at me…It’s okay everything will be fine Daddy is just going to answer some questions and he will be back tonight…Please just do as your told okay?” you nodded leaning up on your tip toe kissing him as Luke opened the door letting the police into the house. Henry gave a reassuring pat on your back.

“Go…Everything will be fine just go to your play room… watch your films and I will be back before you know it…Take Kal with you to snuggle” Henry pushed you back down to your play room as the officers came up to him. You moved slowly down the hall turning placing one hand on the wall watching as they began sneering at him.

“Cavill your coming with us!”

“why?” the tallest officer sneered at him standing threateningly over him even though Henry was slightly shorter he was broader he didn’t flinch or bat an eye at the puffed up police officer

“An interview there have been accusations” Henry nodded tilting his head

“And? do I get to hear what I’m being accused of?”

“You’ll find out when we get there!” they grabbed Henry spinning him harshly making him grunt as they cuffed him tighter then necessary. Henry nodded sending you a cheeky wink before being dragged out of the house Luke slammed the door shut shaking the walls with the force and you stayed still shaking and blinking suddenly very frightened to be in this house without him…And you had a right to be with the way Luke was smirking at you.

Luke hid his smile as Henry was piled into the back of a police car in cuffs was this it? was this the mans fall? he flicked his eyes to the you cowering standing in the hall. Maybe…Just maybe he could set you up get her to talk ,you was going to be Henry’s undoing he knew that. Fuck everyone knew that! Henry was loosing it big time to wrapped up in your sweet little cunt! he only hoped it was worth it. Luke bit his lip shutting the door as the police drove off with the bastard.

This was Luke’s out, you was Luke’s out and he would be damned if he was going to let this opportunity pass him by. He turned to you and grinned seeing you shaking leaning on the wall completely freaked out.

“He will be fine princess he has bail money” you took unsteady steps out to the foyer again drifting around the corner to rest near a small table by the wall. you gulped trying to calm down before speaking

“B-but was that…they didn’t read him his rights does that mean?..” Luke smiled nodding before slowly crossing the large foyer in slow deliberate steps.

“He isn’t arrested yet…Just an interview they think they have something…You know with the CIA on him they might….” you gulped and leaned on the wall moving a shaking palm to your hair smoothing it back. Could they? Did they have something?

“Luke..Do you-do you think that he? that this is it?” Luke shrugged slapping his arms back at his sides

“Who knows but FBI CIA even the British lot are on his case and those officers were very cocky…Much cockier then last time I think what ever is happening is big” you panicked whining waving a hand around frantically want answers

“But could he be going inside!?” Luke rolled his eyes at you then fixed you with a snarl

“Heh lets put it this way little one the police don’t just come barging into the kings castle and drag him off for nothing” you frowned worrying about what this could mean for you.

“Wh-what should I do? I don’t know if- I mean where?” Luke smiled at the panic in your eyes, the small voice you were scared. Good if you thought Henry was going inside there more chance of you throwing him under the bus, Luke planned his next words carefully he needed to fan the flames so to speak. Needs to light a fire under your ass.

“Well you’ve got a choice abandon ship or go down with the rest of us..”

“What why would I? I haven’t done anything” Luke laughed out loud the sound echoing off the huge space mocking you in waves.

“Really? you can’t be that naive? your his queen, his lover, your his woman! as far as they are concerned your and accomplice complacent in the shit he has been doing since you got here!”

“What but I’m-I’m not his lover!” Luke mocked you again with a laugh this time louder and more resonating making your heart clench dreadfully tight you felt sick as the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end.

“So you haven’t been having sex with him? I didn’t catch him eating you out in the kitchen? or you tossing him off the other week in the living room? You didn’t sleep with him last night? I hate to tell you this princess but we know, we all know about your fucking BDSM daddy kink! its some fucked up shit! we hear you. I mean what ever floats your boat.. your not exactly quiet~ quite a screamer actually..” Luke smiled seeing you fall for his taunts like he knew you would and held his breath going in for the final blow

“Every one knows your with him even Stephan now knows to”

“What because I chose Henry-” Luke sighed cutting you off with a sly smile

“No because he knows you fucked him last night”

“Stephan what? how did he find-what he got to do?-Oh my god its him isn’t it? he has- did Henry do something? or you? what did you do?!” Luke shrugged

“Nothing much we left him alive…Last night was your test…You made Henry happy and we released Stephan he was a little worse for wear but he will live…You know he was devastated when he found out…He thought you were being raped! imagine his face when he was told that it wasn’t rape that you wanted Henry and had been fucking him for weeks!…That you chose to fuck your kidnapper rather then get away from him!” you slid down the wall to the floor shocked how did this turn round so fast?! you tried blocking out Luke comments but he just continued to talk he wouldn’t shut up.

“He was angry when we let him go…Bitter I think would be the better word..Can’t really blame him he loves you…or loved not to sure any more don’t think he wants Henry’s sloppy seconds if you get my drift, he is gunning for Henry now got a fucked up idea that Henry fucked his bird, but we both know that’s not true…Your Henry’s now you caved just like everyone around him. I’m leaving in two hours if your coming with me be in the garage waiting…” you looked up at him from the floor tears flooding your eyes making everything blurry you sniffed wiping your nose with the sleeve of Henry’s sweater you wore breathing in his calming scent.

“Wh-what do you mean come with y-you what could I possibly do?” Luke smiled cruelly as his plan came together.

“Like I said save yourself or fall with us…One statement is all it would take, one statement on what happened” you frowned at him trying to figure out what he meant.

“What? about last night or..” Luke smiled letting your word hang in the air for a second taking a few steps toward you and laid a hand on your shoulder.

“Anything you think they need to know anything you want to tell them~ if your giving a statement be in the garage when I leave and put on some fucking underwear! don’t need your bits out! if not I don’t want to hear a peep understand this is adult shit and I don’t need a little sex kitten making things worse!” you took a deep breath as Luke moved out of the foyer to the office.

You stayed there for a few seconds before tearing up the stairs to your and Henry’s bedroom bawling your eyes out. once there you through yourself on the bed head first sobbing your heart out into the messy covers. Your heart was torn you wanted him here! you wanted Henry and you couldn’t understand why the thought of him not being here hurt so bad…You were scared Luke’s words haunted and frightened you, if you told the police Henry would be in trouble and would kill you…Would he kill you? you wanted to think he wouldn’t but there was doubts…But if you didn’t and they found out? would you go to prison yourself, would they say you were apart of it? you cried louder into the covers getting yourself into a state and that was how Kal found you he jumped up on the bed beside you resting his heavy head on your back sighing. You turned your face to the side tears still streaming.

“K-Kal? what do I do?” you moved curling into the huge mass of fur tucking your face into his neck. He didn’t seem to mind you crying and snotting all over him he laid there guarding you wanting to snuggle and make you feel better.

What were you supposed to do? should you help him? give a statement to the police bullshit about a love triangle? about an ex who wont let you go?…Even if you thought of a somewhat believable excuse would they buy that? you cringed could you lie to the police? it felt wrong but not as wrong as not having Henry around… And if you did say something would they want you to testify? under oath and what if they found out?…Or you could come clean tell them everything from the second he kidnapped you, that you were terrified to scared to ask for help or reach out..You could be free, free of him and his madness. free to lead your own life again, Independence again! no spankings or or fear or punishments…why did that thought fill you with dread? you didn’t enjoy his methods did you?

Yyou sat up sniffling and looked down at kal who was staring at you unblinkingly, he knew something was up. You looked around the room that had slowly become home could you leave this place after everything? leave Kal and this new life you’d just come to terms with?…Could you leave Henry? truly leave him behind bars and carry on with your life?…You frowned as the thought of not being with him made your chest hurt, your stomach clenched and your blood ran cold. You swallowed looking to Kal who was still looking through you. You whispered under your breath admitting out loud to yourself for the first time

“I love him Kal…I love him I-I don’t know why but I do…” the dog blinked and army crawled into your lap wagging his tail as you smiled sadly petting him running your finger through his fur drawing patterns on the dogs skin below.

“I would take you with me…If Henry did go to prison…I wouldn’t leave you here..But we-I have nowhere to go…Fuck why does this have to be so hard?! I should be jumping for joy! pack my shit and run for the hills… But no…Henry- Daddy won in the end huh Kal…He won I need him don’t I? fallen in love with him just like he said I would…I do Kal I really do…But-but if Henry had taught me anything its that life is a game your a player or a pawn” you moved looking to the clock and sighed you must have been lost in your melt down longer then you thought it was nearly time…Luke would be leaving in a few moments.

You took a deep breath making your decision and slowly moved Kal off of you giving the bear a big kiss between his ears then crossed the room to the drawer that held your panties, the ones you were only supposed to use when you were on your period. You opened the drawer slowly with a shaky hand pulling out a pair and slipped them on. You swallowed and steeled yourself. You’d been a pawn for to long. It was time to stand up for what you wanted and come hell or high water these men were going to do as you wanted for once! with that thought you slipped on your dolly shoes that were hidden beneath the bed and ran to the garage as Luke was unlocking the car.

“So little princess got some spine after all~ good choice be stupid not to come on hop in” you nodded and walked to the passenger side and climbed into the range rover taking deep breaths as Luke began to pull away from the house. It was time you got your own way for once and fuck everyone else! Fletcher, Stephan and Henry all manipulated you and now? now Luke was trying his luck…You have lived with Henry; the king of mind games for months…and little Luke thought you’d fall for his shit? did he really think you hadn’t learned a thing or two? no more! fuck them. You were not a princess..or a sex kitten…You were a fucking Queen and its about time you acted like one! they were going to play by your rules now because for once you held the cards! you were going to get your way this time!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try thinking for yourself and Daddy isn’t to pleased and its going to end in tears.

You fidgeted in the seat as Luke sat there smugly, he was pleased you had decided to come. Just a few more weeks and he would be free! free from that tyrannical mad man! no. He couldn’t get to excited yet, weeks…It would be at least two before they drag him in to court and you’d sing on the stand! you’d come clean letting them know just how terrible it was to be kidnapped, to be forced into becoming a sex slave for Henry! God! Luke was so giddy he could taste the freedom…And maybe, just maybe if some of Henry’s empire was left standing he could take the reigns himself. He looked over to you, you were quiet and different like you were on a mission it was slightly unnerving. You were angry and scared and confused… He could tell but there was a calm that he had only seen on Henry, he must have rubbed off on you…In more ways then one. Unable to take it anymore he broke the silence trying to dig for info.

“You holding up there Princess?” you growled clenching her hands into fists still facing forward gulping, you looked wound tight ready to burst. Excellent. Hopefully you’d burst into tears as soon as they got there! what a show that would be! you come running in as a damsel in distress hell if that happened you’d be put into witness protection and he wont see you until the trial! he flinched as you snapped him out of his thoughts snipping at him in a tight angry voice, like a little hell cat hissing at him.

“Don’t! do not call me princess ever!”

“Okay okay I’m sorry…That was thoughtless of me… I suppose you don’t like that name huh? I don’t blame you though what he put you through and all” you turned to him rolling your eyes at him. Really? but once he started he couldn’t seem to stop, unable to shut him self up.

“Not-not that I’d ever understand what he has done to you..We hear it but… We try to stay away-”

“Then your complaisant in it? you knew but never helped…You know what it’s like? You ever think what it feels like to have someone use you? Play with your body like a fucking toy?…To force themselves on to it? into it? no, no you don’t, you try not to don’t you? You would rather just turn a blind eye and ignore the screaming girl up in the bed room…You run and hide away like a coward” your words were cold and bit into him, there was an animosity there that he had yet to see in a female was this it? the famed ‘girl power’ that reared its head in the most dire of circumstances…Shit you were holding up to well,all previous thoughts of a simpering damsel died at your sharp tone…Like ice picks cold and biting, he had to know what you were going to say before he got there to come up with some bullshit excuses. He moved uncomfortably at your words…They hit a little to close to home.

“..You decided what your going to tell them?” You gave a tight smile he had no idea what you were about to do, that you’d already figured him out, the man new nothing of subtlety…He was nothing like Henry, he was trying to be but…No there was only one king in this city and he was currently being questioned, you turned to him again and nodded wanting to placate him for the time being.

“Yes I have…Do you have the bail money…I don’t want to be here to long”

“Well that depends of what you tell, them-"you interrupted him he was to be quite frank doing your fucking head in and you needed to focus anything you said today was going to have to be perfect and vague, You shook your head tutting and looked at him exasperated.

"I don’t have much to say I won’t be in there long” you moved your head looking out the window as the building passed you by you had to hold your nerve in there. Had to tell them what you wanted them to know…Nothing else, nothing more. Go in a quick statement and get out with Henry… And when he gets angry; which he will your going to drop Luke in the shit you’ve had enough of the lies.

“Look I can-We can help each other if you’d just tell me what your going to say-” you growled out in annoyance and finally snapped at him.

“Could you shut up? for two minuets? just two fucking minuets?! fuck sake I’m going to deal with it okay..Just don’t wanna wind up dead okay just …Drop it”

He got the message and kept his mouth shut the rest of the way not making a sound as he pulled up at the station you got out before Luke could stop you on a mission. You entered and made your way yo the front desk.

“I’m here for Cavill are they done yet?” Luke staggered up behind you trying to figure out just what the fuck was going on. Why had you asked about Henry? Wasn’t you about to throw him in the shit? you were supposed to throw him under the bus and set Luke free…Or was this cover to get an interview or something?The officer blinked looking to you then Luke before continuing in a bored tone.

“And…Who are you exactly?” you steeled yourself trying to be more than you were, wanting to be taken seriously as an adult and…It had been a while since you had that, it was a little daunting.

“His girlfriend and this is our driver…What’s his bail?” The officer looked at you frowning then to the screen she began typing away giving you sidelong glances as if she knew you. a few moments later she turned back to you.

“Err well nothing…Mr Cavill hasn’t formally been charged he is still in questioning” you nodded and leaned forward slightly that didn’t make sense Luke said? Oh shit!fuck fuck fuck! You should have just stayed home! You faltered realizing just how gullible youd been, if he wasn’t arrested then that means the police really didn’t have anything on him, you didn’t need to make a statement to help Henry out! You quickly decided you needed to get out of here. Try to go wait in the car or something.

“When will he be done? its been hours ” The woman at the desk shook her head

“I’m afraid I can’t discuss that with you-” you nodded gojng to walk back out side but Luke gripped your arm in a tight grip, he would not let you walk out of here not when he was so close to getting his way!

“I thought you wanted to give a statement about last night you are a witness…I’m sure they would like to here your account of what happened y/n” you swore panicked and tried wriggling out of his grasp but no i was too late. The officer blinked at Luke then to you slowly seemingly remembering something and pointed to you her face lighting up.

“Wait Y/n? Your y/n y/l/n?” You frowned at her unsure how she knew who you were but nodded slowly uneasy you looked to Luke who just smiled at you.

“Yes how did you?” She nodded to the missing persons board you were there dead center, that hadn’t been there previously did they know?

“I? What?” The officer got up walking around to your side she looked smug like the cat that got the canary as she came to a stop before you clasping your hands in hers.

“We definitely need to take a statement from you, follow me” Luke gave a hard shove making you fall in step behind the officer, you glared back at him but he just stood there stuffing his hands in his pockets he looked pleased with himself as you sent one final glance over your shoulder as you were taken into a room alone with an officer. They would break you, you’d squeal, Henry would go inside and he would be free and take a decent retirement for Henry’s stash!

Henry chuckled as he sat there refusing to answer the questions choosing to invoke his right to remain silent…He’d been here hours but he knew they cant keep him long. They have nothing, absolutely nothing on him! they never do. Stephan was mentioned so he knew that little twat was the one behind it..most likely pressing charges, or trying to press charges on him. nothing would come of it he wasn’t there he was at home.

“Did you have any contact with Stephan last night?”

“No comment” was the droll from the bored man.

“You did you were seen having an altercation with him last night at your restaurant…a miss Y/L/N was there to” that got his attention the officer smirked as Henry sat up now meaning business, but Henry stopped himself and smirked at the cunt infront of him.

“No comment”

“…did you know she has been reported as missing for nearly five months Mr Cavill?”

“You fucking leave her out of it!” the officer smirked

“So you do talk Mr Cavill…you know shes going to need to be questioned Stephan named her as an accomplice…did she know about this incident Mr Cavill?” Henry growled low and leand forward glaring angrily at the officer who flinched back suddenly not feeling so safe in his uniform.Good he shouldn’t

“No comment”

“What is your relationship with miss Y/L/N?”

“No comment”

“Ah right that’s a shame… She said that your her boyfriend…Should I go tell her you wont even own up to that? it’d only take a moment…Shes giving a statement in the room over”

“Bullshit she’s at home”

“Home? Your home because she isn’t at hers” fuck Henry snarled at the little man trying to play a big game…officer rook by his tag…Officer Rook was going to have a nasty fall after all this. Henry’s face must have said it all as something else was wrote down then looked up again smirking and carried on.

“So a missing woman you have no ties to is living in your home and calls you her boyfriend?”

“Your tricks wont work on me shes at home” a sly smiled crept across officer Rooks face, he knew something Henry didn’t and Henry wasn’t happy.

“Oh no your driver brought her here..Been in that room for just under twenty minuets…I wonder how much faith you have in her” Henry jumped up swearing loudly

“Fuck you!” the officer smiled at him

“Right well that’s all we needed today Mr Cavill your free to go we will be in touch” Henry was quick to stalk out of the room wanting to get to Luke asap he stopped short as you were escorted out of the room next to him a female officer patting your shoulder.

“That’s all miss Y/L/N thank you for your cooperation..We will be in touch if we need anything else” Henry froze his blood ran cold as he watched you move away from the officer you turned and lit up.You little Bitch

You were escorted into a room sitting down with another woman a kind looking woman. She was down giving a convincing smile but you didn’t buy it they wanted you to throw Henry under the bus. She offered you a drink but you refused and took a seat instead.

“Now..Miss y/l/n we are going to just ask you some questions today about last night? Okay? And if…If there is anything anything at all that you want to let us know we will listen…We have…Ways to keep you safe…Okay?” You nodded deciding it’d be best to play meek little woman for the time being.

“Right did you see Stephan last night?” wow she wasn’t wasting any time was she? you nodded no point in beating around the bush you wanted this over.

“Yes I did” she moved shuffling her papers getting ready for some juicey info no doubt.

“Can you tell me about that? What happened?”

“He came to the restaurant…Must have followed us there wanted me to take him back, groveling really I said no” she nodded writing down your answer

“And by us you mean you and?”

“Henry..Me and Henry were having a date night somehow Stephan found out and got in, he wanted me to go back to him…He is my ex and can’t move on…He was escorted out after I told him to leave…I don’t want to see her again” she hummed writing down everything you said.

“So Henry is your boyfriend?” and here we go, twisting the topic trying to find out as much on Henry, last nights incident a ruse to get you in here, just as you expected. You fluttered your lashes like a woman in love, excited and happy you didn’t want her to know you knew what she was up to.

“Yes! we have been together for a few months…Its serious..Think he might be the one! But Stephan is bitter over it, he doesn’t like Henry would do and say anything to split us apart…Stephan and I ended on a bad note” she nodded fraighning a sympathetic look she didn’t really give a fuck she wanted dirt on Henry.

“A difficult break up?” you shook your head at her this was not going to fall on you!

“Sudden…I he had been lying to me and using me I found out and left he wasn’t happy…He followed me about scared me then one day he saw me with Henry and I was happy and he got worse” she quickly scribbled down a few more sentences.

“And you said you’d been with Henry for a few months…Does that have anything to do with your disappearance?” You faltered heart pounding away did you? Should you? Your mouth went dry.This was it…the moment you could…you frowned should you do it? You came here to get him out, you had no real reason to protect him or give him loyalty.? Accept you loved him…Did you? Was it real this time….There was a painful jab that hit your chest when you thought about never seeing the beautiful man again, it was fleeting but it solidified our resolve. As you opened your mouth to answer she spoke quickly trying to sway your decision. She moved placing a hand on yours on the desk.

“Y/n? Are you okay? You can tell me…We can help you” you blinked and slipped your hand back and down into your lap.

“No I’m fine I-I was hiding from Stephan… I knew he wouldn’t stop bugging me, looking for me and Henry he offered me a place to stay and I’ve been there ever since we…We fell in love and that was it…” you took a deep breath she didn’t believe you but she couldn’t discredit you.

“So you live with Mr Cavill consensually? Of your own free will?”

“Yes I do…I love him…” her face went tight and twitched she wasn’t happy. She quickly changed her tone sounding a little snippy with you.

“And why now? Why come out here now?”

“Because Stephan is trying to ruin my happiness… As far as he is concerned if he can’t have me no one can…I’m not sure what he is accusing Henry of…But he didn’t do it he was with me all night” she perked up at that looking at you intently

“All night? are you sure that he didn’t slip away? For ten? fifteen minuets?” you shook you head at her giggling a little.

“No he didn’t, I’m never left alone when we play” she faltered not understanding what you meant. Good, this will make for an awkward conversation that she will want to end.

“Play?” you smiled blushing a little at her and shifted in your seat.

“We have a particular interests… But I can tell you he was with me last night…We had a very intense night” that made her even more confused…And you thought you were being pretty clear so shes either innocent or just fucking dumb!

“I don’t understand? I’m afraid we need more then that…We need a reason” You looked around the room sighing fuck, fuck fuck! Your gaze traveled back to her your eyes squinted she was pissing you off.

“I err…Its embarrassing” you went silent for a few moments looking to your lap picking at your skirt your confidence draining did they need to know…but it was the truth.

“Everything is confidential? Right…just-just you and me no one else?” She lightened up sitting a little straighter in her seat thinking you’d changed your mind and was about to tell all.

“Yes, yes of course no one, not even Mr Cavill will know what has been said in here, this is a safe space for you y/n I promise” you blinked and let out a breath

“Henry and I we…are into kinky sex…Bdsm…We had a very long and intense BDSM session last night Henry doesn’t leave the room when I’m tied up incase things go wrong that’s how I know he didn’t do anything we were at it most of the night” you watched the woman flush as you spelled it all out for her and make her embarrassed you smirked a little happy that she now felt just as uncomfortable as you did. You knew that face though, she was picturing him naked…You can’t blame her for getting all flustered your daddy was a fine specimen~

“So he didn’t leave the room?” you bit your lip to stop your giggles when she spoke trying to salvage herself and be professional and finish the interveiw. But instead of making her squirm any more then she obviously was you spoke.

“No he didn’t”

“Not even after you fell asleep? How can you be sure?”“ wow this bitch was persistent!

You stopped for a moment pausing…Why are you so sure? How could you know for certain that he didn’t leave? think! think! she smirked leaning back thinking she had you but suddenly there was an idea out of nowhere and you blurted it out…This will fucking show her!

"He fell asleep with his cock in me…Henry is…Large as I’m sure you can imagine…If he had pulled out I’d have woken up…..Now is that all?” You sat smug as she stuttered over her words shaking her head and swallowed dryly. Thats it bitch suck it up Daddy is coming home.

“Err yes… Well just to clarify you and Henry were together all night .And you disappeared because you had a bad break up with Stephan and felt unsafe…Y ou moved in with Mr Cavill; of your own free will, and this Stephan has been looking for you, he found you last night and tried to reconcile?” You nodded as she read back the basics

“And you refused him then Mr Cavill had him escorted out?”

“No security escorted him out, it was reservation only and he was causing a scene then me and Henry finished our meal and went home where we both stayed all night can I go now?” She nodded placing her pen down

“Right… You may need to testify in court if Henry does get charged, or new evidence comes to light” you smiled and nodded to her she was trying to get a reaction…Anything to use you’d give her nothing! She sighed scrunching her face sourly before speaking

“I will take you off the missing persons list as well” you stood thanking her as she escorted you out of the room. You followed and looked down the hall at the sound of foot steps seeing a brooding Henry stalking towards you from the next room. Your face lit up as you saw him and the two officers in the hall watched trying to notice any little strange details. But you ignored them both.

Henry! he was okay! You smiled turning to him and ran he looked angry but in that moment you didn’t care you were just happy to see your daddy unharmed…Not that you thought the police would touch him but you had your doubts. He returned your hug stiffly rubbing your back tucking into into the crook of your neck and whispered harshly in your ear

“What the fuck are you doing here little girl?” You pulled back ignoring his anger for a second knowing the officers were still watching you closely.

“Shut up and kiss me” you lunged forward catching him by surprise he quickly played along moving his lips against yours moaning kissing you deep putting on a show for the police… It worked as they cringed looking away. You pulled back slowly and gasped whispering quietly.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fucking livid! You are in so much trouble you have no idea whats in store for you little girl now move it!” You gasped looking up at him hurt why was he mad? Did he think you’d betrayed him?

“Your..I thought you’d be happy to see me daddy… I came to help” he frowned and began walking down the hall ushering you out of the exit.

“I didn’t need your fucking help! I needed your obedience…You’ve made it worse no doubt! Just be quiet you’ve done enough!” You whined as he marched you to the car opening the door for you letting you climb in, you turned to him as he went to shut the door.

“H-Henry please I was-” he raise a hand pointing a shaking finger at you trying to curb his anger and slapped a hand harshly on the roof of the car hissing at you.

“Enough! ….E-fucking-nough! Not a word!…You hear me?! not a single fucking peep! I’m so angry with you!” You flinched leaning back looking like a kicked puppy, why wont he listen? Why isn’t he giving you a chance to explain? You had to try you moved looking up blinking away the tears blurring your eyes.

“But daddy-?” He growled and leaned into the car pushing you to sit properly shoving and twisting you to face forward showing restraint he didn’t want to hurt you yet.

“What did I just say? Not a word! I don’t want to hear a peep out of you! Not a whine whimper or sigh! You will wait until daddy wants to talk to you and not a second before!” You whimpered looking down trembling your bones shaking under the force of your fear ,he slammed the car door with an angry grunt and stalked around the back of the land rover getting in sitting next to you. He shut the door bringing a hand up to his face rubbing the bridge of his nose with a sigh he had a head ache coming. He cast you a severe look

“Stop it…Little one stop your sniveling you know I wanted you at home….Put your seat belt on…Put it on now!” you ignored him to upset to really register what he said you just shivered replaying his dark angry tone controlled…Barely had you fucked up? you squeaked as he swore and lean’t across you tugging the seat belt and clipped it in harshly “Put your fucking seat belt on and stop fucking crying!” he moved tilting your head to face him, you jerked back at the cold fury lurking in his eyes.

“Just wait until we get home!” you whined and quickly covered your mouth in panic not meaning to make a sound you were trying to e a good girl but it was hard when you felt so put out.

The ride home was quiet you glared out of the window feeling put out. You just wanted to help. Henry sat next to you his fist at his side on the seat you turned feeling more upset by the second. You shuffled forward to him but he didn’t look at you just glowered out the window. You looked down, you shouldn’t have let Luke get to you, you sniffled wiping at your eyes in vain as tears began to fall. Henry tutted at you as you cried quietly.Luke finally pulled into the garage and got out he looked back noticing that neither of you were moving.

“Drop the keys and fuck off out..Everyone I want the house to myself now get fucked!” Luke sighed and nodded dropping the keys on the back seat between you and left quickly without a word. You both sat there in silence for a few seconds you were to afraid to move and Henry was to angry.

He was fuming you, how? How could you go in there and tell them anything? Did you? was he wrong about you? He loved you so much, had he been blind sided? He spared you a glance it broke his heart seeing you so upset but, he was just to angry with you. He wanted to know what was said. The flicked his gaze over to where Luke had disappeared to. That was another question, the officer said Luke had brought you there. So just what the fuck was he playing at? Had you and Luke settled your differences to frame him? Or was there something more… Did you like Luke? Was he fucking you behind Henry’s back? All these thoughts raced around his head making him angrier by the second. He couldn’t stand it anymore. Henry’s dark voice made you jump when he finally spoke

“You embarrassed yourself today and you embarrassed me…I’m very disappointed in you and very very angry”

You froze as he said this looking to him, even in this intimidating state you couldn’t help admire him, he was just to perfect to handsome and strong. His jaw twitched flexing the muscles in his shoulders and neck, his eyes had become a dark royal blue fury blurring the normally bright irises. You took a deep breath before trying to do some damage control.

“I-I’m sorry I just thought-” Henry snapped his head to you and sneered menacingly, he looked like a bully like a cruel man…He looked like a mob boss all cold and fierce.

“You thought what? That I needed you? That you had to come and save me? They had nothing until you opened you stupid fucking mouth!” You flinched whimpering shrinking back into your shoulders you couldn’t find any words that could help calm him down but nothing you thought of would help.

“I-I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry”

“You fucking better be little girl! Let me make something abundantly clear to you…Last night was wonderful! A step in the right direction….But nothing has fucking changed…Absolutely nothing you are not my equal! You are not even fucking close, your a baby girl, my a pet, my little fuck toy! And you have got a hell of a long way to go before I think of you as anything more then that…You just want to hope that these charges are dropped!” His word hit you hard, the most spiteful thing he’d ever said to you. You gulped trying to brush off the hurtful comments, telling yourself they were said in anger. But the damage was done, it felt like a hot poker jammed in your windpipe hitting you with a crushing force…Nothing had changed? Last night this morning? It had meant everything to you and…Nothing to him just another game, just another round in this whole shit fest you hiccuped through your quiet sobs.

“Daddy I just wanted-” he growled at you flexing his fingers as he snapped at you again throwing his arms out in anger slapping the leather of the seats.

“Oh I know what you wanted and for your sake I hope you fucking chickened out or you have got hell to pay!” you looked to him wide eyed did he really think you’d rat him out? that you’d leave the station with him if you’d told them everything?

“I didn’t tell them about…I just said last night you were with me and that Stephan came to the restaurant..That’s all”

“That’s all you better have said little girl! You better be telling the truth and trust me I will have a copy of your statement by the end of the week and if your lying things are going to get very very unpleasant for you… So if I was you I’d think long and hard about what you need to tell daddy” you blinked up at him trembling his voice was tight and firm, low he had that terrifying calm and collected anger…You-almost felt impersonal…It sounded like when he spoke to Fletcher, even though he called you by your pet name you felt like you’d stopped being his little girl and was now just business, something he had to put up with, rather then something he cherished.

The thought of losing him despite lying for him made you cry harder you still tried keeping your sobs quiet wanting to still be his good girl, he told you to be quiet and you couldn’t even do that! You just felt so bad. He was angry so so angry your stomach twisted you were scared, scared of what he was going to do when you get upstairs, scared of what the police would do if they would try to use you against him? But most of all you were scared that in some stupid miscalculation you’d just destroyed the relationship you had with this awfully addictive man.

You panicked apart of you debating whether you should run but you stayed looking down ready to face what ever Henry was going to throw at you this time however you felt like you deserved it…You’d take anything he through at you and once his anger had settled and you proved how sorry you was you could explain, what you said why you were there…Tell him about Luke and how he had tricked you and put you on the spot. After that all you could do was hope he would believe you. You’d be his good girl until he forgave you….If he ever did.

“Now go wait in the office daddy has to get a few things…Wait in the corner hands on your head” you trembled again and moved slowly unbuckling the seat belt, you gave him one last pleading look but he wasn’t looking at you instead he was fiddling with the car keys luck had left on the seat. You were distraught he really wasn’t even going to let you explain? He was just going to punish you? You jumped out of the car then ran up the stairs into the house crying your heart out as you realized that maybe you truly meant nothing to him? that this man who you fell in love with was just toying with you and was going to throw you away once he was bored.

You cried the entire time standing in the corner your hands twisting the sleeves of Henry’s sweater nervously as you had them placed on the top of your head, one slipped down occasionally to wipe your face. You were on edge terrified…What if he getting the ginger out again? the thought made you bottom clench painfully…. What if he had something worse? you shuddered at the thought was there worse? you shook the trembles making you panic and struggle to keep your breathing steady hiccuping and freaking out but you stayed standing as still as you could, you wanted to be good, you’d take everything he decided you needed then…Then what? would things be as good as they was this morning? Even though it wasn’t real and he didn’t mean it… Another wave of tears started and you coughed wiping your eyes and nose not wanting to be a snotty mess when he came up here.

Thankfully or… Regrettably? You wasn’t alone too long maybe twenty minutes or so Henry came into the office, you didn’t peek you didn’t want to. You heard a few items being moved and closed your eyes pressing you forehead to the wall sobbing louder. Henry turned snapping his fingers at you in warning.

“Hey!…That’s enough you knew what you’d get…Now stop your pathetic crying you don’t have a reason to yet little girl…” you took a deep shaking gasp biting your lip trying to curb your almost hysterical crying long high whines still crept front you against your will. You heard rattling and something being spread out over the sofa and something like a pot being place on the hard wood floor. He was calm it seemed ,well he wasn’t slamming things.

It wasn’t long before he came up behind you you shook knees knocking as he stood right close, his thighs skimming your ass you took a deep breath closing your eyes you dared not even breath! Henry shushed you moving your hair back combing it with his fingers gently until it was all behind you then pulled it into a ponytail still hushing you. The soft words and slow fingers did nothing to calm you, it made you anxious he was preparing you for something.

“Hush now…Calm down pet, that’’s it good girl…Now you know daddy doesn’t like to hurt you…No no no he doesn’t but when you are naughty; and you have been very naughty he has to correct you…doesn’t he pet?” The words were slow and collected a deep voice made deeper by his mood it was a tone that commanded obedience and the power to sway ones opinion with clever words. You jumped whimpering when he moved his hands from your now secure hair drawing faint lines down your back placing his large palm to your lower back then drew his hand down to the hem of his sweater that drowned you.

“Today you will learn to mind me~ learn that when I put you somewhere, when I tell you to stay you will stay there until I call you or collect you.” He bite his lip at your tremble as much as he hated scaring you and much as he knew what he was about to do would most likely set you back a week or so he couldn’t help be aroused by our fear. It did delicious things to you, your whole body trembled goosebumps rose across the plains of your soft supple skin and your breathing became shallow, labored whines and mewls wrapped up in each soft pant…And your eyes stunning beautiful and deep made lighter when all glassy wet with tears. As much as he would love to see them right now he needed you to obey to prove yourself, be his good little baby. He needed to know he could trust you. He also needed prove a point.

“You are a pretty little thing like this, so sweet and innocent…Naive, but very very stupid much like a doll pretty to look at but nothing behind the eyes” His words were a baritone growl but what frightened you was you sounded like a thing…Not a person, he had always called you baby girl, little one..Pet but never, he had never objectified you like that before you were never just a thing. Never a doll, dolls were objects, things they were lifeless.The word coiled tight digging its way into your chest biting and ripping making you sob and panic.

“Did you think daddy would let this go?…” he moved pulling the sweater higher drawing out gosebumps as he went, you were naked below no vests or bra…You didn’t need them you were meant to be indoors all day. He growled when you didn’t answer and tugged the sweater harshly slipping it through your fingers and dumped it carelessly on the floor. He grabbed your neck making you squeak and shake your head but fought the urge to grab him moving your hands back into position, planted firmly on your crown fingers interlocked and digging into each other. His fingers dug into your neck slowly cutting off your airway. He moved his face closer grunting in your ear a viscous whisper the words sharp and taunting.

“Answer me princess! Did you think I’d let your naughtiness go? That I’d fucking let you get away with being such a back stabbing little cunt!?” You yelped as he shook you harshly you had to shift your feet to keep from tripping over your feet as his brute strength almost pulled you off your feet. But hearing a pet name did make you feel better not much but you were almost sure he wasn’t going to kill you, which in your eyes became a real possibility when he sent everyone away.

“No-o! No da-daddy I DIDN’T-I..I DONT DADDY PLEASE I’M SORRY PLEASE I DIDNT TELL THEM I SWEAR! PLEASE DONT-” you curled down sobbing louder fighting the urge to move, to turn and clutch at him all you wanted was in that moment was him. For him to reassure you, but what you got was biting words as he snapped at you.

“Enough! Your getting what you deserve! Think you can best me do you? Well daddy has ways of keeping his little girl in line! You are mine! You hear me? Mine your mind body and soul belong you me!” In his rant he had released your neck all but ripped your skirt off and froze snarling. You did to knowing he had seen the panties you’d stupidly forgot to kick off when you came up here.

“What are those?…” you went to twist to look at him but he snapped his fingers at you with a growl making you snap back up straight looking at the wall. Henry shook his head, had you been allowed to look at him you’d have seen his blue eyes blazing with disbelief and glee? Like he was happy he had another thing to punish you for. Despite what he said about not wanting to punish you he did, in his mind there was nothing better then punishing a naughty pet. He licked his bottom lip and pointed at the thin cotton, then snapped his head up? When he didn’t say anything more you did turn tilting your head around and down to peek at the offending undies.

“No don’t fucking look at me! I asked you a question! Get your nose in the corner! What are these?” He moved a hand to sit on your covered ass and pinched the fabric you hissed as he caught a tiny bit of skin and whined jumping forward.

“I..D-daddy please! I’m sorry” you jumped when he moved swiftly landing a hot slap to your bottom more followed heating your cheeks quickly making you squirm and jump trying to stand still yet wanting to throw yourself tighter into the corner to escape his palm. The tutted at your twisting hips and grabbed them in bot hands jolting you back to stand straight.

“Keep your ass still! Now what are they? Hmm because they look like a pair of big girl panties on a little baby!…now what are they? You better start talking little girl!” He gave a few more strikes to your tender bottom then smoothed his hand over the cheeks smiling at the pink marks that frames the tiny undies, you bounced on your tip toes hissing and yipping at the light burn.

“P-panties! P-PANTIES I’M SORRY!please please daddy I’m sorry daddy” he tutted at you and pulled the elastic around one of the leg holes and plucked it stretching it letting it snap back making you yelp louder as it left a strip on your already sore bottom. He smiled at the cute sound. He wasn’t to angry now, he hadn’t been since he took a quick breather in your bedroom but he was annoyed in fact he was having fun. He wouldn’t be touching you if he was truly angry but you didn’t seem to know that, and you didn’t need to know either your fear would make his punishment sink in.

“And what the fuck are they doing concealing that little cunt from me? Huh? What have I said about them?” His voice was almost teasing daring you to play up ,to ignore him and answer him. He plucked at them again letting it snap back painfully in the same spot as before making the tiny red welt raise throbbing.

“I’m n-not allo-wed th-them o-on daddy” you shook trying to catch your beath your ass already alight and stinging the nerves warmed by his impossibly hard palm.

“That’s right but if you want them on? fine you get to fucking keep them on!” He moved forward quicker than you could react fisting his hand in the back of the panties and pulled them high. You screamed moving your hands to the wall in front of you trying to stabilize yourself. You screeched high and loud as he lifted you up by them, your weight falling into the gusset the undies crushing painfully on your cunt slipping violently between your lips then went back. It hurt as the thin cotton disappeared up between your cheeks stinging and burning your insides from the friction. You felt like you were going to be split in half when he tugged higher your toes just skimming the floor but couldn’t take any of your weight.

“No-daddy please stop-it hurt’s daddy!” He clicked his tongue and moved his hand that held your panties side to side rubbing on your little pucker making it throb painfully, you wasn’t sure what was worse the panties crushing your mound and clit or the burn of your panties rubbing the sensitive skin on the inside of your cheeks.

“Kick off your shoes” you obeyed hoping he would let you down afterwards, quickly flicking the shoes off but he didn’t let you down he held you there making you wince and cry out in pain panting and hissing through your teeth fat tears streamed from your squinted eyes.

“This is what happens, daddy doesn’t want to have to go over this with you again, if he does I will hang you up by them on the coat pegs in the foyer for everyone to see a naughty baby’s cunny get its just deserts” he threatened in a deep voice sending chills down your spine. You nodded agreeing to anything if it will make him set you down. You panted taking deep breaths between your whines and pleas slapping at the wall. Trying to stop your feet from scrabbling around for purchase, each movement made your weight rock on the uncomfortable hold he had. Henry smirked and lowered you slowly and sighed at he let your feet got back to the floor he held your panties taught still.

“You will not wear these again without permission if you do I’m going display you and then give you the injection and you will have no need to have any panties at all ever understand?” You nodded crying into your hands just thankful you wasn’t still being held up by your ass.

Henry smiled and let go, good now that was out of the way he could move on. He captured your hands at they crept back to peel the cotton from its wedgie position he slapped them just clipping your hands with his fingers creating a swift sting.

“Leave it you wanted them on remember now face me and keep those hands on your head” you turned whimpering hands back on your head. Your stomach dropp at what he was holding, an adult pacifier locking into the center of a long lilac piece of leather. You cringed shaking your head as him whining.

“Nooo! no ple-please daddy I’m not-I’m not a baby please!?” He just tilted his head at you as if to say 'really?’ And moved forward holding the nub at your mouth the kept your mouth shut tight but he just huffed at your reluctance.

“Open or I will open it for you, you need to be reminded that your not a big girl…But you don’t want to be a little girl either it seems so now you are a baby; my baby now open your mouth” you mewled and opened up a tiny bit not really sure you wanted to see how he’d open it for you.

“Good girl~ You see daddy has decided you have spoken quiet enough for one day pet he doesn’t want to hear you~” Henry smiled a wicked grin nodding to you and forced the large nuk into your mouth he chuckled watching you cringe as you got your first taste of the rubber, he chose this particular pacifier because of its size, large with an orthopedic tip that flattened out. It would pin your tongue down keeping your voice muffled and you’d sound just like a cute little baby girl!

He gave a lopsided grin as he secured the gag around the back of your head watching you carefully as you eyes widened, ah there it was you really were getting a taste now. But the other plus with the tips size was it held quite a lot of fluid. You’d find in a few moments that the tip wasn’t meant to be a murky golden color oh no.

That was the watered down vinegar and bitter lemon mix, not strong enough to burn your tongue but it tasted vile and the pin prick hole on the bottom would drip feed the concoction onto your taste buds, a fitting punishment for a tattle tale he thought.

“You will learn to keep your mouth shut after this pet” You pouted around the rubber in your mouth unused to the feel of your tongue being so restricted. Your eyes snapped open as you could taste something, sour and bitter it was…disgusting you whined shaking your head and gagged again as the bitter taste got worse you moved your tongue trying to escape the awful taste but soon found it was coming from the trapped rubber teet….It was being drip fed into your mouth coating your tongue. You spat trying to spit it out but is was to late as Henry had made sure it was firmly wedged between your teeth.

“There she is just a little baby…A little naughty baby now go kneel on the sofa and put your head on the seat…Off you go… go on shoo” You cringed as he patted your bottom as the waddled slowly making your way over to the leather suite. It was slow going taking baby steps as each step made your ass and pussy rub against the trapped cotton. Henry didn’t seem to mind trailing behind you probably admiring the view.

The journey was painful and pleasant all in one confusing messy of sensations, the thin fabric had slipped either side of your clit and pinned it tight to your pubic bone your steps made it move, the undies massaging the little bud from either side. By the time you got to the sofa you wasn’t sure if the throbbing was from pain or not.

You whined uncomfortably as you got into position slowly praying that he couldn’t see the slight we spot you knew you left on the cotton, your pussy weeping slowly becoming needy. You tipped your head placing your forehead on the seat and looked at your legs. You squeaked as he came over and spread your knees so you could see him standing there just behind you. You whimpered embarrassed by having your undies still stuck so far up your hiney bending over had just made the material press tighter on your pussy your clit felt bruised throbbing and alive. Through the pain and humiliation you felt it, your arousal body coming to life under his harsh treatment. The beginnings of humiliation on a completely different level, you bit your lip trying to will away the sensations but it was hard. You turned your face to the side and wept.

“Aww whats wrong little one I thought you wanted them on? You want daddy to take them off now baby girl?” He smoothed his hands over your back as he taunted you pulling at the loose fabric that hung over your lower back.

“I-it hur-tss daddy! I’m my…Its ssore daddy Pl-pleasse take them off daddy pleasse” you begged around the bitter plastic in you mouth you flushed as your words came out distorted like a baby you had a lissp and just like a baby you were dribbling all over your chin you tried sucking it up but it just made more of the disgusting taste from the paci seep into your mouth closing your eyes as you wept quietly into the leather sofa

“Aww baby whats sore? Your little clit? Hmm is it pinching? Or is your pucker thats sore?” You bit your paci and nodded squirming and pressing back trying to ease the tension.

“B-BO-FTH DADDY! BOFTH…it’s ss-sore pleasse pleasse! I don’t like it!”

He smirked and moved his hands over your back then down chuckling as he went. You grimaced as he pried apart your cheeks whistling low running his thumbs along the inner skin of your cheeks making you whine your holes twitching. Your pussy muscles coiling around itself empty and unsatisfied you groaned feeling another small rush of arousal coat the cloth stuffed against the wanton hole.

“Ah ah! No chewing your pacifier~ if that nub comes off my little baby might swallow it and choke…..Now lets see about these panties….Oh my they have gone quite high haven’t they baby?… Panties aren’t as good an idea as you thought? Are they my little love?…. But no, daddy will not take them off yet. Your going to get your spanking with them right wear they are and when I do finally pull them off trust me you’ll wish they were there to protect your little pucker.” You sobbed shaking slapping at the leather weakly tears dripping down your face joining the spittal that covered your cheeks smearing around the guard of the pacifier. You peaked through your legs as he moved stepping back releasing your cheeks letting them snap back into place you hissed the action made the cotton move again clenching tight in instinct trying to push away the discomfort.

Henry moved the few feet over the room to the implements he had brought down, he had chosen the most severe your punishment wouldn’t be long, he could easily split skin with some of these. No it wouldn’t be long but it would be effective, you will learn that pain is not the worse of punishments no, now humiliation that was a very effective tool. And to top it off he wasn’t going to restrain you, you would hold position or he would start again.  
He smirked picking up his first choice, a tawse. Painful and biting it left deep red welts that lasted days you’d be a very sore baby. He would have to be careful no more then ten he ha decided this implement was very unforgiving and with the others he planned to use today he didn’t want to over do it.

You quivered staying as still as you could knowing that anything you did out of turn would make him even angrier. You held your shuddering breaths cringing as you almost blew bubbles in your own saliva as he approched…What is that? What the fuck is that!? You almost jumped up when he stopped a breah away from you, the long strip was tucked out of sight but you knew what you saw that was a strap or-or a belt!

Henry could feel your panic and placed the tawse on your bare back letting you take a few guesses at what it was. You trembled panting panicking he frowned, he wanted you on edge, frightened not panicked and nearly passing out. He sighed and picked deciding it was best to ease some of your worries he moved it up letting it fall with a resounding slap on the leather by your side

“Look…Now this~ is your tawse but daddy will be calling it your strap, it stings and has a very nasty bite…you will get ten and then we will move on daddy has a few things he wants to make clear in this little correction, not everything is fixed with a spanking.” You whimpered shifting as you turned to look at the long implement of your own doom. It was long about fourteen the fifteen inches long, about six of them was a flat sturdy handle the rest well, it was a strap long and flexible made of durable old leather. Despite looking old it was well maintained shiny like it had been oiled recently. The strap itself was two inches wide a small long v cut from the tip down to the handle, it’d swing faster. You couldn’t explain the dread as he picked it up quickly looking between your legs seeing him ready himself.

“Count…You can do that cant you baby? Count to ten that’s how many daddy wants to give you… but its really up to you, being the big girl you tried to be daddy will let you decide….If you move-If you can’t hold still then daddy will start all over~ So I should hope you do stay still as daddy doesn’t want to be here all evening remember no biting that paci either~” you squirmed shuddering with new cries terrified.

You heard the movement, the swish as the strap cut through the air. Then he slap it was loud and sounded viscous…almost as viscous as it felt. You rocked forward and screamed high around the rubber the hit had been high on your rump and most hit the panties that gave no protection what so ever.

“Count Baby what was that?” You heaved deep breaths in shock of jus how bad that stung.

“One! It-I daddy I can’t pleassse Itss bad!” You sobbed digging your nails into the lather suite moving side to side.

“I’m sure it is but baby I can see your wet little pussy~ so it cant be to bad can it my love now ready? Daddy wants this over with, you have this and one more spanking and if your god daddy will make you feel better afterwards now straighten up the next few will be faster” you groaned catching your breath barely as he moved striking you in three quick consecutive slaps each lower then the one before. You called out the numbers two three and four screaming and bucking rocking wanting to get away but didn’t want to start over, your cheek hotter than ever, the burn was extreme. You could feel the welts rise in an almost pins and needles tingle that remained. You kicked your foot up and through your hands back.

“No nonono DADDY PLEASSSEE I CANT STOP PLEASE” he simply moved your hands away.

“Well don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time…haha well that applies to you anyway…Now put those hands down…Now little one….In fact place them under your head…That’s it like that if I hit your fingers I could break one now you stay right there!"you whimpered putting your hands under your forehead as he waited he tugged the panties up a little more ad smiled

"Oh baby? Look a little wet spot? Are you excited? Its very cute that even when I’m spanking your naughty little bottom you still want me~” you whined as he peppered another four strikes up and down the legnth of your ass and thighs the same stinging lighting a fire on your skin.

“Noo Da-ddYYY SSTOP!” You cried harder almost choking on the pacifier. Humiliated that your pussy clenched with each hit making you cringe knowing he was looking, you could feel his eyes on it. You wailed as loud as you could with the rubber teet in your mouth every movement and sound making your mouth flood with the nasty taste that was still dribbling out onto your tongue making you cough as it went down your throat forcing you to swallow and suckle more out a nasty cycle. Henry grunted as you got louder kicking your feet before screaming as he landed another harder strike.

“Stop that noise this instant!! Honestly screaming the house down because you ended up having a well earned spanking….You know to damn well deserve it little one!” Henry’s scold made you quiet down more out of fear of making him start again then actual obedience.

“Two more than we are done with your strap… The final two fell and you sobbed into the leather below you adding to the puddle of dribble and tears that had formed already. He sighed rubbing your back moving his hand down to your still wedged undies and tugged slowly you sighed in relief as he pulled the trapped cotton from your ass quickly threading your legs out of the cotton with ease.

"Thank you, thank you daddy!” You sobbed Henry hissed a breath looking at your blistered ass the welts were bright and thin littering you ass in clean sweeps he could count the number of strikes he had dealt. He pressed a palm you them. You leand forward trying to rock away but he didn’t let you instead rubbed softly barely grazing the strikes.

“Tch Shh shh I know little one you are being a good girl… That’s it love all done see daddy hasn’t got your strap now he put it away~….So so brave, brave little baby girl….But you need to learn your not Your not all grown up are you? Say it…come on tell daddy” you flushed at his words but moved to look up at him. He had nothing in his hand he moved to stand behind the sofa letting you sit up on your knees to see him.

“I’m a-a little gi-girl…A bad litt-le girl daddy!-I’m bad! I’m sorry!” He chuckled at the despair in your voice he moved forward kissing your head wiping at your tears he smiled when you moved nuzzling him sweetly trying to savor the affection.

“No baby no your not bad…you were naughty and your nearly all finished…But daddy is happy that you understand your not grown up…Your not a big girl… you are a horny little one though whats all this?~” You shivered as he moved around you again holding out his hand glistening from the arousal on them. You flushed at him and moved your face away whining he chuckled wiling the fingers on your back and stepped away.

“We will deal with that after this baby girl now spread your legs a bit wider…Come on now don’t play up now when we are soo close to finishing my love…That’s it good girl I promise you behave just a little while longer and daddy will help with your little tingles” you flushed at the matter of fact way he had blurted it out. You spread your legs and not a few seconds later his hand appeared placing a small decorative bronze pot under your spread aching legs.

“Da-daddy? Whats? What are you-” you frowned as he disappeared from behind you making his way around the sofa as he spoke.

“Shh love this is just incase you make a mess you’ll see now hold still you’ll get ten on your little pucker and that’s all your spankies out of the way and then we can move on, daddy will give you a little reward for being such a sweet baby and doing as your told and you can tell daddy exactly how you betrayed him~” you looked up at him over the back of the sofa blinking at him then frowned not sure you heard him, he was going to strike your actual asshole? He couldn’t mean it could he? You shifted your eye to the long slim crop knowing he definitely meant it. You panicked as shifted starting to plead with him not wanting to go through something that sounded to painful.

“NO NO PLE-PLEASE DA-DADDY I DONT WANT- I’D NEVER-” You jolted but he was ready quick to capture your jaw and pull you towards him and the back off the sofa straddling the bronze pot.

“Oh no little one…Daddy has to know to teach you a lesson because daddy loves you…He loves his little one so much…And because I love you I have to teach you these hard lessons…Its for your own good” You moved back but he moved holding your jaw lightly moving tucking the tip of his thumb under the pacifier sheild running over your wet lip pressing up ton the tiny sliver of teet you whined as he action squirted the last few drops of the nasty mixture from it onto your tongue he smiled and shushed you.

“That’s it baby I know…I know its scary but I’m not going to be to hard on you..I promise just this then your punishment is over and you can have a reward for being such a good girl…Does that sound nice yeah?…Yes I know and we can get this icky paci out and clean you up” You moaned pitifully nodding resigning yourself to his final punishment praying he kept his word and wouldn’t hit you as hard as he had with the tawse you don’t think you could stand it

“That’s it good girl stay down…Your being so good, such a good girl just ten baby girl and you wont have to count…That’s it back down stay still"you crouched down he wasted no time swinging the crop making the end flick across your ass just clipping he tight ring of muscle, you could tel it was more of a wrist flick than a full blown swing but it was enough. You jolted up again trying to close your legs but couldn’t with the bowl sat between them. Henry sighed capturing the back of your neck and pressed down keeping you bent your head on the back of the seat.

"Stay still love nine more…Just nine then its all over” you shook your head at him heaving deep breaths groaning and mewling as your ass burned that was torture you never realize just how tender it could be you felt the ring of muscle contracting against the sting that lingered.

“Now now you asked for this~ you disobeyed your daddy…I did warn you last time I had gone easy on you this time you are not as lucky now nine more” he moved quickly flicking the crop across your pucker then moved making it curl around to your front. You whined bucking away terror struck you as you quickly felt the need to go realizing suddenly why he had placed the bowl under you, it wasn’t a bowl it was a chamber pot, you shook as he struck the same way again making that terrible feeling grow you couldn’t even protest. A harder strike landed just on your pucker then another even harder well placed strike. You cringed trying desperately to hold it but it was difficult each strike made you buck and tense your stomach contracting placing more pressure on your bladder. One final vicious sounding snap of the crop was all it took you cried out sobbing loudly as you began peeing into the pot below you.

Henry stopped at the sound mission accomplished. He wanted to show you how much of a little girl you really were, to humiliate you and show you just how small you were and how much control he could have over you if he wanted. He grinned looking down as you sobbed embarrassed and heart broken he moved tilting your head up to face him, eye contact was key here you couldn’t forget he was here watching listening he shook his head tutting.

“Oh whats this? Oh I thought you were daddy’s big girl? I thought you wanted to be a big girl from the way you went and spoke to those officers….Daddy thought his little girl was all grown up! And could handle her spanking?….But no your not a big girl are you? Big girls don’t wet themselves” you cried out in pain and humiliation as once the trickle started you couldn’t stop, you cringed looking down as your peed into the small chamber pot he had tucked below you. You squinted your eyes shut trying to remove yourself wanting to ignore your surroundings but it was hard you could hear your humiliation as you continued to empty your bladder into the pot. Henry smiled at your discomfort he knew this would happen, fuck he planned for it to happen many subs couldn’t handle there bladders when struck so precise on their little pucker’s… Especially on their firs asshole whipping.

“Oh baby look you must really needed to go? no self control at all huh baby…Maybe your not a little girl? maybe you are a baby?” you pouted and whined shaking your head and gagged again as the bitter taste was still being drip fed into your mouth coating your tongue this was something altogether different just knowing he saw you peeing was mortifying a punishment in itself, you cried out pitifully.

“See! Your just a silly little baby can’t even ask to use the potty~ such an embarrassing little girl!…Hold on daddy has some we wipes to clean up his little one stay” you shuddered sniffling in and whining when you left him come back behind you taking away the now quater full chamber pot. You hissed as he moved a cool wet wipe over your folds but he didn’t top there moving up and down cleaning your arousal from your labia making sure to be thorough.

“Oh sweety that was only seven! But you did have an accident so daddy will let you off the other three… wouldn’t want you to wet yourself again would we?” You sniffled ashamed nodding as he Continued to wipe around your privates then threw the wipes away out of sight. And walked back behind his desk taking a seat deciding to give you a few moments smiling when you stayed perfectly still. A good obedient girl who knew her place, waiting for him to give the okay for you to move. As it should be.

Henry twisted in the seat staring at your down turned head the way you curled up on the sofa embarrassed and heartbroken you were a very sorry little girl as you should be!. He rolled his fingers flexing them leaning his elbow on the desk watching your body shudder from the shock of his rough punishment…A part of him…A very cruel sinister part wanted to leave you there alone in your despair to deal with the aftermath by yourself. Make you beg him, realize you needed not just his love and his comfort but also his permission…But he couldn’t, he loved you despite what you’d done, despite how hard you’d just made things he couldn’t leave you alone in this state no self respecting daddy forgoes aftercare not even for the worst offenses.Sighing he rounded his desk pouring himself a scotch he felt better but was still on edge. Once the crystal tumbler was half full he walked to the leather sofa placing it on the table beside it stepping over the chamber pot he’d covered and left by the desk out of sight.

You shivered and whined hoarsely as he shifted you ,you wriggled wanting to be left alone but he wouldn’t let you.You wept sorrowfully as he patted your bottom again and tipped you up sitting on the sofa beside you quickly seating you on his thick thighs you hissed at the friction of your welts on his soft trousers hiccuping. He tilted you bak a little one arm around your back holding one of your arms drawing small circles on your skin pulling goosebumps. One hand unbuckled the pacifier letting it fall to the floor and he wiped across your mouth cleaning you up with his disguarded sweater you’d been wearing.

“Shush…That’s it such a good girl its all over now all over love now can daddy have a peek? I know I caught your little pussy my love let me see….Come on baby girl open up… That’s it good baby” you let him pry your thighs apart the hand that was on your arm now holding your still quivering thigh. You blushed and whined when he lowered his head to look.

Henry bit his lip he really had caught you, no wonder you were squirming and crying as you were. You were red and swollen, the hood of your clit supported a red outline of the crop. There was no cuts or grazes though which was good he moved his fingers prodding at you. Despite your wailing you had found some pleasure in the ordeal…He would have to explore this little masochistic side of yours at a later date for now he would reward your good behavior.

“Not to bad darling, its not to bad a little pink but its hard to see around all your mess! Look huh? Your reward wont take long love” you shook your head trying to clamp your legs shut having had just about enough. He chuckled as you tried fighting his hold.

“No no! Now come on baby…you earned it being so good for daddy and taking your punishment like a good little girl!” He maneuvered you holding you open you panted at him as you felt the cool air on both holes again. Your pussy was alive twitching trying to find something to latch on to. You jolted when his other hand moved to you clit holding a standalone rabbit ear clit simulator, it was tucked in his hand snugly.

“No no ple-PLEASE IT’S SOOOORREE no no no no! I can’t da-daddy pleas i want a nap no nooo” he shook his head ignoring you and smiled placing the soft rubber to your erect throbbing clit and pressed it on you bucked yelping not realizing just how aroused you were it must have been lost in the stinging and heat! Only now just noticing the state you were in horny, hot, sweaty and panting. You rocked against his hand as he held the small powerful device a tight on you.He chuckled again kissing at your neck as you through your head back one hand fisted in his shirt the other on the wist prying you open for him. You whined curling up as he clicked it up a notch and made just the tips graze the tender hood of your clit.

“AhAH NO-DADDY FUCK PLEASE fuckfuckfcuk NO IT HURTS DADDY TAKE IT OFF! IM NOT NOO!” You panted harder moaning letting your head fall back looking up at him moaning trying not to buck or grind as it hurt your stinging ass.

“Thats a lot of adult words for such a sweet baby~” he taunted and began running the ears across your folds moving so you don’t have to. He twisted his hand managing to somehow plunge three fingers in to you and balance the toy his thumb poised at the button.You grunted gasping mouth agape looking at him pitifully trying to chase your end that was building. You loved and hated the feeling all at once. His finger moved in individual rhythms twisting and curling this way and that stretching you. Drawing patterns on your insides avoiding that one spot he knew you needed him, you mewled quietly as he lowered his head mouth just above yours staring at your glazed eyes as he growled working your pussy for all its worth. He opened his mouth and laughed breathing you in.

“Come on love~ so good be a good girl and cum I know you want to~” you moaned and moved tucking your head in the crook of his neck as your walls clenched wanting to keep him inside as all costs. Your indies felt like they were being treated to a Pampering as his finger pads stroked them making your nerves buzz under his perfected ministrations. You mewled loudly into his eck as he finally relented twirling his fingers inside you rubbing your spot harshly forcing you to tighten around him you yelped and twitched curling your abdomen as you trembled his finger moving firmer and firmer circling and tapping as he thrusted into you the sloppy sounds made you flush and whine again gasping as your body shuddered uncontrollably you could feel it. Just with in your grasp! Our insides were hot and wet twisting around his fingers as they moved faster slapping the vibrator against your clit with each deep determined thrust.

“Ah AH AH FUCK-YES PLEASSSEE-I DADDY!?” you fisted your hands in shirt turning to clutch at him bucking trying to ride his fingers. Your ass burned and your insides twitched. You grinded faster grunting at him when he flicked the vibrator higher that was it! You burst comming undone on a loud moaming and withering.

“DADDY!~ AH FUCK FUUUCK PLEASE DADDY UGH YES ITS -so good so-thank you thank you daddy I’m sorry! Im sorry I didn’t it wasn’t-” Henry just held you removing his now drenched fingers, youd cum hard. He could feel your body go slack against him soothing your hair back kissing your cheek and neck.

“Thats it my precious girl~…my good baby , perfect little one its all done….thats it all done my love so good” you wept into him eve rything catching up to you you hugged his neck breathing him in just hopeing he now forgave you, calmed down enough to listen not that you thought you could say much you were just to messed up. He held you for what felt like hours rocking and shushing you.

Henry twisted in the seat staring at your down turned head the way you curled up on the sofa embarrassed and heartbroken you were a very sorry little girl as you should be!. He rolled his fingers flexing them leaning his elbow on the desk watching your body shudder from the shock of his rough punishment…A part of him…A very cruel sinister part wanted to leave you there alone in your despair to deal with the aftermath by yourself. Make you beg him, realize you needed not just his love and his comfort but also his permission…But he couldn’t, he loved you despite what you’d done, despite how hard you’d just made things he couldn’t leave you alone in this state no self respecting daddy forgoes aftercare not even for the worst offenses.Sighing he rounded his desk pouring himself a scotch he felt better but was still on edge. Once the crystal tumbler was half full he walked to the leather sofa placing it on the table beside it stepping over the chamber pot he’d covered and left by the desk out of sight.

You shivered and whined hoarsely as he shifted you ,you wriggled wanting to be left alone but he wouldn’t let you.You wept sorrowfully as he patted your bottom again and tipped you up sitting on the sofa beside you quickly seating you on his thick thighs you hissed at the friction of your welts on his soft trousers hiccuping. He tilted you bak a little one arm around your back holding one of your arms drawing small circles on your skin pulling goosebumps. One hand unbuckled the pacifier letting it fall to the floor and he wiped across your mouth cleaning you up with his disguarded sweater you’d been wearing.

“Shush…That’s it such a good girl its all over now all over love now can daddy have a peek? I know I caught your little pussy my love let me see….Come on baby girl open up… That’s it good baby” you let him pry your thighs apart the hand that was on your arm now holding your still quivering thigh. You blushed and whined when he lowered his head to look.

Henry bit his lip he really had caught you, no wonder you were squirming and crying as you were. You were red and swollen, the hood of your clit supported a red outline of the crop. There was no cuts or grazes though which was good he moved his fingers prodding at you. Despite your wailing you had found some pleasure in the ordeal…He would have to explore this little masochistic side of yours at a later date for now he would reward your good behavior.

“Not to bad darling, its not to bad a little pink but its hard to see around all your mess! Look huh? Your reward wont take long love” you shook your head trying to clamp your legs shut having had just about enough. He chuckled as you tried fighting his hold.

“No no! Now come on baby…you earned it being so good for daddy and taking your punishment like a good little girl!” He maneuvered you holding you open you panted at him as you felt the cool air on both holes again. Your pussy was alive twitching trying to find something to latch on to. You jolted when his other hand moved to you clit holding a standalone rabbit ear clit simulator, it was tucked in his hand snugly.

“No no ple-PLEASE IT’S SOOOORREE no no no no! I can’t da-daddy pleas i want a nap no nooo” he shook his head ignoring you and smiled placing the soft rubber to your erect throbbing clit and pressed it on you bucked yelping not realizing just how aroused you were it must have been lost in the stinging and heat! Only now just noticing the state you were in horny, hot, sweaty and panting. You rocked against his hand as he held the small powerful device a tight on you.He chuckled again kissing at your neck as you through your head back one hand fisted in his shirt the other on the wist prying you open for him. You whined curling up as he clicked it up a notch and made just the tips graze the tender hood of your clit.

“AhAH NO-DADDY FUCK PLEASE fuckfuckfcuk NO IT HURTS DADDY TAKE IT OFF! IM NOT NOO!” You panted harder moaning letting your head fall back looking up at him moaning trying not to buck or grind as it hurt your stinging ass.

“Thats a lot of adult words for such a sweet baby~” he taunted and began running the ears across your folds moving so you don’t have to. He twisted his hand managing to somehow plunge three fingers in to you and balance the toy his thumb poised at the button.You grunted gasping mouth agape looking at him pitifully trying to chase your end that was building. You loved and hated the feeling all at once. His finger moved in individual rhythms twisting and curling this way and that stretching you. Drawing patterns on your insides avoiding that one spot he knew you needed him, you mewled quietly as he lowered his head mouth just above yours staring at your glazed eyes as he growled working your pussy for all its worth. He opened his mouth and laughed breathing you in.

“Come on love~ so good be a good girl and cum I know you want to~” you moaned and moved tucking your head in the crook of his neck as your walls clenched wanting to keep him inside as all costs. Your indies felt like they were being treated to a Pampering as his finger pads stroked them making your nerves buzz under his perfected ministrations. You mewled loudly into his eck as he finally relented twirling his fingers inside you rubbing your spot harshly forcing you to tighten around him you yelped and twitched curling your abdomen as you trembled his finger moving firmer and firmer circling and tapping as he thrusted into you the sloppy sounds made you flush and whine again gasping as your body shuddered uncontrollably you could feel it. Just with in your grasp! Our insides were hot and wet twisting around his fingers as they moved faster slapping the vibrator against your clit with each deep determined thrust.

“Ah AH AH FUCK-YES PLEASSSEE-I DADDY!?” you fisted your hands in shirt turning to clutch at him bucking trying to ride his fingers. Your ass burned and your insides twitched. You grinded faster grunting at him when he flicked the vibrator higher that was it! You burst comming undone on a loud moaming and withering.

“DADDY!~ AH FUCK FUUUCK PLEASE DADDY UGH YES ITS -so good so-thank you thank you daddy I’m sorry! Im sorry I didn’t it wasn’t-” Henry just held you removing his now drenched fingers, youd cum hard. He could feel your body go slak cagainst him s oothing your hair back kissing your cheek and neck.

“Thats it my precious girl~…my good baby , perfect little one its all done….Thats it all done my love so good” you wept into him eve rything catching up to you you hugged his neck breathing him in just hoping he now forgave you, calmed down enough to listen not that you thought you could say much you were just to messed up. He held you for what felt like hours rocking and shushing you.

Henry smiled looking at you curled up in the bed, you’d been good letting him take control and look after you. You’d only whimpered when he was washing you as he moved across your swollen bruises and welts he’d left across you. He felt guilty but what’s done is done. He can’t take it back no matter how much he wanted to, he tried making it up to you by lathering each and every mark with kisses as he massaged lotion into your damp skin afterwards, being careful to rub away your tension it was that; that had sent you off to sleep and somehow he had dressed you in fussy pajamas and tucked you in whilst you were in a deep sleep. He was happy even in his guilt, he would admit he jumped the gun but he now had a new target.

One that had no idea he was coming for him, one who had a very high price to pay, no one upset his baby girl, no one scared her. He couldn’t tell if he was more angry over the fact Henry himself had missed the signs or if he was angry over the fact he had taken it out on his little girl before letting her explain.

Once he was sure you’d be safe and sound up here he moved to the side whistling in a high pitch through the house hearing the tapping of claws. Kal climbed the stairs panting happily making him smile at the bear.

“Kal come on you lazy boy time to earn your keep…In” he motioned the dog to enter the bedroom with a flick of his head, the akita followed Henry’s instructions and entered the room then turned to look at him as if to say 'now what?’ Henry reached out ruffling his ears and scratched the dogs muzzle before moving cupping Kals chin making him look at him.

“Now you look after your mother….You keep her safe boy understand?…Good now go give her snuggles she needs a bear hug” kal gave a quiet 'boof’ then got up and pounce onto the bed curling up between you and the door making Henry grin before closing the door.

Once in the hall he took a breath and locked the door, no one was getting in tonight. He did one final check making sure his knife and gun were both concealed once satisfied he pulled the tight fitting suit jacket around his abdomen and fastened the button then began walking, his polished shoes echoing off the floor he tried to be well dressed when being out on business, he pulled his phone from his pocket as he made his way down the stairs.

“Hello Liam how would you like a promotion? oh you would? great meet me down at Pearls..Bring Luke…Oh your there already? enjoying the new girls I take it?…Theres no need to thank me…And Luke’s there to? Excellent Keep him there I will be with you very shortly!” he hung up grinning tonight was going to be very smooth and clean by the sounds of it. It was time to take care of a rat.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry deals with Luke and has to handle a few break downs as his shitty decision’s catch up with him.

When Henry got to pearls he was let in, no questions no looks no one batted and eye despite not seeing him for a good few months. Pearls was one of the… Social clubs he owned a strippers mainly but he was also running it as a brothel upstairs prostitutes were only for those in the know but high end. Everything he did had a bit of class. That was his niche, his brand no matter the business he was high end no expense spared, its why he came with a price you cant build and empire on tat. He waltzed right up to the bar ordering his drink, a large double of his top shelf smoked whiskey, his own reserve specifically for him and his visits. He spun around leaning back against the high gloss gold veined white marble top and scanned the room.

Patrons were happily spending their money tipping strippers that were slowly swaying hips and bending undulating their well trained bodies. Each and every stripper was put through training, dancing and gymnastics. He wasn’t running a fucking cheap boozer! This was a classy strip club and not a pole insight! He designed the place as a modern classic velvet suede and leather shiny high gloss all in blacks and whites. Everything easy to clean in case of…Accidents

Speaking of accidents he caught the eye of a girl, Hime…Princess not a fitting name beautiful sure, a slight form small as all Asian women tend to be, long pin straight black hair and light caramel skin but that was as far a her beauty allowed. She had used to draw his attention because she was small and natural a she used to be cute…. But now? not so much it was his fault in a way what was he expecting her to spend those ridiculous few thousand tips on? Take out? Clothes? Fuck she was a stripper! He’d inadvertently brought some new cheek implants, massive tits and funded a few Brazilian butt lifts…. You could tell she was missing the money stretched ass and hips swaying a little to much. She needed a top up. Shame that.

He hadn’t meant to be her payday he’d had a few private lap dances off her, a few blowjobs he hadn’t touched her since laying eyes on his own true princess. Hime waved and made to approach him thinking she was gonna make a few big bucks from him tipping her. He was generous mainly because she was small and he almost snapped her jaw from fucking it to hard each time, a few grand had seemed reasonable at the time…What could he say he was sympathetic and he had to keep the dancers sweet they were all here willingly. 

The prostitutes were to, somewhat. Most forced into the life but Pearls had become their lesser evil, they were fed watered clothed housed and treated by a team of doctors on his payroll in return they worked enthusiastically and played willing and wanton…. If they tried to run well…Henry only had to make an example once and they all fell back into line sharply.

He watched as Hime’s eyes locked onto him and widened she couldn't get down off the runway quick enough it was no time at all before she was slinking over to him swaying her hips crossing her ankles trying to look sultry creeping to him like a cat in heat. Henry had never fucked her he’d never touch these girls he knows they don't keep up to date with their tests like their meant to he’d lose it if he caught something, kill a girl then what? Loose income have to find one to replace them and go over all the bullshit of having her trained?Fuck that!

She moved slower running her palms over her hips and waist something that probably had more impact on men when her hips were pumped full of tummy fat. He stopped her short. Holding a hand up before she even got within touching distance.

“What are you doing?” He growled to the very brave and stupid woman. She didn't seem fazed instead choosing to lean in close covering the distance between them running a finger over the soft fabric of his suit moving a conniving hand from his shoulder down.

“I’m coming to see you sir…. You always see me when you come here…” she said moving to stand before him jutting out her chest trying to show off the plastic he’d bought for her with…Well his own plastic.

“If I wanted you I’d fucking ask now get your ass back up there” Henry said taking another sip of his drink looking past her for Liam. He said he would be here but he couldn't see him yet. Perhaps he was making sure Luke was still knocking about the place. Hime frowned almost angrily but soon twisted her rubber ruby lips into a pout.

“B-but don't you want to?-” she started only to gasp as Henry was quick to cut her off glancing at her eyes cold and angry. Henry wasn't here to play games, he was here to tie up a loose end and get home and changed hopefully before you woke up to an empty house.

“No now fuck off” he spoke curtly, no stuttering or beating around the bush he wanted this little slapper to just fuck off back to the stage and earn her keep. The little slag didn't, far to desperate for another throat full and wad of money that comes with it.

“But…But you? Have I done something I haven't seen you in so long?..I’ve missed you” He grunted fisting a hand in her hair making her yelp as he shook her squeezing and pulling making her wince and whimper. 

“Get your ass up there and earn some money dancing before I have you kept upstairs and really let the punters have at you~" This wasn’t sexy, or playful he was angry nostrils flaring and eyes hard he pulled harder ripping out a few strands pulling her to her tiptoes to meet his eyes. He could see the moment she realized her mistake, he was not in the mood and he was done with her. Henry sneered at her and shook her harshly and through her back sending her stumbling a good few feet back. She stood straight holding her hair where he had grabbed her and nodded. Shaking knees knocking she’d lost the bosses favor and pushed him to far.

"I…Yes sir” she muttered and scuttled away climbing up onto her little stage trying desperately not to cry as she started dancing again, she dared not make eye contact with him the few people who had seen the display were now moving away giving the foul tempered mobster his space. Henry smirked into the rim of his crystal tumbler this is what he missed. Being the king in his own little kingdom surrounded by scent of fear from all the sheep. He’d call them peasants but…Peasants could sometimes think for themselves, this lot that frequented Pearls barely had three braincells between them.

“Fuck me Boss you sure know how to break a heart she’s been pining like a bitch in heat for you! Wont even let me have a go anymore” Henry smirked nodding his head to the man. Liam was a large man slightly smaller then himself but imposing with the whole ‘biker look’ going on it was rare to see the man put of his biker jacket. He had taken Liam on initially as a drug runner a nearly ten years ago when he was just starting to get into the big leagues. Then three years ago Henry had wanted to bring Liam in to his inner circle as his second to take some of the pressure off Henry and he could relax a little more, enjoy his money and live a little. But the man refused still wanting to be closer to the action and that was how Luke got his spot as head of security.

Liam was reliable and sharp and he was pretty laid back to didn’t give a shit what he had to do to get the job done as long as you paid him. And never touch his bike. Liam loved his work, seemed to thrive on the thrill of the fight, if anything happened he was normally some where in the thick of it. Bottom line was they got on really well they were cut from the same cloth, two sides of the same coin. 

“Doesn’t surprise me, she needs her ass done again look!” Henry laughed loud enough for the woman to hear. She panted a few breaths clearly giving the her boss a side eye trying to hold her self together. Henry moved leaning back against the bar with Liam beside him both staring at the woman wanting her to feel uneasy just for the giggles.

“Yeah I did notice the err…Lagging shall we say?” Liam nodded in agreement sipping his own drink. Tilting his head and smiled sarcastically as the woman spun around and bent over making sure she could see the two men. Henry grinned and twisted his head and nodded to her then laughed pointing at her with his glass and looked to Liam.

“Lag? Its fucking saggy stupid bitch what she think I’d fund her fat sucking for life?” He said making Liam scoff and shrug he turned to face Henry with a smile a sinister dark look making her move quickly to the other side of the catwalk.

“Well she did think she was special, thought she was gonna get to keep you” he summarized Taking a slow drink from his glass. Henry chuckled wagging his finger at Liam trying not to spray his mouthful everywhere.

“What I choke her with my cock what three times? And she thinks I’m gonna wife her? Stupid bitch…She making money still?” Henry asked once he swallowed his mouthful seriously it was clear he was angry with said woman after her little stunt, no one tried manipulating him for a fucking payday. Liam sucked through his teeth and shook his head.

“Not really. She has been under the impression shes your personal dancer and refuses private dances for anyone else, been throwing your name around quite a bit. We did try to get through to you but with your new woman ,combing through the business and all the Fletcher shit going down we decided it could wait a little while” Liam explained making Henry scowl and his gaze burned into the woman, so she wanted to be special? Fine she will be special alright. Henry turned to the bar man getting a refill.

“Refusing dances? Let her finish her shift and then get her in a room, she doesn't want to dance she don't have to. She can earn money on cock” Henry decided he wasn't going to beat around the bush now was not the time for his dancers to try and fuck about. Liam nodded calling over two of the guys that were meant to help clean up tonight's festivities.

“Hime’s going up tonight after her shift. You boys are staying here and supervising…Treat yourself and help her get used to her new role~” he instructs, Henry chuckled into his glass then pulled it away.

“Shes free for our boys tonight, test the merch tomorrow they have to pay…She’s good with her mouth but don't snap her jaw” the men nodded rubbing their hands together then left to spread the word.

Henry watched them leave and knocked back the rest of his drink then smiled turning to Liam placing his empty glass down the bar keep diligently moved to refill the bosses glass. Henry tipped his head in thanks and spoke over his shoulder to Liam.

“Now that thats taken care of Where is he?” He asked dusting his hands tilting his head wanting this over with as soon as he can.

“Upstairs I paid for the twins for him…Ultimate fem dom threesome, wasn’t sure what he did but you sounded pissed so thought might be an idea to have him tied up untill you got here” Liam added definitely pleased with himself, no harm on letting the man get his dick wet before his demise. He was a soft touch like that he lead you to the slaughter house with a smile on his face. Killed you with kindness so to speak.

“Thank you Liam that was considerate, do the girls know"Henry asked not in the mood to be dealing with squealing stuttering females.

"Yeah I gave them the nod…And they are earning a little more and have the promise of choosing their own clients for a week so seem happy enough…I do try to make this shit worth their while” Liam shrugged with a small grin.

“Good, see this is why I wanted you with me calling the shots, you think long term and see a bigger picture…Not like Luke, he is a little man with a small picture.”

“So you wanna tell me what hes done? Or am I better not knowing” Liam asked amused but there was a serious undertone to the question, it wasn't like Henry to want to off one of his own like this. Henry didn't need to dirty his hands he had people for that.  
image

Henry moved from the bar to a quiet booth tucked in a quiet corner in the back and sat down with a heavy huff leaning over the table. Liam leaned back into the leather booth seat.

“You want the full story or abridged?"The mobster asked with a scoff moving his glass slowly and sipped a small mouthful relishing in the smooth taste.

"Grizzly details please and thank you” The man chuckled in response making Henry shake his head.

“You know my new bird?” Henry started leaning back watching the archway hat lead to upstairs in case of anything going awol.

“Yeah the tiny cute one you were watching? You brought her home right?” Henry nodded to the man and grinned at the thought of you. His mind wandered to how you were tucked up in bed curled up safely in his sheets with Kal watching over you. He snapped out of it and spoke slowly with a slight growl.

“The little shit who was sniffing around her was a fucking honey trap…Cia…He tried some shit over the restaurant trying to save her and it didn’t end well…” The words were left hanging in the air and Liam hissed shaking his head.

“Let me guess the boys took him off for questioning and beat the shit outta him?” The words word grim spoken in a heavy tone weighted down with seriousness.

“Yep…Next thing I know I’ve got the police at my door trying to charge me with kidnapping and assault wanting me in for questioning” Liam scoffed huffing a laugh already knowing how that would have ended, he had heard about something going down at the house apparently a raid? But had brushed it off as just rumors no one would be stupid enough to raid the kings castle would they?

“I don't follow…Wheres Luke in all this?” Ha asked confused not understanding why Luke was being taken out when he had nothing to do with it. Henry grunted and sat up tense and angry eyes roaming over the club and finally rested back on Liam.

“He failed to locate Stephan and then convinced Y/n that she needed to bail me out, poor little thing didn’t know any better fell for it and Luke managed to manipulate her into going their scaring her and threatened her to tell them about everything. Long story short…Luke was trying to set me up and get y/n caught in the middle. He terrified and hurt my baby girl and now he’s gonna pay”Henrys growled in a severe tone that held more promise then threat i the words. Liam was a little taken back one. How the fuck could Luke be so stupid and two. He hadn't seen Henry this pissed for a while not since the whole drug thing in canada a few years prior…Now that had been a fucking disaster which had lead the man to up sticks and move around for a few years until finally settling here just over a year ago now.

“Oh so proper shit storm then?” Liam asked unsure what he could really say to this whole mess. He shrugged finishing his drink and placed the empty glass on the table in front o f him flicking his eyes to the man in front of him who was drinking from his own glass jaw tight and brow twitching. Tonight was gonna be messy but not long Henry didn't look like he was in the mood to waste time.

“As always, got a bad feeling I’m gonna be in court soon this prick wants my girl more then he wants me behind bars…Either that or he has a boner for me" 

"Well he was licking your ass Henry~” he teased making the mobster scoff and knock back the rest of his drink slamming the glass on the table moving to stand up clapping his hands

“Right then lets go sort out our dear friend” Henry moved leading the way to the upstairs rooms, Liam strode by his side.

“Jimmy has been told to up the once we go upstairs and the rest of the girls have the night off so no witnesses” he spoke making sure his boss knew everything was taken care of. Henry smirked and patter him on the back

“Fuck, you really are on it tonight? You know I might be able to relax with you around…Why you accept this time anyway?” He inquired as they passed through the door and made their way up the staircase slowly gaining on their pray, two more guys stood guard at the bottom making sure no one interrupted.

“Getting bored I guess, want to slow things down…I aint being a fucking driver though, trapping me in a fucking car” Henry shook his head and flicked his gazed over hi shoulder

“I wouldn't expect you to, your my second now besides driving my new princess around alone will have benefits of their own~…. Anyway come on lets do this I need to get back before she wakes up and panics. I was a little harsh and she’ll have a melt down if I’m not there when she wakes up, always a bit clingy and lost after a punishment”  
image

Henry sighed as he closed the door of the car. He dared not lean on it or touch anything he was smothered. He grunted and began stripping needing these blood stained clothes off and in a bag to be disposed of. His mind wandered as he slowly tugged his jacket Down his arms. He had to give Luke credit he was a determined little maggot, despite breaking beating the shit out of Luke until he was blinded with his own blood and had both wrists and ankles broken he had still managed to put up a fight.

That had been irritating, after the initially beating Henry Liam had knocked the man out and with few of his top guys had bundled him into the boot of the car and drove him off to one of the warehouses outside of town and finished him off. The man was much more gutsy then Henry had gave him credit for, he tried to run on snapped ankles, bones literally jutting out of his mangled feet and he’d tried to get up and out run them.

Henry had walked along side him taunting him as he cried and pleaded earning himself a few light kicks they didn't need to be hard anymore, the mans ribs had been broken at Pearls along with his covering the last few patches of skin that were untouched. Finally Henry decided to put an end to the whole thing, he had made him pay, let loose his anger and now he was kind of over it, his suit was dirtied with this cowards blood and he just wanted to go home, change and snuggle his baby girl. He would sleep soundly knowing that yet another problem was taken care of. 

Henry growled and nudged Lukes stumpy twisted ankle sending the man over onto his side arms trying to stop his fall despite both wrists being snapped…Sometimes Henry forgot how brutal his boys could be…Oh well. Luke rolled onto his side moaning and crying heaving vomiting all over the ground from the pain. Henry nodded his head to Luke and suddenly he was lifted up by the others Henry followed lighting a cigar, he didn't really smoke much save for victories and this though small was still a victory. 

Luke was hefted across the warehouse to an open metal barrel and unceremoniously dumped into it feet first everyone winced at the scream Luke let loose as the shattered bones hit the metal bottom. The crippled man tried looking up sobbing terrified as his end drew closer ,the dank smell of piss permeated the air around him and his whimpering please got more frantic. Henry crouched and smirked pointing to him condescendingly waving the cigar around Lukes face casually the cherry glow almost drawing zig zags in the air.

“You know? If you had just shut your mouth I was gonna let you go once all this was over~ let you have the small villa in turkey after this whole cia shit was done…All you had to do was keep your nose clean for a few more weeks” Henry spoke moving his hand to smooth back his victims hair and smiled cupping both of the mans cheeks and took a long stare. Luke whimpered shaking his head at his demise.

“Pl-please Henry boss- don't I didn’t mean to..It was a mistake! I-I was just testing her loyalty for you I-” the man tried to dig himself out of his…Well grave. He stopped and sucked in a deep breath now face to face with Henry’s just pulled out his gun. Lukes eyes had widened as time seemed to stop, Henry pulled the cigar to his lips again and took a drag humming quietly enjoying the flavor before blowing out the smoke in a scoff chuckling and smirking then flicked off the ash on the side of the barrel the hot remnants fell burning Luke but with the barrel of a gun pressed so close to his head he dared not flinch as the ash scorned him. Henry was staring at him and then huffed grunting.

“Out with it, come on now don't be shy last words are always a thing for you dramatic little cunts…What yours karma? You’ll get yours? Come on don’t disappoint me, its my favorite bit” Henry's words were teasing and violent in there taunting he twisted his gun and pressed harder trapping the mans head between the cylindrical barrel of the weapon and the metal of his makeshift coffin.

“She’ll sing like a canary and you know it!!” Luke trembled as he spat out the words eyes locking with his in a final attempt of bravery. The mobster huffed disappointed and took another drag from the cigar before speaking with a shrug.

“Doubt it she loves me” Henry replied and grinned wider pulling the trigger before Luke could argue. A deafening silence fell on the group and he lowered his gun eyes locked on the head tipped back against the metal of his tomb. Lukes eyes were wide a face of shock and fear, one neat clean hole in his forehead like some fucked up sinister morbid bindi.

The shot was silent thanks to his gun Henry stared for a few more seconds then tucked his gun into the discrete holster turning tipping his head to the barrel signaling the boys to seal it. 

“You got this? I need to get back” Henry asked as he walked towards the door to the cars. Liam nodded seeing the guys who were at work filling it with bricks ready to weld the barrel closed and go dump it at sea, far out he wasn't taking chances at the moment.

“Yeah you get home to your missus I’ve got this, see you tomorrow, I'l, be round for lunch have some really food ready yeah?” Liam added with a grin as Henry shook his head in amusement. Liam patted his back then moved turning on his feet to rejoin the lads wanting to over see the loose ends of this little shitty situation.

And that brought him to here slowly creeping into your shared room in his boxers, his suit had been discarded in the garage and will be burned at some point tomorrow and he had decided to wash his hands and face downstairs in the kitchen he didn't want you to know just what he had been up to. He moved into the room slowly and kicked off his boxers then slipped into bed. Almost instantly you rolled over whining then wriggled over to him clumsily half awake.

“Da-ddy? Ple-ase” you whimpered softly into him weeping sweetly. Henry curled around you pulling you close kissing your neck as you clung to him.

“Oh sweet girl whats wrong?” Henry cooed at you moving his head down to listen to your soft whimpers trying to discern what was wrong. He had an idea but wanted you to talk to him. You pawed at him trying to hold him tighter and tuck yourself into him craving his affection in your small state.

“Y-you le-left and I- you wasn’t coming back!” He chuckled at the tiny words cried out through quiet sobs rubbing your eyes your tiredness putting you deep into your little space. Henry chuckled and rolled on his back dragging you to lay on his chest one hand lightly tracing lines and patterns over your back. It was clear you had awoke when he was out on business and it had upset you being alone.

“Shh shh its okay did you wake up when daddy was out?” You nodded to him and cried letting out a sob shuddering very upset, you must have panicked when youd woke alone locked in the room with Kal.

“I-I needed t-to go pee and-and y-you were gone daddy! You left and the d-door wont open, i though y-you'd left me!” You sobbed and quickly began biting at your lip trying to stop your crying. Henry shook his head and pulled you closer peppering kisses over your face and head shushing you humming and rocked a little trying to calm you.

“You silly girl, I will always come back you know daddy loves you, I’s never ever ever abandon you pumpkin~” you nodded and squeaked a cute sound holding him tighter. He hissed a little and maneuvered you so you were higher head neatly tucking into his collar bone so he could bend down and whisper in your ear.

“B-but I’m bad!” Henry sighed seeing that his punishment really may have done more harm then he originally thought. He moved drawing the patterns across a larger portion of your bak slower and smother until he felt the muscles relax, it wasn't long before your sobs were just the odd sniffle and staggered breath. Once he was sure you were feeling a little better and would actually be able to listen he continued.

“No you were confused and pressured into being a little naughty, that doesn't make you bad…Daddy has punished and forgiven you and its all better now…That's why we have punishments so you learn your lessons and we can clear the air once its over your forgiven baby. I even punished Luke to for being so mean.” His words were deep and calm, he tried to find that little tone you always found soothing the deep lull that would always make sure you listened and melted into the words. He spoke slowly and clearly so there was no way you could misunderstand him he wanted this message to sink in he didn't want you to think he’d leave just because he had to punish you.

“Yo-you told Luke off?” You asked drowsily mumbling the words letting them slur into one another as his fingertips moved gliding slowly making your shiver and relax all at once.

“Yes baby girl I did no one upsets my little one, now get some sleep we can have a nice relaxing day tomorrow and I have a friend for you to meet~"you yawned slapping your lips and stretching before snuggling into Henry drawing in his scent closing your eye’s just happy he was there with you now. 

You woke up achy and cold like you’d been laying in one position all night. You whined rolling on your back and looked around bleary eyed blinking as you came to, once again waking up to an empty bed. Your stomach dropped and you patted around on the mattress for any signs of Henry coming home. You whined loudly as you realized you were alone in the huge bed. For a second you just laid there tears welling in your eyes throat constricting tightly. You didn't quite understand why your were so needy but in the cloudy haze of your mind you knew just one thing. You wanted your daddy and snuggles and kisses. You wanted a fuss and affection and closeness to feel his skin and draw in his scent whilst stealing his warmth. You moved pressing your hands into the cool sheets sitting up shaking your hair out and looked around.

"D-daddy? Where…No!” You called out eyeing the room getting more upset when you couldn't spy him nor see any clothes on the floor or any sign of Henry coming home last night, you could have swore he came home but nothing in the room pointed to it. You slowly began weeping again looking longingly to the closed door that was probably still locked just as it had been during the night when you’d woke up and tried to go wandering about the house looking for him.

You yelped through your soft cries as Kal jumped onto the bed jostling you a little then walked the length of the huge bed and stood beside you sniffing around you and shoveled the blanket next to you with his nose snorting almost trying to tuck you into the huge duvet and dug with his front paws trying to fluff it up like he does his bed before plopping down with a heavy sigh. You giggled wiping away the stray tears sniffling and scratched as the base of his ears drawing his attention, suddenly you had the big lug laying on you giving you kisses ecstatic that you were now awake. You held him digging your face into his fur whining again mumbling into him still feeling a little sorry for yourself after yesterday. Especially when his words were repeated over and over in your head, he had called you a fuck toy…Is that what you were now? Not his princess or his love but his fuck toy a whore to be locked in his bedroom for a fuck when ever he wanted…Sex on a shelf. You cried harder as everything seemed to point to that reality.

And thats how Henry found you as he exited the bath room towel precariously hanging around his waist another smaller towel on his hand rubbing at his hair. He glance at you frowning and moved waving a finger around in your direction.

“Whoa whoa whats all this pet? Why the tears button?” He asked a little confused as to why you were out here getting yourself all upset alone. You moved lower shuffling back a little ducking down hiding behind Kals form mewling quietly still sniffling thinking you were still in trouble. Henry blinked slowly and stopped drying his hair and after a few moments he clicked you were a very sensitive little this morning he would have to tread carefully. He sighed and padded forward.

“Oh princess your not still upset are you? Whats the matter baby girl?”

“Oh my baby. Come here come on squidg up love bug.” Henry bit his lip making a move towards you but you eyed him warily and scooted back shaking your head making him freeze and he took a moment pausing to think. He did not like this, you were little that was clear but you were frightened? Something he never wanted you to be. Respect and fear are completely different things.

“Baby don't be scared…Your not in trouble daddy told you that last night my sweet little girl”

“Not scared…Bad" You jumped gasping shuffling further away from him hiding as much as you could behind Kal whilst keeping an eye on him and froze for a second gulping watching him closely. Was he still angry? He did lock you in, here didn’t he trust you? You’d been bad and he’d had to tell you off spank you and lock you away! You tilted your head to the side smooshing your face into the fur but managed to peak at Henry with one glassy eye. 

"Baby? Come on love your not a bad girl-” Henry said trying to figure out just where this was coming from, surely his after care and snuggles last night had cleared the air?

“You left 'gain!” You mumbled and heaved a few heavy breaths and he sigh frowning worry washed over him. It would seem he had not been clear enough after your ordeal and you were upset enough to be in here breaking down because he had got up and left the bed? He bit his lip, was your little having separation anxiety? He was prepared for a little wobble last night, that you’d have a few issues right after your punishment if he left the house. He could understand but he truly thought by rewarding you it would deter any lasting effects…But then again he’d all but abandoned after telling you how proud he was of you, then proceeded to immediately lock you in the room alone. Which you might have seen as another telling off, a time out being sent to bed with out dinner. Fuck sake he just can’t do this shit right! He thought he was ready to have a little but it seems he didn't know everything and this was a learning curve for the both of you.

“Oh baby I didn’t leave to hurt you…Daddy had to go tell off Luke for being mean and wanted to make sure you were safe, thats why daddy locked the door you silly baby. I’m not angry you took your punishment and its over, it was over as soon as daddy sat you on his lap for your snuggles. You took it very very well like the perfect little girl you are…” he tried explaining and relaxed seeing you nod and mumble to yourself the soft cries dying away. He moved a little closer still a good few feet from the bed Careful not to make sudden movements. You wanted him to come and hold you but he also knew that if he moved to fast you could panic thinking he was going to spank you again or something silly.

“And I came home last night and gave you snuggles~” Henry spoke staying put unsure how to fix this. He smiled to you softly trying to ease what ever little worries you had going on.

“How about you let daddy make it up to you hmm? And show you just how happy he is with his baby?” Henry smirked seeing the bright flush creeping up your neck and cheek you moved rubbing your legs together. He chuckled even upset and nervous just seeing him half naked was effecting you. He could see the way you battled yourself there was a disturbed looking your eyes fear and a self loathing? But as quickly as the emotions were there they were gone replaced with a shy nod as you chewed on the inside of a bright pink cheek unsure but willing to go with the flow.

At the small nod he moved the towel he used to dry his hair and brought down along his chest rubbing down the huge expanse of muscle the dusting of hair being rubbed dry. He thought it would be an idea to tease you a little to get your mind to focus on other more pleasant thoughts rather then the anxiety that was trying to eat you up inside.

It was only when you got a mouthful of thick fur you realised you were slack jawed staring at the man as he moved in unhurried motion's flexing the muscles on his shoulders and arms, arching forward to sway your eyes to the abs that sat proudly on his stomach and the deep v leading down. Quickly you sat up slightly pulling away wiping at your tongue trying the get the molted fur from your mouth whining at Kal making Henry shake his head with a chuckle.

“Oh love come now its not Kal's fault you were mouthing at him, your the one trying to use him as a pacie~” Henry chuckled at the way your grumbled at Kal who was looking around as if to say 'what did I do?’ You were quick to point the blame.

“No its yours daddy!” You cried, Henry grinned shoulders dropping with relief a you replied seemingly managing to pull yourself together from the little outburst and start to cheer up enough to be a little more confident and less nervous. Which was good he wanted you to see everything was fine and he wasn’t going to snap at you for every little thing.

“Mine? What do you mean little one?” Henry called gasping placing a hand to his chest playing along making you go shy as he patted his incredible muscles. You made to speak but stopped yourself gulping uneasy mouth going dry as you watched him then you huffed at him closing your mouth when he chuckled winking at you. And just like that he began laying it on thick moving his hand slower, undulating circles and rubbed his skin ridding himself of some of the tiny glistening beads of water that still clung to him from the shower. He hummed low vibrations 

“Cos your doing that!” You called out fussing unable to stop watching the wandering hand. You clenched at the little groan he let out as his hand swiped over the patch of hair above the towel and rubbed a little harder causing you to drop your eyes noting the way the fabric twitched as his cock prodded at it from below. You whined in your throat pussy clenching tightly body already succumbing to the fire in your vein, this man was a drug, a delicious poison that flowed through you that dampened your resolve and left you a warm quivering mess of woman. You shuddered as his next words were a deep hum, more an articulate growl then spoken words, taunting and laced with a dark promise that you were eager for him to fulfill.

“Doing what? Oh this drying myself?” You pouted sticking out your bottom lip in an over exaggerated expression. Henry tilted his head and aww’d at you smirking and moved his hand lower and wrapped his hand over the half hard cock tugging slowly making sure to emphasis his gifted length making your mouth go dry.

“Your teasing daddy stoooppp!” You shouted at him slapping the bed cutely. He through is head back at the cute sour look on your face then calmed and whistled before speaking as he took measured steps towards you halting at the edge of the bed.

“Kal come on down boy” Kal quickly got off the bed exposing you the the full view of the tempting man before you. You bit your lip and frowned as another hair was at your mouth courtesy of the fluffy boy now curling up by the door on guard. Henry shook his head and moved his free hand to your mouth plucking the stray hair and flicking it away stroking his length all the while hissing and grunting slowly eyes going dark half lidded.

“There we go all better~” you sat up not trusting your mouth so close to his cock, you wriggled bottom perched heavily on the mattress clenching and rocked lightly on the bed without even noticing. He was always a sight to behold it was ridiculously unfair for you, especially when your daddy liked to torment you this early. You wanted to reach out and touch him, he was right there but…Would he want you to, he had been so angry and he hadn’t stayed the whole night why would he..You were just a toy.

Your breath hitched and you whined at the thought a cold sharp feeling jabbed at your chest causing you to fumble over your words stuttering yourself into silence and swallowed dryly. You were vaguely aware of your eyes watching as his hand moved down the the hair on the lower of his stomach patting and rubbing himself. But the effect was a little lost on you as your insides crumbled.

It was only as he got lower massaging the deep v of bulky muscles you snapped back into the moment and noticed the way his towel had risen. His cock had come to life under his palm parting the thick towel and just like that you were salivating trying to hump the mattress below you pussy coming to life just at the little display, you rocked gasping as your clit rubbed on the cotton below you. Surprisingly it was doing the trick warming the blood in your veins bringing a flush to your skin as you felt the feeling build in your pussy, cunt twitching as each brush over the bed made your nerves jolt and sing. Watching with hungry eyes you licked your lips you wanted him, just seeing him exiting the bathroom wet and relaxed you wanted him, to lick the water from his skin and have him under your mouth, in your mouth! You were wet and wanting but you couldn’t voice your thoughts they were far to lewd, lost in the wanton recesses of your mind. 

“D-daddy please~” you managed a whimper when he smirked and moved cupping his groin with the small hand towel, the one hand had been dangling at his waist finally fell to the floor but revealed nothing as his hand held himself. You grunted panting and keening as your body pulsed seeing him revealed before you. You cried out curling down catching yourself on your palms as your tight clit rubbed along the cotton below you drawing out the best jolts of pleasure you could. You widened your legs further trying to press more of yourself on the mattress moving in harsh bucks on the bed snapping your hips feeling your cunt christen the sheets with your arousal. You groaned in frustration and slight pain as your hips ached and began cramping locking up forcing you to close your legs and rise off of the tormenting friction. Henry tutted and then moved towards you sighing when you called out to him weakly as he moved his towel clad hand over his erection and smirked.

“Now whats going on with you baby girl? your all squirmy. Are you okay little one? Your all red, you don't have a fever do you my love?” He grinned knowingly as you squeaked toes curling as he made sure throwing the hand towel on the floor leaning over cupping your forehead. You made a sound in your throat a mixed mewl and gasp in a loud embarrassing strangled sound. And ceased the opportunity hands latching onto his wrist and tugged weakly trying to press it between your legs with breathy moans and whimpers.

“Oh no..That's not it is it love perhaps you want something?” He hummed in a voice so low and thick that you barely caught the words laced in the deep rumble from his chest. You nodded trying to widen your legs without your hips locking and drawing his hand ever closer the the burning clit that was pulsing, throbbing just for him ready and willing to be prodded and flicked into a mind numbing orgasm. 

“Oh I see~ sweet girl look at you? What are you doing there baby? Such a needy girl trying to make yourself messy all over daddies sheets? You must want something really bad~” you nodded moving again this time faster circling down grinding as best as you could on his hand that you held poised below you. You all but sobbed, it wasn’t the same you wanted him to move, to fuck you and rub you in the way only he seemed to know how but he didn't, instead held himself still letting your weep all over his hand as you rocked in frantic uncoordinated motioned trying as best as you could to find a rhythm, a pattern that would help sooth your ache.

“You want daddy to help you baby girl? Is your kitty tingly?” You nodded whining loud and high craning to the edge of the bed so you could rest your head on his chest. He chuckled stepping closer allowing you to finally taste his skin.

You arched forward tongue at the ready licking at the few drops of water still on his skin, it wasn’t long after you’d lathered all the skin you could reach drinking in to precious drops like a woman dying of thirst. Then your licks became open mouthed kisses and sucking bites letting yourself react rather then think. He cupped the back of your head and pressed you closer as your head dropped closer to his cock, he couldn’t help arching up violently moaning out as your mouth suckled on the muscle just above his cock.

“Oh god baby~ DONT OHoh ah fuck-baby! Wait don't tease me love this is meant to be about you pet not daddy” You kissed at the clean skin and drew a line with your nose down moving dutifully down as you voiced your answer.

“I know daddy but I want my pacie~” you replied and deftly dived into leave an open mouthed kiss on the underside of his cock. Henry was unsure if you’d actually said that or not but there was no time to argue as he quickly found himself lunging forward unable to stop himself. The need to impale his cock on any hot wet cavern teasingly ghosting over him was to ingrained it was to resist. He grunted out as you accepted him and sucked hard lapping his slit trying to chase the tangy taste of him.

“OOOHH FUCK YES~ I see now baby-shit honey just-FUCK! You want daddies special pacie?” You hummed nodding moving forward as you suckled him deeper and pulled back only to surge forward taking him further still letting him push past the back of your mouth and began swallowing as best as you could around his girth. You closed your eyes drawing lines on him with your tongue and lightly pressed your teeth on him in a way you’d tried on lesser boys before hand, they didn't like it but maybe your daddy would? Henry grunted at the sharp pressure and swore fighting himself, he wanted to just fucking to your mouth until you couldn’t speak! You gasped releasing him from your mouth taking a breath then moved slowly bobbing on him letting your teeth teas him giving a slow pressure as you moved feeding his cock down your throat and swallowed coaxing him to grunt and quiver.

“AH AH-FUCK NO SWEETY PLEASE~ Is that it sweetyOH UGH FUCK YES~ You wanted daddy in your mouth?” You mewled on him making him arch trying to chase the vibrating sound down your throat. You twisted and suckled then began to move faster twitching and patting the underside of his cock as he rutted into you grunting and growling you grinned around him looking up at him. It was one hell of a sight to see, his head pointed down frowning in concentration abs twitching in time with his rutting.You hummed again then pressed further holding still swallowing him in your throat nose pressed tight to his pelvis and moved a hand to his soft patch of skin at his base just in front of his balls and tickled him, pressing your slim fingers to the little patch and rubbed in figure eights then back and forth in unpredictable motion's. He moaned knees almost buckling under him he ground into your face faster not wanting to pull back as his cock twitched almost painfully in your throat torturing him. You closed you eyes choosing to feel him rather then see him you groaned feeling him throb inside your mouth, his pulse fast a dead giveaway to just how much your eagerness had excited him. He jerked harder and faster his cries getting louder swearing and cursing letting the now humid room swallow the sounds as you worked him. You were determined to make him cum, in your own way you needed the closeness needed to show him you were sorry and wanted him in every possible way… You didn't want to be his sex toy, or pet…You wanted to be his lover, his little girl. You wanted to be his everything just as he was yours.

And oddly enough just having him in your mouth was doing things to you, the taste of his freshly cleaned skin coupled with the tangy musty taste of his precum was just so addictive. You grunted feeling the way your body was still heated and weeping your clit seemed connected to your throat as every hum and thrust of his cock made your pussy clench and clit pulse and throb below you as if without even touching it he controlled it. He was the master of your pleasure even when he was receiving it. Then as he out of nowhere you felt his balls tighten and rise his pace stuttering just as his release was upon him you pinched tightly with your fingers he yelped and jerked harsher the tiny pain made him yelp. It was a strange sound coming from the large man but your harsh trick seemed to have done it for him as his release faster and stronger than he had on any blow job before to the point his eyes went fuzzy blackening around he edges. The whole thing came to a stop as he roared a primal gruntal sound and released into your willing throat, you swallowed drinking him down as quickly as you could trying to keep him satisfied and clean him off all in one, but you didn't get very far the man was far to sensitive. And just like that he was finished, spent down your throat and pulling you off of him. You smacked your lips and grinned sitting up again blinking at him. 

Henry swore lightly in disbelief then with what little strength he had left his managed to press you to your side and fell onto the bed in a comical fashion rolling to his back hands smoothing over his face panting and sweaty. You crawled over him giggling feeling pretty darn proud of yourself. Henry just let out a breath and moved both hands dragging your face to his. His lips met yours in a slow kiss which surprised you as you still had remnants of is release in your mouth, if it bothered him he didn't show it as he sucked your tongue pulling back for air every few seconds before dragging your mouth to his again each kiss more desperate then the last.

You opened your mouth to try and battle him wanting to fuck his mouth with your tongue and seal away his taste to claim the mans mouth as he has done yours, but he promptly took over again and shoved his tongue past your lips and teeth. He drew lines around your mouth moaning, breathing harshly out of his nose as he refused to release you from the tangled dance of your tongues. He move his hands in jerky movements tugging up your nighty separating for a second to drag the thin article off of you. You instantly crouched back over him stealing his mouth taking him by surprise when you pried 9pen his mouth and sucked harshly pulling his tongue past your lips started suckling mouthing happily teasing him with your teeth just as you'd done to his cock moments ago. He grunted eyes open locking with yours he was gobsmacked at the change he saw you were happy and mischievous all to happy to have him inside of you again. You hummed around the muscle closing your eyes concentrating on meeting him with your tongue tasting him in a crude passionate kiss making him groan in his throat satisfied that you were receptive kissing back with just as much ferociously as him.

He pulled back moving down your neck and took a deep breath content as your hand couldn’t seemed to stop wandering over his shoulders moving to his hair. He groaned slowly as your fingers dug into the damp curls atop his head. He patted your hip and pulled you higher separating from you and moved you higher and higher making you squeak. He grinned up at you and winked flexing his arms showing off his strength as he wrestled your hips higher spreading you open across his collar bone.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day~” his warning was short as you were seated on his face. You yelped out in surprise and tried to move off him but he growled into your open core makingmy9u quiver and buckle hands grasping the headboard of the bed in a white knuckle grip.

“No-no DADDY I-FUCK NOO-oh god oh god da-fuck please!?” You all but screamed as he hummed up into you jaw digging deep into your dripping pussy tongue darting and flicking against you he widened it making sure to drag it harder and deeper against you. You whined rocking slowly as his nose prodded a perfect snug fit against your clit the harsh breaths adding a new sensation to your bud. His hands came to your ass and rocked you squeezing the globes digging the fingertips into the flesh grunting louder into your cunt, you suspected it was more for your benefit but you wasn't complaining. You through your head back crying out as his light scruff was beginning to burn against the soft soaked flesh. His tongue seemed to move faster and deeper each time wriggling in the weirdest but overwhelming of ways. He moved slightly tucking himself closer then tilted his head and opened his jaw somehow keeping hos tongue at work and sucking your bud into his mouth and began grunting grazing you with his teeth.

You screamed and began riding his face unable to stop dragging your cunt across his hot skilled mouth you panted moaning breathlessly, heart racing and blood thundering in your veins as your body twitched contorting in spasms akin to a fucking exorcism completely uncontrollable and delicious tensing and pulling heat boiling in your tummy bubbling and violent, building to an almost painful lust fueled peak that was sure to scald every nerve and muscle in your body. He moaned and tilted a little more and impaled you as much as he could flicking his tongue flattening it fighting your walls as they tried to tighten painfully around him. You sobbed and moved trying to ride him into a daze, you continued the sinful motion wanting to get to that high as quickly as possible feeling you’ been denied to long despite him bringing you to rapture only yesterday…even that was to long~ there was something to be said about the strength of his tongue, it was insane as he held stead fast forcing you to mold to his flat wide muscle all the while flicking the tip against a sensitive spot that was tied to your clit. You bounced a little angling your hips in a frantic search as your heat clamped painful in its search for that final nudge that would send you over the edge into that blissful high.

One graze of his sharp canines and a loud lewd wet moan was all it took! You screeched between pants as your new angle had his tongue press heavily onto your spot and you came seeing stars legs trembling around his face as you released over him. He grunted drinking you in, you were so out of it dazed and somewhat shocked from how intense it was riding the mans perfect jaw that you barely realized he had moved you until he was tucking you up against him curling around your back and wiping his face with the sheets before placing kisses to your neck and shoulder.

“Delicious as always pet~” he added making you flush which you’d thought was impossible as you laid there panting heavy breaths across the bed.

The next month was the best of your life! You and Henry had fallen into a routine and your roles. A few more little talks and you'd come to realize just what it could mean to be the mobsters little. You thrived in it, you’d never known but you craved praise and validation now you had it you don't know how you had ever been happy without being called a good little girl or a sweet princess. Things were good the whole Stephan case had loomed over you both but for those few weeks you could ignore it and build on your relationship. 

Some things went wrong but not a lot in the whole month you'd only had one real spanking the others? Well you’d asked for them. Something you’d never in a million years thought you’d ask for, you distinctly remember arguing with him over it a few times when he had made passing comments on it in the first few months of your stay. But the beginning of the second week you'd caved and cautiously asked for a little spanking 'pretty please with a cherry on top’ had been the words you’d used to get a butt roasting. You had felt a little sad not getting the special attention and once Henry had given you your first good girl spanking that had barely heated your bottom but had fucking drenched your panties you wanted more and more. Maybe being on your period and horny had something to do with it? You just wanted to be over his lap for a few minuets. Life was good and you were content going a full month with out and argument or Henry having a turn.

Then it happened. Shit hit the fan again. It was a Sunday afternoon just like any other you and Henry had been lounging about the loving room Kal had been the first to react barking before the door even knocked. Police and lots of them had come over with a warrant to search the house but they wouldn't say what for. You had been reassured by Henry a few weeks before that there was nothing in this house after them coming and arresting him he had taken care of it all not willing to take the risk, especially when the cia were so heavily involved.

You sat crying shaking sitting quietly tucked in Henry’s lap as a few officers stayed in the room with you as the rest stormed the house. You could here the loud banging as they tore the house to shreds Henry had growled out at them to be careful as they slammed doors to cupboards and draws. It had been mortifying when they found your an Henry’s toy chest. They came down asking about the locked leather chest and Henry had said it contained personal items. They hadn't taken very kindly to the vague answer and broke into it. You’d have laughed had you not been so embarrassed.

In a way you wished you could have been up there the had been so smug and excited thinking they found weapons or drugs of something else illegal but instead they found a shit tonne of bright pink bdsm gear, chain cuffs, rope, silk, paddles, whips, spreader bars and a huge collecting of plugs, dildos and vibrators. You wished you could have seen their faces. After that they had left pretty quickly. Empty handed and some of the younger officers were completely red unable to look at you as they left through the door.

Even though you thought it was a victory, Henry did not and immediately began preparing to relocate. His argument was that they must have something new if they were ballsy enough to pull this shit. And a few days later he was proved right, the letters landed with a soundless thud but in the white envelopes held a heavy message. Henry was being dragged to court charged with battery, kidnap assault and attempted murder of Stephan. And you received a summons yourself. Stephan had named you as a witness and possible victim of being kidnapped and held prisoner, rape and assault in the case you were called jn to court to testify your previous statement to police and under go cross examination.

Henry and Liam, who you’d met and actually got along with much to your surprise were both discussing houses to move to. Henry wanted to run to the us he had a home there already and a few legit businesses to use as cover, one was failing a new chain of restaurants going under in the recession a perfect excuse to get out of the country. You wanted to stay and take Stephan on head on, there must be a reason he was doing this under his false name and not using the whole cia bring the case! Then finally it came to blows.  
image

"Come on then give me one reason why I should trust you pet?“ Henry had meant the question to be sarcastic but to his utter horror you’d taken him seriously and had moved throwing your hands up then moved to clutch at your hair finally reapsing over your eyes that were welling up with tear, tears of heart ache and frustration of the last few days building up ready to blow. You were tired of this, tired of the games and jabs. You were tired of Henry flipping a switch and going from the man you loved, your daddy into a paranoid man who was still convinced you were lying to him, that you wanted to leave him here alone despite your amazing week of finally settling into your role. You’d accepted him as your daddy loved him for it! But it wasn't enough to curb his paranoia you ducked your head down then spoke slowly wanting to hash this put but you didn't want to set him off.

"That’s just it daddy I’m tired of being just a pet, I…I want to be more I don't want to be just a pet anymore Your…Your special to me and I want to be special to you to and I want to prove it to you” he blinked at you sighing and placed his glass down on the desk scoffing. Moving to place his hand on yours, you flinched at the contact and looked to his face it was hard to read you’d want to say it was understanding but his jaw was a little to firm, it always was when he was in a mood.

“You silly girl you are special to me!…You have always been much more then a pet-” shook your head at him no, no he said he told you what you were he was very clear.

“Love whats wrong?” You whimpered and the flood gates opened crying and bawling as your emotions just couldn't be contained any longer. The fear and anxiety from the past week finally catching up.

“THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID! THAT NOT WHAT YOU-YOU SAID IM A FUCK TOY THAT IM NOT -THAT THE NIGHT WE WENT OUT-IT WAS NOTHING TO YOU…IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN NOTHING TO YOU BUT IT WAS EVERYTHING TO ME” you patted your aching chest looking up at him trying to get through to him

“It meant everything to me and you just-it was a game im a joke! A fucking stupid joke wheres the punchline Henry!?” you broke off into broken sobs slipping down to the floor by the couch your back pressed on the side of the dark leather crying in despair and anxiety shivering from the stress of the past few days barely catching your breath.

“I-it was e-everything! I-I can’t you were? And now?” Henry watched your break down a lump forming in his throat, he had regretted saying that to you as soon as the words left his mouth. He should have never called you a fuck toy or objectified you as a doll during a punishment…It was dangerous in any relationship but in one like this? That requires so much trust? He would be the first to admit he had fucked up and regretted it. But in his pride instead of admitting to you he was wrong he had once again just hoped you’d forget it. It was a comment made in anger that had played on his mind since it should never have be said, he hoped you had forgotten but now saw it had been eating you up inside. 

He crouched down to you heart clenching as you sobbed into your hands he waved at Liam to leave and give him a minute. This was not supposed to happen not here now. Not like this.

Once alone he moved kneeling on the floor beside you and dragged you to his lap. You fought a little needing to be alone yet wanting him to help you calm down in a way that only he can.

“No no come on don’t be stubborn…That's a good girl come here” your struggle didn’t last long as Henry quickly sat you on his thighs has back against the wall arms wrapping around you dwarfing you smothering you in his warmth. You’d expected his voice to hold a warning, to scold you for acting up in front of Liam and or yelling at him but there wasn't. Instead you heard guilt he was upset with himself. You cried louder as he cupped your head resting your face on his shoulder tucking you in the crook of his neck kissing your head.

“I’m sorry…I’m so so sorry love…please believe me little one I didn't mean-I said that in anger I lost my temper and I should never ever have said something so hurtful…Love?…. Baby girl look at me…Look at daddy for a second…” you whined tipping your head up trying to swallow your sobs and wipe at your eyes you wanted to be good and listen but you had just had enough. He grinned moving to wipe your eyes sweetly.

“That's it my sweet sweet baby…. You are so soo loved, your not a fuck toy and I am so very sorry to have ever said anything like that to you even in anger daddy should have known better. And your not just a pet and you never will be…Pet is just one of your many nick names my love…And if you don't like it then I will stop calling you pet…But you? You my beautiful little darling ,you are my world, my soulmate, my heart. You are my light. I love you… I thought you knew this my sweet girl.” You whined shaking your head at him. Not wanting to fall for any tricks, you struggled again wanting to free yourself but he just held you tighter arms bulging as they held you close and he drew in deep breaths planing kisses all across your hair.

“I know I am a difficult man to understand but I cannot help being the way I am. Especially when it comes to you, you make me crazy y/n. I want to protect you protect us…But they will use you to tear us apart, to bring me down I cant let that happen, Id be inside Assault, Battery, Kidnap, Keeping a hostage…They are just the accusations around you and they will try to use what you say against me they want me inside y/n they have for a long time and if I go in by the time I’m out they would have destroyed everything I have built, my empire my businesses would be ruined and they would throw me right back inside adding more and more” you swallowed well he got one thing right he was crazy over you..or at least thats what it felt like. You moved speaking slowly trying to choose your words carefully wanting him to trust you and understand you truly did love him and would do what ever was necessary to protect him, even if it meant embarrassing yourself in court.

“You think I don’t know that..Daddy…Henry please trust me just this once, I have a plan! I do and it will work please please let me do this…I want you Henry I want to stay here with you and Kal I love yo-it here even if you spank me and stuff I want to stay and I want to help…Please just trust me to help?” he swallowed he wanted so desperately to trust you but Lukes words echoed in his head. Henry was scared. He could lose this, lose you and he didn't want to tempt fate he wanted to trust your fully but the circumstances of how he got you here cant really be deputed. Henry stole you, kidnapped you and held you hostage even thought you were together now he knew that no one can argue the fact he had in the eyes of the law been wrong. Finally he shook his head and pulled away.

“I do trust you my love but…Its them I don’t trust we are moving and that is final" he noted your crestfallen look and frowned huffing looking away for a second collecting himself, you confused him in a way he loved you so deeply yet had no idea how to show it he just seemed to fuck up any progress he made. But you wanted to stay…That he believed he just desperately wanted you to fall for him, he thinks you might have already or maybe he was just hopeful. He decided to continue with his plan he would move you both Once at the new house he could carry on his work he would be the first to admit his love was fierce and could be frightening but that was just because he was so passionate, so invested in building a life with you, for you. And to do that he had to be here by your side not locked in a fucking cell.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Confessions are made as tensions run high when the court case is moved, but not even an impending court date can deter Henry who finally gets to claim his babygirl.
> 
> Warnings: Adult Situations, +18 NO MINORS!!, Smut, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Little!Reader, Mob!Henry, Threats Of Spanking, Mentions Of Kidnapping, Mentions Of Violence, Mentions Of Crime, Arguments, Angst, Fluff

Things were bumpy again. Not too bad, you and Henry were still on the same page but as the court date drew closer Henry was becoming more paranoid again, slipping back into old habits. Flipping out at the smallest of things; namely moving. Henry was serious and had been looking for a new place, he had decided against moving into one of his other homes, instead he thought it would be better to start from scratch a new home for him and his new baby girl that way you could both decorate and renovate making it into your dream home!

He had been a little withdrawn again, so focused on running off to a new home, new country that he all but abandoned you once he even disappeared out of the bedroom just as you’d began giving him smooches! And then when you did managed to draw his attention he just shut you down as soon as you wanted to speak to him about the case, or moving 9r anything he deemed too ‘big’ for his babygirl. He would snap vehemently each time getting more ferocious in his scolding. Threats of spankings and time outs becoming more frequent again, it was as if you were back to square one and he didn’t trust you to be anything more then a baby girl. He was forgetting that you were also and adult and that you were here of your own accord. He was adamant that you didn’t need to know because there wasn’t going to be a court case! The disagreements were becoming bitter and a new tense atmosphere fell over the house as the court date was looming. 

Today was worst day by far. You’d started happy enough, wakeing wrapped up in his arms in what felt like your very own little nest. Sheets smothering you his scent which is now one of the most comforting and addictive of perfumes. You’d woke first, during the night he had pulled you on his chest held tight with two huge palms laying heavily on your ass. If it wasn’t clear before it was now, Henry was an ass man. 

He was always giving quick pinches and playful smacks every time he moved behind you snapping his hand out as he passed you by clipping the underside of a cheek peaking out of your shorts and slipping up behind you tugging your skirt up squeezing and pinching. You scoffed at him and wriggled trying to free your hiney from his meaty paws! Even in his sleep he found a way to have his hands on your cheeks. You moved your head tipping your face rubbing your cheek into the hair covering the wide chest and sighed listening to each other before moving along one another rolling in the sheet stealing kisses and touches playfully teasing one another with kisses and snuggles as you got dressed.

The both of you settled in the living room ready to spend another day lounging around the house. Henry was on his tablet doing his daily house hunt calling you over every now and then to peek at photos of obscenely ostentatious houses with six and seven digit prices. Each time you’d huff and whine but one quirked brow and a threatening finger wag had you snap your mouth shut and stomp over slamming your butt down beside him. He would always say the same thing. That he was planning for your future together, that he was trying to build a life then one you test his patience one to many times he’d begin counting which was now a regular thing counting to three and giving a time out on four the second time it was a few warning swats on four and the third? A proper spanking. And you normally manage to bite your lip but it was getting harder and harder to do so!

The arguments were getting more and more frustrating as he tried to make plans in case anything did go wrong. He had even forced you to take ownership of this house and the cars and a small fortune. The king pin literally stood over you as you signed paper after paper that made you the legal owner of the home. He was adamant that it was just for your piece of mind… But you could sense the panic in his words he was worried, and not even your little 'my house my rules’ joke sweetened him up. You did sign the papers mainly to shut him up, you didn’t want another argument so you just resigned yourself to biting your tongue for now. Even though you wanted to stay and fight! And scream and cry, you wanted to throw a tantrum and tell him you wanted to stay here. But you doubted that would get you anywhere, didn’t really want a sore ass again but it was coming the inevitable blow up. You just didn’t realise how soon, you thought you had weeks. But apparently not.

You were on the floor sprawled out kicking your feet innocently playing on your own new iPad when the door went Kal came barrelling out of the kitchen barking and hacking as he coughed on the mouthful of biscuits he’d been half way through eating.

“Kal you dumbass its me! Jesus I fucking helped train you, you fluffy little piggy! Choking on your food you little twat, anyone would think you’d never seen me before” You giggle hearing Kal suddenly become excited despite Liam’s amused scolding. You liked Liam he was nicer than Luke…And he seemed to understand your and Henry’s unique relationship and encourages it rather than belittling you over it. He was now your 'uncle’ and you referred to him as such, which you didn’t necessarily mind, he fit the bill.

Henry looked up as he came into the living room greeting him casually then froze. Sensing something was up you tipped your head from your ipad and frowned. The room was tense and the air was thick but you couldn’t tell why, there was apprehension on Liam’s face, something had happened and it wasn’t good.

He moved a took a seat on the arm chair you detested as it wasn’t a simple chair anymore it was the chair used when you were unceremoniously slumped over your daddys knee only being let up with a blistered bottom. Henry took a breath as two brown envelopes were held out to him.

“Just so you know we have intel…. Your court dates been moved, that’s what I think this is” Liam’s voice held a sharp edge and the temperature in the room plummeted your skin prickled at the sudden change your blood ran cold at the eerily calm yet furious flash across your daddy’s eyes.

“When?” Henry breathed out tensing you could physically see the anger tighten his muscles. Jaw locking making that muscle in his neck and cheek twitch. You turned giving small glances trying not to look too interested, but you tilted your head slightly ears were burning as you tried to focus on the conversation. You had to be sneaky knowing if Henry caught you listening he would most likely snap at you for being nosey then move into another room so you couldn’t hear.

“Tomorrow, I only found out this morning they think your going to run and that’s not the worst of it either” Henry held his breath for a few seconds and eyed the man before giving a tight smile then leant forward steepling his fingers leaning his elbows on his knees.

“What else?” he enquired voice barely making out of his throat without a growl, you could tell he was thinking the worst, but you wasn’t entirely sure what the worst was. Liam sucked in a breath faltering it was clear he didn’t really want to tell Henry what had happened but he really had no choice.

“They have a video of you capturing the little one- well our boys capturing her, Fletcher caught wind of the case and gave his two cents before we could even kick in his door! He handed over footage from his security cameras anonymously” you jolted froze on the spot. So that was worse. Shit that’s fucking tricky how the hell can you blag that away? Not only were you a alibi for Henry on the night Stephan was getting him done for but a fucking victim? Fuck! As you were busy panicking running scenarios in your head working on plans A,B,C all the way down the alphabet trying to think of every possible out come and plan for it. Henry had resorted to swearing and blowing his top.

“Oh for fuck sake!? Snivelling little cunt where is he? Has he done a runner?! Tell me he hasn’t fucking got away?!” You whined shivering as his anger carried across the room and crept up your spine. You didn’t like this, it reminded you too much of when he would loose his temper with you. You twisted carefully trying to remain invisible peeking through your lashes just hoping his anger wont be directed at you, but you had a sick feeling in you gut that says otherwise. You both knew you were going to come to blows soon but with this little hiccup? It may end up being far sooner then

“He is…err” Liam looked at you feeling your gaze on him as you blinked waiting to here what happened. Henry followed Liam’s gaze and waved him off.

“He sorted?” Henry asked gruffly taking the heat of Liam who nodded dutifully and handed the mail over to him. Tow letters one for him the other for you. Henry swallowed trying to figure out what he should do. He sighed and tore open the envelope he had to stand trial tomorrow eight am, he didn’t even bother to open the other one, you were a 'witness’ and would have to be there to. Fuck. He thought he had more time he growled and slumped back in his seat casting a glance to the screen on his lap. He blinked and smoothed his hands over his face before sighing heavily.

“Have the guys start packing, get them to pack enough suit cases for me, y/n and Kal for a few weeks and have the jet ready were leaving tonight, I’ll message you more details later today” he spoke a severe tone yet he sounded exhausted like he’d had enough. You gasped and jumped up shaking your head crawling over to him placing both hands on his knees. He rolled his head around one hand moving to your hair smoothing the hair alarmed by your sudden movement, once he gave you the once over he relaxed a tiny bit but not by much. Now he just looked irritated quirking a brow waiting for an explanation of our abrupt out burst. You hesitated but knew he wouldn’t let you get away with not saying anything so swallowed before voicing your case, pleading and begging with him.

“No! No please I don’t-I don’t want to leave daddy no!” You cried out slowly becoming more panicked as you spoke seeing his brow furrow in to a deep line. You bit at your bottom lip nervously eyes going glassy trying to calm the beating of your heart, the organ almost humming in its fast pace feeling ready to pop, you twitched and a light sweat began to build at the back of your neck. You really didn’t want to be packed up and haphazardly moved to another country, it just didn’t sit right with you. You didn’t want to be running for the foreseeable future you’d never get any peace.

“No-little one we have to-” he tried reasoning with you moving his hand in controlled circles clawing his fingers trying to ease the tension out of your scalp dragging the strong digits through the strands, his words fell on deaf ears and you shouted cutting him off.

“NO! I’M NOT-WE’RE NOT…I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! WE ARE GOING TO STAY RIGHT HERE-AND THATS FINAL!” the look you got in return was enough to stop any tantrum brewing. His face soured and his eyes grew dark and angry. Oh shit.

Henry moved his hands snapping out capturing your wrists just as you realised your mistake and tried to back away. He dragged you closer making your knees bump into the sofa sitting you on the floor between his legs somewhere along the way he had slipped his tablet onto the cushion beside him.

“Would you like to run that passed me again? Because you sounded very bratty which I know can’t be right because you know daddy does not put up with brats!” He all but snarled definitely not in the mood for a little bitch fit. You tried avoiding his gaze, regret flooded you, but somewhere your body responded differently. Whether it was from his low one, the way he effortlessly manhandled you or stopped you in your tracks with a few growled sentences you wasn’t sure… But he looked violently attractive in that moment. Muscles you didn’t know he had flexing and straining under his porcelain skin as if fighting it, the way his breaths got heavier and eyes blew wide pupils all but swallowing the now navy blue irises. His lip pulled back in a snarl and he tipped his head over you menacingly growling into your hair moving the loose strands.

“Well? I’m waiting…Kitten? Answer me, come now don’t be shy tell me…What did you say? Because it sounded like there was a little brat throwing a tantrum asking for her daddy to unleash hell on her ass!” He hummed out you cringed at the words whining in the back of your throat and shook your head squeezing your eyes shut trying not to rub your legs together of rock back on your heels that were snug under your bottom the slightest tip forward and they would jus brush your needy slit. 

You couldn’t fight the flush rising across your chest and neck and looked away not wanting him to see the dirty thoughts you had, the little voice begging for him to play with you. But this wasn’t play if you pushed him now you’d actually regret it. You finally flicked your eyes up cautiously glancing threw your lashes before trying to wiggling your way out of the little hole you’d dug yourself.

“I-I’m sorry I just -please daddy I didn’t mean to brat! I just don’t want to run away from him!” You tried explaining your feeling but like most times when you spoke to Henry you found it hard to put into words. Especially when you were in an anxious horny little ball of nerves and he was being an no nonsense dominant alpha daddy which made you fucking melt.

“Well that’s to bad! Now go and play your game before I really loose my rag with you!” He said finally releasing you, you sighed and glanced at him for a few seconds not moving he tilted his head at your scowl and growled lightly.

“Unless you really do want a trip over my knee?” He added moving to capture you again but you shuffled back quickly shaking your head and scooted over to your ipad defeated and tormented. Henry took a breath before standing gathering the letters then his own tablet and phone, eyes flicking to you every few seconds letting them linger, you felt the heavy gaze but kept your eyes downcast trying to fight of your arousal and frustration.

You huffed hearing as Henry left the room Liam followed. It was obvious he wanted to finish this discussion away from 'little ears’ as he so fondly put it. He called over his shoulder to behave and stay away from the study if you knew what was good for you. The threat hung in the air and you pouted huffing but nodded, with him gone You could get down to business and try to find a way out of this shit yourself!

That brought you to now you were doing what Henry had said….Sort of you stayed away from the study and didn’t make a peep when you saw men going through the house with a few cases of what you presumed was you and Henry’s stuff. You were behaving spread out on the floor concentrating on your tablet like a good girl…Except you wasn’t playing your games as instructed, you had at first but the anxiety over tomorrow was building and had pulled you completely out of little space… Not that you were deep in it to begin with, you’d been teetering on the edge. You’d lasted an impressive three hours until you’d given up and began furiously researching court cases that involved the cia intelligence. You were determined to find a way to sort this mess out and come up on top there must be something you could do! A legal loop hole or something! You were so engrossed that you didn’t notice the looming shadow that was cast over you from behind until it was to late.

“What the-BABY!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” His voice as a roar as he peaked over your shoulder seeing the endless black and white written text on the screen that was definitely not your 3d match game! It was clear you were researching something like a big girl, it was only when he got a closer look bending down that he saw they were legal documents on the open tab. You jumped scrabbling to cover the screen and sit up at the same time already babbling out excuses for being a big girl which you knew he wasn’t fond of he preferred you to stay little in the house he said it was calming for him and he had something to focus on. You’d forgotten that he could move around irritatingly quiet when he wanted to be sneaky. Before you knew what was happening he had snatched the tablet from you and was scrolling through the document the screen. You quickly moved standing up hands twisting behind you to shield your bottom taking a few timid steps back unsure if this was really going to cost you or not.

He must have only skimmed it before growling snapping the cover shut. If he had read what you’d just read he would be praising you not snarling and throwing the tablet to the sofa he had been occupying earlier.

“What did I tell you princess!? What was daddy’s warning?” He grit the words out through clenched teeth his form rigid palm flexing as if loosening up to got to town on your ass. You shuffled back shaking your head but stupidly tried to argue.

“B-but daddy I found-” you were cut off by your own yelp as he stomped up to you making you back up legs hitting the low coffee table making you fall back on your ass with a small 'oof’ sitting on it blinking up at Henry. Though angry he was beautiful shoulders tense the muscles of his neck clenching as his jaw locked, his breath was harsh but not quite reaching the deep heaving breaths that you found incredibly sexy. When he got so angry that the ice blue of his eyes became a deep blue that held dark promise like a stormy ocean. His anger was running hot in his veins it showed in the way his chest puffed out and he released a low growl that made you shudder.

“What. Did. Daddy. Say. Kitten?” His voice wavered you could tell from the slight quiver in his hands as he fisted them tight knuckles clenching white as he moved flexing his hands in a calming gesture. You took a deep breath and looked down to your hands now in you lap, he wasn’t going to listen all the time you appeared 'little’ this needed to be a big girl talk…And it may not end well for you.

You swallowed and took a few seconds gearing your self up for the inevitable clash that was most likely going to end with you crying in the corner with a sore ass at the very least. You moved reaching for him trying to calm him somewhat before you tried speaking to him one on one properly. You’d done it! Figured it out you both had a trump card which you could use but…Was he going to listen to you and use it?

“Pl-please stop it! Just for a second would you open your ears and just listen to me?!” You shouted much more firmly than you’d thought you could ever mange with the man. You had to try and get through to him. He froze and you both looked at each other in slight shock, Henry growled and tipped his head to the side slowly grunting trying o hard to hold his temper, it was almost as if he had to take a second to registering that you had just yelled at him disrespectfully. You hadn’t done that for a good few weeks and he did not appreciate it.

“Excuse me? What did you just say princess? If you want a punishment just fucking ask don’t try to piss me off-” you shook your head placing your hands on his crossed forearms gasping trying to back track a little not wanting to feel the brunt of this cock up.

“NO! NO I don’t want a spank-one of those…I-I just” you paused and panicked as he hummed waiting to see if you were going to dig yourself a deeper hole. You sighed heavily and hung your head, was this argument worth it?… Maybe? You needed to go through with this, over the past week or so your relationship was going backwards. As the days passed Henry began making comments wondering out loud doubting you. He was insecure. He was watching you almost as if waiting for you to stab him in the back. But you wouldn’t do that now.

Not after you’d finally realised what you needed, Henry had giving you something strange but soothing? Captured you in a relationship you’d never dreamed of but now can’t bare to live without. You don’t want to be without a daddy, your daddy. But for some reason he didn’t believe you. Your life had taken a turn since being here with him and though at first you were scared and didn’t understand. But since having him explain it to you you’d settled and come to loved it! You were so free within your little castle not worrying over money and bills or debt, there was no last minuet panics to get electricity or gas, no more coming home to an empty kitchen and living off food in the café. You were safe and loved here and all he asked was for your obedience and love in return.

“Please daddy please…You need to listen to me! Trust me, let me just-” you let out a soft mewl when Henry pulled away from you abruptly leaving you to sit nervously on the coffee table. He didn’t want you touching him at the moment and it broke your heart.

“No I will not 'let you just’ We have been over this sugar this isn’t up for debate. I’ve already told you if you want to help then you can help daddy choose a new house!” His words held a finality that made you shrivel up inside a tiny voice pleading at you to back down to listen to daddy. You wanted to, but you also wanted to prove yourself to him you had to win this argument!

“I don’t want to gooo! I want to face them! Face him daddy please!” You pleaded pathetically trying a different approach. You didn’t want a punishment and would avoid it if you could, so maybe your little side was a better option?. Henry cursed and moved hands on his hips posturing, trying to frighten you into submission. It didn’t work… Well it did but you but the inside of your lip and held his gaze defiantly. He slapped his hands at his thigh and moved sitting on the sofa in front of you. He was still taller than you and felt just as intimidating as when he was stood before you glaring.

“Why are you so determined to fight me on this!?! Is it so you can tell everyone?! Tell them how I stole you, forced you to stay here? And hurt you! You want to go and play the part of a weeping damsel? I think not little one carry on and we will be on the next flight out of here house or not!” You could see he was becoming irate to the point you thought he might blow, shoulders trembling under the weight of his own frustration. It would seem he wanted to hash this out once and for all…You swallowed and blinked at him twisting the hem of your skirt in your hands. You’d come this far so you’d be honest. You had to teach him to listen, something he had a problem with. Unfortunately you knew that first hand from the whole police statement incident.

“No daddy of course not! But we can’t run! If we run we are seen as guilty! Please I don’t want to be on the run for the rest of our lives!” You pleaded eyes still wide you were nervous and uncertain but desperate. 

Henry sighed rubbing his hand over his face slumping backwards onto the sofa he could see something in your wide eyes, hurt and desperation all in one. He didn’t understand things had been great-perfect even! But for some reason you just wasn’t letting this go little space or not. You’d been perfectly obedient his special little baby girl, finally happy and secure in your little space and with him…Was that what this was? Were you pushing boundaries?

He shook his head no… Your last real punishment had messed you up a little so he doubted you’d try toeing the line like this just to test him..So what was it? Why were you soo adamant on fighting him over this?… Did you think he wouldn’t keep you safe? Henry sighed face softening a little…You did have a little seperation anxiety still, maybe you thought you’d have to be apart for a while?

“Sugar I have places we can go-” He began but was cut off by you. But this time he could hear it as clear as day…Just like at the restaurant for now you wasn’t his little, he was speaking to y/n, his big girl. You looked hurt lost and scared how you could act big but still look like a frightened little girl was beyond him, he could feel a pull at his chest as he locked eyes with you staring into the deep irises that he had fallen in love with all those months ago. 

“And I will be forever waiting and wondering? How? How can I be your little girl if I’m looking over my shoulder or jumping every time the door knocks wondering if they finally caught up with us?! I want to stay here Henry! This is home! Mine, yours and Kals… Trust me… Please why don’t you trust me!?” You spoke at first in a calm tone obviously trying to be heard but it quickly turned to a small frustrated rant, a list of worries. Then the ending… 

Henry was over run with emotions, joy and relief at you calling this house your home! Yet angry at implications of him having no faith in you he did… It was just hard for him, he was a Dom, a boss… A daddy all of these things protected. He protected you, he didn’t need protecting it was strange to trust someone else to have his back, in his line of work you never show your back its a sure fire way to become a target for someone’s knife. Or bullet.

“I do!… I-I am trying to, but I’m a wanted man and selfish, I can’t help but want to leave and protect you!” You winced at the gruff tone his voice getting heated again you’d ruffled his feathers and wanted to make it right to take another step back and evaluate what was going on but… It was to late you were already running your mouth.

“Protect me from what!? Stephan!? The courts? What Henry?! I haven’t done anything and neither have you-”

“YES I HAVE! I’VE DONE PLENTY!- I fuck… They are ruthless, conniving and they will twist your words and break you!-” he yelled definitely fuming now his voice echoed through the large room and the tension filled the huge space leaving the air hot and thick. You shivered it was hard to breath with him looking like such an angry growling dominant male. His eyes were scalding you with his stare almost punishing your skin making it prickle as the tiny hairs rose in a icey burn.

“They didn’t last time! I covered for you and want to protect you if only you’d give me a chance!” You argued chasing him as he stood and marched to the fireplace placing his palms on it. He growled and turned facing you abruptly finally snapping and lunged forward shouting and snarling in your direction loosing his temper. 

“THEY WILL TAKE YOU FROM ME! CANT YOU FUCKING SEE THAT!? THEY WILL LIE AND TWIST AND CHEAT AND DO ANYTHING THEY CAN TO RUIN ME…” You cried out jumping back and fell yelping as you hit the floor hard. You stayed there quivering, whimpering on the floor eyes squinting tight hands thrown up trying to shield yourself. Henry stopped his irate screaming when he saw you jump back cowering. He clenched his fists and lowered his hands slowly to his sides cursing himself, he hadn’t realised he had raised them… Did you think he was going to hit hit you? Spanking was one thing but he’d never hit you in anger…Ever. He bit his lip and turned his face to an angle then began talking in a calmer but no less frustrated voice.

“Whether it be by throwing me inside or making you turn on me they will take you from me… There are things I’ve done that will make you hate me… Fear me I just know princess” his anger had died the second he saw you quivering on he floor looking up at him tears streaking your face he took a step towards you wanting to comfort you but his mind went numb as you flinched, then swallowed back a sob somehow calming yourself.

“Like necklacing agents in the bay?” You asked Henry froze and stood stock still time stopped and he stayed there looking to you completely caught off guard. He looked like a painted greek statue for a second he didn’t even breath. Slowly he blinked frowning as your words caught up with him. You knew? How did you?

“Where did you hear that-” you cut him off still looking up at him from the floor slightly calmer now managing to slow your breathing and get yourself together, you shrugged rolling tucking your knees under yourself hands moving twisting the sweater dress you wore.

“Th-They said something on the news… I know what that is Daddy… And I know that you were behind it somehow but… I… Is it bad that I don’t care? I just? I’m trying too but I don’t know what you want!? Because you say you want me! But you have me already, Da-Henry you have me! I’m not leaving I have told you this” he looked away snapping his head to the fireplace scoffing in disbelief then licked his lip aggravated he turned his head facing you again a dry amusement on his face sarcasm and guilt creating a very strange expression. You moved to your feet clenching your fists feeling him suit up for round two getting himself ready for another screaming match.

“I don’t though do I? We have a deal. Blackmail is what I have I want you to love me. To fall for me of your own accord that’s all I wanted” you looked around you not wanting to see this gorgeous man loose himself in anger again but was unable to stop your out burst finally snapping blurting out the feelings you’d kept hidden from him, in that moment in the heat of anger and frustration fear every emotion coursed through you finally burst and opened the dam. You roared at him finally snapping after a series of debates you’d had off and on over the past week or so.

“I HAVE! CANT YOU FUCKING SEE THAT? ITS… Its terrifying, everything about you it fucking- you just draw me in! A-and it SHOULDNT IT FUCKING SHOULDNT!! Y-You stole me?! Kidnapped me! In the dead of night Henry!!” you cried out waving your hands about panting, your whole body shook overrun with adrenaline. He took a few steps back eyes wide jaw slack watching as you heaved deep breaths tears streaming down your flushed face. He was speechless eyes locking onto you. He was rigid like a statue he didn’t move, didn’t seem to even breath he just watched as you had a melt down in front of him.

“Yo-you’ve touched me! Spanked and threatened me… You hunted me down and dragged me back literally kicking and screaming-You fucking just UGH?! You have no idea- none and it hurts, I fucking love you and it hurts, I don’t know why but I do, I ache for you and trust you to protect me after everything!” you said weeping sobbing and bawling as you let go, released your frustration at both him and yourself letting yourself feel freely and admit what was going on. It was the single most terrifying and liberating thing you’d eve done in your life.

“You won, You won me, my trust my love my heart just like you always said you would but you wont accept it… Do you not want me? Was all this just to break me?! You just wont- I want you to trust me but I don’t know how to make you I cant make you and its eating away at me, I should hate you! I should fear you for the shit you’ve done! But I cant, I cant… I want to be here, stay here with you!” you cut yourself off with a dry sob, painful and heart breaking you could see due to the tears that blurred your vision it was to much, the arguing the court case, the fact you may lose this man. 

You knew you should hate him! Fear him but you cant and it hurt. Love hurts and even more so when you realise your new found love could be gone tomorrow. You were gutted and just wanted a cuddle, to be told it will be okay but at the same time you wanted him to trust you to help, to protect him to truly let you in and realise that somehow you truly did love him despite the shit he has put you through. You sighed and through your hands up the moved tucking your hands in your sleeves using them to pat at your eyes.

“And now I just-I crave it! Crave you and this life, the life you showed me. I love you, love being pampered and coddled and being little! It’s something I- I cant explain it! I just know I want this! Want you Henry… You! Not Stephan or anyone else… Just you Henry why can’t you see that? I love you through all of this, the fear the anxiety and pain I’m still here! I chose you because I wanted this! I covered your ass as best as I could in the police station… You have-done something to me Henry showed me a lifestyle, I didn’t understand but now? Now I do and I see things so clearly…”

“I want you. Good and the bad! Please please don’t do this-don’t make me a coward I can help-I can fix this if you just give me a chance!” you looked at him breathing heavy this time from fighting off your sobs anger drained away leaving you vulnerable and raw to him. You felt faint and alive, excited relieved and nauseous all at once. 

Henry was shocked, his mouth agape and eyes wide. Your outburst had stopped his madness in it’s tracks. He didn’t know what to do with himself your admission was startling but he heard the frightened sincerity in your words. You were scared ,unsure he could see it in your eyes you expected some retribution, a consequence for letting loose your temper. There would be none, he couldn’t hurt his little girl when she’d just broke down and admitted her feelings, finally telling him the truth he had known all along! They were made for one another she loved him, he looked at your form heaving as you stood there in his Livingroom and he grinned his whole demeanour changed and he looked happy, truly happy. You held your breath knowing his smiles could also mean bad things for you then he spoke in a deep calm voice uttered a single word.

“Good” 

You gaped at him raking your hands through your hair pulling at the strands not sure you just heard him right? After everything that’s happened!? You finally pluck up the courage to tell him how you feel-admit out loud to yourself and he just says that!? What the fuck?! You blinked searching the room with your eyes and finally settled back on him eyeing him trying to pull yourself together.

“Good? are you having a laugh? After everything? Good?” he strode towards you in large steps grasping your biceps in his large hands, towering over you tipping his head down. You squeaked and froze as he apprehended you and tilted his head at you peering down, as if you were his golden ticket, a rarity. The rant you’d prepared died on your tongue as the man shifted on his feet in front of you. His eyes were alight with love and excitement, you grunted as he pulled you closer plastering you to his front.

“Yes good, excellent! About fucking time love!” And with that he pressed his mouth to yours swallowing any protest you had, sucking at your tongue in a possessive show of passion followed by a sharp bite to your lips twisting his head and pulled you closer forcing you to accept his dominant kiss. You whined and squirmed but he was having none of it, he tipped forward sucking your tongue into his mouth drawing a moan from you when he trapped the muscled between his teeth teasing you with his sharp bite.

You tried to pull back to argue some more, giving him a piece of your mind. But he wouldn’t allow it, you couldn’t pull back an inch his hands moved, thumbs gliding along your arms, hands flexing and squeezing until they were sure to be marked by his fingers. You stood helpless as he pivoted his head tilting yours back making sure you felt how his tongue swiped over yours leaving his own taste in your mouth, you flexed your hands pulling the shirt sleeves needing to hold something to ground yourself.

You grunted as he moved forward, meeting him in his captive kiss, wanting to be devoured and sink into his lust and enjoy all he had to offer. His hands began trailing down over the contours of your body slinking around behind you settling two heavy palms on your ass giving a squeeze before hoisting you off the floor by the fleshy globes. Sweeping you completely off your feet squeezing prompting you to wrap your legs around his waist. He moved jostling you more then needed as your core rubbed along the covered zipper on his trousers. You moaned into his open mouth crying out your pleasure as he bounced you along his hardening cock with each step he took out of the room.

You couldn’t think, your body was buzzing realising this was it as he moved scaling the stairs clumsily almost tipping backwards down them once he reached you top. You ignored everything around you lost in his taste, smell his strength the way his fingers parted your ass as they dug into the cheeks, his warmth seeping through your clothes making your skin prickle and shiver as you realised just how cold it was not being wrapped up in him. You arched into him as he moved biting your neck growling as his teeth and tongue burned your skin. Your cunt came alive rubbing on his bulge-your prize and reward for finally telling him, admitting to wanting this insanely complicated man.

He ground you against his cock tighter grunting into your mouth slamming the door to your bedroom open before finally crossing the threshold, dumping you on the bed following eagerly. He was unwilling to separate his lips from yours as he descended with you still clutching at you moaning and grunting pressing your legs apart slowly and finally pulled back with a deep growl. You twitched below him arching up to him as your clit burned, needing his touch, you wanted him-all of him his mouth, fingers but most of all his cock!

He pulled apart from you chuckling as you craned your neck trying to chase him, needing to feel him, he sat back on his knees spreading your legs open to rest on his thighs keeping them wide bent at the knees as he spread you out. Once you realised you wasn’t getting any kisses you moved your fingers clumsily along his buttons pulling frantically at his shirt trying to tease open the frustrating fastenings whining when he moved grinding on your core, his hot palms arched over your ass and forward halting at your hip’s swallowing them as he dragged you to his crotch rocking and circling the bulge.

“F-fuck please DAD-DY I WANT-PLEEEEAAASSSEE! AH!” You couldn’t hold back the wanton cries even if you tried as his mouth moved nudging the v neck of your sweater dress down laying siege to your chest, licking and biting with excitement. You rolled your head back hands moving from his chest giving up on undressing him you could barley think as he let loose on you holding nothing back as his passion was finally being unleashed on you.

He pulled away grinding his cock on your clit that you could feel throbbing below you, your core already wetting your soft knitted dress. Arching you mewled spreading your legs wider making the dress fly up your thighs settling high on your legs the hem barely hiding your modesty as it caught on the underside of your ass. You couldn’t help it your body was willing, everything inside wanted to be claimed, to be taken by this god of a man, this sinful creature who you now couldn’t live without.

The male moved over you placing both palms either side of your head taking a moment to ingrain this image, the first time he’d have you as his lover~ his true lover, not a woman kidnapped or little girl being trained. But his very own woman who loved him. You were flushed and panting hands moving along him trying to find a part of him you could latch onto and hold. Chuckling he noted how in your little lusty haze you were leaning up trying to kiss at him.

“Your so beautiful like this kitten~ I’m going to make you so happy so very very happy my love-I love you” he moved lowering himself unable to keep away when you were mewling grabbing at him so sweetly. You sighed raking your fingers in his hair as he moved to unbutton his shirt with one hand. Eyes trained on you watching the flush of lust, the wide eyes and panting breath you took the subtle biting and licking of your lip. This would not take long god no- this was going to be over quick you’d both pined enough. 

You took a deep breath as your pussy clenched seeing him trail down the buttons, then once finished he eased out of his shirt curling and rolling his shoulders before his hands quickly undone his trousers he wasn’t pausing or waiting he was ready, had been ready to have you for a while but now his patience had run dry.

You moved back closing your legs unsure as he moved from the bed to kick off his boxers leaving him bare. Your mouth watered as you drank in the site of this god of a man! He was ripped and pale and perfect! His skin was unblemished a testament to just how skilled he was there was no scars or anything that hinted to the violent life he lived. He must be powerful to have got so far without at least one scar! Hand no one ever hurt him? Was he that untouchable? The thought made you wet you could feel it tricking down to the bed below our leg tensed and your walls pulled trying to find relief, but there was none and there could be none until you were making love to this beautiful man. Henry smirked standing with no shame legs spread wide the thick thighs a perfect back drop to his frightening cock that was pulsing, the veins and ridges making him look all the more lethal.

Biting your lip you closed your legs, clenching your thighs as you started down this magnificent beast of a man. Your eyes roamed his cock not even trying to cover your gawking. You’d seen it many times but something this time was different, as if all other times he had somehow managed to hold back in his excitement. He was huge and you’ll admit it was frightening to think you’d soon be impaled on it. And the thought of him tearing into you forcing your body to accommodate him like he has done thus far made you weak, you felt almost spineless in as a thick lusty haze overshadowing every doubt and fear of taking this huge man as he was. Your nerves hummed jittery and impatient. Your core was hot and throbbing clit straining pushing its way against your labia seeking daddy’s attention. 

You mere thought of him lapping at you made your insides tense forcing a moan as you eyes the purple tipped cock that bobbed proudly tapping his stomach every few breaths painting tiny splatters of cum on his skin. He fisted his cock a d rubbed circling his thumb at the tip pressing down on his slit drawing out more of the trickling cum out before smoothing it over his shaft with his palm grunting. He looked at you through half lidded eyes and tipped his head moving his other hand to his heavy sack squeezing.

“Off-get you dress off let daddy see his little girl~” he spoke low into the room voice thick and heavy pants mingled with the words turning the room hot and humid. You’d whined quivering hands wrestling with your dress trying to rip it up and off but you were weak. Just seeing him had made you a trembling mess the anticipation of what’s to come rocked your to your core. Your pussy had wept across the bed in a flood of arousal ruining the sheets you felt it as you squirmed getting your head and arms caught angled in the sweater dress. You growled and twisted up onto your knees trying to fight your way out.

He chuckled and stepped closer, the bed dipped in front of you as he knelt on the mattress and froze holding your breath as you felt his hands smooth across your form from your hips, fingers moved just grazing your skin leaving a trail of Goosebumps in his wake your skin felt cold as his scalding fingers glided sensually over your ribs.

“Such a clumsy kitten? Hmmm getting yourself tied in knots just because you saw daddy’s cock~” he breathed against your chest bringing his fingers to twist over the underside of your breasts. You arched and whimpered as his palms weighted the mounds rubbing his thumbs just beside your nipples easing the buds to poke out hardening at his almost neglectful teasing.

“Oh well look at that baby~ your tiny nipples are excited” he chuckled and moved his fingers higher making your whine still trapped in your stupid stretchy sweater elbows snagged in it.

“Nooo-AH! DA-DADDY!” Your protest didn’t last long as his mouth descended on to the small bud sucking harshly making you twitch and pull at your arms. Henry moved in calculated strokes suckling and flicking over the peaked 

You grunted looping your legs around his waist and began rocking, undulating your hips letting the fabric of his trousers brush against you moaning out when his cock twitched and throbbed aching to get to you and fuck you finally. You moved tucking your head into his shoulder humping him, trying to chase the sting, the bite of electricity that tore through you every time your clit dragged over him.

“Oh princess~ your so wet baby girl~ so needy and ready? Are ready? Do you need daddy’s cock to finally fuck you? To stretch you out and use you like the horny little girl you are?” He teased as he moved his hands over you slowly smoothing them across your form easing you out of your dress. You moaned body seizing and locking. Your pussy spasmed clenching woefully as you were left empty, the hot walls squeezing themselves unable to find any relief from the boiling lust rushing through you making you almost dizzy for the man.

“Y-yes daddy-its not enough please pleas daddy!” You whined, pleading in a high hoarse voice rocking trying to bare down on him as he moved his cock along your weeping folds, pressing hard enough to ghost the contracting muscles of your core. You yelped and jolted feeling him press harder putting a delicious pressure on your cunt and began rubbing. Finally he tore you free of your dress and you managed to collapse down on the soft sheets sweaty and pliant.

“Ah ah! You greedy little girl~ Are you trying to make me stuff that little cunny?” he teased rearing back pulling his swollen crown from your wet heat making you jolt and pout tears welling in your eyes as he left you wanting.

“Now what have I told you hmm? You’ll get it when you beg me love” he said pokeing your nose playfully and licking his lips fully enjoying himself and his teasing.

“Pleease! PL-PLEASE DADDY PLEASE I-I’M BEGGING YOU! DONT BE MEAN PLEASE I WANT YOU- I NEED YOU PLEASE!” you yelled clutching at him desperately moving to place your feet flat on the bed and raised your hips trying to find his cock, wanting nothing more then to impale yourself onto him. He chuckled over you and slumped laying down heavily on you pinning you to the bed his pulsing cock angled pointing down as he slipped a hand to it pressing the stiff throbbing rod against your lips. He made you straddle it pressing the top of his cock along your slit slipping between your labia teasing your clit and clenching core. 

You arched and cried out when he dipped his head nipping at the top of your breasts rocking slowly dragging the pulsing length over you as you squirmed. You mewled closing your eyes panting trying to angle yourself the take him inside your warm wet heat, but the man knew how to tease. He dragged across you over and over grunting and moaning breathless in your ear letting you wet him, smother his hot cock melting over it as he pressed harder and pumped harder against you. He wielded his length like a weapon, back and forth it slow firm drags making sure to drag across your clit.

Your body tensed at every swipe, every twitch of the girthy cock making you jolt and hum grinding down tipping your hips back trying to snag the head and force him to impale you and rut you. Every nerve was vibrating making your very bones ache with a need. The want of finally belong to this other worldly man, he was temptation, sin lust. He was a succubus he had to be to drive you so wild. You wanted him. You wanted to drown in his scent and be struck down by him. It was a euphoria that couldn’t be put into words. You yelped and he moved that tiny bit faster sweat forming on his brow as he held himself over you with one hand building a momentum that echoed on the wall as the headboard began beat away at the paint.

“you want it? Y-you fuck! Y-YOU-want daddy’s cock? You want me to fuck you and fill you? Use you as my own little cum doll” he spoke through harsh breaths and bitten kisses littering your neck and chest making you wither below him shaking and sobbing, crying in need a harsh fire igniting you making your skin sting as the air in the room was cool on your heated sweat slicked skin.

“D-DaaaDDYY?!” you yelped as a hand moved pinching a taught nipple pulling using it to stop your rutting movements hips still trying to capture him making your body jostle each time. You hissed and ceased your movements instead twisting your hips below him eager for any extra movement you could get. He pulled further back humming and cooing at you as you thrashed wanting nothing more then to burn out this fire, this furnace he’d caused.

“A fucking living breathing fleshlight to use as daddy sees fit? Come on tell me, tell me what a dirty little girl I’ve made you? How you want me to stretch your tiny cunt and flood you over and over until your all torn up and fucking filthy leaking over the sheets well and truly used!” The words were derogatory and sinfully, a deep velvet that felt coarse over your tingled skin. Every hair stood on end called to attention by his words dipped in the sweetest poison, like barbs of a rose hooking into you taking root with the promise of the most decadent bloom.

You shook your head heaving heavy breaths unable to really take much in as he spun a image with his words, making you flush and dance to a tune of his own making. A dance of devils, lustful and jerky yet holding a primal beauty that anyone watching could appreciate. He drew his hips up and began using his rocking to tap at you making your thighs widen and arch directing the light pats of his heavy cock on your clit that was swollen and sore, almost itchy and irritated by how fast it was throbbing almost humming below you coming to life under the male toying with you and he hadn’t really even touched it yet.

“Ah!- FUUCK DADDY?! Ugh god-oh god ple-please please daddy I want it!” you cried fat tears rolling down your face as he teased you twisting the taught bud in his fingers then dragged them up over you in a sensual path of languid curves soothing your skin until his fingertips reached your hammering pulse then he squeezed. Palm latching on to your neck tight enough to make you wheeze and grip his wrist.

“You want what?! TELL ME! Hm? Tell daddy try to cry out for me, tell me what you want and I will help you?” he ordered thumb pressing on your pulse point enjoying the way you gasped and wheezed under him fighting for breath. You yelped fluttering your eyes closed trying so hard to calm yourself and find the words that would make him grant your wish and warm your belly with the threatening cock poised below you, still teasing.

“You- you daddy you ple-please let me be your good girl! Let me be your fuck toy please yours! Yours no one else’s please ple-please AHUGH! YES DA-DA!” you cried out mournfully as he worked you still moving himself across the soaked folds of your wet cunt, holding himself tightly to you forcing sweet mewls and soft cries with every tiny breath he allowed you to take.

“Aww dada? Is that all you can say princess?” he cooed laughing at you tipping his head to the side finding the way you struggled cute and erotic, this was what he wanted, his sweet baby girl below him begging and crying, fighting for him to fuck her. Your tiny tongue wet your lips and you tried to press against his hand lifting your head you kiss at him wanting to coax him into pressing himself into you whether it be his tongue or cock you didn’t care. You just needed him! That was the final straw, the cherry on top he’d been waiting for, the unconscious move to fight for him. The way you didn’t even realise just how needy you were. He could do anything to you. And he would~

“ye-DADDAAAUGH!! FuUGHK!” you yelped as he moved sheathing himself into you taking your words, stealing your very breath as the fathead of his cock tore through you. You hissed wailing in relief and pain as he ploughed into your depths, your own excitement paving the way for him until his crown was held tight crushing against your cervix making you grunt and arch to him. He growled setting a palm down beside your head the other still holding your breath hostage as he stilled.

You whined at the pulling, the stinging of your insides both complaining and revaling in the feeling. He had you. He was their wedged as far as he could go, it was uncomfortable but not unwelcome. You panted heavily below his palm fighting for breath eyes glazed in tears looking up at him trying to memorize the image. He looked almost feral… And in pain yet not, his form quivered as you whined below him. Your walls massaging him trying to make sense of the thick meat prying you apart holding you open forcing your body to stretch around him in a strange throbbing ache that was so right.

He pressed himself down inching forward still making you grunt as his weight pressed into you, right onto your cervix. His head followed but not to your mouth that hung open grunting and keening as he tried burrowing further into you. No he tipped his head along side yours.

“See I always knew you were daddy’s good girl~” he teased out somehow containing himself long enough to utter the words before pressing a gentle kiss to your head before pulling away pivoting around you conquer your mouth again and began a gentle rocking making you arch wildly below him trying to escape and move with him all at once.

You yelped into his mouth whimpering and crying as he began to fuck you, his throbbing length weeping over your walls as he dragged across them diving deep and battering your cervix with every thrust. You felt yourself truly come alive below him as he moved with a deep rooted need. Fucking into you faster and harder drawing all kinds of noises from you. He couldn’t get enough drinking in the moans and yelps as he finally relaxed letting loose taking you as he’d dreamed. 

He grunted as your body quivered under him legs shaking thighs tensing along with the heat clamping over his cock. You were magnificent, like he knew you would be. All needy and sweet, pliant melting below him giving in, finally truly giving him what he desired. What he needed. He could survive on the sight alone, your hands tensing fisting and pulling the sheets head thrown back shouting out your pleasure for the world to hear, his marks scattered across your neck and chest, tits bouncing as you weakly tried to meet his hips. He could feel it the tightening, the slapping of his thighed to yours was the only thing he heard as he fucked faster into you grunting as your channel began weeping messily over him. You wanted to cum.

You cried out trying to force yourself down on him as he rutted into you. He chuckled and pulled his hand away trailing it south towards your swollen bud. You screeched as his finger pads found the small nerve bundle peeking from your wide open lips. 

“No-NOOO! DADADY?! Pl-please its- too much DADDYYY AHFUCKFUCK YES!” you wailed drawing in lungful’s of air only to moan and cry at him as he tormented your clit, dipping his fingers to his cock as it rammed into your delicate shivering body, collecting the arousal then began toying with the erect clit again rubbing and patting even flicking at it making you scream and thrash. You squeezed your eyes shut as he manipulated you inside and out. It was painful as your insides reacted to his fingers on your button. Your body began chasing him, chasing the pleasure coiling and massaging the fat cock rutting into you make you both cry out in a chorus of moans and lustful howls. This was incredible, better then anything he’d ever done so far. His grunts and groans making him sound like the alpha he was, you shivered feeling the building orgasm, this time it didn’t pull at your tummy or sting your bud that was being almost abused by the man over you in well timed finger flicks and he drew your body tighter and tighter curling over you as he fucked you for all you were worth. It started in your toes, tingling and fizzling on your nerves. You drew a sharp breath eyes wide as he dipped his hips lower hitting the small soft patch of nerves that he’d explored so many times before.

You screamed jolting as his cock drew along the spot first hitting the crown of his length in a spine tingling jolt making you arch and keen, only to be massaged by the rest of his puling length. You didn’t last more then a few more thrusts before aching, your joints locking almost popping with how tightly wound you were before a loud grunted cry was yelped into the room echoing, followed by your moans. You released over him in stomach almost crunching as you curled up in spasms as you reached that high. Your body vibrating, singing praises as you cum all over him in thick creamy waves finally christening his cock. 

He continued his assault on you driving faster into you, you were unsure if he was trying to drag this out and keep you cumming or just chasing his own release. But either way the new desperation of his stuttering hips and the way he cried louder and louder kept the feeling going. You grunted now becoming sore as you released again onto him, the sound of your wetness gushing over him would have made you ashamed normally but you could do nothing but continue to endure him. His thrusts drew shorter as he grew louder swearing and cursing the room as his balls tensed. You quivered and called out to him arms looping around him in a desperate plea to stop him, unsure if you could endure another climax as your body quivered still pulling, walls tugging on him willing him to finish.

Then he grew still pressing as tight as he could almost smashing his balls against your cheeks as they tightened pulling up against you. You yipped as the sheer force of him holding firm against you made you melt again this time weaker then the first two times. You gasped as he dropped his head biting his lip grunting almost in pain as his own release came. You dropped your head back panting, giggling at the feeling of his hot cum flooding you, trickling deeper tickling you lightly.

He laughed and fucked into you gently for a few seconds almost as if making sure to empty himself into you, trying to flick the last few drops into your waiting fucked open cunt. Laughing he grunted and rolled over taking you with him making you lay across him, legs hanging limp over his own, your head at his collar bone. He chuckled and ruffled your hair kissing your face.

“I fucking love you babydoll” he muttered looking at the ceiling, you smiled snuggling deeper into him before responding quietly.

“I love you too daddy. Do you want me to move? Am I to heavy?” you questioned worrying over becoming to heavy on top of him like this but he just laughed and gave your bottom a short slap making you yip and pout.

“You will never be too heavy, now get some sleep daddy wants to stay right inside his little girls beautiful little cunny~” he said making you squeak and giggle unsure how to respond. So instead you laid down snuggling into his chest enjoying the moment. Even if this was the calm before the storm and possibly the last time you’ll be with him like this. Tomorrow could very well be the end of this happiness, if Henry was jailed he most probably wont be getting out. It was a sobering though, but a thought for tomorrow for now you would just melt into him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: All Henry can do now is watch and wait as things play out. Can he really trust you to protect him? Or will you throw him in a cell like he fears.
> 
> Warnings: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Little!Reader, Mob!Henry, Mentions Of Kidnapping, Mentions Of Violence, Mentions Of Crime, Arguments, Angst, Fluff

You shivered hovering at the steps of the court house. The grey weathered stone columns and brickwork was imposing. A statue of old scales hanging signifying justice. It was enough to make you feel sick. Henry was by the car in the carpark making final preparations with Liam incase of a worst case scenario. You’d been waved off to go to the front.

You released a shaky breath eyes flicking up to the scales on the plinth in front of you. You tugged the cardigan closer trying to warm yourself, but it was no use. This chill was deeper then the skin, and not caused by the cool breeze of the autumn air. It was fear chilling your bones and stabbing at your heart like ice picks, stinging and sharp.

You were so engrossed in going over every possible scenario you failed to hear the footsteps climbing the steps stopping at your side until a voice spoke to you.

“It signifies justice and truth, two things that will be served here today with any luck” you gasped and snapped your head seeing a battered and bruised Stephan. He didn’t look too bad, most of the wounds healed, his nose was crooked and there was still some awful bruises around his eyes. An unsightly greeny yellow instead of blue and purple. You didn’t know exactly what had been done to him and to be frank you didn’t want to know. The man brought it on himself, he should have left well enough alone.

You huffed and turned away from him and slowly climbed the steps to the doors wobbling slightly as you teetered on the small heels. Stephan moved along side you offering an hand which you slapped away with a small ‘don’t fucking touch me’ he scoffed and paused on the step below you before growling at you.

“Your a cold bitch you know that? Tell me were you fucking him behind my back?” He ground out at you clearly something had been said to him to make him so angry with you.

“No and you damn well know it!” You snarled turning to face him standing tall as you stood still, you scanned him and felt sick to your stomach. How? How could you have ever had any romantic feelings for this man-child? He looked like a spoilt beaten puppy… Just not as cute.

“Please tell me you haven’t fallen for him?” His face softened as he spoke trying a new tactic now he had your attention.

“That’s none of your business Stephan” you added tightly clenching your fists eyes roaming the area wishing Henry was here to protect you, but this morning you’d had another argument, you doubted him seeing you talking to Stephan will be a good thing. 

The morning had been tense then it became one huge shit show. And argument it had started when he’d mentioned you could throw a sicky. You refused and snapped at him putting your shoes on.

“Daddy, I can do this! I want to protect you please-”

“THATS MY JOB! Mine, I’m the daddy I protect you! I don’t need protecting” he snapped tying his tie, he had been bitching all morning, well not all morning he’d been very happy in the shower all the time he thought you were going to stay home and play house like a good girl.

“well today you do, now lets go.” You’d said trying not to wince as you moved out of the bed room but he had caught you, spinning you around to face him taking your breath away by the pleading look in his eyes. He truly thought you were going to betray him still… Even after last night?

“Can’t you see? If I let you go up there they will destroy what we have and its not a risk I’m willing to take” you sighed he was trying to stay calm but you could tell he was getting angry, the words still shook you, your insides quivering at the implications you willed yourself to calm down but there was just something about him, his words that set you alight. you moved placing your other hand on top of his feeling you were making progress.

“Why are you so sure they will break me? Do you think I’m stupid or weak…Or what?” You shrugged and moved towards him as you spoke and slowly placed a hand on his arm rubbing the large tendons massaging his forearm trying to coax him into moving and holding you, it worked his hard demeanour dropping and he bundled you up in his arms taking a few moments to enjoy your comfort, but it didn’t last a few moments later Liam had knocked and peered around the door signalling it was time to go. Prompting henry to snap at you and follow you through the house as you made your way to the car, once in the car he snapped at you every time you tried reassuring him. You were crushed, even after last night, finally giving yourself to him it wasn’t enough for him to trust you to stay. You tried to sooth his worried but, he just didn’t want to hear it. You had to show him, actions will speak louder than words.

“So that’s it? you’ll go down with him… Please just change your testimony tell them what happened! The truth!” You almost stumbled back at the words pulling you from your thoughts… What? Was he really threatening you? You sneered at him and turned facing away from him making your way up the steps again and growled as he followed you one step behind.

“I have told them the truth, they have my statements…” you finally snapped over your shoulder at him sparing another quick glance for your daddy, you were stating to feel a little attacked.

“Then you choose a life behind bars!” He hissed leaning down over you as he passed. You wobbled on your heels again and gasped feeling small… And not in a good way, you felt defenceless and weak, you wanted to cry. You spun watching him eyes following him warily as he slowly stalked to the building, thinking he could have the last word. You couldn’t let that happen, you had to be strong, you had to out a stop to this… Be the strong and fearless woman your daddy deserves. With that thought you snapped at him making him jolt as your fury took over. 

“What you’ll make me go down to? Out of spite? Petty revenge? Little Stephan isn’t getting his way? Poor baby~” you spat out and mocked him, he froze then turned around to face you. He looked shocked and almost regretful. He waved his arms about before slapping them on his thighs then motioned to you.

“Y/n love I’m serious this isn’t a game! You could be in for jail time!” You growled and pointed to him making your way to him climbing the steps.

“Do not call me that you lying piece of shit! You caused this not me you! You started it and thought you could have it all!…I am sick of being manipulated” you ranted waving around trying to gesture to the whole situation you’d found yourself in.

“yet you stay with your daddy” he said scornfully as if he was spitting out poison. But it didn’t dishearten you or shake your resolve. You locked your gaze onto him and couldn’t help feeling smug at he flinched. You slowed your steps and smiled viciously at him holding your head high.

“Yes I am with him hopelessly in love with him in fact! and I’m not falling for your shit again I’ve changed” you said smugly enjoying watching him falter, there was something in the way his face dropped. Then there was something, his eyes changed and he growled, well a snarl was more like it.

“Damn right you’ve changed! Nothing but a fuck toy! How’d he turn you into a whore?” He jolted towards you trying to make you jump, somehow you managed to stand firm.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?~ I’ve been living with the most powerful and frightening man in the city if not the country… So what makes you think you frighten me!” You sneered at him a ferocious look on your face giving him a cold look as he finally revealed himself to you. The real Stephan-James the childish man who thought he was something special, who thought himself a ladies man, a gift from god. Someone who believed he could single handedly bring down the self appointed don of the town.

“And you don’t frighten me-” he shuttered at first before gaining control of his voice but you cut him off making a slicing motion with your hand.

“But I should… I’ve picked up a few tricks… Drop the case you shouldn’t fucking cross me Stephan you’ll loose in the end I’m not a pawn! Not again and you will pay for playing me like that! Enjoy the show see you on the other side” you hissed passing him leaving him dumbstruck. He pivoted making to follow you but you stopped abruptly and looked to him again placing a finger to your chin in mock thought.

“Oh but just one thing? What should I call you in there. Stephan or Agent James whitely?” You eyed him watching for his reaction. He froze going pale and stammered. Bingo. He had filed this case under false pretences, under an alias. You had done some research and as it turns out an agent of the CIA cannot make a formal case against a person they are investigating, the CIA had to bring the case as a whole with evidence they had. Its against the law to bring civil or criminal cases to court under a false identity or use evidence gathered from investigations in personal cases. In that moment Stephan- James whitely knew you had him by the balls you couldn’t help feeling smug.

You waved to him muttering a small 'toodles’ and continued up the steps away from the man. It was a few seconds later you heard Henry climb the steps quickly gaining on you wrapping an arm around our waist. You hummed quietly curling into him. Despite the dark cloud of anxiety mistrust and fear hanging over the both of you, he was still your daddy and your wellbeing was his upmost priority.

The room was alive, the very air seemed to be static full of electricity. Everyone watched and waited, most of the eyes were on Henry. He was the big fish. The king of this town, owner and ruler and everyone knew it. You sat on the bench behind him bouncing your knees as the judge spoke calmly telling everyone to be seated and began explaining the charges brought against Henry. You flinched kidnapping, keeping a hostage, torture, assault, bodily harm, attempted murder. It wasn’t a small list. A tiny part of you couldn’t help being worried, could you pull this off? Could you really lie and go under cross examination? You hoped so, because you had no choice now. You had to convince then, there was no other option. It was all or nothing suddenly you understood what you’d let yourself in for. Henry eyed you twisting his head and flicked his gaze behind you willing you to calm down. 

You released a breath as the judge called Stephan to explain what happened. And to all intents and proposes he did tell the truth. That Henry had kidnapped you, held you as a hostage, has him tortured and assaulted and was going to kill him. But apart from the footage of your kidnapping and a few witnesses saying he’d gone to the restaurant, it was all word of mouth. Stephan was also trying to use evidence from the investigation to paint Henry as a deranged man obsessed with you… Apparently he had bought the building you used to live in, Stephan said it was because Henry wanted to stalk and corner you. Which in all honesty he probably did but you didn’t want these lot to know that.

Stephan had no idea what he had set himself up for. You had a plan, a good plan. Your statement at the police station would back you up, but this time you were going to go into more detail. It will work. It will work. It had to work there was no other way. You were pulled out of your muddled thoughts as your name was called. You squeaked and looked to the woman in the dock, you felt a little better having a woman judge especially with what you were going to be divulging in the case, the personal details that you would have to reveal to keep your daddy safe.

“Miss Y/L/N We’d hear your testimony now… Just step up here please, you’ve already been sworn in” you nodded releasing a breath stepping out into the small gangway walking past Henry to the small dock beside the judge. You wobbled in the small heels you wore, it had been some time since wearing heels and you hadn’t been in them long enough to get used to them again. You climbed the small steps and sat on the seat. The judge turned to you and smiled kindly it was clear you were nervous.

“Now we… Understand how nerve wrecking this is but all we ask is the truth. Its a messy case with lots of allegations we just want to hear from you what happened from beginning to end okay?” you gulped and nodded eyes flicking to henry who sat with his arms crossed he didn’t look angry yet… But he did look on edge, his jaw was locked the muscles in his neck tense. You drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I-I understand.” the woman nodded with a reassuring smile 

“Now as some of the accusations involve you I have to inform you that even though you are not personally bringing the charges we are still going to ask about them because of evidence that has been produced… I have to ask in light of this evidence do you wish to press charges of kidnapping and being held hostage?” she asked quietly watching you closely. You shook your head at her.

“No, No I don’t want to pursue any thing like that.” you added calmly managing to keep a somewhat level head which was a miracle considering the panic and fear inside of you. If things go wrong you could loose the man you’ve come to love… Possibly forever.

“Right… Is it- is that your decision? You chose not to press charges of your own free will?” She prodded looking for a lie, a little tick that would show her you were under threat or had been forced here against your will. It had been noted you didn’t arrive with the person who was filing complaints and accusations on your behalf. Instead you’d arrived with the man who’d been 'abusing’ you. It didn’t sit well with her.

“Yes its my choice- this was all a big misunderstanding” you started but she held her hand up to you nodding quickly interrupting you as you tried to recount your side of the events to soon. The judge couldn’t help but to believe you, there was something off about this whole thing, you didn’t look like a victim, you didn’t speak like a victim or shy away like one.

“That’s fine. Don’t explain right now. I’m going to let the prosecution ask you all about it. Your going to be asked a series of questions about the evidence and the events after. You can tell us anything you think we need to know. All we want is the truth” she coaxed softly, she could tell you were terrified of being her the nerves come off you in waves as your eyes flicked about the room moving from Stephan to Henry. Though the judge did not that each time your eyes landed on the defendant you relaxed a little… Which was strange considering the man was your supposed kidnapper. It sent little alarm bells ringing in her head. Something wasn’t right with this scene.

“y-yes okay then” you spoke slowly hand quivering slightly as she motioned for you to face the front. You pivoted round and locked eyes with Henry. He sat there stiffly gaze unwavering. You knew the look he was trying to figure you out, trying to see through you and work out just what you were going to say, what your plan was. He also seemed a little shocked that you hadn’t thrown him under the bus. It was a peculiar sight seeing him so ruffled and confused, usually he was so confident and in control. But here and now he was just stoic, a statue with an iron grip on himself.

“So miss Y/L/N here we have footage of a kidnapping ordered by Mr Cavill. My first question is, was this you?” The prosecution asked a tall spindle of a man beaky nose and slicked back hair. He looked feeble and stringy. You turned to the large screen showing the grainy footage of you being apprehended by Henry’s men… Seeing it brought chills but apart from that you wasn’t overly affected.

“Yes it was me” you exclaimed you tried not to glance at Henry who was at the defendants desk. You didn’t have to look at him to feel the uncertainty, the anxiety becoming anger rolling across the room in waves as he thought you’d just betrayed him. You didn’t look at him, you couldn’t your heart clenched but you carried on staring at the prosecution. The man clapped his hands stretching them out to you as he walked past the hot seat.

“Then you admit that Mr Cavill ordered your kidnapping! You lied in your original statement to police. You can’t deny it!” You looked from the judge who had a dark look cross her face then to the prosecution again nodding.

“I.. No it wasn’t a lie… I-I was embarrassed and didn’t really think it would come to this… Bu-But I’m under oath here I-I will tell the full truth now… N-no matter How embarrassing” you stuttered a little making yourself small and nervous, which wasn’t hard with the betrayal and anger coming from your Daddy who’d crossed his arms over his chest, It hurt you that he believed you were going to turn on him. Your attention was brought to the man before you who was scoffing at you.

“Embarrassed for being kidnapped? now that doesn’t make sense” he was trying not to show how smug he was, he thought he had this in the bag after your admission. If only he knew you had a game plan, things were going to go your way for once. You just hoped Henry caught on before speaking out he looked ready to blow, not that anyone else knew that on the face of it he was calm but you knew him. And he was pissed…Was it wrong that you found it sexy? The twitch in his jaw and his blue gaze hot, full of dark promise~ you’d all but melt in your seat had you not been so preoccupied.

“H-he did order my kidnapping… But I’m not being kidnapped in the sense your thinking… It was-it will seem strange to you” you tried explaining you had to make this real…Well it was you was about to divulge some really intimate information to this bunch of strangers.

“Really? Then would you care to elaborate in what sense was you kidnapped? What is so strange about it?” The male snipped scoffing biting his lip trying not to grin victoriously.

“Well… Its embarrassing…” you turned looking up at the judge with an uncertain gaze placing two hands on the wooden plinth that separated you swallowing nervously.

“I… Err anything I say stays here… N-no one else will know?” The judge gave a small reassuring smile falling hook line and sinker for your meek little girl act. You think it helped that she was a woman, she could sense your embarrassment and discomfort.

“Yes… Its stays in the room all we ask for is the truth” she replied you took a deep breath an nodded turning to the tall waif of a man before you visibly gulping again and twiddled with your fingers in your lap. Were you really gonna tell them. You gazed around the court room and your eyes settled on Stephan, he was leaning back a smirk on his face expecting you to fall apart. To break down and tell all like a frightened little girl. You felt a rush of anger and flicked your eyes to the prosecutor.

“I’m under oath so… It was I mean it was a gift” you turned looking at henry blushing brightly and smiled, he frowned confused not following what you had just said

“A gift? He gifted you with a violent kidnapping?” He sneered at you before turning with a smile and scoff waiting to hear more, he really thought you were digging yourself a hole. Silly man, you’d been with Henry long enough to know how to play mind games didn’t he realise that. Or did everyone here actually think you to be a stupid child?

“Well it wasn’t violent you can see in the video I wasn’t hit or anything, but yes it was a gift. Henry well, I had a fantasy of Henry having me brought to him… A-A sexual fantasy of being delivered to him so he could ravage me.” Henry’s jaw dropped what the fuck? He quickly recovered smirking at you making you blush brighter. A subtle nod from him, a light tip of his head was all the encouragement you needed, your chest burst with warmth as you understood. The smirk became a small smile he forgave you! Your daddy, your Henry finally trusted you to protect him. You felt on top of the world.

“Really? What kind of woman wants to be kidnapped and forced?” You cut him of with a sharp reply

“The kind that calls you daddy and enjoys being tied up and spanked… I… Every woman has fantasised at least once of their man sweeping them off their feet, capturing and claiming them, tying them down and ravaging them in a night of unbridled lust and passion. I was just lucky enough that Henry knew and wanted to give me that… We spoke about it before hand I knew that he was going to take me at some point in the week just not when. We tried so hard to not be seen, we didn’t want to waste police time with a false kidnapping case, we overlooked a camera that’s on us sorry.” You explained as if it was common sense you shrugged to the male before you and bypassed him looking Stephan in the eye. He was angry shocked but most of all worried. He had only jus realized that he had fucked up and you were on the ball. He tilted his head and pleaded to you with his eyes. Don’t do this. You blinked slow and looked back at his lawyer who was going to try and argue.

“I don’t believe you! I believe you are covering for him! No woman could enjoy such a terrifying horrific ordeal!” You laughed and nodded to the screen where there was a still of you being 'kidnapped’.

“You’ll note that in the footage I didn’t call for help, I wasn’t hit of attacked, just picked up and loaded into a four by four” it was true you hadn’t… At the time you’d been to scared you mind went blank. You continued your testimony before Stephan’s representative could interrupt.

“And actually many women do enjoy this type of thing to some extent, its called consensual non consent, I dare say that others in this room have participated in it” you explained you wanted them to understand, you wanted to sway them that the kidnapping was just one big miss understanding a sordid sexual fantasy gone a little wrong.

“Preposterous-” you cut him off again with a giggle and spoke louder to the court room feeling a little more confident now that everyone was finally listening to you. Finally you were being heard this will be over soon and you can go home with your daddy, you shivered at the thought of what ever reward he would have for you… Maybe you’d get to go on your 'rocking horse’ again. The thought made you flush with excitement. But for now you had to stay focused.

“Have you ever forced your partner into a third or fourth climax when they say they can’t? When they beg you to stop because they are overwhelmed and trembling? That is the same thing, its the same principle. I just…” you sneaked another look to a smug Henry who sat there leaning back arms crossed, he looked proud of you. Hell you were proud of yourself they were eating out the palm of your hand! The smile on his face gave you the encouragement you needed. You smirked blushing looking down before continuing. Henry was going to love this next bit, not only an ode to him but also rubbing your sex life in Stephan’s face. Speaking of Stephan he was not a happy teddy bear. Good but he shouldn’t be angry oh no…He should be frightened.

“Third and forth orgasms is our normal sex. I wanted to have something more… Extreme shall we say… And for the record It was the best night of my life… Well second best!” You ended with a giggle as a small wave of whispers echoed through the courtroom the judge was quick to silence them.

“So you want us to believe this whole thing was just some fetish? Some extreme kink gone astray?” You nodded at his scoff trying to look sheepish and shrugged.

“Yes… You found our chest of toys when you searched the house so you know we practice BDSM… To us its a life style not a kink we are in the dynamic twenty-four seven a full time BDSM couple” you explained being sure to bring up the evidence they had found when they searched your home. They cant dispute it when they have found their own proof. 

The man growled at you deciding to move on quickly he knew you had him there, he cant argue anymore on the topic. You eyed him carefully as he shifted on his feet before crossing the space to the box tense and angry, he was clearly a man unused to being thwarted. Once in front of you had eyed you up and down distastefully and clicked his tongue standing straight glaring at you sternly. He was trying to intimidate you and it was working, somewhat. You flicked your gaze to your daddy who took an exaggerated deep breath and let it out slowly. You bit your lip and did the same following his example feeling better afterwards. The man before you growled noticing his intimidation tactic wasn’t working and then spoke to you, snapping the next question out.

“And the other incident? I suppose you want me to believe that was also another fetish incident?” You nodded to him despite his scoff and irritation rising it would seem this man did not like to lose… Or maybe he had to much riding on this case?

“What the police station? Seeing me being carried out of the police station crying?…Yes it was a similar incident” you answered sounding genuine. He squinted at your coming closer to the stand.

“Witnesses said you were frightened Or would you like to deny that now? miss Y/l/N you seem to want to change your story now your on the stand!” You flinched at his tone and the judge order him to step back adding to the mans fury.

“…I was frightened… I knew Henry would be mad at me” you turned to the female judge who had a hint of pink on her cheeks not really sure how this Kidnapping and assault case had become a dive into BDSM. But she couldn’t tell you to stop you were a witness and victim she had to let you tell your side no matter how uncomfortable it was the hear.

“I’d been really naughty and bratty… Crashed his car and was terrified, he loves his car and me. I wasn’t allowed to drive it in the first place because of how powerful it is, I’ll admit it got the better of me. We’d argued over something silly; I wanted to go out that morning but he was busy and brushed me off it’d got my back up I… Borrowed his favourite car… Decided if he wont take me out I’d go alone” you turned back to the court with a nervous glance then looked into your lap almost ashamed of what happened.

“I drove off in it out of spite a tantrum if you will. He called it in as stolen… Technically it was I didn’t have permission to drive it, he was worried for me didn’t want me to hurt myself knowing I was angry driving around in an unfamiliar powerful car. I was in a state at the station because I’d thought I’d really made him angry… That he would leave me over it also I knew I was going to be punished for it.” You said trying to clear up the situation as best as you could. It was only when the judge intervened asking in a concerned voice from above you.

“Punished?” You looked to her face alight with embarrassment you nodded and continued wanting to ease her fears, she probably knew the stories surrounding Henry, she most likely thought he had beaten you.

“Yes he… Punished me and then grounded me for a while, as he is well within his rights to do as I stated we are a BDSM couple and as a BDSM couple we have rules… I have rules… I’m subject to his punishments in this respect and I fully consent to them. I was punished and then grounded for a few weeks for putting my safety at risk and being a brat… Its what lead to the final night in question. I was being rewarded with a date night for behaving and meeting out my punishments.” You smiled brightly to her as she physically relaxed at your statement

“He got me a new dress and jewellery and took me to his restaurant in the hotel, I’d always wanted to go there and he knew so it was meant to be a fun night out! Then Stephan came in and ruined it, he is obsessed with me, for some reason he wants to believe Henry has forced me somehow because I choose Henry over him. Stephan asked me to choose in front of the restaurant and I chose Henry. He got irate and security escorted him out. We continued our meal then went home” the woman nodded then directed you to the man before you so he could take over. You face forward again he was angry by god he was angry with you. And he was going to be much much angrier by the end of this whole shit show.

“And Stephan how do you know him?” It was a formality a question that needed to be asked for the court records. And here we go. You eyed Stephan and the man was sweating bullets. He knew you knew he couldn’t reveal himself. And he knew you were out for blood today he wished he had just dropped the case but hindsight was twenty twenty.

“He was my boyfriend, I left him for Henry” you grimanced as you said the words you didn’t like admitting it to yourself anymore. How could you have imagined a future with him? You dreamt of marriage and children with this spineless urchin! Eww! It made your skin crawl.

“Really why did you leave him? Was it the money? The sex? were you cheating on Stephan?” The questions were sharp, biting into you with the aim to discredit your character. They wanted to paint you a gold digger, a harlot! And you were going to paint them as liars!

“No I bloody wasn’t! I found out he was lying to me so I left. Henry offered me to stay with him as Stephan wouldn’t leave me alone… I had to lay low and wait it out!” you added quickly. You could see how Stephan flinched as you hinted what was to come. He knew now. You had him and there was nothing he could do but watch and wait as you tore him down. You somehow managed not to grin, you couldn’t afford to celebrate too soon. You had to stay in control, stay on the ball.

“So you knew Henry whilst you were with Stephan? How?” you blinked slowly annoyed by his insistence. He really was going to try and paint you as a gold digger? You squinted at him then smiled he wont be so high and mighty for long.

“He came to the café three times a week for coffee it was my quiet shift and the place was empty so we spoke a little and became acquaintances. After a few months friends, he saw how things were going with Stephan and offered me a place to stay until I could find another flat… That might be why he bought my old building, the landlord said I couldn’t put in a surveillance door bell” you added hinting at what was to come you eyed Stephan who was hanging his head he knew what was coming but had no way to stop it.

“Surveillance doorbell? It sounds like you were scared of Stephan… Why?” You twisted to the left as the Judge took over your questioning, you smiled weakly at her, then glanced at Stephan he was pale and panicked… You and him both knew the case was about to collapse. He cant bring a case under false pretences like an alias, nor is he allowed to use official intelligence in a non CIA case, he shouldn’t even be bringing a personal case to Henry because he was investigating him. Everyone held their breath at your pause Stephan looked up sending you one last pleading look. You smiled sinisterly. Fuck you. You looked to the man before you who suddenly didn’t feel so confident.

“He’s an agent… I-I thought you knew? He works for the CIA… His real name is James Whitely… He was mad… Once I found out our relationship had been for a job I left him. But he tracked me, tapped my apartment even got a job at my place of work under a false identity. He convinced his superiors I had something to do with a case just so he could be near me… They were trying to investigate someone in the area but I had nothing to do with them… No contact nothing I didn’t even know who they were after… He used his status as an agent to stalk me I was terrified of what he would do, he has a gun and” you looked down and shivered weeping slightly before looking up at the Judge again. You pulled your fear, your anxiety and panic of possibly loosing Henry and used it. Turning yourself into a nervous wreck before her convincing her. She frowned and nodded her head motioning for you to continue as she leant over passing you a box of tissues. You thanked her meekly and pulled a few tissues from the box patting at your eyes wiping the tears off of your face before slowly continuing, your voice was trembling and uneven as you recounted what 'really’ happened.

“I just- I was so scared so I made the decision to hide with Henry… At that point me and Stephan-We’d… We had broken up a few weeks prior… H-Henry and I, we had just started flirting a little nothing official. Henry began getting worried as-asking if I was okay at work after he saw how Stephan was around me… Then he caught Stephan waiting for me outside for me at the end of my shift… He-Stephan had been following me home… A lot. Henry started giving me a lifts home and then let me stay over a few times… We just hit it off” the room gasped and Henry let out a chuckle as Stephan froze the mans face went even paler. Eyes darting to the Judge who was eying him with a furious glare.

“If this was true why would he be using a false name here why not use his status as an agent to peruse this case?” Stephan’s lawyer tried to intervene and cover himself trying to debunk your claims to make you a liar. Almost a little too desperately, as if he was in on it himself. You looked about the room slowly and shook your head tears still falling over your cheeks.

“He wasn’t allowed to… He was-when his superiors found out what he was doing he was removed from the case and told to leave me alone… But he didn’t…” you turned to the fuming judge who had done deathly silent. She looked ready to cause some shit as the case progressed. You relaxed a little seeing it. It’d worked, you’d twisted it, this was no longer a case between a victim and a supposed crime lord. This was a case of a jealous lover who was in a power of 'authority’ and abused his title to terrify and harass his ex girlfriend. 

“Not only that there was no point in phoning the police, he had his gun and badge on him, he could of done and said anything and as an agent he can’t bring a personal case against anyone he’s investigating… Its against the law so he is using his false identity, even dyed his hair… It was blonde before… He just wants revenge because he thinks Henry stole me away, he used his position to dig out that footage and that’s why we are here, he is jealous” You explained reiterating the whole case and reason behind it just so everyone was clear about what had happened the Judge looked to Stephan in fury whispering something to her officer on stand by who left shortly after. The woman then turned to you stiffly.

“Is there anything else you want to share with us about his behaviour?” she asked tightly voice low and quivering in a way that shook even you. Angry didn’t even scratch the surface of what the woman was, she was seething, livid and it was clear just who she was going to unleash it on as her furious gaze washed over 'Stephan’ and his legal advisor who both shrunk clearly guilty. 

“Well… Outside today he said that he’d drop the case if I came back to him and we tried again” you added the woman growled and nodded before waving a hand for the case to continue. And your attention was pulled back to Stephan’s representative.

“So all that messy business aside Mr Cavill was with you for the remainder of the night in of the attempted murder?” You nodded unable to hide the smile. This case was over you all knew that but until the judge called it you had to proceed.

“Yes he got me a new toy as a treat to finish off the night and we spent the rest of the night testing it out.” You began flushing again remembering exactly with had happened. The man growled he wasn’t happy in the slightest and was out for blood.

“The whole night? With what I’m assuming a sex toy? When you just explained how extensive and adventurous your intimate relations are? You expect us to believe that you spent a whole night with a single new toy?” His words were spat from grit teeth anger and venom laced with the words, you just smiled nodding eyeing Henry biting your lip for a second but he nodded to you.

“It’s okay love I don’t mind tell them~” he said encouraging you to finish the job. His eyes said it all. Take them down. You smiled cutely and nodded to him and pinned 'Stephan’s’ representative with a look. You must have looked scary as the previously smug man now seemed wary of you as if just realising you wasn’t a meek little girl that would let him walk all over you. No you were and angry little girl that was protecting her daddy, and no one. No one was going to take him from you. Not now. Not ever. 

“When your given a $1500 Sybian fucking machine then you tend to spend a decent amount of time on it… Its the most powerful vibrator made and he had splashed out getting all the attachments… I was tied to it for quite a while… Henry doesn’t leave me alone when I’m tied up things can go wrong and I could get hurt” the court room was silent an uncomfortable air hanging over everyone and Henry sat smiling smugly casting the not so secret agent a look laughing under his breath. Stephan was gobsmacked he couldn’t believe what he heard. 

“And once asleep he didn’t slip away?” The mans question was now small, a meek embarrassed voice trying to end what he had a started as soon as possible.

“No if he had I’d have noticed I would have woken up” you said without missing a beat only now starting to feel better and calm yourself down. Lying in court is actually quite stressful, but it will be worth it if you get to take your daddy home. And by the anxiety and anger rolling off of 'Stephan’ and his representative; who you now believed was also something to do with the CIA you’d put them in a rather tricky spot at the very least.

“What makes you so sure?” The man enquired tightly, you could see he didn’t want to hear it. He was done, pissed off and wanted to turn tail and run. You got a little glimpse of what power felt like. Was this what Henry felt when dealing with people? The rush knowing you’d fucked them, adrenaline and endorphins running through you as you realised you were in control that they couldn’t say shit, no one could fuck you over. It was an addictive feeling one you enjoyed in a sadistic way. You wanted it to last, to stay and toy with them and poke at them. It was fun. You smiled at him and tipped your head to the papers on the table behind him.

“Well… As I said in my initial statement. Henry fell asleep with his cock in me- the night was a reward and I have a thing for cockwarming. He isn’t small if he pulled out I would have woken up I always do” you explained watching with glee as Henry sat taller chuckling to himself, the blue eyes you loved amused at the way you’d embarrassed the man. Unknowingly putting him in his place with a few simple words. It was now Henry saw just how cunning you were, you were smart, smarter then most and managed to out wit everyone. 

Henry was proud, so proud and at the same time furious with himself. He should have just trusted you in the beginning and saved himself a lot of trouble. He hadn’t even thought about the way Stephan was going about the case, that the case itself was illegal. Yet you had? You’d done the research and lied through your teeth, used their own evidence and testimony against them. And he knew he would be a free man and he also knew that these claims can never be used against him again, it’d be double jeopardy. You’d just saved his ass, and he acknowledged that and will thank you for it… But first he had a lot of grovelling to do.

“The-right well of course the prosecution has no more questions” and how right he was after that there was no more questions from anyone. You were allowed to go and sit back down on one of the benches behind Henry. The court room was silent as the Judge retired to her chambers wanting to investigate the accusations against Stephan.

You sat down releasing a shaking breath as the court was suspended for a short break. Henry promptly turned around in his seat dragging your face to his in a deep kiss you moaned quietly as he moved his mouth against yours and pulled back resting his forehead on yours.

“I’m so very proud of you little one~ so very very proud, and I’m sorry I kept loosing my temper and that I didn’t believe you…I promise I will make it up to you baby girl… I swear” you flushed knowing his lawyer could hear everything but you didn’t care… Everyone knew so what’s the point.

“Please Daddy~” he chuckled placing another kiss onto your lips soft and innocent a light peck. Making your heart burst, you were overjoyed that he wasn’t angry, that you had finally proved yourself to him. And with any luck he would never doubt you again. He chuckled moving to pat and rub your back soothingly shushing you as tears gathered in your eyes as you crashed. The fear and stress finally waning leaving behind exhaustion and a strange content feeling. Like your very soul could rest easy deep down you knew everything was going to be alright. 

“Please what my love? What do you want?” he asked slowly pressing his face into yours peppering it with kisses making you flush brightly and smile giggling. You hummed nuzzling into him feeling safe and secure, he was your home , your sanctuary. You loved him so dearly you just hoped he knew that now.

“Nothing daddy, just-just to go home with you~” you mewled sniffling as your emotions rose in a torrent, like a dam cracking after a storm. You wanted to let it all out but no. Not here. You will not break in front of these people. You would wait until you were home and safe tucked up in your daddy’s arms, only then will you cry your heart and tell him 'I told you so’

Henry wrapped himself as best as he could with the wood between you both. Huge arms snatching you up pinning you to the barrier and he pressed your face to his chest as you wept silently. Into him dragging deep breaths of his aftershave. Your favourite one. The fresh yet spicy scent that calmed you the most, your tears stained his white shirt making you hiss and try to pull away but he wouldn’t let you. Instead fishing out a handkerchief from his pocket and slipped it in front of your face from below. You took the offered cloth and smiled to yourself as you patted your eyes with it before tucking it in your hand holding it below your nose sniffing it. It smelt like him.

“Oh baby doll, you will, you will but daddy still. Wants to reward you, for being so very brave and honest… It must have been scary telling everyone all those private things huh?” he murmured into the top of your head making a point to glare at Stephan from across the room. No one embarrassed his princess. And no one got away with making her cry, the agent was dead meat. Nothing would happen yet but… A few months and the little punk would be in a fucking shallow grave he guaranteed it. And from the nervous glances the agent was casting henry he knew very well he wasn’t going to last long.

“A-a little but I’m okay I just- can we go home?” you squeaked Henry took a breath and held it for a moment snapping back to you. You were succumbing the anxiety and stress finally catching up to you making you little. He sighed and kissed your head tucking some hair behind your ears.

“I’m sure we will love, we just have to wait for the judge to come back. Can you stay big? I know its hard kitten but I need you to stay big just for a little while okay? Can you do that for me?” he asked slowly cupping your face making you look at him. You blinked at him pouting lower lip wobbling as you tried not to cry. He released a breath as you nodded to him slowly but he could see it in your eyes. You were uncertain if you really could be a big girl. He smiled and took the handkerchief from your tiny fist and began smoothing it over your face cleaning you up.

“So tell me is there anything you want? Anything at all you name it poppet” he asked quietly trying to keep you talking wanting to distract you so you wouldn’t completely crumble. You sniffled and looked up at him shyly and twiddled you fingers looking down a bright flush overcoming your face as you thought about what you’d like to have as a reward.

“I-well can I?” you trailed off eyes flicking around seeing there was a lot of people with in hearing distance. Henry chuckled he knew that look, he could hazard a guess to what it was you wanted.

“Go on love I promise anything at all” he encouraged smugly watching your face practically glow and you blinked up at him clearly asking if you had to say it out loud. He nodded grinning at you before winking making you giggle. Your face soured and you pouted before rolling your eyes at him.

“I want… My horsey~” you whispered quietly moving to your tip toes covering your mouth and whispering into his ear. Before pulling away quickly and begging him sweetly a little louder.

“Please can I? I’ve been good, and you said anything… But be nice this time!” Henry tipped his head back laughing loud over the small chatter in the room drawing some attention. He shook his head and spied you from the top of his eyes with a playful smiled then tilted his head to the side quirking a brow making coo at him feeling small and embarrassed, twisting your fingers in your skirt.

“Be nice? You mean give you the remote little one?” You nodded cutely and shimmied forward knees pressing against the wood before you and leant forward again, bottom just rising from the bench as you brought your hands to his shirt humming as he leant closer letting you clutch at him. He shook his head at you but kissed you again all the same.

“All right baby you can have your horsey and the remote… But only for a little while, you know daddy gets jealous when you play by yourself~” you flushed but giggled feeling super excited for your reward and tugged him closer peppering his face with kisses he wrapped you in his arms tucking you against him ignoring the wooden panelling between you, it was the judge who broke you apart.

“Mr Cavill if you would face the front? I’m about to give my verdict” he kissed your head once more before turning to the front. You took a breath and slumped over the Wooden half wall that hands holding his Suit jacket, fingers crumpling the Armani, digging into the soft material leaving creases. Henry didn’t care instead he stayed face forward and lifted his hand curling his fingers around yours squeezing lightly. You were terrified breathing unevenly closing your eyes tipping your head forward resting your forehead on his back between his shoulder blades. This was it the finale. You felt sick you’d done all you can to protect the man you loved and now was decision time. The judge was angry that much was clear. She cast a look across the court room and pinned Stephan.

“In light of what has been revealed in this case Mr Whitely and where the evidence for the case has come from. You never had any grounds to file this case at all. You are an agent and there fore must go through the legal system as such especially if you are trying to bring a criminal case. You have disregarded the laws of this land, laws that I’m tasked with up holding there for I dismiss your case on all counts.” You could have cried you’d done it. You’d saved your love! Kept him from prison but before you could even jump for joy the judge had continued she was angry almost physically shaking in her chair.

“Miss Y/L/N’s testimony was quite clear and had you put as much effort in finding the truth as you did harassing her you’d have found that this was all a misunderstanding. In light of Miss Y/L/N’s personal testimony I have decided against continuing this case, I am also not going to waste Mr Cavill’ time by calling him to the stand” she started with a stern voice looking over everyone with a scalding gaze. 'Stephan’s’ Lawyer tried to intervene but she spoke over him shutting the little man up with minimal effort.

“However I have heard the case and even though I dismiss it is my privilege to still announce what my verdict would have been so there is no doubt on how I stand. Not guilty on all charges.” without even paying attention to man still trying to get the woman’s attention she flicked her gaze to Stephan personally and sneered at him venomously.

“Mr whitely you have no proof of Mr Cavill ever assaulting you or ordering an assault on your person. You entered a private venue and caused a disturbance. The proprietor of that venue had you escorted off the premises, and with your previous conduct to the defendant and his partner. Your own witness statements said that Miss Y/L/N made it clear she was not going to leave with you and that you were irate they described you as ’ a desperate broken hearted man’ To my knowledge you could very well have left in a temper and got into a fight and be pinning it on Mr Cavill. Because not even in your own statement do you say Mr Cavill was not there nor was his name specifically mentioned at the time of your so called attack, and you were found wandering in the middle of a field outside of town?” you breathed heavy down Henry’s back eyes still closed listening to the other woman’s scolding. Henry slipped his hand from yours and ran it through your hair until his reached the back of your neck and rubbed over it shushing you under his breath as you sobbed quietly into him. You strained to hear what else was being said as you bit your lip trying to curb your crying.

“There is nothing backing up any of your claims, and from the second I saw Mr Cavil’s supposed victim I was doubting your case’s integrity. There is no question in my mind that this is a case derived from personal feelings you hold for Miss Y/L/N. A spurned lover. However there are questions revolving around your conduct Mr Whitely.” the judge continued with her verbal beat down, tearing the prosecution to shreds as her anger got the better of her.

“You have broken the law on many counts and made a fass of my courtroom today. And I have passed on these issues to your higher ups to deal with. Have no doubt Mr Whitely there is going to be retribution for this you will not be getting away with making a mockery of my court room. Case closed. And I will see you soon Mr Whitely you can be sure of that” the next thing you knew Henry was pulling you to look up and you sniffled wiping your eyes looking at the woman whos face had softened as she saw how upset you’d gotten.

“And to you Miss Y/L/N I am sorry for having to put you through this today, I can see how upsetting and embarrassing this was and I urge you to file a complaint against Mr Whitley personally, for the shear vindictiveness of this case that I believe has brought here to threaten and cause emotional distress to you on purpose. Again I am terribly sorry you had to divulge such private information to an open court.” you nodded to her pawing at your eyes before trying to wrap yourself around henry again wanting nothing more then to be close to him. She turned back to 'Stephan’ one final time and shook her head in disgust.

“Mr Whitley you should be ashamed of yourself, and I hope Miss Y/L/N does take this further because this was a disgusting attack on her and her personal life with Mr Cavill. And mark my words, I shall see you in tribunal” and with that said the hit her gavel declaring the case as dismissed and walked back to her chambers slamming the door. 

You jumped as your daddy shot out of his seat and rounded the wood separating you and scooped you up wrapping you around him. Holding you as you cried. The case was over. The ordeal and uncertainty all gone. You’d done the impossible Taken on the CIA and won.

“shh, shh its all over now, all over you did so well… So well my precious girl~” he praised you wrapping your legs around his waist and hooking an arm under your bottom. The other hand was rubbing your back as you sobbed into him. He nodded to his lawyer to take care of all the paperwork, the other man knew what he had to do and nodded to him. Henry strode out of the room head resting on yours as you clutched at him sobbing. It was only when you began squirming and he placed his hands on your bottom he felt it.

He pulled back alarmed then gave a cheeky grin nipping at your neck lightly. You giggled and pulled away from him as he quirked a brow at you. You sniffled giggling slightly as he prodded your side making you squirm and wriggle more trying to escape him.

“Did you really just sit up there without panties?” You shrugged, fluttering your lashes at him then snuggled back into him.

“I’m a good girl Daddy~” You muttered flicking your feet a little, he laughed loud Kissing your head and began crossing the car park with you heading towards a shocked looking Liam who quickly dropped his fag and stamped it out on the floor. Henry shook his head at you still poking your sides eliciting giggles from you. Liam shook his head at the scene, it would seem you had kept your words and somehow managed to get henry off scot free. Henry tipped his head to Liam motioning that he would talk later, alone and then bundled into the back of the car with you. 

“Your my very good girl… My special little princess~ Lets get you home and set up your horsey baby girl~” he said settling into the seat locking his hands around your back and dug his nose into your neck pressing kisses to the soft skin. You whined and pressed against him only to fist his shirt in your hands as the car began pulling away. Henry chuckled nipping at your neck lathering you with hot licks. You whimpered and shuffled against him and he held you tight to his crotch moving you slightly over the slowly growing bulge.

“Wait in the middle of the day?” you mewled quietly finding it hard to really think as he worked your body, playing it like an instrument finely tuning your body until you began letting out sweet sounds that brought a smile to his face. His lips moving against you as you grunted softly into his chest. He pulled back and tipped your head to face him holding two fingers under your chin.

“Of course anything you want love you deserve it!” he announced sweetly then pressed a kiss to your lips diving in plundering your mouth for all it’s worth you moaned craning into him rocking slowly against him. His tongue moved coating your mouth with his own taste, rolling around your tongue pressing and pinning it down tilting his head to devour you passionately. All you could do was melt under him, you’d been soo worried about never having this again you wasn’t going to complain or even wrestle with him. You just accepted him, letting him dominate your mouth as he saw fit. You shuddered as he swiped his tongue over your own in soft slow strokes before grunting into your mouth drawing lines over the roof of your mouth making you squeal and shudder. Pulling back from him batting away at him before sighing and laying your head on his chest humming as you listened to the beating of his heart. Then a thought hit you and you began to giggle to yourself.

“I should have asked to peg you-” henry quirked a brow at you shocked and amused…Also relived he hadn’t even known you’d known about that type of thing…You were his sweet naïve little girl, he’d have to find out where you’d found out about it. But for now he would just relish in the fact he hadn’t signed himself up for it. Thank god.

“Well lucky for me you didn’t-ah and no changing your mind either~” he teased rubbing his nose against yours sweetly making you go all shy again and slump into him resting on his chest wrapping your own arms around him holding him tightly. He patted your back again, he seemed to need to hold you just as much as you needed him. He slipped his fingers at you ribs and tickled slightly making you grunt and whine at him. Couldn’t he see you were busy trying to pout!?

“Come on kitten, don’t pout… I know what might help~” he hinted teasing you, you peeked up at him sceptically blinking slowly bottom lip still poke in out. It was strange, after everything you suddenly felt so… Free with him, you’d been little a few times with him in the past few weeks but here and now. It felt real, like thing had clicked into place once and for all. It was refreshing not having a dark cloud hanging over you, there was no argument waiting to happen, or threat of a time out or spanking. Things felt loose and you could breath easy.

“What?” You asked finally having enough of his staring, his face softened into a serious but content look. His eyes blowing wide, a single hand shifted and cupped your face tenderly. The gesture was far sweeter than any he had ever done before hand.

“I love you, I truly do princess.. And.. I don’t think you will ever know how much this meant to me today little one” he muttered quietly to you, his words were soft and strained almost. As if it was wrong for him to admit such a thing, like he was dare you say showing you a weakness. 

You wriggled against him and slipped your hands up to the back of his neck interlocking your fingers and hummed at him. You were glowing, preening at the softly spoken words. Things were settled and calm finally. You felt privileged and giddy, like this was the true beginning you were happy, just as happy as the couples you’d envied on your date. You realised he had been right. Henry l had always been right, and though he could have started this relationship differently it was and will always be special. This man, the dreadfully frightening and cunning dangerous and intoxicating man was and will forever be the love of your life. 

You locked eyes with him as the reality hit. You’d won, it didn’t matter how this all came about or what was said and done and when. You loved him, here and now this moment was all that mattered. You and your daddy that was it. You tipped forward lurching catching him off guard, he yipped soundlessly and tilted forward capturing you as you tucking your face into him drawing in a huge breath before whispering into him closing your eyes trying to melt into him.

“I love you too daddy, I-I’m sorry I was bad before… And I made things hard, I didn’t-I was scared daddy” he chuckled moving a hand to your head and sighed heavily before hushing you kissing your hair dragging his fingers thought it making you hum and go lax against him.

“I know poppet, I know… It was daddy’s fault to, I expected you to know too much… Daddy forgot you are just a precious little thing… But that’s all behind us kitten. I forgive you and you forgive me. We can relax and look forward to the future…. Come on give me a smile babygirl…Just a tiny one?…. There she is! My special little one now lets get home and daddy will make it up to you shouldn’t we?” he spoke at first rubbing your back, then quickly began tickling you making you giggle at him. He relaxed pressing kiss after kiss on your hair as the car sped down the road taking both you and your daddy home. Your relationships may not have been a fairy-tale like you’d pictured with Stephan… It was better because this was real.

Six months later

You grinned looking up from your diamond painting on the craft table in your play room. Things had changed since the court case, drastically. But they were simple. You were a little. And Henry was your Dom. You’d found a new way of life, and a new found trust. Henry let you know what you needed to know and nothing more, you were fine with it. Sure you still pushed him occasionally and spoke out sometimes resulting in corner time or a trip over his knee… Or worse. But now everything was built on the new found trust you both had. Henry was still his overprotective domineering self but you wouldn’t have it any other way. Your life was unconventional and that worked for you, you were happy and in love and you didn’t care about anyone else’s opinions.

Sometimes you got scared when you got little glimpses into your Daddy’s cruel world but he shielded you from it as much as he could. And since lying to the court about it your view on things were slightly warped. But it didn’t stop you from marrying the man.

You got your big day. The sparkling tiara and huge princess ball gown the biggest cake you’d ever seen and a massive pick and mix sweets table to go along side the buffet. When you couldn’t settle on flowers the man had got both! He spent nearly Twenty thousand pounds on flowers, that’s how incredibly big the day had been. The only wobble on the day had been when you’d seen the news. Agent James Whitely had been found dead, mysteriously. You knew straight away that it was Henry. You had asked him about it and all he had done was smirk and kiss your head whispering he loved you then walked away to greet the guests. You hadn’t dwelled on it, quite honestly you forgot all about it far to excited for the honeymoon. Henry had insisted that he would take care of it and kept it a secret a whole month in figi! You looked at the large ring on your finger a rose gold band with a single huge crystal clear diamond on it. 

You jolted as Kal began barking and you sat up and followed him to the window watching as Henry’s car peeled up the drive. You waved jumping on the spot excited as he disappeared out of sight. You rushed out of the room with Kal behind you running down the hall aiming to meet henry at the garage. You giggled as he yelped when you dived at him, true to form he caught you and spun you dumping his keys on the island squeezing you tightly. You melted as he continued holding you to him hoisting you off the floor littering your face with kisses making you giggle. Yes, this had been the scariest most strange year of your life, but being here now with your Daddy was worth it. Nothing would ever top this and you would admit… In a strange way you were quietly glad he had taken you, you just wished you’d been more open to the idea of being with him earlier on. Because life with him was a dream.


End file.
